Bound By Light: Nala O Ka Pouli
by TruthOutrunsTheFiction
Summary: The Seeker of Darkness has finally fallen, so why are Keyblade heroes, Rachel, Bryan & the rest of the team being called to save the day again so soon? What new enemies & adventures await as they travel to a new world to combat this new threat? Answers ahead in Act VII of the Bound By Light saga!
1. Forward

Welcome! This is the seventh installation of the Bound By Light saga!

And today is a special day! My birthday! So my gift to you is to get this ball finally rolling.

Keep in mind the order of the series goes like this,

Bound By Light

The Sleeping Worlds

The Light Lives On

Destinies Intertwined

(Christmas Special)

(Some Shenanigans)

Second Chances

The Final Battle

And now here we are at Waves of Darkness

Stay tuned! There will be an Act 8.

Also remember that I love to hear what you guys think of my story. If you're furious about the cliffhanger I left at the end of a chapter, I don't mind you yelling at me about it. It means I was able to elicit an emotional response from you and I know I did my job well. If something worries you, let me revel in your anguish. If something makes you laugh, tell me, I like to know.

BUT if you have a _**question**_ about a chapter, keep in mind there is a very slim chance I will actually answer it if it is in the form of a review. If you're serious about wanting to clear the air about something you're not sure of or curious about, it HAS to be done as a private message. Also, be careful what you say in a review, I know some people read reviews before deciding whether a story is good enough to try reading themselves so lets try not to give away any spoilers by accident.

Be sure to check me out at DeviantArt (along with other BBL related art), my username is TheWhiteShark.

Keep in mind the Shenanigans Corner will still be running at the same time. They've been slow lately but I do reference several of them in official acts.

Now, pay attention because this is the most important part. 

There is **A LOT** of headcannon in this story. I got kicked in the head with many ideas while this story was in the works and tried to make them all make sense with the rules of the Kingdom Hearts Universe based on what we know from canon information.

HOWEVER! There are a few rules I've bent or questioned if it could truly be the whole story. I am expressing this up front to hopefully avoid any reviews like "that didn't happen" "that couldn't happen" "in KH2 they said blahblahblah and that makes what you just said wrong" etc etc. I KNOW! But as with the **nature** of fanfiction, the author is **entitled** to make adjustments without shattering the reality of the universe they've chosen to write about.

SO! Please, my fair readers, if you feel the urge to comment or question my reasoning, take a breath, count to five and remind yourself, "Truth said this was headcannon territory and the part I'm questioning might be explained in further satisfactory detail in an upcoming chapter"

With headcannon in mind, thank you for coming back and sharing this adventure with me yet again. I look forward to hearing from you. Let's go!

~Truth


	2. Prologue

Waves of Darkness silently pulsed through the veins of the world. Ever so slowly its influence had begun to show. Monsters stirred. Wicked schemes were in the works. Some had already taken shape. Unknown evil had taken refuge there.

But this was not a new evil. This evil had existed for a very long time; keeping to the shadows and remaining unseen by all. It had not been idle. What began with two had grown not only in number but also in power. But, as was common with seekers of power, what they had was never enough. That search led to an item of immense power. And of course, that power was to be obtained to serve those who would abuse it. However, it is also common that a well-laid plan not go as smoothly as expected. The world was not without a defender. Because of his interference the great power was lost, both to the abusers and defender.

Lost? Or simply, temporarily misplaced? They would remain on this world until it was found and reclaimed. Complete control of the destinies of any world was easily within reach, so long as that power was obtained. So they would search, no matter how long it took.

They would search, no matter what…or who got in their way.


	3. Settle Then Rise

A great cascade of uneasy calm had fallen over the inhabitants of Disney Castle and the Mysterious Tower. A great enemy had been defeated after so many unknown years of schemes and obsessive drive to know whether Darkness or Light would triumph. Xehanort's evil had at long last come to an end. At least that's what they hoped. The Seeker of Darkness was notorious for not only having a Plan M but also a variation or two of Plan M. Still, for the moment at least it felt very final. It was as if a great weight had been taken off the shoulders of the worlds. It felt like taking a moment to breathe was well-deserved, yet caution was still observed by all.

Many, many days passed since the departure of Aqua and Ventus. No one knew where they'd gone but their wishes not to be sought out were respected. Their trials were very different from what Sora and his friends had faced. As important as it was to lean on your friends in times of great hardship, sometimes we need to take care of yourself in your way first.

But the question of 'what next?' hung over the key bearers like a mist. This should be a time of celebration. A dark veil had been lifted. No doubt trouble would arise again but for the moment, shouldn't they try _not_ to think ahead and just _enjoy_ the moment? For the most part most of them did. For a time they could breathe easy. There would be no more 24/7 vigilance. Days had gone by where the key bearers simply wandered the Mysterious Tower at their leisure.

Much reflection poured through their minds during this time. One way or another Xehanort had stuck his foot in their path and altered their stories. But there was little point dwelling on simpler times that were long-since dust in a long-dead wind. Most of the key bearers were but children when the wheels truly began turning, spinning and spinning and catching the threads of the innocent until they were unknowingly woven into a new destiny. Rachel, Bryan, Kairi and Lea were of Radiant Garden, the beautiful world where Xehanort recruited Braig and returned after taking over Terra's body. Even Sora and Riku on the idyllic Destiny Islands. If not for Xehanort's plan to forge the _**X**_ -Blade using Venus and Vanitas and silently preparing Terra to become his new vessel, Aqua and Terra may never have had a reason to visit the islands at all to meet them. It wasn't at all heartening to think a man like Xehanort had such a dramatic influence on them all whether meaning to or not. Yet at the same time, despite all the trial and heartache, things all rounded out for good. Once again proper defenders for the balance of Light and Dark existed among the worlds. Through them new key bearers could be found and properly guided one day.

But for the moment the heroes would settle for thinking smaller. The moment would focus on the self and adjustment to a time of peace none of them really knew since before getting swept up in the destiny of the Keyblade. Though it had only been a few years, it would be a lie to say Sora and all his friends had not been forever changed. After all, a soldier does not need to see the heat of battle for long before the experience alters all that he is in ways he can never return from.

It was during this time Lea was the first to suggest they all take a step back and go back to their home worlds for a while. Naturally it wouldn't be forever. It might not even end up being that long. But it was clear when he suggested they do so Lea fully intended to go through with it on his own anyway. He wanted to go home. He wanted to walk the streets without having someplace to get back to. He wanted to stand on the soil of his world and know it was safe. That and…of all the team Lea was the only one who suffered a significant loss. Going home would be good for healing a wounded heart.

His thought process was not a unique one. Every one of them had a place they wanted to see in the light of peace and safety. They all had friends who understood the hidden battles of Light and Darkness and would want to know the threat had a passed. And, although a bit of a cliché, the old saying that 'home is where the heart is' did hold truth. But that was also a problem. For many of the key bearers, 'home' was not so much four walls and an address as it was the places you felt most welcome with the people you care about. To that end, outside their own posse of six, every world and every friend carried a piece of home.

Master Yen Sid, sorcerer and keeper of the Mysterious Tower had no objection to the suggestion. On the contrary, he encouraged it. Every one of them needed a short hiatus from their duties, even from each other for a time. Literally everything had changed overnight. But changes, even good change can be challenging. No transition is easy. So the key bearers agreed to take a step back from everything and regroup when they were ready.

They agreed…but it never happened.

They never got the chance.

* * *

As three key bearers were preparing to depart, a peculiar ship barreled across the sky. Rachel, Bryan and Riku were aboard The Sky King. Years ago The Sky King (or more commonly called 'King' for short) was rescued from the exploding core of Treasure Planet on Rachel and Bryan's first adventure and mission to seal Keyholes. For a time, Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods of Olympus used his unique godly powers to take the siblings from world to world. This was done at the request of Master Yen Sid as he did not possess a suitable vessel for inter-world travel and he did not believe his students were quite ready to learn how to cut pathways with their Keyblade. Once safely docked at the Montressor Spaceport, Rachel and Bryan claimed the beat up pirate ship as their own. With a bit of godly magic, Hermes blessed the vessel and not only repaired it better than new also gave it a bit of an Olympian flair in its design. When the gates between spaces were open and the worlds were connected, the ship could slip between realities with ease. When the gates were sealed, Rachel and Bryan could attach their Keyblade to the bow where it would reshape like a figurehead of a traditional mariners vessel. With the Keyblade in place the ship could push through the veil and go between sky and pathways.

Rachel wanted to go to Arendelle and tell the royal sisters the good news. Rachel, Anna and Elsa were very close friends. For Rachel, they were the sisters she never had and they also thought of her as the unofficial third sister of Arendelle. Riku went along with her simply because his idea of enjoying a time of peace the best was at her side. Bryan meant to drop them off at Arendelle and continue his way to the planet of Montressor. At the Benbow Inn lived Jim Hawkins and his mother Sarah. Outside the close group of keybearers, Bryan considered Jim to be his best friend. After his acceptance to the Interstellar Academy Jim wasn't always at the Benbow when Bryan visited, but that didn't stop him from staying at the inn for a while anyway. He was over there so often Sarah had insisted he call her Aunt, which he did. The inn was a wonderful place and always full of interesting people from across the galaxy. He liked helping out however he could whenever he visited even though Sarah insisted repeatedly that he didn't have to. That insistence was usually replied with a promise that time was the last time before asking where the clean cups were supposed to go. But Sarah had once promised him there would always be an open room for him whenever he should decide to make a surprise visit no matter how busy it got. Just like Rachel with the sisters of Arendelle, Bryan wanted to see his adopted family (though who adopted whom was still up in the air for debate).

A beautiful and touching plan, no question. Too bad it never saw fruition.

On the wide railing along the edges of the deck Rachel and Riku sat close and cuddled while Bryan made the final preparations for departure. Bryan was just about to the bow to attach his Keyblade when a bright flicker of light glittered very close in the sky. Immediately a large shape appeared! A very _fast_ shape appeared. It was the Gummi ship! But something wasn't right. Its course was very unsteady like some kind of wounded bird. But there was no trail of smoke or anything to indicate the ship was in trouble. Still, that approach was a lot quicker than-yikes!

Acting more on instinct and survival reflexes, Bryan quickly attached his Keyblade, gripped the railing and willed the Sky King to back up forcefully and turn simultaneously. His timing was perfect. Good thing too. The Gummi ship came in for a bumpy landing just a few feet from where the King was docked seconds before.

"What was _that_!?"

Riku was holding on for dear life with his arms over the railing, mildly resembling a cat trying desperately not to slip into a tub of water. Not that surprising really. He and Rachel had just been sitting casually when the boat suddenly moved without so much as a hiccup of warning.

Rachel, although still startled, had it a lot easier. After saving the Pixie Dust Tree in Neverland from a greedy Heartless on their first adventure she and her brother had been given their own rations of the magic dust from fairy Queen Clarion as a thank you gift. The siblings used it often enough in the time since that the magic had become a part of them. So with just an occasional refreshing sprinkle and a happy thought nestled in their hearts the pair could fly as freely as Peter Pan whenever they wished. This was the reason why Rachel was hardly affected by the displacement at all. When the ship moved, she didn't. Her ankles hit the railing but she was just left sitting there with nothing underneath her. Like the table trick where the cloth is pulled away so fast the flower vase of water barely moves.

"Well _**sor**_ -ry! I was making sure they didn't hit us!"

"What? Who?"

Right on cue Donald and Goofy hobbled out of the Gummi ship. The dizzies and displaced equilibrium were quickly shaken off and replaced with frantic cries of alarm and panic.

"Hey!" Goofy cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted up to the ship. "Who's up there?"

"Me, Rachel and Riku. And what the heck was with the crash landing? Is everything okay?"

"Not really!" Goofy called back.

"This is serious!" Donald squawked frantically. "There's no time to lose!"

"Okay, we're coming!"

"Hurry!"

"It's an emergency!"

Without waiting, Donald and Goofy booked it something fierce to the Tower doors. Bryan, Rachel and Riku were right behind them.

"I hope no one else has left yet," Rachel said as they ascended the Tower.

" _ **Left**_! Oh no!" Donald cried.

"We gotta find 'em _quick_!" Goofy agreed.

"Find who? Wait, Donald? Goofy? What are you doing he-eh-hey!"

Sora heard the commotion and stuck his head out from behind a door to see what was going on. Donald and Goofy were visibly glad to see him but each grabbed him by each wrist and pulled him along without saying anything. Kairi, who had been right behind him was also surprised by the unexpected development but joined the convoy all the same.

"So where's Master Yen Sid?" Goofy asked.

Despite not knowing, he and Donald had been working their way up to the Sorcerer's study more out of habit than anything.

"So what's the rush?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea!" Sora said, still being pulled along despite coming along willingly.

"Apparently some kind of emergency." Riku answered.

"Emergency! We just finished taking care of an emergency!" Sora protested.

"Well now you know what we do." Riku told him.

"Has Lea left yet?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea," Bryan answered. "He wasn't going with us."

"I'm right here," Lea stepped out to an entranceway of a hallway to the main staircase. "And why do you all look like a pack of lemmings looking for a cliff?"

"That's a myth," Rachel said. "And you're joining us so come on."

"Why? What's going on?"

Lea shrugged and took up the rear of the still charging posse.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald and Goofy cried the second the heavy door to the study burst open and they ploughed through it (Sora still in tow).

Only the study was empty. Kairi knocked to see if he was in the side room of the study but received no answer.

"Where is he!" Donald cried, hysterical.

"Probably on the first floor," Bryan muttered realistically.

"Donald, Goofy! Guys, come on! What is this all about?" Sora asked, almost desperately.

"We gotta get back to the castle, quick!" Goofy said.

"We got that part, but why?" Lea asked.

"Somethin's happened and we need your h-whoa-ow!?" Goofy began.

He wasn't the only one who felt it. The entire room suddenly, well, _jolted_ somehow. It was like when an elevator suddenly drops two inches as it locks in place before the doors can open.

"What just happened?" Kairi asked cautiously. She, like most of the others had braced herself in case it happened again.

"Is this the emergency?" Sora asked, looking around.

"Shouldn't be," Goofy said.

"The room's different." Riku observed.

"What?" Donald asked.

"This isn't Master Yen Sid's study. It's set up like it but this isn't the same room."

Riku was spot on. The wall colors were more white. The bookshelves and desk were all the same dark brown of polished wood. Most notably, there were no windows, just lamps on the desk and an unlit chandelier on the ceiling.

"Hold on!" Donald said loudly. "This is Disney Castle!"

"Huh? How?" Sora exclaimed.

The door opened. It was Daisy with Jiminy Cricket on her shoulder and Chip and Dale at her feet.

"Oh good! You're here!" Daisy said, relieved.

"Guess so," Lea said. "Although still not sure about-."

"Enough jabberin' and let's get goin'!" Dale cried.

Lea raised an eyebrow at him, not used to getting called off by a chipmunk.

"Everyone's in the library," Chip explained.

"We'll tell you everything very soon, I promise." Jiminy reassured.

Just as Chip had said, Mickey, Minnie, Yen Sid and even Merlin and Archimedes were gathered in the castle library, waiting for them to arrive. No doubt Donald and Goofy overreacted a little in their rush since Yen Sid had gotten to Disney Castle in response to this mystery problem before they could arrive at the Tower.

"What the heck did you do back there?" Bryan practically demanded of Yen Sid in regard to the craziness with the study.

"You needed to come here quickly," Yen Sid answered simply. Though not the first apprentices he'd ever had, the Sorcerer nurtured a particular fondness for the siblings and allowed them to speak to him in manners some might not think conventional for an apprentice-mentor relationship. "The Gummi ship is docked in its usual place," He added to the chipmunks.

"We should really know by now," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"What? How to recognize the onset of an ambiguous answer?" Riku asked her understandingly.

"He's been doing that to us for years. Personally I think he enjoys it."

"So we're all here, can we know _why_ now?" Lea asked.

"I will be happy to answer that,"

A new voice caught their attention. Up until that point none of them had noticed a new face had been in the room with them the entire time. Standing tall and distinguished was an elderly duck with bushy eyebrows and thin spectacles none of them recognized. He wore a sleet gray suit coat with a tan waistcoat underneath. He adjusted his black tie as he approached them.

"*Ahem* Hello again, my friends. I truly am sorry that we should meet under such unfortunate circumstances."

He spoke with a strange accent that rolled the r's occasionally.

"Um, hello," Kairi began. "And, I'm sorry but did you say 'hello, _again'_?"

"And you haven't said who this is yet." Lea pointed out to no one.

Donald stepped forward, hands on his hips and beak held high in the air. "He's my uncle!" He said proudly.

"WHAT!?" Sora's exclamation made most present jump.

"Indeed I am," The older duck confirmed. "Allow me to introduce myself properly since for most of you this really is our first meeting. I am none other than the lustrous Professor Ludwig VonDrake. A genuine pleasure to meet you all for the first time and the second time in the same moment."

"Yeah, hi, nice to meet you but I don't think we've met before." Bryan said.

"Oh ho-ho! Perhaps not for _you_." Ludwig said, amused. "Now, my nephew is correct. This is a dire time. I have come to warn you of terrible peril and request your assistance to strike it down before all is lost. Oh, look at me. I'm getting ahead of myself. This is a very urgent matter but there is time for to explain everything you need to know before we depart. And I know you will because I know you all very well. I will inform you of all that I know and answer whatever questions I can. Oh yes, and I suggest, my friends that we all take a seat and get comfortable. I can promise that this will take some time. And I wouldn't object to a nice cup of tea either."


	4. Explanation

Okay guys! Batten down those hatches and make sure your lifelines are secure! We be entering headcannon waters! It might get a bit rough on these waters so pack your floaties and swimfins just in case.

* * *

" _Aaah_! Very good! A cup of tea is always the best when expecting a long explanation."

A walking broom brought in a tea trolley while everyone got settled in to listen to whatever mystery message Ludwig VonDrake had for them. Absolutely no one in the room had any idea why he was there or what the emergency was. Still, good manners were observed while awaiting the promised explanation.

Ludwig refreshed his cup and dropped in a sugar cube. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I suppose the best place to start is at the beginning. So I will. I am actually coming to you today from all of your futures."

"Wait, _**what**_?!" Jiminy exclaimed.

"The future? How can you be from the future?" Bryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple. I invented a time machine."

"A time machine?" Lea asked skeptically. "That's a little sci-fi, wouldn't you say?"

"Lea," Rachel said.

"Eh? Oh no…"

With a sparkly _kwiff_! of her magic, Lea was suddenly transformed into a red and gray speckled seal pup-looking thing in his chair with a small horn on its head. It only lasted a second before he changed back but the point was made clear all the same.

" _ **Stop doing that**_!" Lea hissed at her.

Since their first meeting after Sora and Riku had taken the Mark of Mastery exam in the dream worlds this was a fairly common occurrence.

"It's how I show love," Rachel said dismissively.

"Then I don't mind if you start hating me."

"Really, Lea, that kinda was a dumb question. Is it really _that_ farfetched? Have you not been paying attention to what we can do? What _you_ can do? I've seen you light up every one of your fingertips like a candle. You're basically a human torch. Granted I use the term 'human' loosely."

"Okay, now _that's_ -!"

Ludwig chuckled. "So nice to things will stay the same."

"You mean they're still doing that in the future?" Kairi asked, smiling.

"Sounds right," Sora said, also smiling.

"But I don't understand," Mickey said to Ludwig. "How is it possible that you came here from the future in a time machine? Time travel is tricky business and follows _very_ strict rules."

"Very true, very true," Ludwig agreed. "All forms of time travel, through very limited, are only possible by following _precise_ rules. And while a time machine has rules it must abide, the process of getting from one point to another is quite easy-peasy compared to what I'm sure you are familiar with."

"So there are other ways to go back or ahead in time than what Xehanort did?" Sora confirmed.

"Of course," Merlin answered. "Time travel via magic actually has several outlets. Some are much more limited than others. Of course all time travel risks disrupting the time stream regardless of whether you go forward or back. That aside, the preparations and executions alone can be exceptionally difficult and, more often than not, dangerous. One must possess a great deal of magic talent before such an attempt _can_ be performed."

"Otherwise it would be like expecting a candle flame to survive the gust from a hurricane," Archimedes continued. "A bonfire has a better chance against the forces trying to snuff it out."

"So your vessel that crashed in the garden," Goofy asked Ludwig. "That was your time machine?"

"Indeed! My finest work! It only needs a few repairs compared to what I've had to fix in the past and future. It was actually several years ago from this present that I completed my glorious machine and took it on its maiden voyage. Unfortunately I still have trouble with the landing gears. My first trip was a success only, I, well, I crashed and couldn't continue until I made the necessary repairs."

"So that's why you disappeared!" Donald exclaimed. "We didn't know where you had gone for a long time!"

"My greatest regret for building my machine," Ludwig said sadly. "I am terribly sorry for causing you worry. I hope you can forgive me as you did in the future. I truly-oh. Oh! My, my, now that is most interesting."

Ludwig rubbed under his chin thoughtfully and muttered to himself rapidly. It was impossible to understand what he was saying.

"Um, what's interesting, Mister VonDrake?" Kairi asked politely.

"Eh? What? Oh? Mister? Oh-ho-ho. Professor Ludwig is fine, young lady. It is actually quite amusing, really. Years ahead you addressed me the exact same way. I suppose I have more to explain than I thought.

"Alright, after spending more time than I care to admit in other times, I ended up in Radiant Garden several years from now but I'm afraid I cannot say how many," Ludwig shook his head. "The trickiness of time travel, *tsk, tsk*. The fewer specifics you know the better. Anyway, I thought it best to end my travels there. After all the close calls I had I decided to take a breather from jumping through the centuries."

"You were unable to come back to the present you left from?" Minnie inquired.

"Well, any good scientist knows when to admit their mistakes. After my second crash a very critical piece of equipment had to be patched up. Only I didn't have the adequate materials for the job. Long story short tt was the part that when you type in that you want to arrive at ten fifty-eight in the evening on the twenty-first of September gets you there! I did eventually get it mostly fixed. Anyway, from then on I was always anywhere from a few years to a few decades off no matter what I tried and not always in the right place. So when I found a world I knew with familiar faces that weren't older than myself I decided to stop and live out the rest of my days a few years ahead of when I would have. Of course the yous in the future had what I needed to make repairs to my ship so I could arrive the exact second I wanted to end up.

"Now I will explain what I said was 'interesting' a moment ago. It would seem my memories are changing just from being here. In the future when I crashed was the first time I had met all of you keybearing kids, just like it was the first time you met me. But now I also see myself meeting you and being greeted as an old friend and being rather befuddled by it, much like how you were a moment ago. The one memory will undoubtedly replace the first after a while as that is how it actually happens now."

"But isn't that dangerous?" Jiminy asked, concerned. "The memories of this visit will be carried by all of us for a long time. Like you said, because you just told us you would appear in the future, our future selves will be expecting it because of what is happening this very minute. And, well, who knows what else might happen!"

"Very true, very true," Ludwig agreed somberly. "I knew the risks when the decision was made. But even you in the future agreed to it. Which also should tell you how dire the crisis in the future really is. That is why I must take you back to the future with me."

" _ **WHAT**_!?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? What else do you think I could have meant by coming from the future to ask for your help?!" Ludwig huffed impatiently. "You coming to the future to combat the problem then is the best option. Trying to stop it from either your past or present could most certainly result in dramatic changes to your timelines. Critical moments may have been dependent on very specific things happening just as they did in the past without an outsider to that time popping in and meddling. Yes, yes, yes, before you say anything I acknowledge the fact that perhaps the _only_ reason a critical or special moment in the future ever happened was _because_ of meddling from the past. But the events that led up to the futures problem run back a long time. And by a long time I mean a _really_ long time! Most of you key bearers were just tiny tykes when the dark roots I spoke of began to take hold. Going back that far would risk unknowingly undoing or retying the strings in a great web of potential events."

"Whereas us going to the future would only effect our own. What we do or learn today could shape what we do years from now." Riku said, looking to Ludwig for confirmation. "Something could end up being altered but it happening to us is more responsible than risking major events on many people or worlds unraveling."

"Precisely, I couldn't have said it better myself. Well, I could have but since you said it first there really isn't any point now is there?"

"Master Yen Sid," King Mickey turned to the sorcerer. "What do you think about all this?"

The old sorcerer had been silent up until that point, patiently listening and forming his own thoughts on the matter.

"Time travel has always been a fickle matter for both Keyblade Master and magician alike. It is fraught with risks and unforeseen consequences. Regardless of ability, wisdom or intentions there is simply no way to predict how a single event can unravel destined ones. If you remove a fallen tree from your path, a simple and innocent action, what could happen? Perhaps a messenger could deliver critical news in time to advert or perhaps cause a crisis which he would have been unable if he had to remove the tree himself or find an alternate route.

"But while the subject concerns me, I agree with Professor Ludwig's reasoning. Going back in time has too many risks if sending only one person, let alone six or more. And, might I presume my future self agreed to your traveling to this time to seek aid, Professor?"

"Indeed you did. In fact, your reasoning about my reasoning was nearly the same. There is no way we can approach this problem without risking disruption to the timeline. But as far as we can tell, this route has the least cataclysmic results. We wouldn't have ever considered it at all if the situation weren't so dire."

"And speaking of," Lea cut in. "How about actually _telling_ us about this dire situation. You crossed time and space to warn us about something important but what exactly _is_ it?"

"I was getting to that! Geesh! Do you really think I would come all this way and bring you back to the future without first telling you what _for_? What do you take me for anyways?"

"So what is the problem?"

Ludwig grumbled and shook his head that he wasn't able to get to the big reveal in his own time. But Lea had only voiced what they were all thinking. The whole bit about the future and time travel was fascinating but brought them no closer to knowing what the terrible emergency was.

After a moment Ludwig stopped grumbling, refreshed his tea then sat up straighter in his chair. His tone became very serious.

"The problem is Xehanort's Nobody."

Understandably a confused pause followed.

"His Nobody? You mean Xemnas?" Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But how does that work?" Donald asked, confused.

"Yeah, you're from the future, right?" Goofy asked. "That would mean in your time he'd been gone for ages, wouldn't it?"

"Goofy's right," Sora said. "Riku and I saw to that ourselves. And after Xehanort's attempt to gather all of his selves in the same time fell apart there's no way he can still be around."

"And you are right. Sora and Riku did defeat the man known as Xemnas. But he was not Xehanorts' _true_ Nobody."

(At this point I would have added a comment about the chirp of the proverbial cricket in the confused silence but as Jiminy is present in the room it seemed a bit awkward to mention but hopefully you get the idea all the same)

"Um, Uncle Ludwig? What does that mean?" Donald was the first to ask.

"Of course, forgive me. We were very surprised in the future so you should be doubly surprised in the past. I will be as clear as I can so to avoid confusion. But be warned. This directly involves the future. Knowing this in the past means that you will know of its coming for years to come until the events actually come to pass. And until then, you _**must**_ do _nothing_ to stop or seek it out until the fixed time arrives. Interfering prematurely could alter the future in ways no one would prefer. Understand? Good. I will begin.

"Now, you all mostly understand how a Nobody comes to be,"

"Some more than others," Lea mumbled.

"As a result of experimenting with the heart the Organization Thirteen leader, Xemnas came to be. You all know how that story went. At the same time began the Heartless who called itself Ansem. You know this as well. But those unsavory characters were only born of Xehanort's _heart_ , not of Xehanort himself. I see you're still lost so I will go on.

"The Heartless, Ansem, and the Nobody, Xemnas, were of Xehanort's heart and consciousness. _However_! They were not of his body. I know you recall the unfortunate fate of the young Terra, yes? It was Xehanort's heart within a foreign vessel that became the men we know as Ansem and Xemnas."

"Gosh," Mickey said. "I guess…I guess I never thought about it quite like that before."

"But what do you mean by Xehanort's _true_ Nobody?" Bryan asked.

"As I said, Xehanort's heart inhabited another's body for years before splitting into the entities of both Nobody and Heartless."

"Okay," Chip, confirming he was following so far. Dale nodded at his side.

"So what would have to first happen for Xehanort to transfer his entire heart to a new vessel?"

There were a few seconds of dumb silence before realization struck the room like a lightning bolt.

"You mean-?! All those years ago!?" Mickey exclaimed.

"Yes. Xehanort would have had to willingly unlock his own heart from his elderly body in order for it to have the freedom to inhabit another. And that still counts as losing ones' heart, as Sora already knows from Hollow Bastion. Essentially the same thing happened only for a very different reason and purpose.

"From the very moment Xehanort unleashed his heart to overtake poor Terra, his true Nobody was created somewhere in the same instance. Probably a Heartless too but we have yet to know for sure. A powerful Nobody created from Xehanort's complete being. And from that time onward has been a hidden force with his own agenda."

"And none of us sensed this at all," Merlin said shamefully.

"In your defense," Ludwig told him, "His schemes were never as obvious as his original. His abilities to stay hidden and the patience to do so seem to exceed Xehanort's as well. It was until very recently in my new present and your future that he actually came out of hiding."

"I don't understand," Goofy said. "Does that mean not even Xehanort knew about his true Nobody?"

"As far as we can tell, no. For what we have been able to unfuzzle so far, he knew of his original and all his plans for the _**X**_ -blade but stayed in the shadows and kept his existence hidden. Even a part of the same man he had his own separate agenda."

"And what's that?" Sora asked.

"Not good."

"I've also got a question," Kairi said. "Just how 'not good' is this evil plot that our future selves can't handle it. Haven't we gotten any stronger to take care of it on our own?"

"Indeed you all have. But strength against strength isn't the problem."

"Oh great," Donald sighed. "What's the rest?"

"Ludwig," Yen Sid spoke up again. "Tell me, what is this Nobody's name?"

Ludwig grunted. "He calls himself Xhosar. And to answer Donald's question, he's not alone."

"Not alone?" Merlin inquired. "Who or what does this Xhosar have at his disposal?"

"This part might also be a lot to swallow so bear with me a moment longer. Much like Xemnas, the consorts of choice are also a very peculiar group of Nobodies, seven to be specific."

"Why is that hard to swallow?" Rachel asked. "As bad as that is, that's not too unbelievable."

"Because those whom he has leagued himself with are the Nobodies of the Princesses of Heart."

Another stunned silence followed.

"But…" Daisy spoke up for the first time. "But how can that be? You said a Nobody is born when a strong person loses their heart. But when did that happen to the Princesses?"

"In Hollow Bastion," Riku answered. "All the Princesses were put under a powerful sleeping spell when they were brought their by Maleficent. Ansem later took their hearts to form the key to open the final door. How did we not think of this before?"

"Precisely," Ludwig answered. "When that happened six Nobodies appeared somewhere in the worlds at the same time."

"Wait," Kairi said carefully. "A second ago you said Xehanort's Nobody had seven. But," She placed her hand over her heart. "I thought…"

"The seventh Nobody is not yours, my dear." Ludwig assured her.

No kidding. Naminé had rejoined with Kairi a long time ago, not vanished to join another bad guy squad. That hardly seemed likely anyway based on what the friends had known about her. But that still begged the question,

"So who is the seventh?" Sora asked.

"The Nobodies of the gentle Princess, well, forward in my time, _Queen_ Aurora."

"What!?" Donald squawked.

"Nobod- _ **ies**_? As in more than one?" Mickey exclaimed.

"But how is such a thing possible?" Queen Minnie asked, equally astounded.

"Well, obviously because she lost her heart twice," Ludwig stated.

"And when and how did that happen? I do presume you have an answer for that as well," Archimedes said impatiently.

"Fine, fine, fine. No need to be rude. I'm coming to that so just hold your horses. *Ahem*.

"Also a long time ago the awful dark fairy Maleficent cursed the poor princess, eventually causing her to fall into an enchanted sleep. I'm sure you've heard that story before but it makes my explanation go more smoothly. Anyway, at this time Terra happened upon the sleeping princess. Working together, Maleficent and Xehanort stole her heart and let the unfortunate Terra believe he was responsible. As the first discovered pure Light, Maleficent took Aurora's heart to her dark castle in the Forbidden Mountain. Later, young Ventus recovered and released her majesty's pure heart and it returned to her. So while that story ended up all right for the princess, that didn't change the fact she still lost her heart and a Nobody came to be at that time. In fact, this happened quite some time before Xehanort released his own heart. Thus, that would make her the very first Nobody that we know of."

Once again the room was dead silent. Ludwig had delivered a lot of heavy news in a very short time. This was big. And astonishing that it had escaped their notice so easily. Then again, it wasn't as though another big problem hadn't shoved itself in their faces first. The part about the other Princesses of Heart having Nobodies of their own shouldn't have been a surprise if given a moment of thought. All the princesses had spunk, spirit or unfathomable kindness, so why _wouldn't_ those various strengths of heart be enough to create a Nobody stronger than a Dusk? Kairi did and that was what made Naminé. So why didn't any of them ever consider the same might be true of the other princesses?

"So what can they do?" Lea asked cautiously. "And why mention their alliance with Xehanort's true Nobody as being so bad?"

A fair question. Every member of the original Organization Thirteen had a specialty power. Lea had been confirmed as a Fire elemental but it took until he lost his heart for that power to quicken and manifest completely. It could only be assumed that others like Vexen, Demyx and Larxene with powers of Ice, Water and Lightning respectfully were the same. Perhaps others, like Ienzo and Braig, whose Nobodies had the power of Illusion and Space were not born elementals but somehow that strength awakened or were given after becoming a Nobody.

And Naminé was very different and special from all the rest. Her power was unique and strong. Yet she displayed emotion and conscience much earlier and more obviously than the other Nobodies. Naminé may have been the shadow of Kairi, but it was a shadow cast as a result of the glow of a pure light. Of course she was going to be different.

So Lea had asked a valid question. Following this logic, it would stand to reason the Nobody of a pure-hearted person would have unique abilities and grow into themselves differently. There was also an itch where it was thought to be understood only Hearts with Darkness could produce a Nobody. But Ludwig was not yet done.

"I have not seen or heard many specifics from your future selves but you are right. I think one of them can control plants and another, if I'm remembering right is completely immune to magic. These Nobodies are all very strong, stronger I should think than anyone in the Organization and are nothing at all like the kind and good princesses you know."

"Strong enough that all of us working together can't handle it?" Sora asked, looking to each of his friends in turn.

"Well, I'm not saying yous in the future aren't a force to be reckoned with because, let's face it, I've seen you kids in action and you most certainly are. But you're futurely not playing with a full deck. Because of her duties at Castle Oblivion Master Aqua was unable to join this fight. Not only that, Miss Master Rachel is out of commission for-."

"What does that mean?!" Rachel exclaimed with wide-eyes.

"Why are you screaming?! It just means tha-oh! Oh no! No, no, no, no! Nothing bad! I promise it's nothing bad!"

Ludwig put down his tea, loosened the collar of his shirt and dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief from his vest pocket. It even took him a second to recover from what he said could have sounded like. Especially after seeing her reaction was the same as everyone elses.

"*Phew!* My-my deepest apologies. _Yeesh_! Not _that_ kind of 'out of commission'. There are just, well, um, how do I say this? I can't tell you why you are unable to join this fight because I can't reveal any more than I have to about your future. But you will be fine. I can tell you that."

That still only reassured the group (especially Rachel) to a degree. But Ludwig wouldn't be pressed for more details and continued.

"So there's the Nobody princesses, their leader, oh, and you're going to love this, Maleficent and Pete."

"WHAT!?"

"How?"

"We seriously can't get rid of them?"

"What's it going to take to get them out of our hair for good?"

"How did those two get involved in this?"

"Again, we're not exactly sure how they got involved but they are both fully allied with the Nobodies." Ludwig told them all. "The only other thing I know is they have managed to create magic items that give them incredible powers; on top of them being very powerful in their own rights to begin with.

"Let's see, I think that's everything. The future, covered that. Time travel, that's off the list too. Also went over the Nobodies and Maleficent, so, I guess that covers everything you need to know. So, pack a lunch because as soon as I've made the final repairs to my ship we shall be off."

"Wait a minute!" Archimedes snapped. "And just _**who**_ is going to go on this pleasure cruise? You talk about not disrupting the space-time continuum and yet you want to take at least six people to _their own_ future? Ignoring what might happen to them or countless others just by what they witness, learn or do, what if they should meet? Have you considered what might happen to reality itself should past and future touch?"

"Archimedes! Enough with the rudeness!" Merlin scolded. "That being said I can't say I disagree. It is a wonder Xehanort didn't do more damage to the fabric of reality by meeting himself time and time again."

"I presume you have prepared for this as well, Professor?" Yen Sid asked. Just asking implied he shared the same concerns.

"Well, the original plan was to return with the six key bearers-."

"Hey! Uncle Ludwig, what about us?" Donald asked, exasperated. He stood between Mickey and Goofy. "Why do we have to stay behind? Why can't we fight too?"

"But my boy you _are_ fighting. The future you, Goofy and his majesty have been on the front lines from day one. You are not neglecting your friends and duties by staying behind."

"But why not?" Sora insisted. "I know I wouldn't have gotten this far without them and they already had to stay behind in the fight against Xehanort."

"Do you not realize how tricky this is going to be as it is?" Ludwig said snippily. "We have to be extra special careful that the two groups don't meet!"

"But we _will_ be careful!" Sora, Donald and Goofy promised together.

"It's a bad idea!"

"What if, when we go, we be sure to come back just a day or two later?" Kairi asked, trying to play the mediator. "You won't even have time to miss us. That can happen, right Professor? With your time machine you could bring us back in just a few hours, couldn't you?"

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting something. I am afraid that, while possible, of course, we do not have that option. No, my dear, I will have to bring you back the same number of days it takes you to put an end, or at least a manageable dent in Xhosar's plan."

"Why do you have to do that?" Dale asked.

"Well I'd say it's rather obvious," Archimedes mumbled loud enough for all to hear.

"A- _hem_! As I was _about_ to say," Ludwig continued, annoyed. He continued to Kairi in a much more civil tone. "Even if you were only gone to the future for twenty-four hours then returned minutes later from when you left, you are then a day older despite what the clock in your proper time says. Among other things your birthday would never be right again. Now what if on this trip you are gone longer? By days? What about weeks?"

"Wait a minute!" Rachel interrupted. "I can't be gone for weeks! I can't leave Eli for that long when he's still so little."

As was well-known amongst the friends of Disney Castle and the Mysterious Tower, Master Rachel adored magic. She excelled at it and had chosen to pursue the art of sorcery in addition to being a Keyblade wielder. Shortly after Sora and Riku took the Mark of Mastery exam for the first time, they, Kairi and Lea had come to the Tower to train under Master Yen Sid and Merlin in preparation for the upcoming battle against Xehanort. Already a Keyblade Master but still a training sorceress, Rachel was sent to further her studies alone in a hidden castle. This castle was created ages ago for the sole purpose of training all those interested in or had a talent for magic. The time of the magician had waned but the castle had remained.

During her studies, Rachel came upon a spell to summon a Familiar. Familiars were creatures that accompanied magic users as companions and sometimes even catalysts for their masters' power. Most common examples were the black cat companions of witches although a Familiar could be anything. Such was the case with Rachel's magical companion. The spell led Rachel to a lovely egg that hatched into a fluffy gryphon creature. She named him Elias but he was more commonly addressed as Little Eli. Overall Eli had the appearance of an owl and a snow leopard. There were some obvious differences of course. Such were the large triangular feathered ears or the fluffy tail that was too short to be a snow leopard. Apart from being gryphon-kind no one had yet been able to find out _exactly_ what the little guy was, what his adult powers might be or even how big he'd end up being. As he was magically bonded with Rachel, it was understandable the two didn't like to be apart for long.

"I understand entirely," Ludwig told her. "I wish we had more options. Unfortunately the best we can hope for is to solve the problem quickly and come back as soon as possible. In fact, this mission doesn't necessarily need to be finished completely and tied up in a bow. The future just needs a little help to stay ahead of this new threat. Anything that can be contributed is welcome."

Rachel didn't say anything else. She didn't want to leave him for another unknown period of time but she couldn't be negligent of an important mission either.

"Alright, now I believe I have covered everything. Unless there are any other questions I am going to finish repairs on my machine landing gears and make sure the crash didn't jostle anything important. So get ready my friends! Once I am finished we are future-bound!"

* * *

***It IS Disney canon that Ludwig VonDrake has built a time machine more than once

****SMARTAgentKC your accuracy scares me


	5. Future Bound

By evening the following day Ludwig announced that he, along with the help of Chip and Dale had made the necessary repairs and were ready to leave at dawn.

Rachel had spent the majority of the previous day close to her fur-babies. Eli, she wanted to give him days' worth of love and attention in advance. She had to do the same for her first pet, Tatania. The black and white long-hair cat had grown up in the Mysterious Tower since she was accidently summoned by Rachel as a kitten. As a result of being an ordinary animal growing up in such a magical place the she-cat became more aware of herself than the average pet. She completely freaked out when her mistress and the others had left to face Xehanort because she sensed something terrible weighing on their minds. When Rachel came back the Tower Cat refused to leave her side for two days she was so relieved. Now Rachel had to placate her enough so she wouldn't fret once they left again.

After a lot of insistence, fair reasons, promises and just being flat-out irritating Ludwig gave in to letting Donald and Goofy come along as well. Mickey, however, elected to remain behind.

"But your Highness! How come?!" Donald exclaimed after hearing the news.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. "You would be a big help too!"

"Don't get me wrong," Mickey told them. "It's tempting but someone has to mind the present while the rest of you are in the future. It's just like Riku said when you went to fight Xehanort. There needs to be a line of defense in case something happens. I'm honestly not expecting anything to happen especially so soon after such a powerful long-time enemy is gone. But I would rather be safe than sorry."

You really couldn't argue with that kind of reasoning.

"So where exactly will we be going?" Kairi asked once everyone gathered in the lower levels of Disney Castle where the Gummi ship was docked and Ludwigs' time machine had been patched up.

No one actually said it when they saw the time machine, but the popular unspoken opinion was the machine looked like a Gummi ship someone tried to model after a mini-sub but had only actually seen a mini-sub once and was building from memory. Otherwise it did have several features you'd find on a gummi ship, such as suitable engines and a cockpit.

"Our first step will be to the future Radiant Garden." Ludwig told her. "There I will get the most current skinny from your future selves as to what has happened in the days I've been away. Then I will also find out where everyone is going to reduce the likelihood you will meet yourselves."

"That is such an odd sentence," Bryan commented.

"Now, let me see," Ludwig scratched his head and looked thoughtful.

He muttered to himself all the important things he'd gone over with them before to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Oh, yes, you two," He addressed Rachel and Bryan. "No Dream Eaters. They still exist in the future. You might summon one away from your future selves by accident when they really need them. Or worse. Somehow pull the ones from the past to you. That surely will not bode well for anyone if it is possible. Best avoid it anyway. Um, let's see, I think that's about it. Now, just be mindful of where you are and what you're supposed to do. Other than that, let's go kids! Prepare to experience the magnificence of time tra-aaggh! What's wrong with me?! Why didn't I-? BAH! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"Talk about a one-eighty." Rachel said.

"Uncle Ludwig, what's the matter?"

"My time machine is too small! I only made it with one extra seat and space for supplies! I am such a noodle brain for not preparing for this earlier! How am I supposed to fit eight people _and_ myself? Well, seven people and a flag pole."

"You know, before I met all of you I'd never been subject to so many height jabs in my life," Lea said dully.

"What about Master Yen Sid's or Merlin's magic?" Sora suggested. "They could, I don't know, make it bigger on the inside or something?"

"Or we could just go with an even easier option," Bryan said.

"Easier?"

The sibling Masters half-glanced to each other in perfect unison.

PWOOFFF!

Cast the spell that turned themselves into squirrels.

"Oh, right. That is easy." Sora agreed.

"And embarrassingly obvious," Bryan said.

Years ago when Rachel and Bryan came to the Mysterious Tower to train as key bearers, Merlin had been asked to assist in mentoring them in the ways of magic. Some of the first spells Merlin made sure they knew were simple transformation spells for turning oneself or others into birds, squirrels and fish. When Sora and the others had also come to formally train Merlin had taught them to do the same.

"Wow! Cool!" Dale cried now that Rachel and Bryan were more his size. "Hey, does this mean we could tag along too? Ludwig might need our help if the time machine has another rough landing."

"But the us in the future are probably already waiting for that job," Chip told his friend.

"Oh, right. Well I'd hate to disappoint myself so I guess we're staying here," Dale said.

After a quick farewell and promises to return safely soon the rest of the key bearers used the same magic on themselves and bounded through the open door to the time machine. An odd procession to be sure but at least there would be plenty of room.

Once inside Ludwig and Donald took the two seats and strapped in. Goofy stood behind them, ready to hang onto the backs of the seats should the ride get bumpy.

"Now no horsing around back there!" Ludwig warned the key bearers.

At the time he said that all six had been scurrying about the tiny cabin to get a good look at everything. Kairi was the only one to stop completely. The others continued exploring just a lot slower. That was, at least, until Ludwig started turning things on. At that point six bushy tails rocketed over to the front. Naturally they were fascinated to learn how a real-life time machine worked. Rachel, Bryan, Riku and Lea were clinging to the sides of the chairs as they watched Ludwig press buttons, pull levers or flip switches and parts of the crazy complicated dashboard light up or make funny beeping noises. Kairi perched quietly on Donald's shoulder to be out of the way. Sora was on top of Goofy's head.

"There we go! She's all fired up. Now one last thing. The coordinates and destination. _Ah-ah-ah_! All of you close your eyes! You cannot see how far in the future we're going. So everyone keep your eyes shut. _Everyone_! Don't think I didn't see that! All right, all figures have been computed. You may open your eyes now."

Ludwig pushed a big lever all the way up, took the steering column and pressed a huge green button.

"Ready everyone? Here we go!"

The machine began to hum. Then the hum quieted as it began to rise and hover several feet in the air.

"Take off!"

With a dramatic pull of one final lever the engines really roared to life and the entire vessel jolted forward, gaining speed. The sky ahead of them started to ripple like a heat mirage only in strange colors. Then, just like a Gummi ship entering the paths between worlds, the time machine vanished.


	6. Aloha, Malama Pono

Consciousness slowly climbed up from the deep pit of warm, secure slumber. Even when he felt himself awaken, Riku saw no reason to open his eyes and get up. Unfortunately his state of awakeness was more active this morning than he would have liked so he couldn't get comfortable enough to drift off again for a few more minutes. So, he made to monopolize on an opportunity that would be enjoyable and not require getting up.

While still on his stomach and eyes still comfortably shut, Riku reached out his left hand, expecting to find Rachel and gauge how she felt about cuddling. Only he found nothing. He felt around a little more yet still found nothing. In fact, the covers were cool. That was odd. Still too foggy brained to puzzle it out Riku reluctantly opened his eyes.

Sure enough, Rachel's side of the bed was empty. The covers had been folded back and had cooled completely. Obviously she'd been gone for a while. But where? Ah, not far at all. Just by the window across the room. And it was most certainly a fair sight.

Garbed in a long morning robe, Master Rachel stood facing the day. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded loose down her back. The light of daybreak cast an angelic glow around her. Riku hoped she would stay there for a little longer. There was just so much to see and he could spend the better part of the morning drinking it all in. However, he must have been gazing a little bit too hard. Though she didn't turn around, Rachel shifted in such a way Riku could tell she'd sensed him watching.

"Good morning," He said first.

Rachel turned her head and half-twisted her body so she could see him.

"Good morning," She replied, smiling.

What had a more radiant glow? The awakening rays of the dawn or the way her eyes lit up when she smiled.

"How long have you been up?"

"A while,"

"Still not sleeping?"

"I haven't gotten through the night completely in days. Part of it lately it's because the worries I have about this whole time travel business. Of course the other part of it is your fault."

"Uh-huh. Still blaming me."

Riku rolled on his back and stretched. She'd been making comments like that for weeks. He'd found it quite amusing. He looked over to her again. She'd turned to look out the window once more. Riku sat up and swung his legs over the edge of their bed. The desire to be near her trumped the want to remain covered and warm.

Riku came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms across her shoulders, pulling her in closer. She reciprocated by leaning back into him and holding his forearms lightly. No words were spoken for a few moments. This was partly because Riku was busy delivering gentle kisses along the crook of her neck and as far up the side of her face as he could reach. Rachel did nothing but enjoy the attention. When he finished Riku held her tighter and leaned his head against hers. Together they stood in silence for several minutes.

"Ludwig will be coming back today," Rachel commented.

"You're beginning to feel it too, aren't you?"

"Yes. I can feel new memories beginning to form. Nothing is very defined yet but in time I know they'll become clearer. Bryan and the others are probably starting to feel the same." Rachel gripped Rikus' forearms tighter. "Are you ready?"

"You're worried."

"Of course I am. We're so close. Everyone is. So much has happened in a short window for all of us and it is wonderful. Sora and Kairi will soon begin a new chapter together. Even Lea, that hiccup of nature somehow conned a poor soul into saying yes. Then of course there's us. You know how important this is to me."

"Believe me, I do. I feel the same."

"I know you're needed but…but I don't want you to go. And, I know we all agreed to let Ludwig go back to our pasts for the extra help-."

"But you're still thinking about how things might change. Especially if anything ripples wide enough to upset this exciting time."

"Yeah…"

Riku kissed the side of her head. "Everything will turn out just fine."

"I hope you're right. It's just-Riku!" She held on tighter as Riku made to step back. "Don't…don't go just yet, please?"

"You know I'd spend sunrise to sunset with you if I could. But for now I can spare a few more minutes."

" _Spare_?"

Riku laughed quietly and cuddled her close again. It was difficult at times like this to be steadfast in his duties as a Keyblade Master and also devote to the special things in his personal life. He honestly would have stayed alone with her until he forgot the rest of the world existed. Annoyingly though a piece of the rest of the world took that option away by knocking on the door very loudly.

"Hey! You two have any idea what time it is? Are you lovebirds even up yet?"

"I am going to murder him yet," Rachel vowed.

"You've been saying that for years," Riku said, smiling.

"Lea was not born of mortal man. He was just sort've _noodged_ his way into existence. So since he is a lifeform the universe itself doesn't recognize, how can he be so attune with it to _always_ know the worst time to show his stupid face!"

"All I could hear was 'stupid' so I know you're talking about me. And unless somebody tells me I'm unwanted here in the next five seconds I'm coming in."

"You're always unwanted,"

"Well that hurts my feelings,"

"You can come in, Lea." Riku said, shaking his head at the familiar antics.

"Finally, some civility." Lea opened the door and entered the large bedroom. "Seriously? Neither of you are even completely dressed yet."

" _I've_ got nowhere to be in a hurry," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know. That's because-oh? What! AH! Help!"

Lea stepped right up to Rachel and acted like he was stuck to her side. He made a chorus of grunts, heaves, gasps and weird _hye-eeee_! sounds as he 'struggled' to pull away from her.

"Fully aware this will bite me in the butt, I ask you, what in the blue blazes are you doing?"

"G-gravitational pull…it's-it's too…st-strong! C-can't get free! Whoa! HA!"

In response to Lea's comment, not only did Rachel gasp appalled, but responded immediately by stepping back and casting a spell. This was not a new scenario. But Lea did have the brains to find ways against getting cursed every time he felt like being a wisenheimer. As soon as he saw her raise a hand to cast a spell Lea did the same, calling a barrier that neutralized most spells. Years ago he'd asked for special lessons from Merlin to learn such spells. He didn't want to spend any more time than he had to as a flying squirrel or with cat ears but he wasn't about to stop being a smart alek with Rachel either. That was, after all, the keystone of their relationship. Only her magic would always be stronger than his so sometimes the barrier didn't stop _all_ of the spell. One time she tried turning him into a chipmunk. Didn't work but for hours after he had a strange craving for raw acorns.

Riku quietly watched from around the edge of a privacy screen on the other side of the room while he got dressed. Why interrupt? It never stopped being funny.

"Riku! Are you just going to let that slide? He's committed the taboo by making uncalled for and unjustified comments about a girls' weight!"

"I am _**not**_ calling her fat! *cough*Forahippopotamus*cough*"

"Did you _**hear**_ that?!"

"Rachel, stop trying to curse Lea. Lea, stop giving Rachel reasons to try and curse you."

"Fine, dad! Be the voice of cool-headed _reason_." Lea mock-pouted. "Never let me do anything _fun_."

"Your timing is awful," Rachel said to Lea.

"Awful? Everyone else is ready. Riku is just now fully and properly clothed. It's not my fault you two slept in on such a big day."

"Not that kind of timing,"

"Not that-? Oh! Gotcha. My apologies then. That being said I still have to steal him away right now. You might have missed todays roster but we've got worlds to save again."

"Wisenheimer."

"Gesundheit."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Alright, alright," Riku knew this could go on for a while if left unchecked so he stepped in. "I'm coming. Lea, give us a minute."

"Don't start anything."

Lea waited outside the door.

"I really can't keep you to myself for just a little bit longer?" Rachel asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not," Riku stood close and brushed her hair behind her ear with his fingers a few times. "You know what they say though, the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back."

"But you'll come back immediately if it happens, right?"

Riku brushed her bangs out of the way and kissed her forehead. "Of course. This is important to me too so stop worrying. You also know the past us will be careful. We might've been young and stupid but never deliberately irresponsible. Everything will be fine. Nothing is going to change."

"I hope so," Rachel gently laid her head to the side of his face and leaned up for what became a very long kiss. "I need you to be okay. I need you all to fix this and come out okay."

"And we will," Riku promised. "I need to go now. I'll catch up with Lea then see you at the gate."

Once again Riku kissed her forehead and left the room. He knew if he went for a hug she might not let go. And he might not fight her either. Lea stood at the end of the hall, waiting for him.

"So how she's really doing?" Lea asked seriously.

"She's anxious. She hates having to be on the sidelines for a mission this important."

"There's no way around that."

"I know. She knows it too. But she's still not comfortable sitting out while the rest of us put ourselves at risk."

Lea didn't say anything for a moment.

"Then I guess we need to end this quickly," He said simply.

The Masters continued down the halls in silence. They came to a stop outside a large door. The rest of the team was already waiting for them inside. They were to finalize their plans of how to best combat this threat and decide who would go where. Once they knew that they were to wait for Ludwig to return from the past. He would be informed of anything that had come up since he left to relay to their past selves. Once everyone was on the same page, then it would be time to get to work and once again keep the forces of evil from gaining power and bringing chaos.

Lea was about to push the door open but Riku stopped him.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say something before we joined the others."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting Rachel to smile."

* * *

******Ok, I want to set something straight about this new title thing I'm trying. Plugging them into Google translate probably wont work. If you want to know how it makes sense the way I intended it, you'll have to look at the same source I did…which is, I am a little sorry to admit but the Hawaii 5-O episode list. On the list there is a Hawaiian title (and a translation). I'm trusting that whoever translated them did their homework because I have no way of knowing about specific dialects etc for exact accuracy. From now on the chapters will be dotted with titles like this. Unless it gets really confusing and I get enough complaints then I'll change it.


	7. Mai Ka Wa Kahiko

"Well that was a bumpy landing,"

"I did tell you landings gave me the most trouble!"

"He did mention that."

"So this is our future?"

"Where are we?"

"This is Radiant Garden. Now, please excuse me. I must-."

"Radiant Garden!? Can we see? How much has it changed? What does it look like now?"

"No! Do not change back! Do not look out the windows! And absolutely no exiting my machine!"

"Aww! Why not?"

"We're already risking far too much by messing with the timestream! Any little thing we can do to insure we don't make the whole thing go kafoozle we'll do it! No questions! You will already be going to a world none of you have seen before so this discovery out of order could-."

"A new world? Awesome!"

"Aye, aye, aye," Ludwig rubbed a spot just above his eye. "Just stay in the ship, don't look around too much and don't touch anything! If you accidently fire this thing up we may never see you again! So sit tight. I will be back soon."

Ludwig exited the time machine and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Think he'll be gone long?" Goofy asked.

"I hope not," Kairi answered. "I understand this is a delicate situation but I really, _really_ want to see what my home world looks like in the future!"

"Not me!" Bryan said. "Who knows how knowing too much might change things? Knowing what the future looks like ahead of time could reshape how it actually is by the time you catch up to it. Kinda like what we're risking now."

"Or," Kairi countered. "In the case of home, maybe seeing the future I might be so inspired by it I can take steps to make sure what I saw actually happens?"

"Or the opposite," Bryan continued. "What if you don't like what you see? You know you're not supposed to deliberately try to change the future you saw but what if you do end up changing it because you knew about it? What kind of unintentional domino effect could you have set off then?"

"Both of you! Stop!" Riku exclaimed. "We could be having this discussion for hours and never actually get anywhere!"

"Yes! Let's talk about something else," Donald agreed.

"Has anybody else been wondering how all the Princess of Heart can have Nobodies?" Goofy asked. "I guess I always sorta thought a Heart had to have even a little Darkness in order to make Nobody. But Ludwig said all the Princesses of Heart had one. I don't get it."

"Unless the story's wrong," Rachel said.

"About what?" Donald asked. "Nobodies or the Princesses?"

"Either," She answered.

"But we already know the Princesses of Heart have Hearts of with the purest light," Sora said.

"Exactly," Rachel said. "Pur- _est_. _Est_ means purer than everybody else but not completely without flaw even if it is pretty close."

"That's not what Maleficent said," Riku commented. "She described the Lights as being completely devoid of Darkness."

"See? I've heard it both ways. Hearts with the purest Light or devoid of Darkness entirely. Personally I think it's the former," Rachel said.

"How come?" Donald asked.

"Because a Heart needs both extremes just like everything else. Even if the scale has a brick on one side and a grain of sand on the other, it's still something."

"Wouldn't even a little bit of Darkness been detectable though?" Kairi wondered.

"I suppose not if no one is looking for it or expecting to find it." Riku said.

"Maybe it's like this," Rachel suggested. "Picture like an eighty gallon aquarium full of the clearest, freshest spring water. Now drop in a single drop of black ink. Once it dissipates, what difference will it really make to the waters clarity? The water is not completely pure but comparatively it doesn't make a lot of difference. If that's true, there is in fact Darkness in the Heart of a Princess to make a Nobody."

"Regardless if any of your theories are true or not, that has nothing to do with what creates a Nobody." Lea spoke for the first time since they left the past. "When a Heart is taken, everything else is left behind."

An awkwardness fell when Lea began talking. He was the most qualified on the subject as he had been a Nobody the longest. Normally he didn't talk much about his days as Axel. That was a chapter he worked to get passed. It wasn't exactly a time of bunnies and buttercups.

"Whatever is beyond everything, Kingdom Hearts, Heaven, whatever, it's specific about what it lets through. A Heart, Mind and Soul woven together as an entire being is fine, so long as the triad is complete. But when a Heart is taken, the dynamic changes. Maybe somehow a Heart can pass through alone. Or, maybe it doesn't move on at all. Maybe it just exits as an element drifting in the Realm of Light; easy target for a Heartless or something to catch it.

"That's why they say a Nobody doesn't, or isn't supposed to exist. It's true. A being's Heart would never separate and move on alone. Just because it can doesn't mean it's natural. The laws of the universe or whatever don't know what to do with the rest so it does nothing. By some kind of base instinct the soul and mind know they're incomplete when they're not meant to be. That trauma changes the body. They say that a 'strong' heart will…well, it's not like anybody was given a pamphlet of what exactly counts as 'strong' and keeps someone from devolving into a Dusk.

"The soul has all the power needed to keep the body alive and the mind can remember most of its past. But without a Heart memories can fade to a lesser Nobody or make a memory just a picture. Thinking back to yourself as a kid, say, getting the best birthday present ever or the day your dog died will have no emotional connection to the event. Think of your favorite joke and you'll smile. Only you won't smile because you really thought it was funny. Funny means smiles and laughter. You remember _how_ to respond…only you don't feel it.

"I also think Elemental magic is tied to the soul somehow. I didn't know about the Fire within until after. And I'm sure the others like Even or Dilan weren't freezing things or making tornadoes in their off hours either.

"But back to the original question. No, the Darkness in a Heart has no major impact on the creation of a Nobody. It's the absence of a beings Heart, not just the Darkness that makes it a non-being."

"But then…I have to wonder, what about Naminé?" Kairi asked.

The subject had been brought up in the quiet hours of the Tower with Master Yen Sid not long after she, Sora, Riku and Lea came to officially train there. It was believed that Naminé came to be at the same time as Roxas. With the Keyblade created of stolen Hearts Sora had released in order to free hers. However, unbeknownst to everyone else, Riku and Lea knew the additional detail about Naminé that supported this theory. Naminé had the power to alter Sora's memories. That would make sense if Kairi's Heart was lost from the Heart of someone she cared about.

But what if that theory was wrong? What if Naminé appeared in Castle Oblivion right after the fall of the Islands? She had said she did what she did because she 'had been alone for so long'. Unless Naminé was capable of emotions right off the bat, how could she have felt the agonizing despair of unbearable loneliness that quickly? If she came into being from the time of Hallow Bastion, it wasn't that long before Organization Thirteen found her. Granted, not everyone presently in the time machine knew all these details.

That led to another question. If Naminé was really was made on the day of the Islands' fall, would a second Nobody have been at the time of Sora's sacrifice? Ludwig had already told them Xemnas was Xehanort's second nobody, created when losing his Heart in a foreign vessel. The incident with Sora would have been considered similar circumstances, right? Then again, were the rules different because a pure heart was involved? Of course the story of Aurora was of _her own_ Heart leaving _her own_ body. Even multiple times it would make sense the rules didn't change much. And now they knew Ventus' Heart had been interwoven with Sora's too at the same time. Did that make any difference? What were the rules into such extraordinary circumstances? What were the exceptions? Did the exceptions have exceptions depending on the variables? Were their previous understandings wrong or just incomplete?

Yet another set of circumstances was brought up to change the dynamic a bit too. Both Roxas and Naminé existed at the same time as Sora and Kairi. Without her Heart Kairi was just a shell of herself. Yet her body remained intact in the Realm of Light. After unlocking his own Heart to set Kairi's free Sora vanished completely but was restored entirely not long after. Lea had said how a Nobody was a form with the mind and soul of its former self, typically within the body of the being which had its Heart removed. Sora and Kairi became whole again. Roxas and Naminé still existed. Were they merely anomalies or a part of a much deeper well of understanding than any of them had imagined before? No one had really given much thought that they might have only read in the first page of a rule book.

Ultimately all they could do was talk themselves in circles. A lot of theories can appear sound and cover all bases yet still miss a key point that makes the whole thing fall apart. So for all the speculation and reasonings, they did not possess anything that could reveal a theory to be fact or otherwise.

Still, if nothing else the discussion killed a fair amount of time they probably would have otherwise spent waiting anxiously and fighting the temptation to look around. Before they knew it Ludwig had returned. He carried something large wrapped in a white cloth.

"What's that, Uncle Ludwig?"

"Excuse me, Donald. As I promised I will tell you everything. First I must get us all to our next location. There we do not have to be so crowded."

Ludwig laid down the thing in the back of the machine before taking up the controls again and set the coordinates to a new world.

* * *

"Wait, are you sure this is right?"

"It looks just like…home."

Ludwig, Donald and Goofy exited the time machine first. After that it became a very strange parade of squirrels turning into humans one by one. Surprisingly this new world looked alarmingly familiar. They landed at the tree line of a tropical forest overlooking sparkling blue waters, clear skies and white sand beaches. The flora was lush and healthy. The sands had probably never known a human footprint before.

"Remarkable, isn't it? But this beautiful paradise is far from the Destiny Islands." Ludwig told Sora, Riku and Kairi. "Now, let us not waste time. Come."

Ludwig walked over to a very wide boulder and placed the mystery parcel on its smooth surface. He removed its covering. A shield glimmered beautifully in the tropical sun. The shield was a perfect circle with three much smaller circles equidistant from each other. These circles were not decorations but mirrors. One of them was broken and the same edge was dented. The surface looked to be some kind of enamel of yellow, yellow-green and blue. In the very center was a primary red apple with a bite taken out of it.

"Okay," Ludwig began. "I see you all wondering what this is and how it could be important." Well, this shield revealed most of what we know about the Nobodies. You see, this shield once belonged to the young woman who called herself Scarette, the Nobody of the kind princess Snow White."

A short silence followed.

"You said 'once belonged'." Bryan commented. "Is that because it was stolen? Or-?"

"The latter." Ludwig answered. "When the Nobodies started to show their hand Scarette was the first to fall, but I won't tell you at whose hands, only that it wasn't easy. We were able to retrieve this shield. Cutting right to the chase there are powerful spells to scry on items to learn what has happened around them.

"Like _Felitz_?"

Everyone looked to Riku.

"How do you know that?" Donald asked.

Riku looked to Rachel. "Imagine a rainy day when you say it. Cast it on an inanimate object. When you do, you'll be able to see what happened around it for a period of time. The magic ability of the caster increases the circumference around the object that can be seen and how far back in time can be viewed." He quoted.

"Aw! You remembered!"

For a time Master Yen Sid instructed Rachel to continue her studies of Sorcery in a hidden world created for those who desired to study magic. The magic castle was a spectacular place to learn but she was there mostly by herself. Riku would visit her at every opportunity, both to keep her company and help with her magical studies if he could. He remembered the spell because she'd asked him to quiz her. That same spell would be used later after Xehanort had begun to show his hand and had The Sky King attacked.

"Actually, yes." Ludwig said. "That is exactly how we know what we know. With three powerful magic users casting the spell at the same time we were able to learn an awful lot. Of course, there are still plenty of unanswered questions but here is what we know for absolute certain,

"This shield isn't just an item for defense. It was created with extremely powerful magic from a previously unknown spell. The symbol on the front, does it remind you of anything?"

"The bitten apple?"

"You said this belonged to the Nobody of Snow White, right?"

"Wasn't it part of her story that she fell into an enchanted sleep after biting a poisoned apple?"

"Precisely," Ludwig nodded. "This shield _is_ the poisoned apple."

"Wait, what?"

"How is a shield also an apple?"

"Poisoned apple? Elgh! I touched it!"

"You are not far off. Reportedly from the battle with Scarette, a mist could be released from the shield that can put you to sleep for several hours. As far as the _how_ , well, that was the part that alarmed us in the future. However, there are only so many details I can give you. This whole thing already has the past knowing more than it should."

So Ludwig only summarized the origin of the shield and what to expect from the other Nobody princesses as they all also possessed similar items. However, since not all of us are bound by the restrictions of time traveling responsibly, I can share the story in its entirety with you (yes you).

The leader of this new order of Nobodies, Xhosar, was as powerful and resourceful as his original. Somehow he had discovered a phenomenal spell to create artifacts of great power. These artifacts, or talismans as the Nobodies referred to them, were unique to their wielders. This bond seemed to strengthened their powers as well. In short, a talisman was a _massive_ amplifier.

The process went like this.

The object chosen would be placed by the Keyhole of a world. Even though most of them were sealed that didn't mean they stopped emitting power completely. After all, you can still smell baking bread even if the bakery door is locked tight. The most direct route to the Heart of a world was beyond those gates. Once locked with a Keyblade they could not be opened again. However, a nearly untraceable energy still radiated from that point. The first powerful spell was to imbue the chosen object with as much of this energy as possible.

The second spell altered the form of the chosen object to change it into a usable shape. The object didn't _have_ to be anything particular, but why use just anything? These talismans were to be made from something of great significance. The tighter the bonds to the wielder the more easily it could be master and stronger it would ultimately be. But what could be significant to a being that wasn't supposed to exist? They didn't; but their Somebodies did. This was also why these objects were placed by the Keyholes of the worlds they came from.

Those objects were selected with painstaking care. Each had a direct or at least a significant tie to the Princesses of Heart. The Nobodies of Princess Aurora had talismans created from the original cursed spindle and a feather from Maleficents' raven respectively. Stolen from a palace display the Nobody of Cinderella chose the remaining glass slipper. Discovered in the sands of Agrabah was a fragment of a snakehead staff that once belonged to the enemy of Princess Jasmine. The wilting enchanted rose seemed to be frozen in time after the curse was lifted and was an obvious choice for the Nobody of Belle. The Nobody of Alice snatched her talisman right off the well-tailored vest of a white rabbit who was left in tears at the theft of a beloved un-birthday present. The selections were spot on because the created talismans were in fact vessels of incredible power. This power provided by the Heart of the world it came from bonded quickly to its wielder.

"But, wait a minute," Goofy said, thinking hard. "This is made from the _exact_ apple Princess Snow White was cursed by?"

"Correct," Ludwig answered. "And I believe I know your next question. How? We all know the story. The princess cursed into a deep sleep by eating the poisoned apple happened a long time ago. So, how could the poisoned apple still exist?"

More than a fair question. Same could be thought of the cursed spindle Princess Aurora pricked her finger on. Surely _someone_ would have disposed of it. Others were easier to understand how they could be acquired or stolen, such as Jafar's staff which was only destroyed along with its master a few years ago.

"Ordinarily some of the chosen items would be impossible to acquire by simple means. However, the special abilities of two of the princesses made it all possible. _Neither_ are to be underestimated at any cost!"

"And…what can they do?" Kairi asked.

"Ayomi: Nobody of Alice and Cosmaira: Nobody of Cinderella have great power over Time and Reality respectively. Together those abilities are as marvelous as they are dangerous. As far as we can tell, the two were able to open small portals into the past and reach through to grab items such as the bitten apple right after their evil works were finished. Neither action disrupts much, if anything, in the time stream as those items had fulfilled their purposes by the time the Nobodies retrieved them.

"The power of Time was also the key ingredient for the talismans to absorb enough energy from the Keyholes. What surely would have been a process taking years could probably be reduced to days or even hours depending on the limits of Ayomi's power. Then once she had her own? I fear that one will be the most trouble other than Xhosar himself."

"What exactly is this guys special power anyway?" Rachel asked.

"No one has seen much of him to be honest. We don't really have a way to be certain. He carries a Keyblade-like weapon. But considering his Somebody that is hardly surprising."

"There's something else that bugs me," Bryan said. "Time and reality? What exactly is the limit to something like that? And if they really are strong with amped up powers, why haven't they done anything with it before now? Why not go back in time to help their ultimate plan? In fact, what _is_ the ultimate plan?"

"Right," Donald agreed thoughtfully. "We don't even know yet what we're putting a stop to."

"And where does Maleficent and Pete fit into this? You said earlier they were on this new team." Sora said.

"Yes, yes. First, Bryan's question. As far as we can deduce the other side is fully aware of the unintended consequences that can result with meddling with time. While Xehanort himself jumped forward and backward several times, as far as we know he didn't interfere much with the people or events of those times other than himself. I'm sure the Nobodies are aware if they were to go back in time and cause all their mischief it may create ripples that could result in them never coming into being at all."

"Like why you sent us forward instead of back," Rachel said. "So we couldn't do something like accidentally get our great great great grandfather to fall in love with another woman so we eventually end up never born."

"Precisely," Ludwig nodded. "Our new foes are not foolish by any means. As far as why they waited so long before making themselves known? Surely part of the reason would have had to avoid Xehanort and Organization Thirteen. Why remove an obstacle yourself when someone else is keen to do it for you?

"Now for the big question: What is the big plan? So far all we can tell is, well, the most basic reason any bad guy does anything. Our intel is incomplete but everything is pointing to acquiring ultimate power and gaining dominion over all."

"What?"

"Really?"

"Power-hungry hostile takeover?"

"The unoriginality is almost painful."

"That can't be everything."

"Yeah, there has to be an angle you haven't seen yet."

"Yes, yes, those in the future had similar feelings," Ludwig said understandingly. "After the complexity of Xehanort, such a bare-bones goal was very hard to believe. However, considering how carefully Xehanort laid out his plans it would be of little surprise if Xhosar was the same. Ruling all worlds might just be scratching the surface, we're not quite sure. But it also answers Donald's question. We believe this was the appeal for Maleficent. She's been after world domination for years. Yes, she'll have to share it but this is the closest we know of where she might just get it. Not only that but she's been promised a talisman too. It is a truly disturbing thought that she could become even more powerful."

"I'll say," Sora agreed.

Donald and Goofy nodded. Somehow or another she just kept coming back like a bad penny.

"Now, let's see, we covered what a talisman is, I don't know if it is possible to get a talisman away from its bearer but if you do they will be left with only their own strength and skills. We do not yet know what Maleficents' choice will be either. Same with Xhosar. The most we know about him is that what he is after is on this world somewhere. Oh, and speaking of world, this worlds' Keyhole has not been found yet. If you can find it, do your thing. It will be best for the world if Xhosar will be unable to draw raw power from it to change his chosen item.

"I hope I don't need to reiterate how careful you must be in this future! You already know a great deal about what is to come. When you return to your own present you _must not_ EVER act on what you know! We're taking enough risks as it is. And remember," Ludwig looked to Rachel and Bryan. "No Dream Eaters. Now, let me see, did I cover everything? Your future selves are far away from here so there should be no worries about past and future meeting. I guess there's just one more thing before I go."

"GO!?" Donald exclaimed. "You're leaving us?!"

"I'm afraid so. The battlefield is not for me. And I can't risk anything happening to my time machine. I have to make sure it stays safe so I can get all of you back home."

"And we appreciate that," Kairi said.

"But how're we gonna get around without a vessel?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"For that you will have to rely on your own resourcefulness. Oh, and before I forget again, Goofy, this is for you to use." Ludwig offered Goofy the lovely shield. "It's a little banged up but it should work fine all the same. But I don't know exactly what sets off the sleeping mist so be careful."

"Gawrsh. Is it really safe to use?"

"I see no reason why not so long as you don't accidentally sleep-blast yourself or a friend in the face. This talisman wasn't made for or designed to be attuned to you. However, since you're quite adept with a shield perhaps it could be persuaded to switch loyalties."

Goofy took the shield from Ludwig, putting it on his arm to test its weight and get a feel for its durability. "I don't know what to say. Thanks!"

"Don't thank me yet. We don't even know yet if it will be any different than your other shields. But since your future-self is well-equipped none of us saw any harm in letting you use it. I am terribly sorry I cannot assist you further. I must go now. Good luck and do be careful, you hear?"

The team said their farewells to Ludwig before he fired up the time machine and vanished into the sky.

"Okay, we know we need to do and now we need a plan to see it happen." Sora announced.

"Plan? Since when do you take the time for a plan?" Donald tapped his foot.

"Hey! You make that sound like I'm irresponsible!"

"Don't get me started." Donald muttered.


	8. He Moho Hou

Deep within the heart of an island a mind both young and old sat in the midst of his heavy contemplations. His chosen talisman had proven elusive. Though if it hadn't been for its guardians' interference he would have had it already. He stood up and began pacing across the great cavern. Thinking was easier that way. And he liked the feeling of peaceful solitude that came from being surrounded by the foundations of the land. Settling into the vast cave systems of an uninhabited island was supposed to be temporary but he found it to be quite pleasant. This whole world was that way. Aside from the realm of fierce and terrible beasts and monsters that also shared this world naturally it was incredibly peaceful and tranquil. So much of it was untouched. He liked it.

Perhaps this world he would claim as his own. After all, his talisman was going to be from this world and powered by its Heart. Everyone else had made their first claims so it was unlikely this would be reason for quarrel. Even Maleficent had quickly come to an agreement with Adaira and Arihana as they all hailed from the same world. Everyone had chosen the world their Somebody came from. No doubt their reasons all ran along the lines of holding complete domain over the place they wished to experience the way their hollow memories described. This reality would be very interesting after its execution had been complete. Each of his princesses had very different ideas as to how they would run the worlds they dominated. But he had no desire to turn the Destiny Islands into his world solely because his Somebody had been born there. Not to say it wasn't a beautiful place but eventually all worlds would fall under their rule so to him the starting point wasn't of particular importance.

"I'm baaaack!"

Xhosar stopped his pacing.

"Ayomi, hello. Do you have anything to report?"

Her bright, youthful face darkened with a pouty smile.

"You can't ever just be happy to see me?"

"My dear, it is _always_ a pleasure to see you."

"Okay!" She said, becoming completely bubbly and chipper again. "Well, Uncle Ducky actually did it. The Keybladers actually sent their past-selves to help fight us. And in an ugly, bulky _machine_ too! Have they no respect for the fluid beauty of time travel?!"

Ayomi, Nobody of Alice stamped her foot in a tiny tantrum.

"It is a shame to disregard the elegance of such a thing; especially when you yield it with such grace."

"I know! I could sense Time had been bullied and bruised. That's how I knew they'd come." She pouted again.

"You will have your chance to set it right,"

"Oh thank you. You always know what to say."

"My pleasure as always. Where are they now?"

"The key bearers who belong in this time are in transit, except for the really magic one. The past came through in Radiant Garden but Professor Quackers took them here shortly after. We're still looking for exactly where."

"And what of the Keyhole?"

"Still sneaky. But we're all working hard to find it before the pipsqueaks do. Oh! But guess what!"

"I am listening,"

"No, no! Guess!"

"Ayomi,"

"Hmph! _Fine_! No fun at all. Dragonlady finally picked her talisman!"

"Excellent. Most excellent. Her promised power will finally be bestowed. What has she chosen?"

"Some kind of well-guarded orb something. I was only half-listening. She and Cosmaira are working to get around the barriers so she can grab it."

"Very good. Now what of-?"

"Before you say it we're still looking! Jessie's been *ahem* encouraging all kinds of monsters and Heartless and Nobodies to keep an eye out for it and hand it over if they find it."

"Good. All forward steps. I am proud of all of you and your work."

"Aww!" Ayomi shuffled her feet in an 'aw shucks' sort of way.

"Sent word to everyone to gather here as soon as they can. Now that more heroes are among us and against us I have a few things I wish to discuss."

"Nasty things?" Ayomi asked hopefully.

"Some,"

"Oh goody! Team Keyblade is gonna get it!"


	9. Noodling

Apart from the absence of any kind of man-made structure, Sora, Riku and Kairi reported this place looked remarkably their home islands. The first course of action was decided to be the simplest option: search for the Keyhole. The likelihood Ludwig just happened to choose a random island that also just happened to have the Keyhole? Admittedly no one was holding their breath. However the unlikelyhood of an event was no reason to not try. But after hours of searching they found nothing.

Well, 'found nothing' in the sense of no Keyhole. But they did _find_ plenty of new concerns throughout their search. Hiding in the shadows of paradise Heartless scurried through the undergrowth. Not only that, they found lesser Nobodies as well. Whatever these new foes were up do they'd stirred up the interest and creation of those that creep along the underbelly of the worlds.

Something else they discovered was how isolated this place was. The islanders knew well that other islands could actually be relatively close, just beyond the horizon line where it couldn't be seen yet only less than a day away sailing with a good wind. Although it was possible, there was no way to prove it until you went in all directions and still found nothing. They could be miles and miles away from the next land and have no way to know. That also put a hiccup in any travel plans without the Sky King or the trusty Gummi Ship at their disposal. Not too far away from where a river mouth opened up to the ocean the team stopped to consider their next move.

"So, uh, how're we gonna get off this island and on to the next one?" Goofy asked.

"I think we're all thinking that," Lea said.

"Oh come on, we're more resourceful that that," Rachel said. "Remember all those mini-quests Master sent us on? This is just the kind of situation those were for."

"There are a lot of great resources here," Kairi said. "Why not just make a small boat? Every islander knows a lot about boats and all kinds of sailing vessels."

"You guys know how to do that?" Bryan asked her.

"We haven't since the raft but it shouldn't be hard if we put our heads together and the rest of you help us out." Sora told him.

"You know how to build a boat but you guys went with a raft?" Lea asked, thinking back to their story.

"A raft could be made off the main island." Riku said. "Anything else would need resources we'd have to bring across ourselves and that would've led to questions. We were kids with crazy dream. It was supposed to be our special secret and the adults might have tried to stop us."

"And you have confident in your sailing skills? To get us across an ocean without ending up hopelessly lost?" Lea asked.

"The lack of faith hurts," Kairi pouted.

"*A- _hem_!* Even if they don't, _**I**_ do." Donald said, chest out and bill in the air proudly.

"Wait a minute, what? You know how to sail?" Sora asked, astonished.

"You betcha," Goofy said. "Donald's always loved the sailing life, even before magic."

"How come you never brought that up before?" Sora asked to Donald.

"Why would I? Talk about sailing never really comes up in the desert or fighting monkey Heartless in the jungle."

"Touché."

"So what do you suggest?" Rachel asked. "At least make a little boat then plan which direction to go?"

"Seems like our best option," Bryan said. "Make the means to _get_ somewhere first. But they'll have to be on point for this one. I've never really built anything like this before. The few computer lessons I've had from Cid are useless here and the only thing wooden I work with regularly are drumsticks."

"We will discuss and come up with the perfect plan!" Sora announced.

He turned to Kairi and Riku and stepped off with them. Donald joined them as well. The other half of the team stood back and only heard bits and pieces of their discussion.

"Like Kairi said, we have a lot of materials to work with. No one else lives here so whatever resources we take will grow back in time just fine on their own."

"Magic can make the construction itself go by much faster."

"Which is a must, we can't be here for days making a way to leave."

"But what about the design? It can't be as easy as a raft with so many of us."

"What about a traditional sailing vessel? All we'd have to do is halve the size. We'd have space and control of it to comfortably travel with all eight of us."

After a few more rounds of discussion and lots of drawings in the sand, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Donald concluded and started distributing assignments for resource collection. Magic proved an invaluable tool for both gathering and shaping the pieces necessary for the canoe design. The rest of the team were not familiar with most of the names of the parts but trusted they meant something important and they wouldn't be the ones sailing anyway so they could learn on the way if necessary. But some inevitable things happen when you're working hard for an hour solid, no matter how efficient and progressive you've been.

You get hungry.

"So sorry if I'm pointing out the obviously overlooked but what're we going to do about food?" Lea said.

"Oh…right," Sora said as he considered this.

"Uh-huh. I know this was all very last minute but we're pretty dumb to have missed that."

"So what're we gonna do?" Donald asked.

"That's easy," Kairi said. "I've seen all kinds of edible things around here as we've worked. Gathering them won't be a hassle at all."

"Sorry, Kairi but my tank runs on a bit more than coconut water." Bryan said.

"Agreed," Lea seconded.

"Not like it'll make a lot of difference if we can't find anything else." Goofy said. "Sora? Where ya goin'?"

Sora didn't answer. He'd been walking down the beach and stopped stopped just as the grassy ground turn to sand at the riverside upstream of where they'd been working.

"You thinking about fishin'?" Goofy asked him. "Do we have time to make lines and all that? And we gonna use for bait?"

"We could always use magic," Donald pointed out. "That'll speed things up just like it did with the boat."

"Sora, what're you thinking?" Riku asked him.

"Magic…" Sora muttered. "Rachel, c'mere."

"Wha-!?" Donald squawked.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a spell that can tell if fish or animals have minds like people?"

"You mean to see if they're sentient? Like how some of our friends are talking deer?"

"Right."

"Um, I think? Give me a second."

Rachel spent a minute thinking. She didn't look completely convinced but came to the waters edge and cast a spell over a large span of the river. It pulsed outward like a shockwave of green light.

"Okay, if I did this right there should have been hazy green patches over anything above animalistic awareness. Since there isn't any my guess would be the answer is no."

"Then can you cast another spell? Your location one?"

"Uh, sure. What am I looking for?"

"A catfish at least three feet long."

"That's specific."

"We eating catfish?" Bryan asked.

"Maybe. At least on our islands you could find big catfish living in rivers that connected to the ocean. The bigger they got the more they could handle living in brackish water."

Even though she was puzzled by the request Rachel cast the spell. Right away the bead of colored light in her palm stretched like a compass point and lit up brightly.

"Can you get more specific?"

With one puff Rachel blew at the little light like snuffing out a candle flame. The light zoomed out of her hand and stopped next to a large pile of rocks and tree debris just above the waters' surface a little further upriver.

"And your positive a big catfish is right there?"

"You question my skills?"

"Of course not. Any chance you could also magically make some twine or thick thread?"

"What?"

"Leave that to me!" Donald announced.

With an unnecessarily mighty swing of his staff the duck magician summoned a length of twine with a _swfffsh_! of colored wind. The twine lay coiled up neatly on the ground. Donald stepped back, bill in the air and clearly proud of himself.

"Thanks a lot."

"But what do ya need it for, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"You'll see," Sora said mischievously before picked up the twine and looked to Riku. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Ever since you said 'catfish'."

Right away they broke into identical grins and started rushing to be the first to get their shoes and socks off.

"What are you two doing?" Kairi asked them, like everyone else bewildered. "Are you getting in the-? Wait, hold on. Oh no! No! No! No! Don't even think about it!"

But it was too late. Sora and Riku had already dropped their jackets and shirts on the grass and were knee-deep in the water.

"You both are going to drown!"

But her comments were largely ignored. Moving as quietly as they could Sora and Riku approached the spot where the tiny light still floated. The water level was only a little less than chest-deep. Standing side by side both young Masters steadied themselves against the debris pile. From the shore a fair distance away it was impossible to make out what they could possibly be doing.

"You're both stupid for trying this!" Kairi called.

Neither so much as turned around.

Kairi made a _hmph_ sound and crossed her arms indignantly.

"I don't understand." Rachel said.

"Me neither," Bryan said.

"Is what they're doing dangerous?" Goofy asked concerned.

"What _is it_ they're doing?" Lea asked.

Kairi inhaled deeply through her nose, the kind you do when you're trying to keep your patience or frustration in check.

"Noodling."

…

…

…

"Huh?"

"I've never heard of that before.

"Are we supposed to know what that is?"

Right away Bryan and Lea turned to Rachel. She looked at them, surprised by their expectant glances.

"What makes you think I have any idea what she's talking about?"

"Because you're a human encyclopedia." Lea answered.

"Well it looks like we're all going to learn something today, doesn't it?" Rachel said.

Out by the rock pile Sora and Riku appeared to be shuffling around the base with their feet. They appeared to have found whatever they were looking for because their heads snapped up and they looked at each other like a pair of eight-year-old treasure hunters after their shovels hit something hard. From the shore the onlookers could see the pair settling something with the age-old decision-making activity of rock-paper-scissors. If his visible cringe of disgust was anything to go by, Riku lost. Sora passed the twine to him. Riku tied a loop at one end of the twine and wrapped it around his left wrist; loosely holding the other end in his other hand. After that, Sora faced the pile and lowered himself in the water. Riku also faced the pile, keeping his left hand on Sora's shoulder. After a minute of what the bystanders could only figure to be Sora composing himself, he dipped beneath the water. Riku lowered himself too but not completely. Whatever Sora was doing Riku had every intention to stay in constant contact. This hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Wait a minute," Donald said. "This isn't dangerous, is it?"

"Actually," Kairi said, arms still crossed and looking very cross herself. "It can be."

"Wha-?!"

Donald and Goofy rushed to the waters edge (not like that'd do much if something happened). To add to the concern, Riku suddenly dropped so he was up to his eyes in the river. He pulled up again just fine but his posture was strange. The water churned. Whatever Sora was doing Riku was finding it hard to stay close. In fact, hadn't Sora been under for a long time? Riku submerged completely and this time had heaved Sora up with him when he got up again. But Sora only had enough time to catch a quick gasp before the water frothed and he slipped under again. This happened a few times and all those on shore found themselves holding their breath whenever it did.

"He-he'll be alright, won't he?" Goofy asked, getting worried. "Riku's not gonna let anything happen to him."

"He's not having an easy time of it either," Bryan answered. He too held himself in a cringed posture when you realize something was a terrible idea.

At one point Riku pulled Sora up for just a second before slipping backwards, Sora following and they both went under. The water was white with spray. As soon as they went down together Kairi actually covered her mouth with both hands. The water continued to churn. That was taking too long. Had either of them had enough time to catch a breath? But just as the rest of the team began to feel the need to jump in to help both Sora and Riku shot up again. And this time it became very clear what they'd been doing. Held between them was a monster of a catfish! The loop of twine Riku had around his wrist had been slipped around the tail, wrapped several times then strung through the gills and mouth of the fish. And it had Sora's entire hand in its mouth! Together the friends hauled their prize back to the shore. Since the fish was essentially tied in a big O there was little risk of it swimming off. And it seemed perfectly okay gnawing on Sora's wrist.

"We did it!" Sora announced proudly. He was positively beaming.

"And we're both still alive," Riku smirked at Kairi. He too looked incredibly proud.

" _That's_ noodling?!" Rachel cried.

"Yep! The art of catching a catfish in its den with your bare hands!" Sora said.

"Only for the stupid!" Kairi yelled at them both.

"Are you going to just shout at us or help us get your meal ready?" Riku asked.

The team split up between those finishing the canoe and those preparing the massive catfish for their dinner. Kairi prepared the filets in a way that was a favorite of the islands but took a while to prepare. A hole was dug and coals were lit in the bottom. The coals were kept very hot but there was little to no flame. Each filet was wrapped in fresh palm leaves and placed on the coals along with other fresh leaves. This caused a lot of smoke as the living leaves burned. More fronds were placed on top of everything to keep the smoke contained yet give the coals enough air to keep burning. Tropical fruits kept them comfortable while they waited for the main course and insured no one got hangry while they worked. By the time the meal was finally ready the canoe had been finished. Sora, Riku and Donald were making the final inspections that everything was structurally sound and in its place when Kairi announced it was ready to eat. Some of the meat was kept in the pit to dry completely so it could be stored and eaten later.

"So how does one learn something like catching catfish with their bare hands?" Bryan asked.

"Noodling has been a thing for forever," Sora said. "Riku and I first did it when we were kids when our dads took us along for a competition on the northern side of our island. Admittedly Riku almost drown."

"So did you the following year." Riku reminded.

"How can you two talk about something like that so casually?" Lea asked.

"We placed both times." Sora said.

Lea shook his head. "So long as you win, right?"

"Stupid, that's what it is," Kairi said. "I still can't believe your dads let a couple of nine-year-olds-."

"I was ten." Riku corrected.

"-actually participate in that contest."

"They were right there with us." Riku said calmly.

"Bet your mothers were thrilled." Rachel said.

"I didn't know my mom could be that scary." Sora said, eyes wide as he recalled their return from their first trip.

"Fascinating as this is, don't you think we should finish up and get going?" Lea asked.

"He's right," Goofy agreed. "No doubt we'll be sailin' for a long time. We can talk plenty as we're getting to the next island."

"Right! Let's go!" Donald said enthusiastically. He scarfed down the rest of his food. "C'mon!"

And that jump-started the whole thing all over again. The dried meat was packaged and the fire was put out completely. With magic Rachel and Donald wove carrying baskets out of grasses to hold fruits and the meat. Stones were also magically carved into jars for fresh water. Once food and drink had been gathered the team went to the new vessel.

The traditional voyaging craft the islanders spoke of consisted of a double-canoe connected by crossbeams. The hulls were shaped as you might expect when you think of 'canoe' only rounder with no hollow belly. The crossbeams were tightly woven with many even planks to create a solid platform. The gap between the hulls wasn't so big that the center would cave under the weight of the occupants. A small railing had been constructed on the left side. To this the woven baskets and satchels were tied. This canoe had only one large mast. The sail was made of tough grasses and palm fronds. With magic they had been woven so snuggly it may as well have been manufactured cloth. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Donald kept the size manageable but also smaller than originally envisioned. Only the four of them had any knowledge at all about sailing. Anything bigger, grander or complicated would not only take longer to build but require more hands to keep control if they ran into trouble.

"You sure all of us are going to fit comfortably?" Goofy asked. "What if we get attacked by Heartless? Or if we get caught in bad weather? Those of us who don't know how to sail won't get in the way of those who do?"

"Don't worry," Bryan assured him. He half-glanced to his sister. "We know ways to free up some space."

"Come on! Let's go!" Sora announced delighted. "Let's get this adventure started!"

Everyone came to the canoe and pushed it into the water. As soon as it was free of the sand they jumped on. Bryan and Donald used a great gust of Aeroga to push further away from the island. Right away Sora, Riku and Kairi went to work. Everyone else stayed out of their way. The wind filled the sail and the land quickly shrunk behind them and the open sea greeted them ahead.

"Okay, so how about the obvious: where are we going?" Bryan asked. "We know the answer should first be the Keyhole but what's the plan for finding it?

"You seem to be forgetting your sister has a nifty spell that can direct you to what you want." Lea reminded.

"That I do it's just not the most sophisticated of direction spells. It will point us to the Keyhole but it won't exactly tell us how many islands are in between where we want or how far away it is."

"Won't we have to stop at every island we find to check it out for the Nobody princesses and any other clues there might be anyway?" Riku asked.

"Probably a good idea," Goofy agreed. "We could stock up on any supplies we need and make the world a little safer by getting' rid of anymore Heartless."

"Unless anyone can think of anything better?" Donald questioned. "Sounds like that's the best we can do."

"We'll probably be out here for a while," Sora said. "I just hope any new ideas we come up with don't force us to backtrack once we're out in the middle of the ocean."

"Oh sure, jinx it before we even get started." Bryan rolled his eyes.

"We need to lighten the mood while we sail. You know what a sea-going voyage needs?" Kairi said cheerfully and a little mischievous.

"Wait staff?"

"Shut up, Lea."

"A song!"

"You seriously want us to sing a shanty?"

"Yes! And nobody is allowed to say no."

"I don't sing," Bryan said.

"Then you sit down and tap on something."

"That I can do."

Kairi looked to Sora. "What about South Australia?"

"That is a fun one. We can teach them all the chorus."

"Where's Australia?" Donald asked.

"Nobody knows," Riku answered him. He didn't look too enthused about the idea. "None of our islands are called that. I think whoever wrote the song just made it up."

"So what's the chorus, Kairi?" Goofy asked her politely.

"Okay, guys, it goes like this."

After a few minutes to learn the chorus and the other parts they would fill in the verses with (even Lea agreed to participate even though he rolled his eyes first) Kairi told Bryan to follow along with a drumbeat before she led the shanty.

" _In South Australia I was born!"_

" _Heave away, haul away!"_

" _In South Australia, 'round Cape Horn,"_

" _We're bound for South Australia!"_

" _Haul away your rolling king, heave away, haul away. Haul away, you'll hear me say, we're bound for South Australia!"_

" _As I walked out one morning fair_ ," Sora continued.

" _Heave away, haul away!"_

"' _Twas there I met Miss Nancy Blair,"_

" _We're bound for South Australia!"_

" _Haul away your rolling king, heave away, haul away. Haul away, you'll hear me say, we're bound for South Australia_!"

…

…

…

"Riku!"

In a split second Sora and Kairi rounded on Riku, inches away, hands on hips and unimpressed scowls on their faces.

"Why aren't you singing!"

"Eh? What? You were doing just fine. Why do you need me?"

"This is a group song!"

"Group means _everyone_!"

"You were supposed to do the next verse!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Of all those here how many _know_ this song?" Kairi asked him.

Sora pointed to himself, then Kairi, then tapped his chin while looking skyward, 'thinking'.

"*Sigh*. Fine. Only because I know you won't leave me alone about it."

"Yay!"

"Okay, guys. Chorus again then we keep going."

" _Haul away your rolling king, heave away, haul away. Haul away, you'll hear me say, we're bound for South Australia!"_

" _There ain't but one thing grieves me mind,"_

" _Heave away, haul away!"_

" _To leave Miss Nancy Blair behind,"_

" _We're bound for South Australia!"_

" _Haul away your rolling king, heave away, haul away. Haul away, you'll hear me say, we're bound for South Australia!_ "


	10. Gathering

"I apologize for calling you all here on such short notice,"

"If it means discussing the would-be stumbling blocks then I don't think anyone is angry."

"Thank you. And indeed it does. Ayomi has informed me Professor Von Drake did indeed bring the Keyblade heroes from the past in an attempt to stop us before we get too far."

"It's not fair! He can go _ahead_ in time and I can't! And in that big, ugly _machine_ too!"

"Of course, because that is the real tragedy here."

"It _**is**_ awful!"

"Girls, please. Let us not get off track. Now, what I am going to propose I am sure many of you will object to. However, it is imperative. The key bearers of the past are not to be met in combat with the intent to destroy."

The response wasn't so much an outraged objection as a displeased groan. Think of a teenager given a curfew who isn't used to having one.

"You mean we have to be careful to keep them alive."

"Ladies, surely you must have considered this already. We all know how risky and unpredictable meddling with time can be. We have risked much already when we ourselves had need to use its power. I do not wish these heroes the chance to undo what we have worked for, not at all. However, we cannot dismiss the possibilities of any of them never returning to their true time. No one can ever predict the way even the most insignificant choices could change the future. Going left instead of right along the path may not be worth much consideration yet each path could have its own dangers or rewards that can reshape a day then reshape the foundation of the future. How do you suppose that foundation might change if someone is not there to make the decision they should?"

"Let us not also forget how these fools care for their friends," A tall woman in dark robes stepped forward. "No doubt they have considered once they return to their past the memories will remain. True that could be a risk to us but I do not believe it will. At least some of them are responsible enough to leave the events of time to flow as they should. I doubt they would interfere directly if it meant risking or altering the 'happy endings' of their friends or themselves. However, a wounded heart is near always a rash one. If any of these foolish heroes falls in their future the rest of them will still need to be returned to the past."

"Basically you're saying not to deliberately arm any emotional time bombs then send them to the past where they can be tempted to destroy us in their present for revenge."

"Indeed," Maleficent said, a little annoyed by the interruption.

Even the raven on her shoulder gave Brilyssa a dirty look.

"Maleficent is absolutely right. In our past we know that no one is aware of us. This will change when the heroes return. And all of us in the past will continue believing that so long as the keybearers do not act on any of the knowledge the will learn of our existence. But if, for example, I were to end one of them, despair and rage may drive any of the remaining keybearers to seek me out and destroy me. If I am gone in their present then I will never exist in the future where they lost their friend."

"But isn't that exactly what I paradox is?"

"So you do see the problem."

"But restraining ourselves doesn't mean we cannot at least _play_ with them, does it?"

Xhosar shook his head. Several nasty grins broke out throughout the room.

"And what of the keybearers in this present? We are all on our proper timeline. We could be less delicate with _them_."

"I will leave that for you to decide. Jesarae, you have been rather quiet. Is there something on your mind, my child?"

"No. I've just been processing. I recognize there could be risks to Time and the plan but there are no points I particularly disagree with. The logic seems sound."

"Very well. Maleficent, I understand you have chosen the item for your talisman?"

"Indeed I have. Ordinarily it would have been nearly impossible to acquire. However, that problem is nearly solved. It will not be long now before I am able to claim it. Once I have it, I trust you and dear Ayomi will be ready to do your parts?"

Ayomi clicked her boots together and saluted.

"Talisman charge-up squad will be ready."

"I should hope so. Now will be the true test of your promises to me."

"*GASP!* Xhosar! After all we've done she still doesn't trust us!"

"As is her choice, my dear. You cannot force trust. Though I will promise we will be ready to begin the process of changing your chosen item into a talisman. Might I ask what it is you have chosen? Will you require further assistance getting to it?"

"Cosmaira has been invaluable in her assistance. Pete will also be there to serve as a distraction. He is as unwelcome at Disney Castle as I am. I have no doubts his presence will cause quite a stir."

"Your item is in Disney Castle? That will be a challenge. From what I understand they sealed you out a long time ago."

"That will not be a problem, Arihanna. I have ways to get her through."

"And of course our search for your talisman is still underway. We haven't seen that warrior again but we've checked out that island many times. If he'd found it first and returned it we would know."

"But let us not forget the possibility he does have it and isn't putting it back until he is confident we're gone."

"Wise words, Adaira. Locate him and find out."

"Yes, sir."

"Please, my dear. After how long we've known each other and all we've been through there is no need for you to call me 'sir'."

Adaira nodded.

"What of Scarette's shield? Are we just going to let it stay in the hands of the 'heroes' who stole it?"

"I understand it has left Radiant Garden. My guess would be they brought it here."

"But why? Are any of them so arrogant to think they could master its powers to actually help them?"

"What of that ridiculous captain of the guard? He fights with a shield, doesn't he?"

"That seems a reasonable deduction. Maybe they gave it to him."

"Retrieve it if you can without endangering yourselves. I would hate to lose any more of you so soon. We will honor her memory by distributing the power of The Scarlet Apple among our talismans. Her strength will become ours with which we fight for one another."

A murmur of agreement rolled quietly among the Nobody princesses.

"As I have said before, use restraint if you engage with the keybearers of the past. But I would encourage making your presence and power known. Let them know what they are up against. Go now."

"Yes, sir."

All but Maleficent turned to leave. Ayomi practically fluttered she was so excited.

"Oh yes, Brilyssa, Cosmaira, a moment. When you all introduce yourselves to our adversaries I want you to bring one of them back here to me. I have spoken before of the one whom I harbor much curiosity about."

The maidens nodded and departed.

"Only one?" Maleficent asked, stroking the raven affectionately. "Why not simply capture them all? Surely that humiliation will be most satisfying. They come to the future to snuff out evil only to be taken prisoner? They would have come so far for nothing."

"My dear, you know how I have always respected your passion for cruelty. However I do not agree with them being confined together. None of them are as strong as they will be but I would rather them not be under the same roof. I am sure you are aware of the old saying 'two heads are better than one'? A single prisoner may discover a way to escape but with fewer odds of success than many minds working toward the same goal. Besides, wouldn't it be suitable for them to seek it out as well as well? Surely it could be recovered more easily from one of them than their future selves."

"What then of the Keyhole?"

"That could indeed be a problem. The odds of them finding it first and sealing it have increased. While not ideal, I will allow us to focus our energies elsewhere if that is more efficient to the overall plan. I would rather the raw exposed power of the worlds Heart, but the spell has worked splendidly before so not all hope is lost."

"I must admit I am surprised. You do not seem even the slightest bit concerned. The resources of our adversaries have grown. The Keyhole has not been located. The Heart has not been recovered. The hero of this world is undoubtedly still looking for it. You know of my distaste for that Sora and his friends. Personal feelings aside they do have the most irritating knack for pushing through obstacles one way or another. And even all these years later I have not personally faced the brother or sister to know if they are the same way. Of course I do not doubt myself, you or the princesses but it would be foolish not to look back on history without an air of caution. Hmph. Pete is more than enough to serve as an example to my point."

"Is that right? Personally I thought he has come a long way. His control over the Heartless has strengthened and I do not see as many of the cowardly traits I did when you first came to us."

"I suit of armor may be a fine thing to look upon but a few good qualities amount to nothing if it cannot withstand the trials of battle."

"Touché. As to your prior question, am I not concerned? Perhaps not. But that does not mean I will not exercise caution. I do value your insight, my dear. You have personally faced these heroes before whereas I have only occasionally observed. Either way the next phase will be ready to begin and the heroes of past and present will be unable to stop it."

"Be careful, Xhosar. Even I am not such the fool to deny overconfidence is not always without consequence. You are sounding very much like Xehanort. A powerful man to be sure and yet he too fell to the hands of those fools."

"I am touched by your concern. But I have something he did not."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Xehanort's mistakes to learn from and the wisdom to do so."


	11. Ne Meʻe Laua Na Paio

Just as planned, once out to sea Rachel cast the direction spell to point them to the next nearest land. After that Sora, Riku, Kairi and Donald pretty much took over the sailing. They made all the adjustments to the sail, rudder and took turns at the stern to steer. Keeping the sails full using Aero magic was a brilliant idea they made sure to monopolize on. The others, seeing the situation was well in hand decided to sit back and enjoy the ride. The only thing that unsmoothed their sailing was the occasional ambush of Heartless. With so many fighting at once no attack against them lasted long. The only real problem was space. One of them did not fight at all to keep their course without having to readjust every single time they stopped. Another stayed close to guard their unarmed friend. But that still left six people jumping and swinging around on a platform not designed for fighting.

"Dagnabbit!" Goofy stomped his foot after the last Heartless was defeated. "It's a wonder none of us have hit anybody else by accident!"

"Or busted up the boat," Lea agreed. "I'll really be steamed if after all that work to build this thing the Heartless sink us before we've even started."

"Lea, you're a fire baby in the ocean. If we get sunk you really will be steamed."

"Ha!" Bryan grinned broadly before exchanging a fist-bump with his sister. "You walked right into that."

"I did…" Lea said, annoyed.

"As amusing as that is," Riku said. "Goofy's right. We have to find a way to be more efficient when the Heartless come while we're out here."

"Right," Donald agreed. "There's gotta be a better way."

"We found it,"

Rachel and Bryan stood at the bow facing the others.

"That was fast," Sora commented.

"Aren't you a little close to the edge?" Kairi asked, taking note the heels of their shoes weren't actually on the boat.

"Ten hut!" Rachel cried.

Together the sibling Masters went straight and stiff, saluted, and fell backward in perfect sync.

"Hey!"

The cries of alarm probably couldn't be heard over the loud splashes upon impact. By the time anyone could get to the front of the small vessel they'd already cruised past where Rachel and Bryan fell in.

"Why'd did they do that!?" Are they crazy?" Donald exclaimed.

"Where'd they go?" Goofy asked, concerned when they didn't come back up.

"Oogh!" Sora groaned, tilting his head back. He looked between Riku and Kairi. "We keep forgetting."

"Forgettin' what?" Goofy scratched his head.

To answer a long blue something rose from the water on the starboard side of the boat before submerging again. The same thing happened on the port side only it was lavender. A second later two heads broke the surface of the water.

"Did you guys actually get upset for a second?" Rachel asked with an amused grin.

"How long's it going to take before we do that and you don't bat an eye?" Bryan asked, equally amused.

During their first adventure the siblings rescued the Neverland mermaids from Heartless. The mermaids insisted the debt be repaid so they bestowed them with a pair of magic shells. Said shells would transform anyone carrying them into merfolk once they were in water deep enough. So Rachel and Bryan accepted the gift and kept them clipped to their belts for years. This however had an unexpected side-effect. Long-term exposure had made the effect of the magic permanent. Now they didn't need to be anywhere near the shells to transform. To that end one of the shells was kept at the Mysterious Tower and the other had been given to Sora, Riku and Kairi. Kairi kept it with her in her side pouch but heavily wrapped up to reduce her exposure to the magic. After all, keeping it nearby might prove handy but at the same time she didn't want to be effected by the magic so she too would always transform.

With the sibling Masters keeping aquatic Heartless away from below the sailing above went a lot smoother. Continuous use of Aero magic had them rocketing over the waves. Thankfully the ocean was agreeable and they didn't have to fight it at all to stay on course. Once or twice Rachel popped up to inform their course needed correcting. Other than that this new arrangement left the trip without much incident. But even with all the extras to speed things along they didn't see land until the twilight colors began to tease the sky.

"Land ho!"

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"Yeah, because it's not like you weren't about to do the same thing."

"Race you!" Bryan yelled from the water. Rachel dove as well.

"We'll see about that! More wind!" Sora cried.

Rachel and Bryan porpoised head of the boat periodically as they sped to the shore. However the canoe had to slow so not to risk damage by hitting the sand and rocks too fast (not to mention not propelling everything that wasn't tied down forward).

"I win!" Bryan declared once on the beach. He made something of a victory V with his body with his arms raised over his head and tail lifted as high as he could without falling backward. As soon as the wave he'd been sitting in retreated the magic of the shell lost its hold and he changed back.

"I'm sure you cheated somehow." Rachel scolded him.

"You guys were pretty fast too," Bryan commented, ignoring her.

It was then the thrill-happy racers realized Bryan had only ever been challenging his sister.

"Let's split up into two groups," Kairi suggested. "We can find out if the Keyhole is here quicker and be ready to move on."

"Move on? In the dark?" Lea questioned. "I give it a few hours at best before we lose all light."

"There are four of us who know how to sail," Riku reminded. "Once we know our course we can go in shifts while the others sleep. Heartless will just have to be an obstacle we take care of as they come."

No one had any objections, or if they did it wasn't voiced for lack of a counter suggestion. After hauling the boat high on the sand the group split in two and began searching for the Keyhole. This island was very much like the first. The flora looked lush and healthy. It was also uninhabited other than birds and a few other small animal species. Heartless of course didn't count. As each team circled they came upon fruiting trees and bushes which they were sure to grab a few just in case. The same went for collecting water from a rocky spring. But for all their searching and remaining open in order to sense the Keyhole they found nothing.

"How many more islands do you think will be like this one?" Kairi asked. "Healthy and beautiful yet no one living there."

"Maybe people only live on the biggest islands." Bryan suggested.

"We don't know the culture or how advanced this place is either," Lea added. "Maybe they think travel is dangerous or don't have the means to voyage far."

"Could be a way to maintain resources," Rachel chimed in. "Maybe the populous lives on large islands and smaller ones are used for resource harvesting. Collect what you need from one then not come back for several years so nature can take care of itself. Oh! I need to remember that. I could totally use that when I write a new story world."

"Has anyone else been thinking about what Ludwig said about the Nobody's big plan?" Bryan asked, changing the subject.

"That has been bothering me," Kairi said. "From what we know of Xehanort, and assuming his true Nobody is similar, I have a hard time believing the big plan can be as straightforward as ruling all worlds."

"I don't buy that for a second," Lea agreed. "That might be part of the plan but that is not the whole plan. For a long time Xehanort's ultimate goal was wrapped in layers of mystery and decoys. Organization Thirteen knew nothing of the man Xehanort and his quest to make thirteen vessels of Darkness to forge the X-blade. We were told we could become whole again if we controlled Kingdom Hearts. But that was just the carrot we were given to keep us working toward the real goal before our usefulness ended."

"But there is a facet we're not considering," Rachel pointed out. "What if this Xhosar isn't anything like Xehanort at all? Ludwig admitted even our future selves knew little about him. I think we keep comparing him to Xehanort because that's all we've to go on. But what if he and Xehanort really don't have much in common?"

"Aren't Nobodies similar to the people they came from?" Bryan asked. "No, wait, I withdraw the question. If the new princesses are a part of a rule-the-world game then I guess they can't be too similar to their originals."

"You're half-right," Lea told him.

"You okay with sharing?" Kairi asked, looking up at Lea.

"Guess I gotta get over it sometime,"

"So what do you think?" Bryan asked.

"It could go either way. This Xhosar might be a lot like his whole self; I was. Apart from the obvious emotional detachment that comes from having no Heart, I don't think I changed much for a long time. Some of the others I couldn't say if they were psychopaths before losing their Hearts or if the loss of their Heart actually triggered something in the rest of them. Like, I didn't really know Even that well before, but I'm sure his drive as a scientist remained the same as it was as a person. However, there were times I thought he enjoyed what he did for the sake of 'research' a little more than most would consider healthy. To that end, you could say he grew into traits he may not have had with a Heart."

"And according to Ludwig this Xhosar has had a lot of time to grow into himself." Rachel said thoughtfully. "With that in mind, what is the potential for a being coming from someone like Xehanort?"

"A distressing thought, for sure," Kairi said. "Oh look, I can see the others through the trees.

The two groups met on the beach. The shore practically glowed orange in the fading light of dusk. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy had already begun pushing the boat back into the water as they waited.

"No luck either?" Goofy asked as they neared.

"Nope," Bryan answered.

"One more push and we can get going," Donald said.

Indeed all it took was a single great heave and the canoe slid in the water deep enough to float. Everyone jumped on and the sea gently pulled them further away from the land. Rachel held out her hand. A tiny bead of light appeared in her palm.

"The nearest land we have not visited,"

The light stretched like a compass needle, pointing to the edge of the horizon.

"Great," Sora said. "We have our direction. So who is on first watch?"

"I'll do it." Riku offered.

Bryan held out his hand.

"Okay, Riku sails and Bryan will be on wa-."

"No, shhh!"

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

The crew became silent. Listen for what? The waves? The wind wasn't particularly loud. Then again, with Bryan saying it, 'hear' might only apply to him.

For as long as he could remember Bryan always an affinity for music. From the time of diapers and banging on pots and pans with wooden spoons to obsessively listening to classic rock records, music was always a part of him. Growing up, anyone would tell you of how he was always tapping out some kind of rhythm supposedly only he could hear. This got worse once he learned how to play the drums. But it wasn't until he began training as a key bearer did it intensify to the point of manifesting as an ability. Over the next few years it grew exponentially into something not even the great Sorcerer Yen Sid or the Seeker of Darkness had seen before. It really began with both him and Rachel at the discovery of a shared gift. Rachel always loved to sing so was also musically inclined. Each of them could hear what they called a Heart Song; the melody of someones' Heart that plays throughout their Light, Darkness, soul and mind. Bryan could hear the personal orchestra within a Heart. Even though not always completely exact, Rachel could put together the words. However, in Rachel's case that was the extent of her gift. Bryan could hear everything else.

He called it The Music in All Things. A world had a song. A melody made up of all the souls upon it. A song that told the story of the hatching of butterflies and the fury of storms. The song of a forest glen could sing of when a doe and her twins were startled by the caw of an ornery crow. Then there were human hearts. Bryan's gift could go much deeper than telling what kind of person they are based on the music. But at the moment, he could tell the current music made of the island and of the hearts currently on it had changed. Something new was entering the mix, layering the overall song.

Regardless, it wasn't long before they could sense something, like a cold chill under the skin.

On the top of a large series of rocks to their left eruptions of Darkness appeared, highlighted in the warm colors of the twilight. Dark doorways! Another appeared on the beach. From them five beautiful maids emerged.

"The princesses!" Goofy cried.

Immediately his new shield appeared in his hand. The action was repeated by everyone on the boat. The Nobodies, however, did nothing.

One in particular stepped forward. This had to be the Nobody of Aurora. The beautiful young woman wore a simple blue-gray gown similar to the Princess of Heart as Briar Rose. Only the sleeves were cinched at the elbow with a cut of material that hung down loose. The dress had a split up the left side and a small sash tied around the waist. Instead of dainty shoes she wore calf-high lace-up boots. The accents to all her clothes were dark blue. Her golden hair had been pulled up in a high ponytail with her curls brushing her upper shoulders. On her head was a wicked-looking black tiara. The spines of the tiara stuck out like snake fangs. This was Adaira.

She turned to the Nobody on the shore.

"Cosmaira, if you would please."

The Nobody called Cosmaira nodded and unclipped a beautifully cut crystal the size of a chicken egg from the chain around her neck. She then threw it in the air and over the water. Only it didn't fall down. As it sailed, the inside lit up and sparkled with silver light. Then the crystal shot out beams of light from its many facets. But after fifty or so feet on all sides the beams stopped as though they hit an invisible wall. The crystal remained floating and glowing even after the other lights faded.

"What did you do!" Donald demanded.

But that wasn't all. The area of water touched by the lights had become eerily glass-calm despite the ocean lapping and moving normally around it. Then a cloud of blackness billowed from beneath the canoe like a vein of Darkness had been cut and was now bleeding into the ocean. Once the large circle was completely black, the water drained away! In the span of only a few seconds the canoe was on the sand. Bizarrely the ocean was as it should be just beyond the reach of the crystal lights. Imagine being in an upside down fishbowl and the water is poured in from the outside. The surrounding water wasn't black either! What happened to what was in the circle? That was insane! How had she done that?

"The heroes of light," Adaira said. She had a clear patronizing inflection in her voice. "Keepers of the balance and destroyers of the seeker of Darkness. We meet at last."

This woman really was nothing like her Somebody. True, interactions with some of the Princesses of heart were more limited than others but it was hard to believe she came from such a gentle, soft-spoken woman like Aurora. And she'd only said two sentences!

"So you know of us, so what?" Kairi said sharply.

"Oh, we know so much more than that, your _highness_ ," A much younger girl with two thick French braids snickered. In her blonde hair was clipped a tiny top hat with a very long red feather. "We know where you're really from. Or, should I say," She opened a large pocketwatch. " _When_." She snapped it shut again. This was Ayomi, Nobody of Alice.

"How do you know about that!" Sora demanded.

"Ohohoh! Isn't that adorable? Such _authority_!" Ayomi giggled hysterically for several long seconds. She stood on the toes of her knee-high boots, hands on hips and chest stuck out to look like the hot-shot in charge.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

" _Hey! Knock it off_!" She giggled back.

"I don't like her." Rachel said.

"Don't bother yourself with her, Sora," Lea said. "They've spared us the trouble of finding them."

"Don't flatter yourself," Another woman spoke up. Her clothing looked like something you'd expect a warrior monk to wear. The majority of her clothes were charcoal gray but with muted pink accents. A lock of her golden curls lay across her left shoulder while the rest had been braided down her back. This was Arihana, the second Nobody of Princess Aurora. "There is nothing you could learn from us that we do not choose to reveal. And while your confidence is 'admirable' you are of no match for us yet."

"We'll see about that!" Donald squawked. "Thunder!"

Wand raised to the heavens jagged snakes of electricity writhed around the head before a yellow bolt shot forth from the magical conduit. Only the bolt hit a downward arc almost immediately before exploding pitifully like a dud flare.

"WHA-?!"

"Your future selves were foolish to send you to find us without arming you properly." Cosmaira said from the beach. "You are completely at my mercy within my Reality Sphere. I decide what reality looks like. And I say all your attacks are obsolete."

If asked, all warriors felt a terrible sinking feeling in their stomachs. Ludwig warned them about this one. There is a peculiar and sometimes frightening feeling that comes with realizing the severity of a situation. The range of such a power appeared limited but what did it matter once you were caught in it? And if one of the Nobodies had such an ultimate power, what could their leader do? What had Maleficent learned since allying with them? It started to make sense why their stronger selves in the future were looking for any extra help they could get. Only, maybe putting their younger selves in a position to face these new enemies directly probably wasn't the best laid plan.

"You don't need to be concerned for yourselves just yet," Adaira assured them. "Today we only wish you the best of luck in your futile endeavor. Today we only require two things. We will take them now. Brilyssa, if you please,"

Brilyssa, Nobody of Belle stepped forward. Her hair was held up in a bun held in place with a laurel of leaves and thorns. Many little braids were done up behind her bangs and pulled back into the bun. Her tunic was simple with cinched sleeves that ended above the elbows. A sash at her waist held in place something like a skirt but only in the back. It was dull yellow with the same trim of Belle's lovely gold dress. Her pants were light and loose with a strange metal shin guard on her left leg. She held out her gloved hand. A dozen lesser Nobodies surrounded the boat. They looked similar to Dancer Nobodies and moved similarly. Only their contrasting muted colors were dull green, their hats were wide and conical and their hands were long scythes instead of short blades.

The bare sand shook and several stalks of thick kelp suddenly shot out of nowhere at Brilyssa's command. The Harvesters lunged. The heroes took up their battle stances but that was only a distraction. The ropes of kelp shot forward and entangled themselves around Goofy's shield.

"Hey! Let go!" Goofy yelled.

But for all his efforts to keep it the sea plants were pulling him off the boat.

"Goofy!" Sora and Donald cried.

Before either could come to his aid the shield was yanked from Goofy's grasp, causing him to pinwheel to keep his balance.

At the same time the crystal above them sailed gracefully back to Cosmaira. It still glowed with power was still active over the bare spot at sea. With it hovering before her, Cosmaira called her weapon, a massive and beautiful bow. As she drew back the string, the arrow materialized from nothing. Once drawn she lined up the arrow to the crystal. The crystal sparked with silver light. The arrow began glowing with the same light. Once the crystal had reappeared around her neck as a necklace, Cosmaira shot the arrow into the sky. Saturated with Reality magic the arrow exploded like a massive silver firework. Instantly everything when insane.

Thick layers of clouds suddenly appeared and completely blanketed the sky. Immediately the world became dark as the black clouds swirled menacingly. The din of the thunder shook everyone down to their bones. Thick cables of lightning cracked down from the heavens. The power keeping the water back stopped. The suddenly choppy waters poured back in its empty space. The jolt of displacement as the boat was suddenly hit on all sides simultaneously threw off Rachel, Riku, Lea and Donald. Rachel had it the easiest since mermaids aren't typically hurt by rough waters. Bryan jumped in to help his friends get back on the boat before the waters slipped them under or into the side of the boat. Only after Lea and Donald were able to haul themselves back up, the constant jostling made Kairi lose her balance and almost Sora.

As they struggled to all get on the canoe at the same time, no one saw the Nobodies depart. The kelp grew up in a line toward the rocks and passed the shield up to Brilyssa. Once she had it a dark door opened and they all passed through it. Well, almost all. Brilyssa passed the shield to a black-haired woman who hadn't spoken the entire time. The woman left with the others. Cosmaira and Brilyssa remained. The storm raged terribly. The boat was forcefully pushed out to sea, occupants struggling. The power of reality that had created the storm wouldn't last forever.

And they only had one of the two things they were sent to collect.

* * *

Merry Christmas 2018 everybody!


	12. Regroup then Scatter

"And what of the past heroes? I trust they now know exactly what they are up against?"

"Cosmaira put on a beautiful show for them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You should have seen them falling off their little boat like rats in a storm! It was so funny!"

"And what of our guest?"

"Resting comfortably in the prepared chamber."

"Good, good. Inform me immediately when the spell of sleep wears off."

"It will be done."

"Thank you. Has Adaira continued her search for this worlds' protector?"

"I believe she went back to that search as soon as we left Team Key Sword."

"Brilyssa and Jesarae?"

"Back to looking for the Keyhole. But not before Jesarae brought The Scarlet Apple home."

"Very good. I will begin preparations for a spell to divide its powers among its remaining family whilst I wait for our guest to awaken."

"That one? What is it about that one?"

"Ah, Maleficent. Please join us. And that one is the greatest mystery I wish to solve first. From the few times I have seen him in his proper time, that young man is certainly a force to be reckoned with. Getting my answers will be easier before he becomes the force he will be. I would appreciate your help with the spell on the shield while we wait. I might require Cosmaira for a time after that."

"Very well. Once your interview is finished, I wish to collect what has been promised to me."

"Sounds like a busy day for me. I will be ready. Is that oaf of yours ready to do his part as well?"

"He knows what is expected of him. I would say I have confidence nothing could go wrong on his part, but he has bungled very simple tasks in the past. Xhosar, tell me, what of the second phase of our plan? Ambitious, certainly but we have already seen such an endeavor fail twice. "

"Ah, yes. But those attempts were driven by over eagerness and overconfidence. I have neither. And as I told you before, I have Xehanort's mistakes to learn from. He also did not have the same resources. Even when he did have resources, fine resources, at his fingertips, I have not made the mistake of viewing them as disposable means to an end. The princesses are my family. One does not simply throw away family. For now, we will proceed as planned."

"Sir, Cosmaira's storm threw many of them off their ship. The group has been split up. They may be more spread out now but no doubt their progress will be slower."

"Have the Heartless and the Nobodies find them and report back. Not too frequently, otherwise they may get suspicious."

"Is there anything else before we continue our search for the Heart?"

"I do not believe so. I have my task here. Cosmaira will have hers soon when it is time to retrieve Maleficent's talisman item. The rest of you, please resume your searching."

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!

Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas season and a fun and safe New Year.

I'll start the new year with a new chapter but I'll need to take a bit of a break from posting for a while. Don't know for how long but I promise it won't be months and months.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and Bound By Light for so long. You're all awesome.


	13. Kameʻe

Blue. Nothing but blue.

Rachel stared at the vastness of color for a long minute, wondering why she was looking at it. Oh, right. The storm. The Nobodies. So this must be the sky. Looking up at the sky…wait, on the beach. Sand had a very distinguishing feeling. But…was this the same beach? She remembered getting thrown into the water and everything going black. Had she washed back up on the same island or had she been pulled out to sea and taken somewhere else? And,

"Riku!"

Rachel sat bolt upright. Where was everybody else?! What had happened to them? The Nobodies implied they were going to take their leave without a fight that time but were they really? There was a very thin margin of genuine honesty when it came to the bad guys. Were the others in trouble? Was she as well only hadn't realized it ye-yikes!

Something ivory in color and round in shape swung in front of her. She flinched, thinking it was a club and dropping back to only holding herself up on her elbows. It didn't hit her but stopped only about a foot away from her nose. It wasn't a club either. But a foreshortened view of it made its shape a little hard to define. What she could see in perfect detail, however, was the man wielding it.

Maybe it was just because she was on the ground looking up but the guy was really, _really_ tall. And big. An adult gorilla didn't have shoulders that wide. A Large Body could rampage him and he probably wouldn't notice. Easily ninety-percent of his dark body was covered in extremely intricate tattoos. And he did _not_ look happy.

"No one is coming to help you," He promised.

"Um, hey, if I'm trespassing or anything you don't have to worry. I'll leave peacefully and without any trouble if you want me to."

"Nice try. But you won't be going anywhere."

The man warningly jabbed his weapon closer to her face. Rachel pulled back. The weapon was indeed not a club. The end curved far too much for that. Though its thickness could no doubt do the same kind of damage.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy. I don't want trouble. I'm not even sure where I am or how I got here," Rachel assured honestly.

"Yeah, sure you don't. Where are the others?"

"Huh?"

"Why did your friends take the Heart? What do you plan to do with it? Tell me!" He warned.

"When you say 'friends' and 'Heart' I'm pretty sure that means something very different than what comes to my mind. And why am I being interrogated? What makes you think I've got a hand in taking anything?"

The man's expression darkened as he scowled. "You have pale skin."

"That's racist!"

"I've been around a long, _long_ time and, up until a few weeks ago I have _never_ seen anyone with skin the color of dry sand. And, when I do, they're these beautiful maidens with strange powers and fight like demons. And, to top it off, the first thing they do is steal the Heart of the Mother Island and take off with it! But this shouldn't surprise you."

"It does! I only just found out about these maidens myself. I'm trying to find them too but for a very different reason."

"Uh-huh. And in your current position I'm sure you'd say just about anything. I saw your power on the beach. I saw you wash up here as a different creature. No sooner had you reached the shore your fish body vanished into legs. After what I saw the others do, I wasn't at all surprised."

Right. Okay. So that was how it was going to go. New plan. Might not help her case but something was better than nothing.

 _Pwish_!

In a puff of yellow sparkles Rachel transformed into a desert lizard and booked it across the sand to the jungle. Distance. Maybe she could reason with this guy if she wasn't- _what the heck_!?

A quick flash of light behind her made Rachel glance back. The man was gone. Now a big iguana was chasing her! Unbelievable! This guy could shapeshift too?! Great. There was a dimension she hadn't considered. As soon as Rachel got to the trees _fhssh_! she became a squirrel and shimmied up. Only, an iguana is a jungle dweller and climbs trees just as comfortably as a squirrel. Rachel scampered across the fronds of the treetops. An iguana is heavier so she gauged its distance by the sound of rustling leaves.

 _Pwfff_!

Rachel went from a squirrel to her bird form. Altitude! Maybe that could-eeeek! Another flash of light and the iguana was a hawk! But with the wingspan of a Wyvern! This was getting dangerous. This must be what a wizards' duel was like. So far she wasn't a fan. Rachel sped toward the ocean. She did not want to be crushed by talons as long as she was. Just a few yards over water she dove. A great shadow fell over her. The second before she hit the water Rachel transformed into a fish. Immediately she went for deep water and stayed close to the sand. A lot of birds of prey were good fishers but only if said prey was close to the sur-yeah right. So much for that plan. After a _splsh_ a colorful fish was following her. Fantastic. New plan (again). The young Master made a b-line for the nearest reef. Maybe she could lose him among the corals and other fish. But like every other attempt so far it yielded nothing. Despite all the agile ducking and dodging the distance between them remained the same.

So she became a seal. And that was a bad idea. He became a shark.

The two were pretty evenly matched in terms of speed and agility. But one had bigger teeth. Back to land. But this was getting stupid. She couldn't try to reason with him while also trying not to get eaten. With a great leap Rachel landed on a rock and made for the sand as fast as her flippers would allow. But no sooner did she hear the crash of another large body breaking the waters surface did she turn into a dragonfly and rocket back to the jungle. Another flash. Now with eyes that had a hundred or so lenses it was easier to see behind her. A small green beetle was in hot pursuit.

Okay. This had to stop. If this came down to a fight, fine. Keeping the list short she'd opened a window through time, defeated a stone Heartless as a deer and escaped an exploding planet with two fractured shins. She could fight this guy solo.

A clearing opened up in the jungle. Rachel changed back to herself. Before her feet touched the ground, her Keyblade, Frozen Heart glittered into her hand. It was one of her lesser-used Keyblades but the teeth of the key were a large flat snowflake.

"Enough!"

Finally she was faster. Swinging her Keyblade like Babe Ruth and keeping the blade broadside she swatted the oncoming beetle. Like the birdie hitting the racket the beetle was sent flying. It didn't take more than a second for him to collect himself, however. Once he did he also changed back to a man. Now seeing him at a regular angle Rachel could see she had been right. His weapon was not a club. It looked like a massive fishhook made of thick bone. The whole thing was covered in intricate carvings. Near its base where he held it was wrapped in some kind of thick twine. He carried it similar to the way she carried the Keyblade. (It should go without saying but I'll mention it anyway that now he _really_ did not look happy)

"Look, I don't know who you think I am but I promise you've got me all wrong. I have no idea what you mean by stealing a heart. Like I said, I'm pretty sure that means incredibly different things to both of us. If it's really important maybe I can help you get it back. I know _who_ you're talking about but I will swear to you on whatever you want me to that I am _not_ in league with them! I got separated from my friends and we're all here to make sure those maidens don't get what they're after. That's the whole truth, I swear."

The giant man still looked skeptical. Great. What else could she say? She thought the honesty showed. He stepped forward and looked about to speak but then stopped to look at something on his arm. Something was moving on his arm. What was that? Enough to pull his attention away from her. What was on him? Rachel couldn't see much from her distance but whatever it was appeared to be doing some kind of elaborate miming. Were his tattoos made from some kind of magical ink? She'd seen that before at the Tower. Whatever the little character was trying to say must have been in her favor because when the man looked back to her his eyes were still wary but no longer angry.

"Who are you?"

It wasn't the most friendly way to ask but the fact he'd stopped to ask implied he might see reason.

"My name is Rachel."

"How did you shapeshift so easily?"

"Um," No sense not telling the exact truth since he too obviously knew about magic. "I'm training to be a sorceress. Transfiguration is a personal favorite discipline."

"Your weapon, how does it just appear?"

"It's called a Keyblade. They just…they just do. I'm not really sure where they go but they always come when called."

"You said you were separated from your friends. Who are they?"

"They're warriors of Light, like me. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Donald, Goofy and my brother Bryan. We were ambushed by the same people you're looking for. One of them created this huge freak storm. I must have fallen overboard or something because I can't remember anything between then and waking up on this beach."

It took a several rounds of more questions but at last he seemed to believe her.

"We good?" She asked.

He paused. The living tattoo had moved to his chest and gave an approving nod. The man relaxed his posture and held the fishhook weapon much more casually. Rachel dismissed Frozen Heart as a reciprocating sign of good faith. So calm and belief had been established. Now for working on rapport.

"So you know my name, what's yours?"

The man held himself high and proud. "So glad you asked." He answered a little smugly. He swung the giant fishhook dramatically. Doing so he created a great gust of wind. "I am Maui! Demi-god of the wind and sea; hero to all."

Even the tattoo gave a dramatic bow.

"Demi-god?"

"That's right."

"Is it too late to apologize for the swat?"

He chuckled. "I probably would have done the same thing in your position."

"So what is this Heart you're looking for?"

The way his expression changed gave solidity to the seriousness of the topic.

"The Heart of Te Fiti: The Mother Island. She is the goddess of all life. Her Heart is what creates that life. Normally she rests as an island far from here and the power of her Heart courses through the ocean and islands."

"Now I know that's the trouble they were causing. And those maidens stole it? A few weeks ago you said? I'd be glad to help find them to get it back."

"Well…it's not that simple. You see, I don't think they actually have it."

"What? They stole it but they don't have it?"

"Last I knew they didn't."

Rachel thought back. "You know, I don't think they do have this Heart. When we met there probably would have been talk like 'now that the power is in our grasp!' or something. Either they play it close to the vest or just had no other reason to gloat."

Maui looked immensely relieved. "Good. Good. The consequences of the Heart being stolen are bad enough. Who knows how much worse it would be if any of them managed to unlock its powers and use them for evil. But now I know it isn't with them, I do have an idea where it might be."

The little look-alike on his skin scowled and nodded in agreement.

"Good, we have a direction. But first I need to search this island for something."

"Search for what?"

"Technically I'm really not supposed to tell. But I can say those maidens will have a lot less of an edge if I can find it first. But maybe you can help anyway. Do you know this island well?"

"I should hope so. I pulled up this island a long time ago."

"Pulled up?"

Maui presented his fishhook. "With this. I hooked the land beneath the sea and pulled it up. I've made dozens of islands that way."

"So this island wasn't here when this world began." Rachel thought aloud.

"I guess you could say that. Is that important?"

"Yes. It tells me this place can't have what I'm looking for. What I'm looking for is ancient and would have existed from whenever and however this world came to be. For lack of a better term a non-natural island probably isn't the place. That will actually save us a bit of time." Rachel swiftly left the jungle trees and in two graceful strides topped the first rock on the beach she came to. "So which way? I'm following you."

Maui chuckled and shook his head while he caught up.

"The quickest way to get there is to fly. I doubt you can keep up with me if that little songbird is the best you can do."

Rachel looked down at him. With that half-smile and eyebrow raise she couldn't have said 'you ain't seen nothin' yet' any clearer than if she had actually spoken.

"The best I can do? Oh no. You see, I can do anything. You know why?" She reached into a small pouch on her belt. "Because I got faith, trust...and _pixie dust_."

With a dramatic flick the young Master showered herself with the glittering specks. Gently she drew up her knees just a little and just hung there. Rachel got a fair giggle from the way Maui was staring at the gap between the rock and her feet. To show off further Rachel lifted her arms above her head before pushing down again like swimming and twisted and twirled with the ease of a seal in water.

"Wait just a minute!"

Maui raised his hook upward and caught her around the ankle.

"Yipe!"

The act wasn't aggressive but there is a level of surprise that comes from going one direction then suddenly going another. Rachel floated above the ground, arms and legs curled up like a dead bug. Her long ponytail just brushed the sand.

" _ **How**_ are you doing that!"

"Like I said, pixie dust," She quick-kicked from the knees, propelling herself forward before straightening up and floating. "Pixie dust can make anything float, but there is a special ingredient to really fly. And because what you want to ask is written all over your face, I'll tell you." Rachel hovered over Maui, taking another handful of dust. "All you have to do is think of a wonderful thought; the happiest thing."

And she dropped the dust.

* * *

Hi guys. Coming back from a short hiatus. Uploads might be slow for a while but not as slow as this chapter from the last one.  
Just wanted to also give a heads up and reminder that the next several chapters will be happening simultaneously. I split the party and they're off doing their own things but it all happens within a few days. Just throwin' that out so it's in your minds if things get confusing.


	14. The Keyhole

White noise. A familiar, wonderful white noise. Waves took their turns pushing against the land. Water is patient. It never has anywhere to go in a hurry. It can create new landscapes or even wear down mountains over time. How easy to smooth the pebbles of this little beach. Each wave kissed the rocks with a quiet yet firm _shush_. Each push was accompanied by sharp pops as the pebbles were danced about by the waves. Eternal. It always did and always would. That was such a wonderful thought.

Rocks and sand. The color scheme was very universal. The rocks were bleached the color of coffee with way too much milk and cream. Very few plants had been carried by birds and winds to take root. This island was in stark contrast to the little one which she loved. Kairi didn't have to completely walk the shoreline before she could tell this island was small. In fact, this place wasn't that different in size to the island that forged some of the best childhood memories she had. Curious that it was little more than a glorified pile of boulders. The center was considerably larger than the rest but nothing about it looked particularly special. Upon closer inspection a lot of the rocks had thousands of tally mark clusters in the shape of hooks. It was a little unnerving without context. Obviously someone had been keeping track of something but Kairi had seen absolutely no one. Someone marooned? There was no indication of a wreck. And on an island with little to no vegetation, especially anything edible how could anyone survive as long as the marks indicated? Still, she hadn't found anyone yet. And no Heartless either. Aquatic ones just waiting in the surf perhaps? Or was this place really so far away from anywhere nothing had made it yet?

There was still an even more glaring problem: how to leave? As previously stated this island was all rocks. Rocks don't float very well. Well, maybe but only with a lot of magic or pixie dust. Wait, pixie dust! She _had_ pixie dust! Rachel and Bryan were invited to Pixie Hollow in Neverland to witness the celebration of the Blue Moon. Every eight years the blue moon rose over Pixie Hollow and when its enchanted light shone through the mythical Moon Stone the light was transmuted into blue pixie dust. Naturally everyone wanted to come and see this incredible event. Afterward the fairy queen offered each of them a pouch of dust to keep. Rachel and Bryan saved all of Pixie Hollow years ago from a Heartless that threatened to tear the tree apart to get all the dust. The fairies never stopped showing their gratitude. Sora had met Tinker Bell before and so had Lea. Connected friends can lead to some nice goodies once in a while.

Kairi sat on a large flat rock by the water to think. To her left a rock cliff rose up steeply. So, she did have pixie dust. She could cover herself, cuddle up to her happy thought and fly to the next location. Only, the next location could be days away, even via flight. How she even got to this island was a big unanswered question. The locations of her friends was the other. After that storm whipped up, had everyone been separated? Captured? Kairi made herself focus on what she could do to get back to them instead of going in circles with 'what ifs'.

So, her tools. Obviously pixie dust was at the top of the list. With that magic she couldn't get tired so that was definitely a check in the Pro column. If she stayed near the water she could navigate similar to being on a boat. Every islander knew how to use the sun to always know their direction. However if a storm came up that could be nasty being expose during a-no wait. Pixie dust would just wash off. Oh! Kairi frantically looked through her carry-bag. Yes! The magic shell Rachel and Bryan had given her, Sora and Riku was still there! They didn't need it anymore since its power had permanently changed them so it was given as a gift. However it had been wrapped in cloth, in a bag, in a box to protect her from overexposure to its magic. At least now Plan A had a Plan B. Bases covered.

However the biggest problem was food and water. All she had on her was the one jar of spring water and a few fruits in her carry-bag from before they got ambushed on the last island. True, you couldn't starve that quickly but she didn't want to find out the hard way she couldn't focus in a fight on an empty stomach. She didn't need to get dizzy if dehydrated either.

Sometimes being in the depths of thought can actually result in a very clear head. As Kairi sat and considered her options, she began to sense something. What was it? Two things. Well, three but the third was Master Yen Sid's voice saying something about vigilance. Kairi stood up. There was another presence here. Something else too…

"I was wondering how long it would take you,"

A jolt of surprise went up Kairi's spine. Up on the high rock cliff someone was walking to the ledge. Someone familiar. But not a friend. Immediately Kairi took her stance and called her Keyblade.

"What are you doing here?" The true princess demanded. "Was this the plan? Break us up so you can pick us off?"

"If you want honesty, no."

Kairi kept on her guard. This was the Nobody of Princess Jasmine. This woman was no different physically to her Somebody. Her hair was pulled back similarly to Jasmine but another smaller ponytail cinched with two ties fell over her right shoulder in front. Tucked in her hair was a jeweled clip with three short feathers. Around her neck she wore a wide necklace of antique bronze with a red eye-shaped jewel in the center. Her top had of-the-shoulder sleeves like Jasmine but her dark turquoise dress was a one-piece outfit. The bottom wasn't truly a dress either, more of a glorified sarong.

"What do you want?"

Jesarae shrugged. "I was given a job to do."

"To _take care_ of me?"

"I already said I wasn't here for you."

"What then? What 'job' could you have been given that led you a massive pile of pebbles?"

"You can't sense it?"

"Sense? Wait…" She had sensed something before that wasn't the feeling of not being alone. "The Keyhole is here, isn't it?"

"In a cave beneath this very rock."

"So you're here to make sure I don't seal it."

"I suppose now I'll have to."

"That's not goi-wait, what?"

Jesarae called her weapons, a pair of bladed fans but she didn't hold them with conviction. But that wasn't what really had Kairi's attention. There was something odd about how she spoke from the beginning. She sounded…resigned? That had to be the word. Yes, that was it. This Nobody didn't want to be here. But why? Was she like how Sora described the Nobody Demyx? Not violent, reluctant to fight and even cowardly? Kairi didn't sense any cowardice about the way she stood or how she spoke but there was an air that she would rather be doing something else.

"You didn't bring me here after you all whipped up that storm," Kairi confirmed. "You didn't follow me here; hold on, how did I even get here?"

Jesarae shrugged. "I didn't bring you here. And I didn't see you arrive."

"Okay, fine. But why tell me about the Keyhole? Why act as though I'm wasting your time?"

"We were all assigned to find the Keyhole." She said simply. "I've found it. And now I can't go back without telling Xhosar where it is."

Kairi blinked. "Isn't that…the idea?" An entirely new thought lined itself up for consideration. "You're not like the others, are you? You don't want to tell him where it is, do you?"

Jesarae suddenly straightened up and looked more focused. She must have just realized she let something slip she shouldn't have.

"Don't be ridiculous. Xhosar needs the power of the unsealed Keyhole. He'll have the most powerful talisman and we have all worked together to get each other power."

"And what is he going to do with that power?" Kairi questioned. "What do the other Nobody princesses going to do with their powers? What are _you_ going to do?"

That look. Like a kid when someone catches them in a lie. When they know they can't hide something anymore. When you have something you desperately want to say but have no one to tell it to. Kairi lowered her Keyblade.

"Why don't you want them to know where the Keyhole is?"

Jesarae looked at her, strained but with an answer on the tip of her tongue trying its hardest to jump out. Kairi then realized she and her friends had jumped to conclusions about the nature of the Nobody princesses. She saw it all over Jesaraes' face and body language. It was those crucial few seconds where you must decide to make a defiant denial or tell the absolute truth when you know the denial won't be believed and the truth is so hard to say.

"Please tell me," Kairi said much gentler. "You talk as though keeping me from sealing the Keyhole is a hollow duty you have to do but would rather not. And you don't want the rest of your team to know where the Keyhole is. But if you go back…you feel guilty or afraid about lying, don't you?"

"I can't-." Jesarae began but the words caught in her throat. Her grip on her fans slackened. "I can't let myself think like that! No one else does! His plan will work. We will all succeed and get what we want. I just have to wait then everything will be better."

"You don't even sound like you believe that."

"I have to! It's the only way!"

"Way to _**what**_? Only a second ago it sounded like you were only parroting empty rhetoric. I didn't hear _any_ conviction like you actually believed a word you said."

"You don't understand! No one else thinks like this!"

"Like _what_?"

"Like what we're doing is wrong!"

Immediately after saying it Jesaraes' hand shot to cover her mouth, mortification in her eyes that she said it out loud. She looked around like she expected to be surrounded by hungry wolves.

"You don't-? What about-? Alright, start over. Tell me everything. It's okay, I'll listen."

She didn't look comfortable anymore. Over and over she made sweeping glances to make sure they were alone.

"Please, Jesarae, help me understand. Maybe I can help you but I need you to talk to me."

Jesarae looked at her for a long time, reading her eyes and probably considering her options. After a moment or two the Nobody princess relaxed, at least a little before,

"Alright…um, follow me."

Kairi watched her turn then disappear over the top of the large rock mound. With a pinch of pixie dust sailing over the top herself was effortless. Jesarae stood near the center over a crag in the rock just big enough for a person to climb through before doing so herself. Kairi hesitated. This could be a trap. A cave with possibly limited exits? It did seem likely. Could she have misread the Nobody entirely? But there weren't a lot of other options. Still standing with an air of caution, Kairi followed. Still aided by pixie dust the princess floated to the bottom of the cavern. Jesarae stood on a chunk of rock. Upon closer inspection it was a statue of a man in pieces. Judging by the edges erosion had taken its toll over an extended period.

No sooner had Kairi's feet touched the ground the cave lit up. Silver-blue lines etched themselves on the cave walls into a very familiar shape. The Keyhole had appeared on the wall.

"Go ahead," Jesarae said quietly and a little defeated.

"You're just going to let me seal it?"

"If I told you to wait until after we spoke you might think I was stalling."

Was this really sincerity? Or was the Keyhole not of too terrible importance to the big plan that she could afford to let Kairi seal it to gain her trust? Kairi could see through both windows of possibility. Though still playing with an air of caution, Kairi decided to give trust a chance. After calling her lovely silver Keyblade, If You Can Dream, the tip sparkled with little radiant lights without being prompted. This was actually the first time Kairi had ever sealed a Keyhole. Though this was an important duty, she couldn't help but allow herself to feel a sense of excitement and accomplishment.

A blue-white laser-like beam of light shot out from the end of her Keyblade. Kairi felt her fingers grow warm as the power surged through the weapon. A pale halo of light grew from the point of impact. Immediately after she heard the sound of a heavy lock turning. The lights faded. The shape of the keyhole faded until only a pale etching remained in the rock wall. Kairi lowered her Keyblade. Her heart fluttered like a jar full of butterflies. She did it. Her first Keyhole. But something else was going on she had to figure out.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?"


	15. Aʻohe Kahi e Peʻe Ai

The eternal _slosh_ and _fwish_ of the waves hummed its song in his ears. Riku could feel himself rising up from either the depths of sleep or unconsciousness. Even with his eyes closed he knew the sun was high and bright. The rhythmic up and down motions of the sea almost pulled him back down into the deep, welcoming chasm of sleep. He was aware of his body. Nothing felt sore or obviously injured so he was not alarmed. The motion of the sea, the ever-serene atmosphere coupled with the lack of bodily harm raised no red flags at all. He must have been knocked out on the boat, right? That would explain the slight yet repetitive push of the waves with a hard surface beneath him. Wait…

The more the seconds slid by the more aware Riku became. Something was off. The Master opened his eyes. Bright sun with dotted clouds. Only…if he was on the boat, shouldn't he be able to see a mast or someone sitting nearby? Actually, he could sense no one…no, there was something. It didn't seem malevolent but what was it? And why was he all wet? Stupid detail not to notice immediately. Whatever he was on was partly submerged and soft. A piece of driftwood? Part of a rock covered in sea-moss? Sure, it would have been easier to just sit up and look around but Riku played to the side of caution. That presence, it was so close. What exactly was he on anyway? Riku laid his hand flat against whatever was keeping him afloat. Odd. Soft but firm. And…slimy? And…ALIVE!

Alarmed, Riku jolted off the mystery creature and into the water. That thing was huge! The moment he was off its back the sea beast dove. It had dark skin. It circled him. At first Riku was ready to fight it off but quickly realized what it was. He looked down. The massive devil ray swum directly beneath his feet. He watched it continue circling and swimming under him. A situation gets a lot cooler once you learn there's nothing to worry about. This was exciting. Riku had only ever heard stories about the intelligence and gentleness of the manta ray before now. The most well-known of all the stories was of a small school of mantas living off the far coasts of one of the northern islands had actually befriended a group of research divers.

The story highlighted just how smart the special fish were. After weeks of daily diving the mantas had each chosen a researcher as their swimming companion. Shortly after the people submerged the mantas would arrive and pair off; always the same ray with the same person. They would let their person, and _only_ their person ride them. The scientists even tried switching wetsuits to see how the rays identified their people. That made no difference. Only after letting their swim masks fog up were the rays unable to seek out their human. The conclusion was made that the mantas identified their people by their faces and eyes. Personally Riku had never seen a manta ray up close, certainly never in the water before. This was quite special.

But he still had a problem. Yeah, he was an islander. Most islanders were first acquainted with the water before they grew out of diapers. Riku knew his strengths as a swimmer. The waters were fairly calm so he knew he could go for a while without getting tired if he was careful. Not only that, he knew how to turn himself into a fish from magic lessons with Merlin. But that didn't solve his biggest problem. Where was he? Where was the nearest land? What had happened to his friends? How was he supposed to navigate the briny blue when he had no markers to guide him? Figuring out directions from the sun wasn't hard but he still had no way of knowing where he was in relation to where he'd been. He couldn't just go off in one direction and hope for the best either. For all he knew there'd be an island just beyond line of sight in the opposite direction of wherever he chose.

A bump on his foot from below shook Riku out of his dilemma-ed thoughts. The ray hadn't left. It bumped him again. It floated directly under him. The wingspan was incredible. Riku was certain he'd need a twin and a little brother to have reached from wingtip to wingtip. The ray rose again. This time it didn't stop. Riku went along with it. The ray continued to surface until Riku was on his hands and knees on its back. Incredible. With his fingertips Riku ran his hand over the tough yet smooth skin. Curiously the black and gray on its back was intricately patterned. That wasn't natural. Well, maybe for this world it was. Otherwise Riku had to wonder what about this manta was so special that it was clearly aiding him. If the animals of this world could talk, wouldn't it have spoken up by now?

A schoolboy giddiness prickled in his stomach as Riku carefully stretched out his legs so that he was lying down across the ray. Maybe keeping him from drowning wasn't the only thing this manta had stuck around for. Keeping himself propped up with his elbows he slowly and carefully reached out and held onto the rays' upper lip. No sooner had he done so the giant wings began to move. Slowly, ever so slowly, inch by inch it descended. The second Riku took a deep breath it dove. And wow! Though the ray probably wasn't swimming as fast as it felt like, getting pulled along by anything in water always feels like the speed of light. And it was on the back of a manta ray! Sora and Kairi were going to absolutely _hate_ _him_ when he told them about this! Granted he couldn't see much because saltwater stings and the strong forward motion forced him to keep his head down.

There was another problem though. The ray was swimming deep enough Riku couldn't just lift his head up to catch a breath. And he was beginning to feel the need. Would it just keep on swimming if he let go? There wasn't a whole lot of option. But just as his lungs were beginning to burn, the ray rose again. Riku gratefully accepted the life-giving oxygen as soon as his head broke the surface. After gasping in several refreshing breaths the ray dove again. Over and over this happened. Exactly how the manta could tell he needed to breathe he didn't know. Maybe he subconsciously was squeezing its upper lip every time the burn became unbearable. Even so, that didn't explain how the ray _knew_ what that meant. Without fail the gentle giant brought Riku to the surface when he couldn't hold his breath another second then submerge again after he'd had a chance to breathe. He couldn't see much for most of the journey. Still, Riku could see in his mind Sora and Kairi's looks of disgusted jealousy when he shared this story.

Riku had no way of measuring time under such conditions. The trip couldn't have been terribly long since the lighting didn't look that different. How fast could a manta ray swim with a passenger anyway? Regardless of the time, Riku did catch glimpses of where the ray was going. What looked to be a shadow on the horizon became more and more defined as they neared. The shadow gained shape and dimension. Remarkably the ray was ferrying him to a distant island! The same island he came from? That seemed to be a lot to ask but he could hope. Then, almost in the span of a breath, the water color dramatically changed. They'd been in the dark blue of the open ocean but just ahead the blues became ten times lighter. As they neared, the ray rose up and didn't submerge again even after Riku had the time to breathe. This must have been a steep drop-off to warrant the color change. No sooner had they crossed from one color plane to the next the ray slowed and gently turned in a wide arc before stopping entirely.

"This my stop?"

The ray didn't answer but it didn't move either. Riku took that as a yes and let himself slip off the sea beasts back. Even after receiving a long, grateful stroke on its massive wing the ray only inched forward. Recognizing their business was finished Riku swam the remaining distance on his own. The coral reefs that grew in colorful abundance along the drop-off dwindled into long patches of white sand dotted with rocks. Along the rocks Riku could see undefinable spots of color. No doubt closer inspection would reveal them to be large starfish or anemones. But what interested him most at the moment was just getting his feet on something solid. Oh the relief when his feet touched the sand. Riku hauled himself on the beach. The squelching of waterlogged socks and splatting of dripping clothes actually sounded quite comforting. After all, he'd dry. Even if this wasn't the island with his friends it would certainly be easier to get his bearings and formulate a plan on solid ground than floating in the middle of nowhere.

A distant slap made Riku turn back to the sea. Shielding his eyes the young Master looked out toward the drop-off. Suddenly a massive body exploded from the distant surf. The ray breached in a great arc, trailing sparkling drops of water. Riku smiled and waved once as the ray vanished back into the blue. Had the manta been saying goodbye? Or getting above the water to see if he'd made it to the shore alright? Either way it had been an incredible and wonderful experience.

But now it was back to business. His friends. The Keyhole. And getting to either. Riku started by circling the island, trying to sense where the Keyhole might be if it was here. There was still a pestering question though. This was past noon. Assuming this was just the next day, the Nobodies came to them at dusk. That wasn't a full twelve hours but was still a long time to be drifting in the ocean. How far had he gone? This wasn't the same island. That much was obvious pretty quickly. But there was no way to measure for sure how far away he was from where he began. With that in mind, how did he stay safe out on the ocean for that long? Had that ray been with him the entire time? Keeping him afloat as it guided him out to sea?

Flying seemed to be the easiest answer for leaving the island. It wasn't like you could get tired when not running on your own power. Of course he'd never slept mid-flight before in case the next land was days away either. Maybe that ray was still out there. Then again, even if it was and willing to ferry him again, that kind of travel would be rough. His connection to the Darkness had diminished a long time ago so he couldn't create a dark door. Even if he could, he didn't know where he'd be going. This was a new world for all of them. He didn't even know what it was called.

Something else was on his mind. The Nobodies weren't wrong. He and the others were brought in from the past without being as prepared as he'd like. A personal taste of what the power of Reality could do did not have him eager for the day they might have to battle it. And there were still no answers to what the leader could do or what they really wanted.

Riku stopped. He focused. Even amidst his musings he could sense a Dark somewhere but not from any Heartless. One of the Nobodies was here. Fantastic. But which one? And why? Well, at the last encounter none of them seemed too threatened by him or his friends. If anything some of them seemed to think how useful they could be in this time was funny. So Riku put the thought one might have followed or sought him out in his back pocket for the time being. After all, why would they waste time and energy on something they didn't believe a problem? Besides, they were actively searching for the Keyhole as well. The fact he and a Nobody Princess were in the same place could indeed be a coincidence as they were looking for the same thing. That and he'd arrived via manta ray and that wasn't a normal mode of travel by anyone's standard.

But then there was the follow up thought: should he engage? Should he even do any kind of recon to gauge their progress of locating the Keyhole? Avoid entirely since the Keyhole was the real prize? Of course, that was assuming she wasn't there for a reason he hadn't thought of yet. When it came time to leave that could be tricky. Flying would be easy and quiet but he still had the problem about rest. In the time it would take him to build any kind of craft he risked being discovered if the Nobody didn't leave. Best avoid her for now. He could try and sense the Keyhole as he'd been doing while keeping his distance. Honestly he had no interest in finding out if this was the Cinderella Nobody. He _really_ didn't want to go up against the power of Reality alone.

The search commenced. If circumstances had been different he might have taken a moment to appreciate how beautiful and peaceful the island was. Peaceful, no kidding. Just how many islands did this world have? So far they hadn't met any inhabitants other than wildlife. He did wonder what life on this world was like that at least this corner of it didn't have any people.

A familiar flux of dark energy interrupted his thoughts. Four tall, dark grey Nobodies appeared from whatever portals they used. These were new to him.

These were similar in appearance to a Sorcerer Nobody. Height-wise these were a little shorter and thinner. It did not hover above the ground like a Sorcerer but did glide across the ground with the ease of a snake. In one hand it held a book not unlike the Spellican in the Dream realm. Its other arm was much thinner with three long-clawed fingers. It attacked by waving its left arm back and forth like an orchestra conductor. Musical notes rose from the book before they began glowing and flying toward him like small missiles. If he came close to the strange creature the skinny clawed arm snapped at him like a whip, claws open.

All things considered this new foe wasn't terribly hard to take down alone. He'd fought far more powerful beings before. However they were strong and took longer than he'd like to finish off. Riku held his battle stance for a moment after the last Composer went down. He closed his eyes and tried to sense with his Heart if the Nobody Princess they surely answered to was nearby. The Dark presence had moved since he first became aware of it but was not concerningly close. But he didn't know what this meant either. Had the Composers been sent after him? Could the Nobody Princess sense his presence the way he sensed hers? If not, they were likely scouts for the Keyhole. However, that might be a problem too. If they were indeed scouts either way, it wouldn't go unnoticed if they never reported back.

Riku continued his search with a quickened pace. He had to discern if the Keyhole was at least here fast then book-it somehow just as quickly. Either the Nobody knew he was there or probably would soon. Only two other small groups of Composers and Dusks bothered him since he searched but each one made the sinking feeling in his stomach of running out of time drop further. The presence of the Nobody Princess hadn't changed either.

Alternating between himself and his sparrow-like bird form Riku felt confident he'd searched enough of the island to say with confidence the Keyhole wasn't there. Okay, now what? After hours he'd circled back to the same problem: how to leave? Too bad he'd never learned to turn himself into a whale or something. The only aquatic forms he had were practically fish bait from Merlin's lessons or his mer form, which was out immediately since Kairi had the magic shell. All the time he spent at the hidden training castle of sorcery with Rachel and he never thought to ask for more transfiguration lessons? An albatross would've been great too if he knew-wait.

Riku had been heading for the nearest beach when something caught his attention. It wasn't the Composers. He hadn't seen any of them in a while. He concentrated. The presence of the Nobody Princess' Darkness was still a fair distance away and wasn't moving. So what was that? It was subtle enough Riku had to shift his focus to figure it out. A noise. He could hear something. But what? It wasn't quite right to be a bird song but definitely not a cry for help or alarm either. Was it human? He couldn't describe to himself how it didn't sound right for either man or beast. Of course that didn't necessarily mean anything. He didn't know everything. Rachel and her infinite wildlife facts once told him of a desert mouse that howls like a werewolf and the mating call of a male walrus sounds almost identical to a ships bell. Either way he knew one thing for certain; it was beautiful. He could investigate if he was quick, right? Could he really leave without at least knowing what it was? Huh. Interesting. For a split second, just a split second, Riku could feel the distinguishing difference between being curious and being compelled as he turned back into the trees.

 _Something isn't right._

An internal voice said as he went further into the jungle.

 _This isn't that big of a detour. I'll leave the second I know what that noise is._

 _This isn't a good idea._

 _It won't take long._

 _Time isn't the problem. Do you even know_ why _you want to find the source of this sound?_

 _Well, no. I just…do._

 _Uh-huh. And that doesn't strike you as strange? Since when do you follow whims like this?_

 _I know I don't. But how bad could it be?_

 _Bad enough. Look where you are._

Riku came to a dead stop as reality came rushing back. Where was he now? How far had he gone? He'd been completely zoned out for most of his internal dialogue. That was unsettling. Why did he want to follow the sound? Was it in fact innocent curiosity? The more he thought about it the answer leaned toward 'no'. But he had closed the distance considerably. Now the sound was discernable as a voice. A beautiful, ethereal singing voice. Discernable too was just how close the Dark presence from before had gotten. All his senses came back to him in a panicked jolt when he realized just how badly he'd dropped his vigilance.

Down the slope, still a fair distance but in full view was the Nobody Princess, Adaira. She wasn't facing him. Actually she was walking away. It became clear in that moment the singing had been her all along. Had she been singing to draw him in? Or was this how she controlled or at least remained in contact with the lesser Nobodies?

 _Leave now stupid!_

 _Right. Leaving._

Riku quickly turned and made to dash back to the beach or at the very least create distance between them. Only he barely made it ten yards before a dozen Composers rose up before him. Riku gritted his teeth. There was no way she didn't know he was there now. But now wasn't the time to be taking them on just yet. If the Nobody Princesses were as strong as Ludwig let on, Riku wasn't terribly inclined to pick a fight with an unknown enemy all alone on a world he didn't know.

The strange song changed. The Composers spread out around him in a half-circle. Looks like he'd have to fly out of here after all. Any other problems could be dealt with as they came up. Riku plunged his left hand into the pouch of pixie dust he'd gotten from the fairies of Neverland. But just as he was about to pull it out and shower himself with the flying dust…he stopped. He could spare a few more seconds to listen to that song some more, right?

 _GO! It's not too late yet!_

 _It's fine. Another second won't hurt._

 _Take the dust and get away from here!_

 _I don't think I want to._

 _GO!_

 _I want to listen more._

 _It is beautiful but it's dangerous!_

 _It really is beautiful, right?_

 _Well, it is. Maybe one more second won't hurt after all._

 _It's fine._

 _You're right. It's…fine…_


	16. Lana I Ka Moana

"Sora! Sora! Wake up!"

"Eh? Huh? Wha-?"

"Oh good, you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?"

Sora sat up. This was still the canoe. Donald had been shaking him awake. Ouch. Where'd that head bump come from? Wait a second. Right, the Nobody and the storm she made. But what about-? Sora looked around. The only others with him were Donald, Goofy and Lea.

"Where is everyone else?!" He exclaimed.

"We don't know," Goofy told him, shaking his head. "That storm shook us up really good. We all must've bumped our heads or somethin' because we all woke up all the way out here."

"And there's been no clues yet as to where the others are." Lea added.

"Do you think they were captured?"

"The thought's crossed my mind." Lea answered.

"But if that's true, why not us?" Donald asked. "What do the others have that would make them good prisoners that we don't?"

"Well it's not good looks," Sora said.

That got a grin out of them. Good. All good boats run on happy faces after all.

"They might not have even been caught." Goofy reminded. "That storm tossed us _all_ about. Maybe the others fell in the water and are back on the island while we drifted away."

"Right," Sora agreed. "No need to get worried just yet. But the sooner we find them the better. We're all stronger as a group. Now where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Uh-huh. No kidding. They were surrounded by a beautiful calm sea. So just how far away from the last island had they been pushed away? How long had they been drifting? It wouldn't be hard at all to find North and pick a direction but what then?

"Why have none of us ever asked Rachel to teach us that direction spell?" Sora thought aloud.

"Probably because we assumed she'd always be around to cast it for us." Lea answered.

"Well we've gotta do something," Donald said. "We can't just float out here"

"I agree, but what do we do?" Goofy asked. "Everything looks the same. How will we know we won't be headin' to an even deeper nowhere?"

"All valid questions. Too bad unless any of us can rapidly master a direction spell to know exactly where we're going, picking a direction and sticking to it is the only option we have." Lea said.

"Not necessarily," Sora said. "You still have your pixie dust pouch, right? So do I. Maybe you and I can fly up and out in opposite directions to see if there's anything just beyond how far we can see now. Donald and Goofy can send up Fire or Thunder spells to guide us back. If that doesn't work-."

"Does anyone else feel that?"

"Huh?"

Goofy froze in a stance like one trying to hold their balance. Sora, Donald and Lea also stood very still.

"Are we…moving?"

"We're in the ocean. Of course the boat is moving."

"No, no, he's right. It's very faint but it's like something is pulling us." Donald agreed.

"If it's either Rachel or Bryan thinking they're being cute in their fish forms," Lea warned aloud.

"Or a Heartless," Sora said, adjusting his stance for a fight if necessary.

"I'll go check it out! Cover me, Donald!"

Goofy called one of his shields and charged off the boat with a great leap (by 'great' I mean 10/10 for height but with a lot of flailing). Donald lifted his wand high before aiming at Goofy. The wand sparkled and Goofy was shrouded in think blue mist before splashing loudly. The remaining three tensely waited for him to report. Less than thirty seconds later turtle-Goofy's head broke water.

"Gawrsh. There wasn't anything down there at all. But I watched the boat a second an' it's definitely moving on its own somehow."

"You sure we're not just over a current?" Lea asked.

"Come see for yourself," Goofy offered and submerged again.

"Can't hurt," Lea sighed. "Donald, hit me."

Donald cast the spell again and Lea dove off the side. Sora lay on his stomach and put his hand in the water.

"What are you looking for?" Donald asked.

"Not really looking but feeling. Have you ever just held your hand in the ocean before? Yeah, you'll bob and move around as the water moves but that's it. But I'm feeling a tug. We are being pulled. But Goofy said he didn't see anything. I guess it's not impossible but I've never heard of a current running this close to the surface before."

"Because it's not," Lea and Goofy came up to one side of the boat. "Goofy was right. There isn't a current."

"You're sure?" Donald asked him.

"Positive," Goofy answered. "We just sort've hovered in front of and behind the boat just to check. We didn't feel pushed or pulled by anything yet the boat just kept on goin'."

"Magic then?" Sora suggested. "But whose? And where are we being led?"

"I'll betcha it could be that Nobody of Cinderella," Goofy said. "If she could whip up a storm that quick this is probably no sweat."

"Ability? Sure. Distance? I doubt it." Lea said. "Unless she's walking on water and invisible this very moment, even a skill like bending reality would have its limits."

"If it is her we might be heading straight for a trap!" Donald pointed out. "Or just be pulled around in circles to keep us stranded!"

"I don't know," Sora said thoughtfully. "Call it a gut feeling but I don't think this is anything bad. Maybe someone on this world knows their home is in trouble. Remember the Cheshire Cat when we went to prove Alice was innocent? He talked in riddles but ultimately his clues did help us. Or when we got Carpet unstuck from under that crate? We didn't know if he served an evil master but we let him take us across the desert where we met Aladdin. Maybe we shouldn't try to break free of this current. Maybe we're being guided somewhere. I mean, has everyone sensed a dark presence at all?"

"Well, uh, no."

"I haven't."

"Me neither."

"I say for now we give the benefit of the doubt that whatever is pulling us along is helping us but stay on guard in case it isn't."

"I guess we can give it a try," Goofy said. "We can also use Sora's first idea of flyin' ahead once in a while too. If we see anything bad, we can try to change course then."

"I don't know," Donald said warily.

"Do you have another plan?" Lea asked him.

The duck magician muttered something under his breath but otherwise said nothing.

Together Sora and Donald adjusted the sail and rudder to go in the same direction they were being pushed. Pulled by the wind, pushed by the ocean, put together the speed was incredible. Goofy and Lea kept their aquatic forms and swum beneath the raft. They weren't exactly missed since they didn't know anything about sailing anyway. Good thing too. They'd only gone a few miles, well, leagues since they were at sea, before the first Heartless showed up. They kept the boat safe from below but it was an interesting experience. Goofy had past experience fighting underwater as a sea turtle; Lea did not. In fact, Lea hadn't logged much time with fins at all. Still, sometimes the best teacher is a dire situation. Too bad the dire situation liked them enough to stick around for a while. It felt like every ten minutes after defeating one swarm, another attacked.

"Sora," Donald asked after catching his breath. "With all these Heartless, are you sure this is the best direction? Maybe whatever is pushing the boat really is leading us to a trap."

"Or maybe this world just has a Heartless problem. It wouldn't be the first place we've visited where you couldn't throw a stick without it landing on one. But I'm still confident whatever it is that's guiding us isn't trying to hurt us."

"I hope you're right. Incoming!"

Just when they thought it couldn't get any more fun this world proved to be the gift that just keeps giving. Below the depths were the aquatic Heartless Sora was familiar with from Atlantica. Above the water Heartless such as Blue Rhapsodies, Air Soldiers, Air Pirates, Hook Bats, Rapid Thrusters and the occasional Battleship appeared and attacked. Then, spiraling down from above a flock of Heartless neither Sora or Donald had ever seen. The Skeletross was a little smaller than a Wyvern but looked just as cranky. Like a Wyvern it had long clawed feet and attacked similarly. Only its wings appeared to be skin, or at least what counted as skin when it came to the Heartless. Its head, neck, torso and unusual dragonish tail were black and skeletal.

Suddenly something else burst out of the water and partially landed on the side of the canoe near where Sora had been fighting. Startled, Sora turned, ready to beat it back.

"Will you guys quit using Thunder!"

It was just Lea yelling. Sora wobbled a bit after suddenly aborting a battle maneuver.

"Geesh! Don't do that! With your red scales you look like some kind of sea dragon."

"Will you knock it off!"

"Huh?"

"Electric magic feels very different when the source comes from above the water when you're under it! Water conducts you know!"

"Wait, you've been feeling it?"

"Yes! Now quit!"

Lea pushed off and vanished beneath the waves. Huh, interesting. Years ago he too thought it odd using Thunder underwater didn't also bother him or any friend near him. But if it was a problem now he'd stop and tell Donald to do the same.

The second Donald had beaten back the Heartless focused on him he cast a very powerful Aeroga spell. The magic winds blew back nearby Heartless and filled the sail.

"Maybe we can outrun them so we don't get tired or waste time."

"After all this I'm for trying anything. This is getting ridiculous." Sora answered.

"Ooooh," Goofy had hooked his flippers over the edge of the canoe, groaning and looking very dazed.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked.

Lea came up beside Goofy a second later. He too looked like he had a headache.

"Who was the last one to cast Gravity?" Goofy asked, still in a daze.

"Huh?"

"Once that force bubble hits the water it makes your ears pop." Lea informed.

"Oops, sorry."

Many hours of what felt like hundreds of Heartless later the crew finally saw land. Understandably they were thrilled. Maybe another of their friends made it there too. Maybe this place had the Keyhole. Putting their feet on solid ground was also a small blessing that weren't about to snub their noses at either.

"I sure hope we find somethin'," Goofy said as they neared. "It doesn't feel right that we went through so much trouble of getting through time only to not do much so far."

"You're not the only one who that's been bothering," Lea told him.

"I've got an idea," Sora said. "Goofy, Lea, you guys swim to shore and start searching the island. Donald and I will sail around the whole thing in case there's something that can only be seen from the water."

"Good idea," Donald agreed. "We'll send up fire blasts into the sky if there's trouble and lightning if we find anything."

"I can't think of anything better. See you soon."

Lea dove. Goofy followed.


	17. Kupale

Far below the clouds and open skies little green dots of islands flew by across their blue backdrop. Maui found this manner of flying to be particularly appealing. The travel was sped up greatly when Maui hooked the wind and threw it in the direction they needed to go. Barely any effort was required on their part as they rode the current. Still, there had been plenty of time to talk. Rachel made the mistake of inquiring about the nature of Maui's tattoos and was regaled of the epic story that led to the appearance of every…single…one. The very last one he'd acquired actually had some relevancy to the present situation. Because of it, Maui had been in a position to witness the theft and try to do something about it.

The demi-god told the Master all about when he himself had taken the Heart of Te Fiti and consequences and adventure that followed with a young girl named Moana. It had been about ten years since the Heart had been restored and they had parted ways. He would occasionally keep tabs on her and her people but they hadn't spoken face to face since then. But Maui still had ways of finding things out. Through the proverbial grapevine he'd heard the time was nearing when Moana would officially be named the chieftess of her village. On top of that there were rumors she also had a sweetheart and a wedding might be on the same day.

Spurred on by the incredible news, Maui decided to make the most colossal gift every seen by anyone anywhere. For the first time in over a millennia Maui used the power of his magic fishhook to pull up an island for her to find. The location was considered carefully. In the end he chose a place just a few days sailing from the Mother Island itself. Not far away a deep ocean current would push cold water nutrients up to sustain a food web and being so near the Mother Island would guarantee quick growth of plant life.

Maui had made it his mission to protect and tend to the new island until the time was right. Occasionally he'd tweak a feature or two until the island was a true paradise. Such an example would have been changing the direction of a waterfall. Pulling up the island also opened up a freshwater spring on one of its high hills. But it was pouring on the opposite direction from the ideal flatlands to clear and establish a village. So, Maui carved out a gouge at the base of the hill for the water to collect then laid out a winding path to the sea. After doing so he redirected the flow of the spring. The water cascaded down the hill and pooled into the hole. Once it filled the overflow followed the path of least resistance to the ocean.

Several weeks ago Maui circled the new island looking for any little thing to change or improve. He wanted everything to be beautiful and prosperous but not to do too much that it would make living there super easy. Still, he did find one more thing that needed changing. The top of the tallest mountain was too pointed. No doubt Moana's people would want to their traditions no matter how many islands they explored and settled. On Motunui each chief placed a stone atop the mountain to raise the island higher as they symbolically strived to do the same through their leadership. A tradition like that deserved a fitting platform.

So, flying straight at the top, Maui transformed back to himself from a hawk just in time to strike the mountaintop horizontally with his fishhook. With a sharp _**crak**_ the stone broke away and was sent flying into the sea. No problems with that. Those rocks would probably form a tide pool in time or at the very least be a home for mussels and starfish. Maui landed on the newly formed plateau. The friction of the displacement felt warm beneath his feet. The demi-god had looked over the blossoming island. At last everything felt right. He took a moment to enjoy it all.

But he didn't for long.

Thunderous crashes from below caught his attention. Looking over the edge Maui saw the rocky shore was hidden beneath a layer of frothy seafoam from the ocean suddenly becoming extremely turbulent; but only in that one spot. Now, Maui had a fair amount of experience with the fact the ocean had a mind of its own. Flying down as a hawk he landed atop the same rock he'd just broken off the mountain. No sooner had he done so the water became glass calm. Immediately following the waves further out began acting strangely. The water parted deeply and continued off in a straight line. Maui looked off into the distance. That was the direction of Te Fiti. A stone dropped in his gut. The ocean rarely communicated with him like this. Something was wrong. With powerful wingbeats Maui sped to the Mother Island. As he neared, he witnessed a terrible sight.

The plants of the lush island were dissolving into black ash! He'd seen that before. Only now he knew what it was and what would happen soon after. Maui soared over the island. Someone had taken the Heart of Te Fiti and he was going to find out who. Three figures were running toward the shore. With his hawk-eyes Maui could see the green glint of the Heart. Flooded with rage Maui dove, screeching terribly with massive talons fully extended. The thief turned, startled by the sound. At the last second a round shield blocked the attack. It was only then did Maui completely see the thief.

This young woman had short ebony hair with a complexion fairer than the inside of a shell. Lips redder than any island flower curled into a disgusted snarl. She attacked. Her companions did the same. Maui changed back to himself and deflected her sword with his hook. In their scuffle the Heart was knocked from her hand. Maui snatched it and dove away from her. The four combatants hopped around the deteriorating island fighting each other and the Heart repeatedly changing hands. The maiden who fought with a whip raised her arms and diseased-looking vines sprung out from the ground. The black cords moved like snakes and tried to tie him down. They were frail and easily torn away but they were enough of a distraction for the other black-haired maiden to get the Heart again. This one looked more like the people he'd seen on his world but it was clear where her alliance was.

Just then the island rumbled. The goddess herself shook off her island form and rose. Maui hadn't stayed on the shores this long before and was shocked by what he saw. Te Fiti looked horrible. Large patches of green growth that made up her body were dissolving away like disease-riddled black lesions. The goddess looked scared yet angry. She wasn't about to let the gift of growth and life be misused on her shores. But her powers were quickly weakening. Maui's heart dropped at the sight. He hadn't stuck around before. He hadn't seen for himself what happened when a being of life had such a beautiful power taken away.

Te Fiti herself tried to reach for the maiden with the long black hair but the she and her companions were too fast. But dodging from the reach of a massive goddess had the maiden less focused. Maui took advantage of this and took possession of the Heart again. Transforming into a hawk with the Heart in his beak, Maui soared high above the thieves. The maidens couldn't reach him even though they certainly tried. But getting out of their reach was hardly the issue. Te Fiti needed to be restored. Yet what was the point of giving her Heart back now with the thieves still there? Give it back and they'd just try again. If he held onto it for safety, the maidens would pursue him yet Te Fiti would be left without her power and once again be reduced to the fire demon known as Te Ka.

The maiden with the long black hair took out her weapons, a pair of large bladed fans. With mighty swings of the blades scythe-like energies cut through the sky toward Maui. Dodging them was a snap but it might not be if it kept up for too long. One way or another those maidens were sure to find a way to continue the fight. There were no good options. Maui looked down at the withering island. The goddess looked up to him, pleading with her darkening eyes. No good options.

 _I'm sorry._

With a powerful upward wingbeat Maui soared higher. In one simultaneous action the demi-god transformed back to himself. Immediately after he threw the Heart up and swung the great fishhook with all his strength. A tremendous sonic boom of green and white light burst forth the moment the Heart and the magical fishhook connected. Maui was thrown down to the remaining land. The maidens paid little attention to him now. Their focus was on the brilliant green streak quickly vanishing over the horizons edge. The one maiden with the sword and shield shrieked with fury at the loss of their prize. She looked to him with a promising glare before a great pool of blackness rose up from the ground behind her. The three thieves said nothing as one after another they entered the blackness. As quickly as it appeared the portal of black energy vanished, the maidens along with it.

Maui gritted his teeth. They just ran away. He looked up to Te Fiti. Her terrible transformation was almost complete. She looked positively terrified. Maui stood up.

"I'll get it back. You won't be left like this!" Maui raised his fishhook high as a gesture of his vow. "I'll get rid of them and bring it back to you! I promise! _I promise_!"

In a flash the demi-god was once again a massive hawk and took to the skies in the direction of the Heart.

 _I am so sorry. I couldn't stop them but I will make it right. I won't rest until I find it. I promise._

* * *

"So that's it. I've been searching every day since to find it. I've looked on every island in the direction I threw it and along the ocean floor. I know I'm good but even I have a hard time believing it could have gone too far, even with how hard I hit it. But there's one place I haven't looked that, by now, I'm sure that's where it is."

"Where is that?"

"Where we're headed. Hope you're not afraid of monsters."


	18. Poniu I Ke Aloha

Pairing off to search was the best way to cover the most ground. As far as anyone could tell they were far away from their other selves. The past and present could not touch. The Nobody Princesses had to be stopped. To that end, divide and conquer was the best plan they had. Ventus, Mickey, Donald and Goofy went off to search in one corner of the world, Riku, Kairi and Lea went yet another.

Sora and Bryan circled a new island with their Dream Eaters in search of clues to the whereabouts of the princesses. Years ago, on very different adventures, both boys had entered the Realm of Dreams and created incredible creatures and friends out of the Dream Eater Spirits that resided there. With their help said adventures went a lot smoother with the aid and companionship they provided. But such creatures were of the world of dreams. The adventure couldn't last forever and the Spirits couldn't enter the reality of the material plan. However, it seemed the refuge world of Traverse Town could hold more than just displaced people from lost worlds. The connections the Spirits made with and within the hearts of their humans allowed them passage into that unique world. There they stayed and could be visited. But something very special was discovered by accident by Rachel and Bryan. In Pixie Hollow of Neverland the fairies had a fantastic substance known as blue pixie dust. It could only be acquired every eight years during the blue moon and was incredibly powerful. After saving the pixie way of life in their first adventure, Rachel and Bryan were allowed to take a tiny ration of blue dust for themselves. By happy accident they discovered when applied to a Dream Eater they could cross into the real world.

During the Mark of Mastery test set forth by Master Yen Sid, Sora and Riku also had a team of Dream Eaters that made their homes in Traverse Town with the remaining Spirits of Rachel and Bryan. The four of them were very eager to bring their teams into the real world where they could be summoned and interacted with any time. However, eight years was a long time and there were several Spirits to bless with the special dust. The fairies could only spare a small portion of the blue dust. But every problem has a solution if you get creative. Instead of waiting for rations of dust, Rachel suggested a new approach. Long before they knew her, Tinker Bell had been chosen to create a special scepter for the blue moon ceremony. This would be where the magical moonstone would be placed. The moonstone transmuted the special light of the blue moon into the dust critical for the health of the Pixie Dust Tree. Only a freak accident resulted in the moonstone being crushed into tiny crystal shards. But this ended up being a blessing in disguise. Each crystal still had the complete power of the whole moonstone. Rachel requested to borrow one of the crystal shards. Since it would be years before it would be needed again the fairy queen, Clarion, did not object. Come to find out, a blue moon rising on any world could transmute the dust exactly the same in Neverland. Duplication and enlargement spells on the shard quickly gave the keybearers a very large supply of blue dust to use on all their Spirits at once and plenty left over to study later.

Since then the Spirits had been invaluable tools and friends for the four Keyblade Masters who had created them.

Bryan rode on the back of White, the electric serpent. The White Snake was over twelve feet long with traits of both a cobra and a rattlesnake. Despite the fierce appearance of the thick scales on his underbelly and jagged edges of his hood, White was as gentle as a lamb. But he wasn't to be underestimated. Inside the snuggly snout were massive fangs that wouldn't hesitate to sink into any foe. Also with the large hood that went a third of the way down his body White could also fly by flapping his hood like the wings of a stingray and undulate his body like an Eastern dragon of legend.

Traveling alongside him was Bryan's other Dream Eater, the Flamus Lupis named Seger. Unlike his battle partner, the fire wolf was just as fierce as he looked. Though not very tall Seger had large fangs that came up from his lower jaw. Instead of paws he had cloven hooves. His tail was thick and also had an equally furry mane on the back of his neck. The Spirits' eyes were completely red, most of the time it was impossible to tell what Seger was thinking. It didn't help much that the wolf had no opinion for anyone other than his creator and Master. Seger bored quickly of anyone else or anything else that didn't involve Bryan or wasn't instructed of him by Bryan.

Sora also rode on of his Dream Eaters, a Yoggy Ram he'd nicknamed Yani. The large ram had ivory fur over most of its body with a thick aqua-green mane that covered its chest and neck fully. The long, trumpet-like horns were yellow near the base then changed to purple at the ends. From the horns Yani could shoot fire.

Bouncing along at his side was Sora's second Dream Eater companion. The first Spirit he created in the dream version of Traverse Town was the pudgy cat-dog thing known as a Meow Wow. This bouncy, chubby-cheeked creature was primarily dark powder blue with a white underbelly. Not sure what else to do with this suddenly helpful and loveable creature, Sora just referred to it as his little buddy. Since he never came up with anything else to call it, Buddy became its name.

Together the Masters circled the island. For a while they hadn't spoken. Bryan needed to focus on the song of the island. No doubt if the enemy were here or had done anything significant here the song would reflect that. He discovered no such thing after a long time of listening. However that didn't mean the search was over. There were still Heartless and lesser Nobodies to clear away. Currently neither sensed nor found anything that could suggest vital clues to their true adversaries, either location or next move. Seger and Buddy mostly took care of any stray Heartless so the Masters could search undistracted. Well, mostly Seger. The wolf didn't take the bouncy blimp seriously or trust the Meow Wow to help shoulder the responsibility.

"I don't think this place has any secrets we could use," Bryan said.

"I'm getting that feeling too. Think the others are having more luck?" Sora asked.

"I can only hope. I know Kairi and Lea-rah will probably have to keep Riku focused at least once."

"He's good at what he does but considering what's on his mind that wouldn't surprise me at all. But aren't you thinking about it too?"

"Of course I am. But I'm trying to think of what's ahead of me and all the good that will come from taking care of it quickly. Because I know if it let myself get into that mindset I'll have a hard time getting out of it. And don't think I haven't noticed you constantly fiddling with that thing."

"Huh?" Sora stopped twirling the ring on his hand.

"The closer you get the more you play with it. Have you noticed that?"

"Not really. But I'm not surprised. The closer the day gets the more I think about it."

"Please don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"Of course not! I'm over the moon and I can't wait. Lately though I think I'm just concerned about the choice to mess with time. Will the plans and dreams we have change because of what we've chosen? Will we know it? Will we have memories of what could have been and what actually happened to see the differences forever? You've started feeling it too, right?"

"It is like the feeling of knowing you had a dream but can't remember what it was about other than flashes you can't put words to?"

"That's exactly it. Kairi and I have come so far and I've been concerned from day one about what might change. I can't imagine what Rachel and Riku are feeling. Lea won't say it but I know he's worried now that he's on the doorstep of a new chapter too. I know you've got to be concerned about changes. Even if it's not the kind the rest of us are thinking of since you're the only one of us left without...what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You smirked just then."

"No I didn't."

"Immediately jumping passed confusion to denial. Now I'm suspicious."

"There's nothing to be suspicious of."

"And you've still got that trace of a smirk. Interesting."

"No, it really isn't."

"Let's see, we were talking about possible changes to the future, that's not amusing. But then I mention how everyone's paired up but you. *Gasp!* You smirked right as I said that. That must mean, oh-ho! Am I wrong?"

"Sora!"

"I am! You're not the odd-man-out anymore are you!"

"Sora you're talkin' crazy-."

"White! Stop."

Sora hopped off Yani. White had stopped, surprised and confused why he was being instructed to do so. Sora shooed Bryan off the snake so he couldn't keep going or pretend not to be listening.

"Okay, spill! No lying, no fibs, no beating around the bush. Am I _right_? Has the population of Singleville officially hit zero?"

"Sora, I-."

" _ **Hmmmm**_?"

Bryan sighed. There was no way he could divert Sora from the warpath and he knew that.

"You're right."

"I knew it! Hold on." Sora climbed on a large stone nearby, laid on his stomach, held his chin in his hands and swayed his feet back and forth like a kindergartener at story time. "Okay, go on."

"You're a schoolgirl."

Sora shrugged and made a 'carry on' gesture. Bryan sighed again but not for the same reason as before.

"Her name is Noreena."

"Pretty name. And where did you meet?"

"She works at the Benbow Inn. Aunt Sarah's been needing the help for a long time since Jim was appointed to first mate and started taking exploration commissions. The inn has been doing fantastic for years but over the past year she really needed the extra help."

"Fascinating but get to the good part."

"You're weird. Noreena was hired a year ago."

"Love at first sight?"

"Not quite. Well, kinda. I guess she's had a crush on me for a while."

"Guess? Oh my gosh! That means you were the clueless one!"

"You want me to finish or not?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"Well, you know I go to Montressor whenever I can to visit Jim when he's there and help Aunt Sarah. So our paths crossed more and more. Only she was really shy for a long time. Every chance I got I'd do music in the evenings. I got to unwind and guests were given a special treat. Only it got to the point where Noreena would actually stop her duties to watch me play. It was actually during one of those nights when I started to pick up on that she wasn't just a music enthusiast." Bryan waited for Sora to make a comment then continued when he didn't. Though his friend still looked like a little kid waiting for the teacher to get to the best part of the story. "After that suspicion, I, um, kinda used my gift to hear what her feelings were."

"Cheater,"

"Once I knew for sure, I was, well, a little surprised."

"What?"

"I'd never had a girl interested in me before! I didn't know what to do!"

Sora looked at him, disappointed. "Seriously? I know you guys have poked fun at me about being a clueless romantic but you? A girl likes you and you weren't sure what to do about it? Wait a minute, you didn't start liking her after you found out she liked you, did you?"

"What? No! I liked her well enough from the times I'd met her before. She was quiet and kind and helpful and a dedicated worker with beautiful eyes and a musical giggle that I lo-."

Bryan blanched just a little when he realized his internal filter had broken and his mouth snapped shut. Sora noticed it though and his face positively lit up.

"You were nursing a little thing for her from day one, weren't you?"

"No. Maybe."

"Not to sound shallow, but what does she look like? I've seen the patrons at the Benbow Inn. I'm not judging or anything but not a lot of them are very human."

"For lack of better term she's human _oid_. She looks very human with the exception of a few traits. And you're not letting me off the hook until I tell you what she looks like are you?"

"Nope."

"You're a middle-school girl, do you know that?"

"You said that already,"

Bryan ignored him. " She's got these big green kitten eyes. Her skin tone is tanned but with purple-."

"Purple?"

"Yes, purple. On the sides of her face, neck and arms. Her ears are set higher than a human and very round, kinda like a monkey and it's ad-ah-ahem."

"You can say it."

"Fine! They look like little monkey ears and I think they're adorable! _Stop looking at me like that_!"

Sora had that strange look where you're smiling big but trying to hold it in so hard the corners of your mouth actually turn down.

"Ooooh! Friend Owl told me about this! You're totally twitterpated for this girl!"

"You better not tell anybody about this! Don't make me regret confiding in you!"

"Not denying it…interesting. I will not _say_ anything. This is an exciting time so I might be able to mask it for a while. However! I can't promise I can lay on this secret egg forever without somebody picking up on the fact I'm hiding it. But honestly though, _why_ hide it? Yes, some might poke fun but we'd all be over-the-moon happy for you."

"I know that. It's just…well, we don't have many secrets amongst ourselves. Not because we have anything to hide but we're all around each other so much. Everyone knows everything. This is just something I would like to have all to myself for as long as I can. And, well, I know not all relationships end well and I don't want to make introductions or announcements then come to find out it was just a little crush on both sides."

"I just hope you're not announcing your engagement before we meet her."

"Take it easy it's only been a few weeks where we've really taken each other seriously. But how am supposed to explain what I do? It's not like when the worlds were in peril and sometimes you can't avoid having other people figure out you're not exactly a local. Other worlds might be easier to explain. In that universe interplanetary travel is as common as buttered toast."

"If you're worried about making it work when you're literally from other worlds, why not talk to Lea? He's making it work."

"I love him as much as you do but you'll have to excuse me if I'm hesitant to ask for relationship advice from Lea-rah."

"I have no counter argument."

"As therapeutic as this has been we should probably get going. I can see Seger's losing his patience."

"Uh-huh. But you're right. The fate of the worlds can't be put on hold because of your budding love life."

Sora jumped on Yani's back and kicked him off at a canter into a portal of Light before Bryan could say anything.


	19. Jesarae and Kairi

Jesarae stared at the shape on the wall. Kairi took note of everything. The way she held her eyes, her posture, the way she kept clenching and unclenching her hands, Kairi concluded she truly was uncomfortable. Either that or it was a display of the best acting she'd ever seen.

"I shouldn't tell you. If they knew…they can't ever know. But then why…why do I feel I can trust you? I'm trying to make myself believe it's only because I need to tell someone. But I shouldn't be thinking this way at all."

"You can trust me. And I certainly won't tell anyone, even my friends if you're afraid someone might be listening. Maybe we can start with something less heavy until you feel more comfortable. What about your special power? Every Nobody has one, right?"

"Um, that's not a good question. If I tell you then you really won't trust me,"

"Try me,"

"I," Jesarae lightly touched the red jewel at her collarbone. She looked away from Kairi. "Do you know what this is from?"

"No, what is it? Your talisman?"

"Yes. This is a piece of the snakehead staff that once belonged to Jafar, enemy to my Somebody. When your friend destroyed him the staff was broken and lost as well. Do you know what it could do?"

"Sora said it did have power,"

"That was only after Jafar accepted the powers of Darkness then became a genie could the staff do more. Just as an evil advisor the snake staff only had one ability. And that was a form of hypnosis. That is why I chose it. Its past ability pairs with mine. I have the power of Persuasion. I-um-all I have to do is look into the eyes of anyone and I can get them to do almost anything I wish. Adaira has a similar ability but hers is only limited to the extent of her own power."

Kairi did have a reason to be hesitant with her trust. What if she had been using her power the entire time to get her to believe she was different or there was something big to learn? Only…if her description were true, was that why Jesarae wasn't looking at her? To prove she wasn't using her ability if the key ingredient was eye contact? Or was that part a lie just to make her think that? Put on guard now but still willing to see it through Kairi decided to let it go.

"This Adiara, she presented herself like a leader on that beach. Who is she? What do you mean hers is limitless while yours isn't?"

"Even with the strength of my talisman helping my natural power I cannot make anyone do anything they truly do not want to do. I could tell you right now to stab your best friend in the back as soon as you found an opportunity. You could see the opportunity, take a blade and approach your friend from behind…then you would stop. It wouldn't be easy. The core of your being would be fighting my power but ultimately you would win, especially if someone else were to interfere at that point. Adaira is different. She is the first Nobody of Queen Aurora. Her power is the Siren Song. Your friends, the Good Fairies would be horrified to learn this as one of them blessed her with the gift of song. We're sure that's where it came from. Once you are under her spell…I haven't seen an example yet of anyone who can break free of it.

"And that's what separates me from them. She would make you attack the ones you love most and enjoy it. Cosmaira and Arihana are the same way. Ayomi is the worst of them all. Brilyssa enjoys a fight and is loyal to the cause at all costs yet is otherwise indifferent. I don't-I don't think the way they do. I don't delight in the fight like they do. And the plan, what Xhosar wants to do, it just-it just doesn't-I-I don't-!" Jesarae turned her back on Kairi completely. "I don't feel the same way about all of this the way they do. It doesn't seem right. I don't understand why I don't think the same as the others. We're a sisterhood. I trust they will protect me and help me whenever I need it and they expect the same of me. If they find out I don't support the big plan? If they doubt me they won't trust me."

"Jesarae, there is nothing wrong with having a mind of your own. And there is certainly nothing wrong with not wanting to hurt people. You don't need to feel like you've done something terrible for not being like the others. It does surprise me a lot just how different the others are from the Princesses of Heart but there's no reason for you to feel bad because you're maybe more like Jasmine. And having a completely different mentality from a group is nothing new. Demyx, as told to me by Sora and Lea, was as opposite as you could get from the rest of Organization Thirteen."

"But none of them were as dedicated to the whole as we are. When the princesses had their hearts taken, we all started appearing in the same place. None of us knew where we were, how we'd gotten there or how to make sense of feeling the lack of feeling. Our heads were full of memories we couldn't understand, things we'd never done, places we'd never been and people we'd never met. We didn't know what to do or where to go. Xhosar and Adiara found us and helped us make sense of what we were. Now we had a direction and a purpose. We grew together. But what can I do now? I can't follow along with the plan anymore but I can't betray them either."

Wow, this had taken on a direction Kairi had not anticipated at all.

"May we start with maybe an easier question?" Kairi asked gently. "Why do the others want to rule the worlds? Why the most basic of all villain plans?"

Jesarae turned to face Kairi. She looked sad, but also a little grateful the subject changed even slightly.

"To feel,"

"I'm sorry? Conquer and rule the worlds to feel? Feel what?"

"Anything. We struggled for a long time with the beautiful and wonderful memories of the true princesses. We knew of those events, the smiles and adventures up to the point when they were captured but we were separated from them. Can you imagine that? Separated from an image in your own mind? Seeing it so vividly it could very well be happening that very moment yet feeling nothing? And it isn't right. I know how Jasmine's mother died and how she obtained a tiger cub for a pet and companion but it's not _me_. I never felt lonely or trapped in a palace. I never felt the frustrations of being forced to marry. Yet I see it as though it is me. I see…and I want to know what the feeling is. Even the bad. Even terrible emotions, though they may hurt, have to fill this emptiness."

"But why think ruling over a world is the answer? And though you might have come into being without one, even a Nobody can regain or grow a Heart, Sora and Lea told me as much."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, we all do. But it isn't the same. I don't know what kind of fragmented Heart, or imitation of one grew in place of Jasmine's pure Heart. But that makes it worse. I grew into it. Yet the memories of before remain the same. I can do more than just remember emotions. But I cannot feel them the same way she did. I try to remember a memory with joy or sadness as it was but I cannot connect to it. None of us could. They had so much we could never hope to have. That's what put us on this path. They had everything. Even Alice, not royal by birth or marriage but she still had a comfortable life with a caring family. What a better way to experience everything fully than to have everything? That is what we thought."

"But how can you truly experience the love and respect of a ruled-over people if you've forced your rule upon them?"

"Even though we are a sisterhood everyone has their own individual ideas of how to rule. Not all of us are keen on malevolence. Though some are that is mostly because of how they grew into themselves. Experiencing distaste or sorrow is still a feeling that would be theirs and theirs alone. We would have more than our Originals ever did and, good or bad, the trials and triumphs would be ours to experience, not theirs."

"I understand wanting to fill an emptiness but that plan is crazy! No one I've ever met or anyone I've ever heard of found true happiness by having _a lot_. So say you do rule over the entire world of Agrabah, what then? What will need to happen to fill the void? When every single person loves or at least respects you from afar? When you get to know all of them personally? When a hundred servants wait on you hand and foot at all hours of the day? Showering you with praises? What will it take? Once everything is under your command, what will your commands be that lead you to the fulfillment you're after?"

Jesarae only stared at her. Kairi could see in her eyes she didn't know. The Nobody princess looked like she wanted to speak but thoughts never made it to words. Everything would probably sound like 'I'll cross that bridge when I get to it'. One way or another the thinking probably never went far beyond what happened after accomplishing the first step; only that it would get them what they wanted. Kairi could see this all over her face. This wasn't anything Jesarae hadn't considered at some point. Though she'd already admitted to thinking differently than the other Nobodies. She was suffering through this twist of consciousness alone.

"I don't know what else to do. I can't stand this emptiness and confusion anymore. But I know how some of the others plan on ruling their chosen worlds. And it won't end there. Once they have a foothold, they fully intend to expand. Only I can't…I would be benevolent, I wouldn't be cruel. Though how can I stay happy getting what I want knowing full well there are so many other people on other worlds who will be miserable when their new regime begins? But no one else sees it that way. What is it about me? Why am I different and why do have to suffer through this alone?"

"You're afraid of them, aren't you? What they'll think or do if they know? Is that the kind of group you're with? Go with the hive mind or else get stung?

Reluctantly Jesarae nodded. "Despite everything I feel connected to them. But even then I struggle. Do I like them? Do a truly have a sense of loyalty to them? Or are they just all that I know? Am I calling it loyalty because that is what is inside me? Or am I just recognizing a suitable emotion from memories that aren't mine?

"I want to leave. But it feel so…so wrong! And if I do, what then? Where do I go? Where could I belong? And if they find me? They would want to know why I left. The truth…I don't want to think about what might happen if I told them what I just told you."

Silence fell between them for several moments. The edge of wary distrust Kairi had been holding onto had been slowly fading during the interaction. Now she wanted to help. Everyone would win if Jesarae could find peace of mind somehow. The other Nobodies would be down a warrior and Jesarae would be free. But ultimately Kairi couldn't stand to see someone in such emotional agony. She'd seen variations of it before in Riku, Lea and Bryan and each time she hated the feeling of being unable to snap her fingers and have their pain stop.

"I think I might have an idea," Kairi considered the idea that snuck into her mind very carefully before saying it. "What if you could meet her? Jasmine, I mean."

"Meet her? Face to face? _Talk_ to her? No. That would never work."

"Why not? Even though I didn't know who she was at the time, Naminé rescued me and we existed side by side for a time. She might have remained that way but she chose to rejoin me. Maybe you don't need to 'go big' to understand or fill an empty ache. Once it's explained to her what's going on, I'm sure she'll understand and be willing to help you, even if it seems a little bizarre."

"A _little_ bizarre?"

"Okay, _very_ bizarre. I'm sure if I had known ahead of time who Naminé was the encounter would have been strange to me too. It will probably be the same for Jasmine. But if you were to meet her, talk with her, explain how torn and lost you've felt, I know she'd be willing to listen. She might not know what to say or completely understand but…well, maybe together you could find some kind of closure that can put your mind at ease."

"And _how_ would you propose this happen? Leave this world for Agrabah and request an audience with the queen? Leave this fight to give my Somebody the surprise of a lifetime? Wait until after? You do not know Xhosar and my sisters like I do. There is no way to be certain you will win. If you don't I'm back at the same place I am now. How could I in good conscience try to calm the storm within me with Jasmine's help while knowing the others were among the stars taking over kingdoms to rule as their own? I might feel better about my own existence but Agrabah would be the only safe world."

"I…" Kairi sighed. "I do have an idea about seeing her now but it…it borders on something I really shouldn't be doing."

"What?"

"You already know I'm not from this time."

"Of course. Ayomi has made sure to mention several times how much she hates that someone else could travel through time."

"I can't think how this could go wrong but I guess that doesn't mean it couldn't," Kairi thought hard for a few moments. "I'm going to know about these events for a long time before they happen. We've all agreed to never act on what we've learned until the proper time comes. We'll know of you but will not interfere because we have no way of knowing just how acting prematurely will change the course of the future, yours and my friends,"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me meeting Jasmine?"

"What if my future self sends a message to Jasmine as all this starts? I won't have acted until the time was right. And, on her own world, how could Jasmine knowing of you affect what's going on right this minute? She would only know of you days ahead of time. She could leave a sign of some kind at the palace that she was ready to meet you."

Kairi thought it over again and again as she spoke. It _sounded_ like sound logic. Of course that didn't mean she was missing something that could have consequences later. But she couldn't do nothing. No one deserved to feel so lost and unsure of themselves. Kairi really couldn't imagine the conflict of emotions. She couldn't imagine not trusting the memories in her own mind. And it really gave her a new appreciation for what her own Nobody probably went through.

"I will do it. I promise. Can Jasmine help? I hope so. Will she say the right thing that makes it all make sense for you? Again I can only hope. But at least this way you're taking a step forward if you choose to."

Jesarae looked away. She stood silently for several long moments.

"I am hesitant to hope…but I am-I am willing to try."

"I'm glad. And I'm happy to help. I'll remember. I'll tell her in my future the situation. By then my future will be this present and Jasmine will be expecting you. It will all work out. I can feel it."

Jesarae turned around again. A genuine flicker of hope danced across her dark eyes.

"Go. Talk to her. Everything will be all right."

"Thank you. All things considered we should be enemies. I…I _feel_ I can trust you. I am grateful you decided to trust me. If there is anything I can do to help you, especially if this works, I will. Actually, I will start right now." Jesarae suddenly looked very serious.

"What is it?"

"Kairi, this is important. There is more to Xhosar's plans than just each of us ruling a world. That is only the first step. Once Xhosar has his talisman he intends to use his new power to destroy or enslave your future selves. Once the heroes of the worlds are out of the way we can plant our roots unchallenged. Expansion will follow. After that…after that Xhosar wants to pick up where Xehanort left off."

"Wait," Kairi felt an uncomfortable cold prickle down her spine. "Left off? You mean…starting another Keyblade war?"

"Not intentionally. But he does want to try and re-forge the _**X**_ -blade."

" _What_!? How?"

"That I couldn't tell you. All I know is that he's put a lot of thought into how to make the process go as smoothly as possible for a long time. But now you know what's at stake. You sealed the Keyhole so that cuts off a powerful avenue to the plan. However, it does not stop it. I…I am essentially fleeing this fight; regardless of the outcome of this meeting. But that still leaves five of my sisters, Maleficent and Xhosar himself. I hope I have armed you with enough to succeed but be careful with this knowledge. You are still out of your proper time and there may yet be consequences we cannot forsee."

"Thank you. I will remember. And Jesarae," Kairi stepped forward and held out her hand. "Everything will be fine with Jasmine. Go see her. And even though I know it's probably not likely, I hope we can meet again someday."

Jesarae looked at Kairi's outstretched hand. A faint attempt of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. The princesses shook hands. Without another word a dark door opened and Jesarae vanished through it. Now alone, Kairi took a deep breath.

"Everything is going to work out fine," She told herself.

After climbing out of the cave Kairi figured out North by the position of the sun. True, she had no way of knowing what was in which direction from this island but she had to pick something. Flying seemed the quickest and smoothest option. If she met any locals it would be easy to turn into a bird or fish to hide for a quick minute. After reaching into her pixie dust pouch Kairi showered herself with the sparkling golden magic. The joy in her heart for doing a good deed activated the dust without even thinking of a specific happy thought. Her feet lifted off the ground. The princess chose a direction and took off.


	20. Captured

Warmth and comfort. That was the first feeling. But only for a moment did it feel welcoming. Afterward it felt wrong. And confusing. This was a mission. There had been a confrontation. There had been danger. Then there had been blackness. He shouldn't feel warm and comfortable.

This wasn't right. What had happened? And what the heck was going on now? He was on his back. On a very comfortable bed. In a very comfortable room. He didn't like this place. Nothing felt right. Comfy bed? Soft rugs? Good lighting? Caves weren't typically furnished for home living. The ceiling was higher than what you'd see in an average house but the true nature of where he was remained unclear. Well, there were two 'wheres'. The second where was broader and unknown. A new island? Was he even on the same world?

Taking advantage of being alone, he started Listening. Closing his eyes he opened himself up to the Song. This was the same world. From what he had heard from the other islands the core of the Song remained the same. Though this knowledge did not come as much of a comfort considering the other unanswered questions he had. The freak storm. The Nobodies. His friends were nowhere near. Nowhere in the melody of this island was he hearing their Heart Songs. He was, however, able to identify he wasn't alone. Two other living beings were nearby. One sounded like it could be from the Cinderella Nobody who'd caused the storm. How were they supposed to best the powers of Reality? She'd fizzled Donald's Thunder spell attack because in her reality she chose it wouldn't work. And what if the only limit to that power was the distance that crystal could cast its light? But the other song bothered him more.

A cold stone dropped in his gut. Logically Bryan knew this wasn't Xehanort. But after hearing the old Masters Heart Song so clearly not long ago the similarity gave him chills. But no sooner had Bryan thought to shut himself off from the terrible song, he realized he was hearing something new. Something new and not…quite so terrible. Not so terrible? That didn't make sense. Wait, maybe it could. Pushing away his initial reaction to run from the song, Bryan instead tried to focus on it. The awful sounds he was hearing now were only because the Song of this man _knew_ of what made Xehanort's sound so terrible. But this guy hadn't repeatedly done the unnatural and splintered off pieces of his Heart. Bryan couldn't hear the narcissistic glee of power and cleverness. That wasn't to say he didn't hear plenty he didn't like. Only without listening longer or being nearer could he hope to translate the song.

There was still the question of escape. How to get out? Where to go? If by crazy coincidence he escaped and found the Keyhole that would do him no good either. As far as he knew, his half of the Keyblade, No Shortcuts, couldn't unlocked a Keyhole. He'd need his sister there so the power of the two halves would work toward the whole. The fact he didn't know where he his sister or friends were left a continuous uneasy prickle in his stomach. He hadn't heard a whisper of their Songs, which meant they were far away. Had they all been captured or split up on purpose to weaken their ranks? How many islands had caves or hollows like this the Nobodies could convert? That would suck if they'd come all this way and risked the consequences of time travel only to be taken prisoner far away from each other.

One problem at a time.

Bryan stood up from the bed and crossed the room to the door. It wasn't locked. Odd. Then again, in his line of work a locked door was reason enough to point and laugh. The Nobodies clearly knew who they were. And one of them could alter reality on a whim. If they really didn't want him to escape they wouldn't have _made_ a door.

Opening the door revealed a short hallway. The arched hallway ceiling gave way to a massive room. The ceiling was ridiculously high. Was this whole mountain hollow? What struck Bryan first was how well-lit everything was. As far as he could tell there weren't that many lamps or candles. There weren't many places to hide either. Only a few simple furnishings were neatly spread out near the center. Several hallways like the one he was still in were spaced out along the walls of this great space. A few weren't very long and he could see a door at the end. Others were too long or too curved to tell just how far they went let alone where they led.

Footsteps.

Great. And as previously stated there were not many places to hide. Turn into a squirrel and scurry under and armchair? No. He was going to face this head-on. He'd fought Xehanort solo before and did very well. He could face this guy too. Walking together from the hallway across from him was the Cinderella Nobody and Xhosar himself. He looked different from Xehanort, like how when you can tell two men are brothers. This guys face looked less narrow and skull-like, like he'd remembered to eat once in a while. The hair surprised him the most. From ear to ear around the back of his head the man had snowy hair that brushed his shoulders. The goatee was similar only a little longer and went further up either side of his jawline. Between that and the long robe he wore Xhosar looked like some kind of holy wise man or something. It didn't take long before they saw him. Bryan readied himself for the worst.

"Ah! You are awake. Good, good. Welcome to my home."

Bryan blinked. What?

"I assure you, I only seek an audience today."

"So you kidnapped me?"

"Would you have come with an invitation? Come. Please sit down." Xhosar crossed the great room. "Cosmaira, would you be so kind?"

The woman caused Cosmaira nodded and left down a different hallway. Once she left Xhosar stopped by an armchair. He gestured to another chair near him.

"Please, sit. Make yourself comfortable. I understand your wariness but I assure you there is no need."

Wary. No kidding. Yet, Bryan couldn't sense or Hear any deception about him. However, not all lies sound the same. And a half-truth also made a sound but it was hard to tell which half was the lie. And if what Xhosar believed what he said entirely, or at least at the time, the intention wouldn't be Heard as a lie. Still, caution was observed as he crossed the room to where Xhosar was waiting for him. By the time he reached the humble furnishings Cosmaira had come back. In both hands she carried a covered tea tray.

"They're house staff too?"

"Not at all," Xhosar sat down. With a slight movement of his hand a small table slid quietly between his armchair and the chair intended for Bryan. "Though forced into it by her most uncouth step family, gentle Cinderella always did have a desire to serve. Even now, with all their differences, Cosmaira feels similarly."

The Nobody princess set down the tray. The covering vanished. She served out what Bryan assumed was tea. It was poured out of a teapot but Bryan had no sense of smell to confirm this. He didn't want to risk ruffling any feathers by announcing he didn't drink tea, neither would he touch the plate of cucumber sandwiches.

"Thank you, my dear. Might we have a moment? I wish to speak with the young Master privately."

Cosmaira nodded and walked away.

"I am sure it goes without saying you are finding all of this quite peculiar," Xhosar said, dropping a sugar cube into his tea.

"What was your first clue? And what did the princesses do to my friends?"

"Do? As far as anyone has told me, nothing. Cosmaira conjured up quite the storm, is that right? Your little vessel was pulled out to sea? If anything beyond that happened to them, it was not on my instruction."

"Then where are they? Why am I the only one you brought to the fortress of solitude? Of all of us, why just me?"

"In regard to the former question: I do not know. Neither do I have any insight to their well-being. My guess would be they are safe to the limits of their own resourcefulness. As for the latter, I wished to speak with you."

"Me? Why me? About what?"

"Of all the incredible powers and talents your friends possess, yours is the greatest mystery. In all my years of seeking knowledge and learning whatever the worlds had to offer me I have never heard of anything like it before."

Bryan felt his stomach drop. "You're talking about my gift."

"Indeed."

"Xehanort wanted to know about it too. You'll get just about as far as he did."

"Can you blame me for being curious? The ability to know the nature of the Heart through the sense of hearing? Haven't you ever wondered? Where does it come from? Why is it so rare? Do you know? Do such questions ever haunt your thoughts?"

 _This is weird_. Bryan thought. _Xehanort threatened to turn me into one of his vessels to gain access to my gift from the inside. This guy sounds like an eager school kid attending a guest lecture from his hero. Yet, unless he's literally the_ greatest _liar, I can't Hear any deceit._

"You are doing it right now, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Forgive me. I am told I am very perceptive. You are listening for something about me right now, am I right? What was it? What did it sound like?"

"Why should I tell you anything? I keep my gift very close to the vest to everyone but those closest to me. Even then they don't know everything. Why then would I-?"

"You have not touched your tea."

"I don't drink tea."

"Why did you not say so? What would you like?"

"Lite hard cider," Bryan answered a little rudely and without hesitation. Not long after he came to train at the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid would occasionally allow him and his sister a tiny glass of wine in the evenings when they just talked or Yen Sid told them stories of the past. Bryan wasn't a big fan of wine so Yen Sid let him try something else. So long as the drink wasn't too strong and not enjoyed too frequently or irresponsibly the Sorcerer didn't mind Bryan having it.

"Interesting choice," Xhosar said.

He reached across the table and brushed his fingertips against the side of the teacup. Immediately the plain brown liquid turned amber and fizzed just a little. Bryan stared at the cup. How had he done that? Did he know magic? Repeatedly he'd been told all Nobodies have a unique power. He still didn't know what Xhosars' was. If magic hadn't let him move the table earlier Bryan's first thought was maybe something like telekinesis. But the power to move things with your mind would have nothing to do with changing tea into cider. Back to the magic theory?

"How is it?"

 _It's not like someone watching you eat or drink isn't weird._

Still cautious Bryan took a sip of the transmuted drink. Impossibly it was better than the recipe he usually used! Hopefully his surprise didn't show.

"Not what I usually have but it's fine."

"Good, good. Please forgive me but I believe I have gotten off-topic. And I am afraid the atmosphere is much tenser than I wished it to be."

"What did you reasonably expect? You capture me. I don't know where my friends are. I don't know where _I_ am. I have a feeling you won't let me leave. You want to know about my gift. So did Xehanort and that did _not_ go over well. And as I'm sure 'no' is not an acceptable answer, _you'll_ have to forgive me for being apprehensive."

Xhosar was quiet a moment. He sipped his tea. "What can I do to put you at ease regarding my intentions?"

"What _exactly_ are your intentions?"

"As I have said, I wish to talk. I want to avoid any unnecessary conflicts today. However, you are correct. I am afraid there will be no simply walking out of the front door. But I will assure you no one is fetching the thumbscrews or calibrating some unthinkable torture device if you choose not to cooperate."

Bryan Listened carefully. He still couldn't hear anything that sounded like deception. Part of his Heart Song sounded a lot like Xehanort. Only it was too soon to tell if those sounds were speaking the truth of Xhosars' true nature or telling the story of the man he came from. Of course the longer he was with this guy the more he could listen and figure it out. With Xehanort in Wildebeest Valley, Bryan was forced to locate and memorize the Heart Song quickly and was _completely_ unprepared for what he found. But if Xhosar was willing to sit and ask questions and drink tea then that could be an opportunity he could exploit. Regardless, he wasn't about to drop his guard for anything. He could sort've play along while staying cautious.

"Why do you want to know about the music in all things?"

"Oh? Is that what it is called?"

"I don't know. That's just what I call it."

"Beautiful. I will answer, but first I believe we should do something to diffuse this tension." Xhosar put a hand on the table. A ring of energy formed and suddenly a chessboard that had been on another end table appeared between them. "Do you play?"

"Not much?"

"But you know how?"

"Yeah but I'm not a master player."

"That is no issue. We are not playing for stakes. White goes first. Go ahead."

Bryan looked at the polished board with its stone pieces. It was actually Master Yen Sid who taught him the basics of chess. It was actually a way to help him regain focus in his early days of training as a key bearer if something was bothering him. Even if he wasn't very good at the game it forced him to redirect his focus so he could return to the problem with a clearer head. That was probably what Xhosar thought he could do; make him focus on a 'friendly game' and maybe become less tight-lipped in the process. Yet he was still leery about openly refusing. No bad guy goes to the trouble of getting a known enemy to the inner sanctum without plans to extract what they want and backup plans if it's hard to get.

 _Just crumbs,_ Bryan told himself _. Just enough to feel like you're cooperating. The longer he thinks you have a little more to share the better your chances of finding a way out._

Bryan pushed a pawn forward one space. Xhosar did the same.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I told you something first?"

"Like every single microscopic detail of the master plan? Tell me that and I'll sing like a canary."

Xhosar chuckled. "I'm sure. Between the two of us, I do not believe Xehanort's plan to create the _**X**_ -blade with thirteen Darknesses and seven lights would have worked."

"Why not? The original _**X**_ -blade broke into those pieces."

"True. That is how the story goes. But have you ever considered it? That it would have never worked? That Xehanort's plan was flawed? Would you care to hear why I believe this to be true?"

"Fine."

"The story goes that the original blade broke into twenty pieces during the first Keyblade war. Xehanort believed he needed to replicate this as close as possible in order to truly recreate the incredible blade. But I have my doubts his thirteen Darknesses would have been equal to your seven Lights. I am quite surprised my other did not consider this. The _**X**_ -blade may have broken into unequal pieces, but only in number. The amount of Light and Darkness that made up the blade would have been equal. That is the cornerstone of the keybearer, is it not? The balance of the two extremes?"

"Yeah, I already know this."

Xhosar held up the small white plate that was beneath his teacup. Half of the plate turned black. Then with a small _chlk_ of plate split cleanly down the middle. "Imagine if this were the Light and Darkness within the _**X**_ -blade. Perfectly balanced. One side has no more Darkness than the other does Light. Now," He held the plate pieces over the floor and dropped them. The musical giggle of cracking porcelain sounded particularly loud in the cavernous room. "Look."

Bryan glanced to the floor. The white half had hit the ground flat and shattered into at least six large pieces and many shards. The dark half had fallen on its side when it hit the ground. It was only in three large pieces and the chunk that had actually made contact with the ground was reduced to dozens of fine shards.

"They fell apart so differently, did they not? Yet, pick up every single piece and put them on a scale and both sides will be equal. The Light and Darkness that clash to forge the X-blade need to be equal in order to create the blade correctly. Xehanort had it right the first time when he split the Light and Darkness from young Ventus's Heart. The only reason that did not work was not because of flawed logic but Xehanort's underestimation of how hard a Heart will fight not to be the pawn in someone elses game. Then he tries to replicate the circumstances of the original _**X**_ -blade pieces. Not completely an illogical thought but I believe its execution was flawed."

"How?"

"Because of how strong the Darkness in his thirteen vessels were. The Darkness planted in the souls he chose grew within them, taking hold and taking away who they were. Though this never happened the way he planned, there was no possible way the seeds of Darkness he planted would be equal to the Light of you keybearers. Do you think any of you had the amount of Light in your heart to match, say, the Darkness in the Heartless known as Ansem? And even then I must wonder; would that have worked either? You and your friends may be warriors for the balance of Light, but none of you _are_ Light. Neither are you _of_ the Light. Perhaps I am wrong. I have nothing to offer as proof other than my reasonings. But it is interesting to consider, is it not?"

"Not anything I would have thought of."

"Perhaps not. Obviously Xehanort did not."

Several moves passed in silence. The only sounds where of the chess pieces sliding or clicking against the stone board.

"I am not like him, you know."

"I'm getting that."

"Oh? What have I done to convince you?"

"I can Hear you."

"Hear? Oh, yes. Your gift. You can tell the truth of me just by listening? What exactly do you hear? I feel I understand myself and the thoughts behind my innermost thoughts but what is that like from your perspective?"

 _Just how much do I say? Even I sometimes have a hard time giving the description justice when I say it out loud._

"The song of a Heart is made up of all a person is. It is at the core, singing outwardly of all that it is a part of. Deeds, good or bad, can change either the song itself or just a little piece of it for a while."

"A while…like what?"

"If a person gets excited a part of the music changes. I hear what Excitement in _their_ Heart sounds like. They could be behind a door and I could tell they'd just received good news."

"Could you tell _what kind_ of news?"

"Depends on how they respond to the news. And every Heart sings of its Excitement, Fear, Kindness…or Deception differently. The rest is deductive reasoning. In the same person their sadness of misplacing a treasured object sounds very different than the death of a beloved pet."

"Emotions can be heard? Fascinating. What does each emotion sound like?"

"Depends on the person."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Like when she's excited my sister sounds like a chorus of elegant flutes. Sora sounds like someone tapping on the snare drum really fast."

"Flutes and snares? The core of a persons being sounds like common instruments?"

"One, everyone is their own personal one-hundred-piece orchestra. Two, the sound is _not_ common."

"How so?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"It's almost…transcendental. A sound can be identified as a flute only because that's the only thing the mind can liken it to in hopes of understanding. There are no existing terms to describe the music and do it justice. It's a flute, but too…perfect to be a flute. It's not a flute but there's nothing else to describe what it could be."

"How do you do such a thing? Was it a rare spell? A blessing of magic? Xehanort and your Master claim to have no answers either? How does such a unique gift exist and no one know of it? It sounds more and more fascinating by the moment."

"I don't know. I think I was born with it but I have no way to prove it."

"You have no suspicions to its origins? None at all?"

"The only suspicion I have is loose at best and even if I had proof there are still problems with the theory."

"Please tell me."

 _Keeps him from prying deeper I guess. And I doubt I'm right about this theory anyway._

"Ever hear of a world called Fantasia?"

"I have. Though I have never had the pleasure of visiting. That world was actually trapped in a dream state for a very long time, was it not?"

"Yeah. If you'd been there you'd know exactly what I mean. There's all kinds of regions and diverse inhabitants but music is tightly woven throughout. Not like everyone plays or enjoys music or anything but you can hear it everywhere. Like an invisible band is following you everywhere you go. Every region sounds different. And the sounds also have that indescribable aspect too. Not so much as what I hear but enough that when you think 'flute' you hate yourself a little for calling it that because the sound is too perfect."

"You think there may be a connection? The source may have originated from that world?"

"Might be a possibility. But I don't know how. That, and the world was sealed away for decades or longer before I was ever born. I don't know how that factors in either."

"I see. It was you and your sister who set that world free, is that correct? I also understand she too has a talent centered around music?"

"We're not going to talk about her."

"Very well. And I am afraid that is checkmate. Another game?"

"Fine."

"Splendid."

Xhosar picked up his queen and placed it on its square. As soon as the queen touched the board all the pieces were instantly in their correct places.

 _Perfect, he did it again. That wasn't just magic. That power was somehow connected to his special ability as a Nobody. But I need to hear more to know exactly what it is._

"Is there anything you wish to ask of me? Surely there is much you have questions about."

"There are. But most of them I'm sure you won't tell me. If I ask for details about the big plan, then you'll be arming my future-self about what we're up against. While my friends and I understand we're supposed to let these events unfold as we walk our proper time line, that won't change what I know even if I never act on it. I could keep a secret until you show your hand in the right time. Your past self would have no way of knowing I know things. And if the one with the power of Time reaches into the past and leaves you a note on the nightstand, or whatever, warning you then that risks messing up the time line further. And that can have consequences for the both of us and you know it."

Xhosar chuckled quietly. "Clever young man you are. You are correct. Some questions I would not answer for that very reason. The things to be considered when time travel is involved can be quite confusing, are they not? I was only hoping to express the spirit of fairness after asking so much of you."

 _The perfect host routine has been bothering me too. But I still don't hear any malicious intentions. He was right. This guy's not like Xehanort. But there's much more he's not telling me. If I had his Heart Song I can analyze it later. But if his core resonates more like Xehanort I don't want to risk getting punched in the brain like last time, especially since it's just me right now._

"Might we return to the original topic then?"

"What else could you want to know?"

"Where it comes from. How far reaching is its potential? Can it be shared? Is it inherited somehow? Can it be used offensively? Defensively? What is its purpose? It is becoming harder and harder to learn truly new things. I wish to know as much as I can whenever I can. Knowledge opens so many doors. The more there is to know the more pathways become clear. And that leads to yet more discoveries."

"That sounds vaguely Xehanort-ish."

"Perhaps. He too sought knowledge and wisdom and power. However, I walk a much broader path. His path as a Seeker became more and more fixated on what could be learned from the Darkness. While the Darkness is an in veritable ocean of knowledge it is hardly the only one. My Original explored that ocean to depths no one in centuries, perhaps longer, had ever tried before. But his focus was too narrow. I desire to reach out and learn all about whatever presents itself to me."

"Bet it helps you have Xehanort's memories up until he released his own Heart. You can learn a lot in…uh, now that I think about it I know actually know how old Xehanort really was."

Xhosar chuckled. "Indeed I have a very deep well to draw knowledge from thanks to my Originals' imprinted memories. Hopefully I will have a great long time to deepen the well further myself."

"No offense but how long do you expect that to be?"

Xhosar chuckled again. He looked at the back of his own hand. His hands looked strong but did show signs of age.

"I am actually quite curious about this myself. My Original was well-on in years by the time I came to be. Does that make me a youth in the guise of an old man? How does a Nobody die of old age? It is rather confusing. By all rights, you are older than I am."

"What?"

"If memory serves you were already born by the time I came to be. A toddler perhaps but that still makes me younger than you or any of your friends. A strange thought, is it not?"

 _No kidding._

"Check."

"Ah, very good."

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

"Until this is all over, I am afraid. You and your friends won't be able to stay here in this time for too long, but you already know that. Your future selves only brought you in as extra muscle to wear us down. I doubt they expected you to completely derail our plans. Slow us down? Perhaps. Inconvenience us? Likely. Check. The longer you stay here the more you risk you pose to your own future and mine. I had every intention of returning you back to your friends safe and unharmed when the time was right. Exactly how unharmed I am afraid will be up to you. I do not wish to resort to violence of any kind while you are a guest here."

"Then already we've got a problem. Check. I don't know just how much you think you know about me but I'm not going to just sit around twiddling my thumbs. If there's a way to get out of here I'll find it. I won't seek a fight if you don't. But I also won't take it easy here with hot cider and down pillows while my friends, present and future, are out there fighting. Checkmate."

"Well done."

Xhosar set the board again the same way and was quiet for a moment.

"Do you even know what you are fighting against?"

Bryan blinked. The question honestly caught him off-guard.

"I don't need to know specifics. Shy of mass brain injury to all of our future selves I know none of us would meddle with something like Time unless there was the most dire of need. I'm placing my trust in the judgement of the future us." Bryan stood up and stood firm. "Good game. But it's time I be on my way."

"I am afraid leaving is not an option. As I have said, you are here partly to remove a piece from the board. In fact, staying here may prove beneficial to you as well. The less you know the chances of taking potentially harmful knowledge to the past with you decreases significantly. Please sit down and let us continue the game."

Bryan didn't move.

"I am asking you to see reason. I do not seek conflict today, as I have said and I assure you I was not lying."

"Well you're going to have to amend that. I won't stay here as your guest. I haven't bought your gentlemanly host act from the start. I'm leaving. And as I have said, I promise to be delicate with the information you've given me. After all, as you've said, altering too much could be dangerous for both of us."

Xhosar sighed like trying to be patient with a rebellious preteen. "This is your final decision?"

"What do you think? As I'm sure you know, I held my own just fine against Xehanort alone, even after he cheated. I have confidence I can win my freedom from you too if it comes to that."

Xhosar at back heavily in his chair. Bryan's finger twitched, ready to call his Keyblade the second Xhosar tried anything. Only just he sat there with his eyes closed for a long moment. A cold prickle started at the base of Bryan's spine and inched its way up. Something was off but he couldn't tell what.

Xhosar opened his eyes, looking at Bryan directly in his.

"That really is too bad."

The prickle became a jolt. Bryan made to step back and call his Keyblade. Only…he couldn't. Cross Cut came when called it but his fingers barely moved and he couldn't grasp it. The blade fell to the ground and vanished. What was happening?! Xhosar hadn't moved and now Bryan couldn't. Wait. He could see Cosmaira approaching from the corner of his eye. Darn it. He'd almost forgotten she was there! The Nobody princess made no gestures or anything of obvious magic usage but the glass orb around her neck glittered slightly. Reality. Xhosar hadn't actually done anything yet; she had.

"Let go," Bryan warned.

Although even to him the grunted words he struggled to say didn't sound like a threat in the slightest. Cosmaira seemed to think so too if her soft chuckle was anything to go by.

Xhosar stood up. All the furniture pushed itself back. He stood before Bryan. He wasn't grinning maniacally or anything but his expression had hardened and his eyes had a coldness to match.

I told you I never had any intention to hurt you. That was not a lie. However I am afraid you are forcing my hand. This does not have to happen. Let us resume our game and further discuss your gift civilly."

Bryan considered spitting on the ground at his feet but that kind of execution while paralyzed would undoubtably not go smoothly. Even with the cold sweat of facing an inevitable unpleasantness he wasn't going to give in

"Never,"

"Then you give me no alternative."

Xhosar stepped forward, pulling back the sleeve of his robe and extending his hand. Although he knew it was futile Bryan still struggled against the Reality that held him there.

"I may have made it clear I never had any intention to do you harm, but I never said I was not willing."

"Get away from me," Bryan grunted as he neared.

"It is too late for that now. Be aware, I have been told this feels…strange. I assure you, however, it will not cause lasting harm."

"Don't you dare tou-!"

Xhosar's long fingers cut through his dark hair like field grasses parted by the footsteps of a child. His surprisingly warm palm pressed flat against Bryan's forehead. The second skin-on-skin contact was made, Bryan could feel it. There was a word for it but it eluded him. It was as if the very brain in his skull was being magnetically pulled to Xhosar's hand. Pulled. Taken. Stolen. What was happening! Bryan couldn't think. Were his memories vanishing? No. Xhosar wouldn't mess up the past like that. Whatever was happening wasn't necessarily painful but the alien sensation certainly was, put mildly, uncomfortable. But what started in his head moved down through the rest of his body. Something at his core was being drawn up. Pulled. Taken. Stolen. Bryan couldn't speak. He could barely gasp for breath. His insides felt like a plant being sucked up by a tornado. Leaf by leaf being ripped away. Root by root slowly snapped, untethering him bit by bit. The world was going fuzzy. He felt dizzy-sick. Root. Snap. By. Snap. Root.

Just as he was sure the last tether was about to break, Xhosar let go. Bryan gasped. Air returned to his lungs with painful relief. Had he been holding his breath? For how long? Did that impossibly last only a few seconds? The edges of his vision grew dark. Cosmaira hadn't released him het. What he could barely see swayed.

Xhosar looked at his hand before closing his eyes, taking a long, satisfied inhale. Spinning. Darkening.

"I told you it did not have to be this way,"

He sounded far away. The blackness came in heavily. Right before it took him the elusive word returned. It made sense. But it didn't help.

Pulled. Taken. Stolen.

What Xhosar had done, his power as a Nobody,

That word was…


	21. Alaheo Pauʻole

"Is it just me or do all tropical paradises look the same?" Lea asked.

Once they reached the island, the magic keeping them in aquatic form melted away. The pale sand and lush greenery looked very familiar. Familiar because they had in fact seen it before? Or because once you saw one palm tree you've seen them all?

"Is it too late to voice this might not have been a good idea?" Lea asked.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, what if this island is huge? It could take _hours_ for the two of them to sail around it. Or what if we're just assuming this is in fact an island? We may have stumbled on the only continent in this world! If that's the case, how long do you think it will take Sora and Donald to realize they're not going to find a corner?"

Goofy sighed deeply and shook his head. "Sometimes a good idea just doesn't come fast enough. But we still hav'ta be lookin' for that Keyhole. We can figure out the rest later."

The next hour of searching went by easily… _too_ easily. Other than the challenges of terrain and getting the living daylights scared out of the both of them by a wild boar hiding in the undergrowth there were no Heartless. This was particularly suspicious considering how bad of a pest they'd been out at sea.

"Well," Goofy said. "There can't be no Heartless because they've already found the Keyhole, right? If they had this world wouldn't even be here."

"Not a bad theory," Lea agreed. "Maybe we got lucky and this island has been completely searched. They found nothing so they moved on. If this place is also uninhabited, it would make sense the Heartless wouldn't stick around at a place where there are no Hearts and no Keyhole. Too bad we have no way to prove it."

"You don't think…"

"Think what?"

"You don't think there could be somethin' here even the Heartless are afraid of, do you?"

"Like what? You've seen the places Heartless come from. It's hardly realms of kittens and candy. And you've seen the monstrous forms they take. What could possibly _frighten_ a Heartless?"

"Well…I don't know. Guess I'm just gettin' anxious and, well, frustrated. Usually by now in a save-the-world mission we've made _some kinda_ of progress or at least have some kinda direction. I know I've said it before, but-."

"But what? Why'd you stop?"

"Gawrsh. Look at that."

Goofy pushed aside a few large fronds and pointed down the slopes of where they'd been walking. Surprisingly Lea, who had been searching about ten feet away and up higher, hadn't seen it first. Down the gentle slope the jungle tapered, the rise of the mountain curving down like a long arm far out into the ocean. Where the trees ended a sandbar stretched even further. Cradled deep in the crescent of the deep cove was a village. Even from this distance about two dozen thatched rooftops could be distinguished through the trees.

"Finally!" Goofy exclaimed.

"You watch, they'll be headhunters."

"Oh…"

"I'll go check this out. Be back in two shakes."

"How?"

"Like this,"

With a clap of magic Lea transformed into a bird the size of a blue jay. With his bright red feathers he did not look at all out of place in the tropics. Being able to transform into a bird, squirrel and fish was one of the first lessons Merlin had taught in his magic lectures. Goofy waited patiently for Lea to come back from his investigation. He was not kept waiting long.

"That was fast. Did you even make it all the way to the valley?"

"Didn't have to. It's abandoned." Lea answered before changing back.

"A-abandoned?"

"Empty. Deserted. Unoccupied. Everything is completely overgrown. There's no way people could be living in that mess."

With haste yet caution the two descended the slopes and worked their way to the village. The only thing that slowed their progress was yet another wild boar. Only this time it didn't run scared and looked keen on attack. And they couldn't really fight back either! The sow only charged in defense of her five wild hog piglets.

"That was embarrassing."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Couldn't even take out a stupid pig! I AM Fire! We could've had roasted pork tonight!"

"You can't hit a mother no matter what it is!"

"Let's just go! I'm irritated and now I smell bacon. Which is probably just my fury trying to spite me."

As they neared it became very clear where the edges of the village used to be. Even though they were hardly expert botanists Goofy and Lea could recognize mature growth from a younger one. None of the hardwood trees that sparsely dotted the village were as wide as the ones on the slopes.

Very unlike the buildings they were used to, a lot of these structures did not actually have solid walls. Only a few had planks or long branches tied together with cords like the deck of their canoe. The rest looked more like glorified pavilions. Some had dangling mats hanging to serve as a wall while others remained open. Large poles either in the shape of circles or squares were around areas of smooth stones on the ground. Some were flush with the ground while others were raised up several feet. The roofs were very domed and made of fronds or other organic matter.

Climbing vines swallowed entire walls of buildings. Waist-high grasses grew thick everywhere except narrow paths that snaked throughout the area. No doubt those paths were once very wide and firmly compacted from decades of being trodden upon by thousands of feet. By the hoof prints they found the boars were the only ones who used these tiny highways now. Everything looked greener here too. Colorful flowers were scattered throughout. Goofy looked over what looked to be some kind of stable. The sticks of the fence had fallen down long ago. The bare dirt suggested the wild boars still used it for shelter.

"So this is what it looks like when nature reclaims what belongs to it," Lea mused.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed but half-listening. "But, gawrsh, it still looks pretty spooky."

"Will not argue you on that."

"You don't think anything bad happened here, do you?"

"Hard to say. Let's look around and see what we find."

"*Gulp* Okay."

A thorough search yielded nothing to suggest anything unsavory happened. The only damage done to buildings were because years of wind and plant growth wear down wood and thatch naturally. Nothing suggested anything had been set on fire or bashed down in a raid. No weapon marks of any kind could be found anywhere. And, thankfully, they found nothing that looked like the site of a mass grave.

"Think maybe that mountain is really a volcano?" Goofy asked. "Maybe it started rumblin' and everybody left because they were afraid."

"That seems the likeliest theory so far. Nothing has been damaged like they'd been attacked. There aren't any plot markers suggesting a disease wiped a bunch of people out. But all this growth didn't happen overnight either."

"How long ago do you think people left? How long does it take for wood to get so worn when somebody's not takin' care of it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lea answered. "In warm humid places like this? It might not be as old as it looks. Then again, even trees like those skinny ones take more than a few years to get that tall. Too bad we didn't have Bryan here with us."

"How come?"

"That's right, you and Donald haven't spent much time with Rachel and Bryan yet. Remember on the beach he asked if we could all hear something right before the Nobodies showed up? His special gift is to hear what he calls the Music in all Things."

Lea explained as briefly yet as detailed as he could to Goofy what exactly that meant.

"Maybe we can come back after lookin' for the Keyhole and hunker down here for the night. Most of the buildings are more or less intact."

"We'd have to reinforce against the boars but I have no problem with that idea. That is, if Sora and Donald haven't found something better."

Several exhausting hours later with nothing to show for their efforts Lea and Goofy finally gave up and went back to the abandoned village. Trudging up the side of the mountain was not an easy trek through the thick foliage. But even with Hearts open to sense the Keyhole they found nothing. Sitting by the water, Lea and Goofy lit up the sky with thick columns of Thunder magic. Relaxing quietly on the beach one or the other occasionally shot up another spell just in case Sora and Donald were behind the high rise or something and couldn't see it.

"Look!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Eh?" Lea sat up, startled out of a light doze on the bent trunk of a palm tree.

Lea turned up just in time to see the last sparks of a Thunder spell coming from the other side of the cape. Goofy sent up another spell to confirm where they were. They weren't waiting fifteen minutes before the little vessel came around the arm of the cape.

"Phew! I was startin' to get a little worried." Goofy said as he and Lea helped pull the vessel onto the sand.

"Wow!" Sora cried out when he saw the village. "You guys actually found-oh. Wait. There's no one actually here, is there?"

"Not for a long time," Goofy told him. "But there aren't any Heartless either. If we just make sure to keep the wild animals out we can stay here for the night. Everything is pretty safe."

"No Heartless?" Donald asked. "We didn't have to fight any at sea either. Strange since-."

"We had that conversation too." Lea said.

Before reinforcing the sturdiest looking hut against the wildlife Sora and Donald took a look around the abandoned village. After that it was agreed to go to sleep early. The sky had begun to darken and there didn't appear to be anything else they could do. The Keyhole wasn't here and no one was very keep on sailing in the dark if they could avoid it. They still agreed to sleep in shifts in case the boars were clever or didn't like sharing already claimed space.

White jewels. For unmeasurable miles they glistened and danced on the stage of blues and dark violets. The sky would have no doubt been a slate of unfeeling blackness if not for their smiling faces. In the absence of the moon the stars happily took on the task of keeping their home light and beautiful. Far below the sea of sparkling dancers, young Keyblade Master Sora shifted awake. Hours had slipped quietly by since he and his friends decided to get some rest. Oh! Speaking of friends.

Sora sat up and looked around. Lea was sitting at the top step of the old hut looking out at the ocean.

"Gggnnh-ah!" Sora groaned pleasantly as he stretched. "My turn?" He finished with a yawn.

"Hmm? Oh, no. You can go back to sleep. Everything is…fine."

Sora froze mid-stretch. Even with a fog-coated brain from just waking up he could sense Lea's claim everything was 'fine' wasn't on the level.

"You okay?" Sora got up and sat next to him before Lea had a chance to properly fib and say 'yes'. "You look…bothered."

Lea hadn't moved or shifted his gaze from the distant ocean.

"I am."

"Want to talk about it?" Sora asked, a little surprised Lea hadn't tried to deny anything.

"It's a little stupid."

"What is?"

"I…"Lea paused for a long time. "I'm worried…about going to sleep."

Sora looked up at him. That was an answer he hadn't been expecting. Lea continued.

"After Isa…after Castle Oblivion and Xehanort I started having nightmares."

Sora hesitated. He had a suspicion as to the nature of the nightmares but didn't feel it was appropriate to ask outright.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you can become a Dream Eater for a few hours. That's what has been working so far."

"How's that?"

"White's been helping me."

"He has?" Sora asked. Although it did make sense. He had noticed the pale dream snake had been very close to Lea for a while. Only White was pleasant to everyone so that hadn't been too great a surprise.

"It's bothered me almost every night since then. White's stayed with me, turning nightmares back into dreams. This will be my first night without his help."

"You know not sleeping at all isn't the answer."

"I know. I'm still just…"

Lea trailed off and didn't finish. For a few moments Sora said nothing either. He knew about how Lea's fight with Isa ended even though he hadn't actually seen it. He also knew Lea had been worried about facing his old friend for a long time. Ever since Lea had helped rescue him from Xehanort during the Mark of Mastery and learned that Isa had accepted becoming a vessel, everyone knew Lea had quietly worried every day if his friend was beyond saving.

"How long had you two known each other?" Sora eventually asked.

For a moment Sora wondered if Lea wasn't going to answer. Then,

"He's the first friend I remember having."

"Classmates or neighbors?"

"Both,"

From high above the silver dancers of the sky quietly listened to the stories of a young man called Isa. Prompted by innocently curious questions the stories continued for…well, the stars do not measure time the way humankind does. All who listened, whether they be mortal or the life of the land learned much about a person they barely knew, or had never met long before sunrise.

"I sometimes wonder how things would have turned out if we hadn't snuck into the castle the second time," Lea ended.

Sora didn't continue right away. How do you respond to something like that? Reminding him of the new friends he made would pretty much sound like all the trial and pain and loss he experienced since then was worth it. Sora certainly hoped he and the others were the pot of gold at the end of a long dull rainbow but he had no right to claim that for sure. He couldn't relate either. Nothing he'd lost on this adventure hadn't been eventually found again.

Amid his thinking, Sora felt an uncomfortable flutter in his chest. It was like a spooked parakeet beating its wings against the bars of a too-small cage. The feeling lasted only a second. Immediately after it was followed by a pang of sadness he knew was not entirely his own.

"Sora,"

"Hmm?"

"I know what you've been doing."

"What? I was just trying to help! I felt you could use-."

"I know. And thanks."

"Do you feel better?

"I do."

"Tired yet?"

"You have no idea."

Lea rubbed both palms against his eyes before slowly raking his fingers through his hair and tilting his head back.

"You rest. I'll finish the watch."

This time Lea didn't object at all. He only scooted back a little from the top step and lay down. Sora shook himself to full alertness before beginning his sentry duty.

"Sora,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…can you feel Roxas at times like this?"

"I know he heard you, if that's what you mean."

"It's just, mph, sometimes it helps to know I haven't lost as much as it feels like."

Something about his tone suggested he was done talking. Sora respected that and did not reply or ask anything further. To be honest he was grateful. As much as he cared for all his friends, now was a time when Sora was truly at a loss for what to say that could help make it better.

 _I can feel you're sad too._ Sora thought _. I wish I knew a way you both could talk. You could probably say what he needs to hear._

* * *

 _It occurred to me I could have been doing this sooner..._

 _Title Translation: Gone Forever_


	22. Na Pilikua Nui

A towering spire of stone loomed in the distance. It was the only thing could be seen for miles.

"Is the Heart up there?" Rachel asked as they flew.

"Nope. That's just the gateway."

"Gateway to what?"

"You'll find out,"

Flying got them there in about five minutes. The top of the spire was very flat. A large freaky face was carved into the stone. Before Rachel could ask what it was supposed to be, Maui let out a massive battle cry and crashed down on the stone, smashing it with both fists. No sooner had he done so the mouth of the strange face slid open. A dark tunnel that seemingly led to the center of the earth loomed beneath.

"Down there?" Rachel asked, hovering by the edge.

Maui chuckled. "Yep. _Yeaaah-hooo_!"

With another great cry any Maui cannonballed into the hole. Without hesitation Rachel followed, still flying. Now, jumping down a dark hole one might expect rocky edges you can barely see until the pinprick of light appears. This was not the case in the slightest. The grinding of stone could be heard almost immediately after she jumped. No need to guess twice to what that could be. However, the descent was actually quite spectacular. The vibrant colors surprised her. As Rachel was flying it was easy to liken the experience to a Dive, like how she and her brother had traveled in the Dream Worlds. But not far into the light it was like jumping into water. Was the monster realm beneath the mountain? A beautiful nebula-like glittering spiral of blues and fuchsias guided them downward.

Nearing the bottom they splashed into a massive air pocket. Yes, air! There really was a world beneath the waves. Maui slowed his fall by grabbing a bizarre tree and came to the ground with the poise of an Olympic gymnast. Rachel didn't see it but Mini Maui gave it a 10. The demi-god looked up to see how far behind the young Master was. Not to be out-done in terms of unique landings Rachel had fun with the flying she hadn't stopped yet. With her back to the ground, body quite straight and arms crossed over her chest Rachel looked something like a falling leaf swaying back and forth as she delicately came to a stop on the ground.

"You have a flair for the dramatic, don't you?"

"Takes one to know one. Wouldn't you agree?"

Maui held out his hook to her. Rachel took it and he lifted her up. Still using the magic dust she floated by his side. In terms of bizarre this place topped everywhere else she'd ever been. Part of it looked like an exotic alien jungle. Other parts looked like someone took the water out of an elaborate saltwater fish tank. Leaning toward the fish tank comparison countless aspects of the foliage and rocks fluoresced neon colors. Anemone-like thingies grew across rocks like bushes. Corals did the same. 'Trees' only looked normal at a distance. There were no actual leaves but more mushy things like other kinds of corals or stationary invertebrates. Little vents geysered water and steam. Looking up showed schools of fish or dolphin pods silhouetted against the distant sun.

"So who is this guy and why do you think he'll have the Heart?"

"Tamatoa? The worlds' most prolific scavenger. Has an eye for all valuable things that sparkle and shine. And if it doesn't shine he'll settle for valuable. And the Heart of a goddess that holds the power of creation? It caught his interest in the past. I have no doubt he's heard somehow that it had been taken again and up for grabs. And-."

"What?"

"Walk and talk. And stay close. Last time I tried to put the Heart back-."

"With your human friend, you said."

"Right. The ocean itself gave her the Heart. My guess is the ocean kept it safe and hidden until it found the right person to return it."

On his shoulder Mini Maui held a small stone and shielded it aggressively.

"So I would _hope_ the ocean would have returned the Heart itself or at least gotten it back to me to put it back. The reason I sent the Heart away was very different from last time. The ocean has to know that. So, that leads me to think someone must have found it. If it was the same women who tried to steal it, there'd probably be some sign of it somewhere. If not them, Tamatoa is the next likely to have found it first."

"Well, I can tell you what's found us first."

Slipping and gliding over a large rock were several twiggy, hunched-backed, four-armed creatures. By the sigil on their head Rachel guessed these to be some kind of Nobody. It was bizarre how differently they moved from a Heartless. But it wasn't just familiar foes that had been watching them. This place wasn't called the Realm of Monsters just because it sounded cool. Thankfully Maui had a reputation known to the strange and clawed residents so only a few actually bothered them. The Heartless and Nobodies on the other hand didn't have a good sense of when they were outmatched so as to not even try.

"You don't think all the noise we just made will have alerted this guy?"

"Doubt it. Monsters squabble amongst themselves down here all the time."

Maui continued to lead the way through this bizarre world beneath the world. Eventually a cluster of shells the size of mansion rose up high above them.

 _Here_? Rachel mouthed.

Maui nodded and put a finger to his lips. Even Mini-Maui was on tip-toe.

Silent as shadows they approached the entrance. Once the view inside became clear, Rachel's jaw dropped to the floor. This was the dream come true of every crow and magpie in existence. The florescent corals lining the cave made the massive pile of coins and treasure glow against the walls.

"Here I thought _**I**_ had an affinity for sparkles but this is seriously next level!"

"And we'll have to look for the Heart in all that."

"How big did you say this thing was?"

Maui held his thumb and pointer fingers apart about the distance of the stones' height.

"Oh joy…"

"Now we have to figure out how to find it and get out again without him noticing. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind putting him in his place but a fight would draw unwanted attention. Flattery is a powerful weapon against him but considering our history he won't listen to anything I say."

"Noticing? I don't see anyone."

"See that mound in the center?"

"Well, yeah."

"He's here."

"Okay, be right back."

"What? No way! Last time I sent a human in there as a distraction it nearly got her killed. You stay here."

"But your friend wasn't trained warrior, right? I am. I know combat and a thing or two about stealth."

"You're not going in there by yourself."

"I promise I'll be fine. Remember, I can fly. I won't make a sound."

"I don't like it."

"It'll be okay. You stay near the entrance and I'll give a long whistle if I need help."

"Just remember what I said before if he catches you."

"Butter him up like a Sunday biscuit. That I can do. I know the effectiveness of ego-fluffing."

Though clearly uncomfortable with the argument Maui shook his head but said nothing else. He agreed to hold back at the entrance. If something did happen and things got dicey he would be on his toes to jump in.

Silent as a cloud Rachel lifted her feet off the ground and glided into the gilded lair. No noisier than a butterfly she slowly and carefully floated about the piles and piles of plundered treasures. Dang there was a lot. Where did this guy get all this from? The size of the haul suggested he'd been doing this for a long time. Granted, no doubt a lot (if not all) of it was stolen. And she was looking for a small green stone amidst this mountain? And if this guy _didn't_ have the Heart? How long do you search without finding anything before determining that it isn't there to find it or you're not looking hard enough?

Oh, and for good measure, Rachel looked to the silver ring she always wore on the pointer finger of her left hand. Merlin and Archimedes had given it to her as a birthday gift. She twisted the ring of jasper beads until the single gold bead circled once, whispered the incantation, _Igtarum_ , and vanished. Surprisingly for never taking it off since she got it Rachel never used it much.

Without a sound the young Master began her search.

 _The Heart of a goddess. Something like that is bound to be displayed or protected. Maui said this guy knows how valuable this thing is so one of those two options is probably what can be expected._ Rachel reasoned to herself as she looked around. _Color-wise something green would stand out as contrast against all this gold, right? But there's still the problem of-oh! That's pretty! Okay, focus. Chests. Pots. Barrels. Not a bad spot to hide something_.

There was nothing really like a pedestal to put anything really special so that did nothing to narrow it down. And Maui said this Tamatoa guy knew what the Heart was so it wouldn't just be hurled into the piles willy nilly. Special spot. Special spot. Of course, everyone has their own ideas of what a special spot would look like. After making a sweep of the treasure Rachel concluded the Heart was not resting on top of anything. The next thing to try was looking inside things. This had to be done with delicacy and caution. Most of the contents had all kinds of coins and other beauties inside them.

 _And Maui said this Tamatoa guy was here. He can't see me but shuffling through barrels of coins can't really be done quietly. Oh!_

While carefully shifting through the contents of a chest on a ledge, Rachel was hit by one of those you-big-dummy-why-didn't-you-think-of-the-obvious-first moments. Like the invisibility ring, her direction spell was an easy-access tool in her arsenal but one of the first she forgot she had. Cursing her moment of stupidity Rachel held both hands behind the chest and cast the spell.

"The Heart of Te Fiti." She said in a whispers whisper.

The little bead of light immediately stretched and lit up brightly. Maui was right. The Heart was here. The light needle angled down toward the center of the room. The big mound in the center? At least that narrowed it down. Rachel canceled the spell. She waited. Nothing happened to suggest the collector had seen the light. The mound would have to be explored without magical aid but at least she didn't have to search everything.

The young Master pulled away from the shelf of treasure, ready to-kkkkkhhhhggggg!

The grinding of two heavy somethings gave her heart a violent jumpstart. Alarmed she twisted to face the treasure mound. Why that direction she couldn't tell you because the sound actually originated behind her. Perhaps she thought the sound came from shifting as the collector made himself known. Well, she got it half-right. The noise was definitely from one large gold plate shifting against another. Only its cause was something far more mundane: clumsiness.

Flying and invisible Rachel temporarily lost her bearing of her own body in space. Her foot caught the edge of a gold plate and pushed it. Her sudden jolt when the sound startled her only made it worse.

And it fell.

The sound of cascading treasures was positively deafening. The plate surfed down the coins and stones and other bits of precious before hitting the ground with unnecessarily loud _twnk_! Even after the plate landed bits and pieces still shifted and clattered for what felt like an eternity in slow motion. But wait, it wasn't just the pile she displaced. Other treasures were shifting too, not as much mind you, but it was still happening. However, something elsewhere was making it fall. The center mound was moving! And rising. Golden pebbles showered off the edge of some kind of plat-oh boy. Not a platform! Definitely NOT a platform! The shell of huge, giant, enormous, colossal crab!

"Who's there?! Who dares enter my domain!"

Does it even need to be said that he neither looked nor sounded happy? Even with her jaw to the floor Rachel still had enough coherency to curse Maui's lack of specification that Tamatoa was more of a _what_ than a _who_. One-hundred foot tall monster crab? Yep. That would've been great information to know first! Rachel calmed down quickly once she remembered no one could see her.

The titan crab slowly circled his cave, looking around carefully with huge narrowed eyes. He circled to the right so Rachel floated left. His stare focused on the entrance of the cave for a moment. Fortunately some lesser Heartless had been darting around nearby. A loud threatening bellow made them flee. Good thing too. As far as Rachel was aware Maui was still keeping out of sight behind some rocks just outside. If the Heartless had shown him any more interest he would have had to defend himself and blow his cover.

Tamatoa must have concluded one of the Heartless had gotten in and had been messing around. His posture became much more relaxed after giving a 'good riddance' nod to the exit. He returned to the spot where the treasure had fallen to make sure nothing had been taken. There was a fair amount of mumbling and grumbling about 'those pesky creatures'. He stayed pretty focused for a minute on fixing the treasure pile.

But now the problem had literally gotten bigger than she'd prepared for. The direction spell had pointed to the treasure mound. The treasure mound was actually the decorated shell of a giant crab. The giant crab had the Heart of Te Fiti with him somewhere.

 _Great, but where? Not like he could wear it as a necklace. And now that he's up I can't cast the spell again in case he sees the light. Even if he goes back to sleep or whatever he was doing when I couldn't see him it could be hours before he's in a deep enough sleep to search closely. So far I haven't seen any flashes of green. Where would a giant crab treasure collector keep something that impo-?_

Perhaps it was instinct that made her look up. Rachel had not maintained vigilance during her mental planning and temporarily zoned out. Snapping back to herself she immediately felt her stomach drop to her shoes.

Tamatoa was staring right at her.

* * *

Title translation: Monsters

You know what today is? Huh? My birthday! So my gift to you is another chapter! Today also marks the 1-year anniversary of Waves of Darkness! Honestly I thought I'd be a little further along but I hope to pick this up again with more frequent chapter posts.


	23. Uaʻaihue

Dreams.

Empty dreams.

Dreams that only offered whispering hints as to what they may be about.

Dreams of something familiar. Friends. Friends nearby. Near yet out of reach.

Out of reach. Cannot reach. Important yet taken. Need to get it back. Have to get it back. GIVE IT BACK!

Bryan jolted awake and gasped for breath. He'd been clawing against sleep and the teasing haunt of a dream for what felt like hours. He had to escape from that trapped feeling. Although, even now awake he didn't feel much better. Every muscle must have been given a lead coating. It was so hard to move. And tired. Oh, how he felt tired. Even though he'd just fought to wake up Bryan would've loved nothing more than to sleep for a year. But what could have-? Oh…right. Xhosar. Cosmaira had made it so he couldn't move and Xhosar had touched his forehead. Everything turned to chaos after that. How could that awful feeling be described? It was as though the energy of his mind and soul were being sucked away. He had a word for it. Right before he passed out Bryan remembered a word coming to mind as he understood what Xhosar's power was. Only now the word wouldn't come.

Moving as little as he could Bryan tried to figure out where he was. The more awake he became the more the room lit up. It was the same room as before…only not quite. The bed was as plush and comfortable as it was before. It wasn't like bedrock hard or anything but the furnishings had definetly been hit with a downgrade. There was no door this time. What a surprise. The perfect host act had been indeed just that and had run its course. Now he truly was a prisoner. Bryan had something Xhosar wanted: information about something unique. Once it was made clear no further information would be given willingly, the Nobody just went ahead and took it.

But what exactly had he done? Was getting your mind forceably read supposed to hurt that bad? That word he had before still hadnt come back. But was it mind reading? Could Xhosar glean specifically what he wanted or did he have to get everything then sift what he wanted? Yulgh. Bryan didn't have a lot of secrets but that didn't mean he was okay with anybody looking through his thoughts and memories like a book. But no! That wasn't right! He could hear the word in his head but couldn't comprehend it. So frustrating! It was right there and-!

Bryan froze. No. Something wasn't there. Something wasn't there. Denial pushed itself to the front of the line, snickering as it did so. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be gone! Yet its absence was deafening. Never before had he felt this way. This was awful! Did people really live this way?! Bryan cursed his shaky breathing and the thundering din of his own panicky heart. They were all he could hear. They were… _all_ he could hear.

The Music was gone.

Panic slipped in passed the denial. His fingers clawed at the linens beneath him. Before today he had never truly known what silence was like. Black. Empty. A great cavern where nothing stirred. The dry, stale air pressed aginst him from all sides. It was alive and oppresive yet made of nothing. Nothing. A nothing that mocked and teased him. A precious few across the worlds could claim they did not know what it was like to be under the blanket of silence. Normally Silence would be considered benevolent; a gentle contentment most sought out and relished its caress when they found it.

Not Bryan.

Every second in its suffocating embrace grew steadily worse. It had to end soon. It had to. This was just a terrible dream. Something! He couldn't remember a time without it. Even as a kid he was always tapping out a tune. Had the Music been with him all the way back then? He would never know any different that never knowing silence wasn't normal. He was fine with that! This echoing nothing was horrible!

Bryan jolted upright, hands clutching each side of his head. Sore muscles screamed in protest but ignoring their cries was easy. He drew up his knees and absentmindedly rocked in place as a desperate attempt to calm himself. It had no effect at all. He couldn't fight the panic. The Music was gone. What if it was forever? How could he live day to day in this emptiness after knowing the Music in All Things? He had only been enduring it for just a few minutes and legitimetely felt he was going to go insane. If he had never truly been without the gift to Hear, it was hardly surprising the withdrawl hit hard and fast.

The young Master's hands shook and he started sweating. The already sore muscles of his arms and legs had tensed up. A growing tightness in his chest made breathing increasingly difficult. Is this what a panic attack felt like? Well, there was definetly panicking and he certainly felt under attack. He would have preferred fighting a million Behemoths solo over enduring this quiet. But this kind of frantic, desperate feeling wasn't entirely new. The last time he felt anything like this was the day he found Xehanort's Heart Song. For hours after, the agony was indescribable as the broken, evil song played vividly in his mind. The days after were dull and weary as he tried to tame the nightmare into just an unpleasant memory. At this moment Bryan would have jumped at the chance to hear the anti-song just so he could hear something. The ultimate evil and the ultimate empty; both ends of the spectrum had put him in similar states of internal agony. Only now he was alone. No friends to rush to his side. No wise sorcerer to try and ease his suffering.

In spite of the protesting muscles, and the fact it helped nothing, Bryan still rocked in place as the silence continued to suffocate him. Tiny, desperate whimpers tried to relieve the emotional pressure but to little avail. A restrained whimper eventually became a moan. A moan eventually became a low growl until the dam broke completely and he started screaming. Just like before. The battle in his own mind was was so much harder to win than against any Heartless. Without the Music he felt completely hollowed. There was no way of knowing how long his cries rang off the walls of his stone prison. Ironically, exhaustion helped him see things a little clearer. Bryan eventually became aware his throat felt like he'd swallowed a dozen thistles. Even then he was reluctant to stop shouting. Crying out with all his heart did help keep the panic from devouring him completely. But more than that it put sound back into the room. Listening to anything, even his own screams, were better than nothing. This is what going mad had to feel like. Two sides of the same man had caused this. The familiarity was doing nothing for his nerves. Both times he would have given anything to claw all the bad from his skull. He couldn't stand it. Something had to end the empty. He couldn't touch it. He couldn't pull it away.

Bryan threw himself off the bed. Desperately he paced aggressively but only a few feet in either direction. Screaming wasn't working anymore. The sharp teeth of panic bit him once again when he realized the silence was gaining ground as his voice lost its strength. No! There had to be some kind of noise! He couldn't be in this nothing! This couldn't be forever! How was he supposed to function in worlds devoid of the Music?

Just as the panic was about to rear back to deliver a final blow a quick, but bright, spark of light startled Bryan alert. His Keyblade had appeared in his hand. In his current state Bryan was alarmed just enough he almost dropped it. He didn't think he' called it. Moreover its last equipped form was the copper and turquoise geometric blade, Cross Cut. Now it was the Bass Blade. And it was humming. Realization and relief hit him so hard Bryan's legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. He'd understood for a long time Keyblades had a mysterious sense of conciousness no one could difinitively explain. Right then he had never before been more grateful for that nameless awareness.

Bryan laid down on his back on the stone floor. This gross feeling of lying on your own sweaty clothes was largely ignored as the Keyblade's humming became gentle _paums_. Like a holy knight laid to rest Bryan grasped the Bass Blade's handle with both hands and held it with his eyes closed across his body. The blade itself took care of the rest.

Though half of the Keyblade, No Shortcuts: the original weapon that split its form and powers to serve two masters, the form of the Bass Blade came to be _because_ of Bryan's connection to Music. At the time the drums were just something he'd enjoyed for years. It came as no surprise when the blank key chain given to him by Master Yen Sid took the form of a tiny drum. It wouldn't be until a year later that he began to realize his love of music and subconcious habit to tap out rhythms on everything actually came from somewhere. After learning about Heart Songs with his sister he quickly came to understand this rabbit hole went so much deeper than the melodies of an individual's Heart. With that in mind, he dove right in. Now the blade born of that gift offered itself to heal what had been taken.

The _paums_ , clicks, snaps and baums of the percussion emminated from the blade. Milky white ripples of musical energy pulsed out from the black and white diamond-shaped links of the shaft. It took a while but Bryan eventually recognized the rhythm was that of his own Heart Song if limited only to drums and other instruments that had to be hit inorder to make noise. The calm that washed over him was truly the blessing he needed. It still ached to hear only with his ears but the difference in his overall wellness was incredible. The Bass Blade hummed and vibrated as the percussion sounds escaped it. The deep _braums_ of the gongs or kettle drum buzzed in every open cavity of his body. His lungs. His stomach. His sinuses. He liked that. It tickled. He didn't know or care how long he'd been lying there. Each beat made him feel whole again. The panic subsided. He could think again.

Between quiet praises of thanks to the Bass Blade, coherant thoughts to his current situation began to form. This awful affliction couldn't be permanent. He and Xhosar had spoken of the trickiness of time travel. If something too terrible happened to him now, it would stay with him and likely change the course of an unknown number of events. Xhosar didn't want that any more than he did. Bryan's assumption would prove correct within the hour. In a short time the Bass Blade would begin to play quieter. At that time the young Master would realize he could Hear ever-so faintly the song of this mountain. But until that joyous moment came Bryan's thoughts turned to something else entirely.

Xhosar was bound to come back. Even though the music of the Bass Blade put his Heart and mind at ease he still felt physically drained. It was like getting kicked in the gut by a clydesdale but over his whole body. That didn't make any sense. Cosmaira had only immobilized him and Xhosar hadnt actually struck him. Wait…yes it did make sense. That word. That word he'd been trying to get back. That word that explained his symptoms and was Xhosar's power as a Nobody.

Leech.

That was it. That terrible feeling was his own strength and powers being pulled from his body and Heart. Xhosar wanted to know about the Music. So he took a piece of it from the source to examine for himself. Once Bryan wrapped his head around it an infuriated flame ignited in his gut. He felt violated and angry. But a sick prickle of aprehension invited itself to the party too. That gift was _his_! He had every right to be selfish with it! And to have it _taken_?! Taken and used for who-knew what? That was NOT going to go unanswered for. Oh yes. The theft of his special gift was going to be dealt with severely. But, at the same time, what could he do from here? He had his Keyblade, yes, but still felt like he'd run a full marathon without any preparations. Yes, he'd fought very well against Xehanort solo even after the old man broke his wrist but that only required a change of battle tactics. Despite gritting through the pain at that time he still had his strength. This would be different. With Cosmaira there he hadnt been able to defend himself at all. If Xhosar returned, and no doubt he would, the Nobody princess would likely be with him. Even if she wasn't, all Xhosar would only have to touch him to drain his strength again and render him powerless to fight back. That nervous apprehension just had to butt-in and gate-crash, didn't it? But it did make him pause to wonder; what all could Xhosar do with a power like that?

Bryan thought back as best he could. With each passing minute it became a little easier to recall what he'd heard of Xhosar's Heart Song from memory. The way he moved the table, reset the chessboard and transmuted the tea…those had to be different yet distinct powers. Did he have those abilities because he took them from someone else? Were there limits? Could he only use those powers once before they were used up? Or were they a part of him permanently? The latter was a truly discomforting thought. He'd come into existance over ten years ago. Just how much power could you accumulate in that time!? Hopefully it was the former.

During the disquieting musings, two univited analogies jumped in regarding this experience. The first thought was of the sea lamprey; a disgusting boneless bloodsucker that could turn even large, healthy fish into sickly husks over long periods of time. The other was of the vampire bat; a tiny creature that fed off much larger beasts and only took enough to sustain it each night. Whatever Xhosar had done to him immeidately felt like the vampire bat but couldn't help but wonder if the Nobody had the nature of the eel. And curse his sister and her stupid nature books! He was even worse than he thought at tuning her out when she got on a roll about something she found exciting he had no interest in. Bryan never would have come up with comparisons between himself and vampire bats if Rachel wasn't such a nature freak. The irritation actually gave Bryan the strength to smile. The ordeal hadnt damaged his spirit. Good. He could draw on that. There had to be a way out of here. He would find it but also knew he needed rest.

The Bass Blade continued playing the melody of his own Heart Song. It didn't take long before Bryan caught himself drumming his fingers in time against the blade. The honest voice of his Heart's true self. He wouldn't betray the nature of his own Heart.

 _Ready to roar, ready or not! Ready to give it all I've got…ready to roar, ready or not! Ready to give it one more shot! Let the games begin. Need something to believe in, ready to roar!_

It felt good. It felt right. One more shot. He didn't and never would cower before what frightened in. That wasn't going to change now. Though despite the brick wall of resolve that began to build in his mind, a nasty little hiss of reality made sure to make its two-cents known.

 _So you're ready to roar? Good for you. But just how ready will you be if Xhosar isn't done with you yet?_

* * *

 _Title Translation:Stolen_


	24. Ua Hopu

The wonderful thought of lording the ride of a lifetime on the back of a manta ray over Sora and Kairi's head quickly dissolved once the search for the Keyhole officially began. Riku doubted the ray knew where it was sending him but he picked up a Dark presence but one that wasn't from any Heartless. One of the Nobodies was here. But which one? And why? Well, at least the last encounter none of them seemed to threatened by him or his friends. If anything some of them seemed to think them being there was funny. So Riku put the thought one might have followed or sought him out in his back pocket for the time being. After all, why would they waste time and energy on something that they didn't believe a problem? Besides, they were actively for the Keyhole as well. The fact he and a Nobody Princess were on the same place could indeed be coincidence as they were after the same thing. That and he'd arrived via manta ray, not a typical or expected mode of travel by anyone's standard.

But then there was the follow-up thought: should he engage? Should he even seek her out? See who it was from a distance and gauge their progress of locating the Keyhole? Avoid entirely since the Keyhole was the real prize? Of course, that was assuming she wasn't here for a reason he hadn't thought of yet. When it came time to leave, that could be tricky. Flying would be easy and quiet. However there'd be no way to stop and rest. He was no stranger to navigating the sea but in the time he'd need to build a craft he risked being discovered if the Nobody didn't leave.

Not sure what else to do Riku decided to avoid the Nobody for now. He could try and sense the Keyhole while keeping his distance from the Dark presence. If the presence was Cinderella's Nobody he _really_ didn't want to go up against the power of Reality alone. Now didn't feel the right time to be testing the limits of his own power.

The search commenced. If the circumstances had been different he might have taken a moment to appreciate how beautiful and peaceful the island was. Peaceful, no kidding. Just how many islands did this world have? Why were none of them populated? Other than the Heartless he hadn't seen anything to suggest these places weren't habitable.

Riku's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar flux of Dark energy. Rising up not far from him were several Nobodies similar in appearance to a Sorcerer Nobody. Height-wise these were a little shorter and thinner. It did not hover above the ground like a Sorcerer but did glide across the ground with the ease of a snake. In one hand it held a book not unlike the Spellican in the Dream realm. Its other arm was much thinner with three long-clawed fingers. They attacked by waving their left arms back and forth like an orchestra conductor. Musical notes rose from the book before they began glowing and flying toward him like small missiles. If he came close to the strange creatures the skinny clawed arm snapped at him like a whip, claws open.

Riku held his battle stance for a moment after the last Composer went down. He closed his eyes and tried to sense with his Heart if the Nobody Princess they surely answered to was nearby. The Dark presence had moved since he first became aware of it but was not concerningly close. But he didn't know what this meant either. Had the Composers been sent after him? Could the Nobody sense his presence the way he sensed hers? If not, they were likely scouts for the Keyhole. However that might be a problem too. If they were indeed scouts it wouldn't go unnoticed if they never reported back.

Riku continued his search with a quickened pace. He had to discern if the Keyhole was here fast then book-it somehow just as quickly. Either the Nobody knew he was there or would soon. Only two other small groups of Composers and Dusks bothered him as he searched but each one made the sinking feeling in his stomach drop further. The presence of the Nobody princess hadn't changed either.

Alternating between himself and his sparrow-like bird from taught to him by Merlin, Riku felt confident he'd searched enough of the island to say with confidence the Keyhole wasn't there. Okay, now what? After hours he'd still circled back to the same problem: How to leave? Too bad he'd never learned how to turn himself into a whale or something. The only aquatic forms he had were practically a bait fish from Merlin's lessons or his mer-form. The latter was out immediately since Kairi had the magic shell that could transform him instantly. All the time he spent at the hidden training castle of sorcery with Rachel and he never thought to ask for more transfiguration practice? An albatross would've been great if he knew-wait.

Riku had been heading for the nearest beach when something caught his attention. It wasn't the Composers. He hadn't seen any of them in a while. He concentrated. The presence of the Nobody princesses' Darkness was still a fair distance away and wasn't moving. What was that? It was subtle enough Riku had to shift his focus to figure it out. A noise. He could hear something. But what? It wasn't quite right to be a bird song but definitely not a cry of help or alarm either. Was it human? It didn't sound right for either man or beast. Of course that didn't necessarily mean anything. Rachel and her infinite wildlife facts once told him of a desert mouse that howls like a werewolf and the mating call of a male walrus sounds almost identical to a ships' bell. Either way he knew one thing for certain; it was beautiful. He could investigate if he was quiet, right? Could he really leave without at least knowing what it was? Huh, interesting. For a split second…just a split second, Riku could feel the distinguished difference between being curious and being compelled to be curious as he turned back into the trees.

 _Something isn't right._

An internal voice said as he went further into the jungle.

 _This isn't that big of a detour. I'll leave the second I know what that noise is._

 _This isn't a good idea._

 _It won't take long._

 _Time isn't the problem. Do you even know_ why _you want to find the source of this sound?_

 _Well…no. I just…do._

 _Uh-huh. And that doesn't strike you as strange? Since when do you follow whims like this?_

 _I know I don't but how bad could it be?_

 _Bad enough. Look where you are._

Riku came do a dead stop as reality came rushing back. Where was he now? How far had he gone? He'd been completely zoned out for most of his internal dialogue. That was unsettling. Why did he want to follow the sound? But he had closed the distance considerably. Now the sound was discernable as a voice. A beautiful, ethereal singing voice. Discernable too was just how close the Dark presence from before had gotten. All his senses came back to him in a panicked jolt when he realized just how badly he'd dropped his vigilance.

Down the slow, still a fair distance but in full view was the Nobody Princess Adaira. She wasn't facing him. Actually she was walking away. It became clear in that moment the singing had been her all along. Had she been singing to draw him in? Or was that how she controlled or at least remained in contact with the lesser Nobodies?

Leave now, stupid!

Right. Leaving.

Riku quickly turned and made a dash back to the beach or at the very least create distance between them. Only he barely made it ten yards before a dozen Composers rose up before him. Riku gritted his teeth. There was no way she didn't knew he was there now. But now wasn't the time to be taking a princess on just yet. If they were as strong as Ludwig let on, Riku wasn't terribly inclined to pick a fight with an unknown enemy all along on a world he didn't know.

The strange song changed. The Composers spread out around him in a half-circle. Looks like he'd have to fly out of here after all. Any other problems would be dealt with as they came up. Riku plunged his left hand into the pouch of pixie dust he'd gotten from Neverland. But just as he was about to shower himself with the flying dust, he stopped. He could spare a few more seconds to listen to that song some more, right?

 _GO! It's not too late yet!_

 _It's fine. Another second won't hurt._

 _Take the dust and get away from here!_

 _I don't think I want to._

 _GO!_

 _I want to listen more._

 _It is beautiful but it's dangerous!_

 _It really is beautiful, right?_

 _It is. Maybe one more second won't hurt after all._

 _It's fine._

 _You're right. It's…fine…_

* * *

 _Title Translation: Caught_


	25. Wahineʻinoloa

Great spires reached toward the heavens. Their blue conical caps may have been able to hide against the clear blue of the sky if not for the puffy, creamy clouds that floated contently by. But much closer to the ground barely a fleas hiccup of a breeze tempted the golden flags to dance. Birds twittered gaily in the gardens. If one listened closely the only sounds to be heard were the rattlings of tea or cleaning trollies as the castle staff went about their daily business. Not one among them would have had any inkling something was amiss just outside their walls.

"How foolish. The King and his _warriors_ trust their home is adequately protected while they are away. I sense no additional wards since the last time we spied on the castle. This is the same mistake they made years ago when Pete stole that insect's journal. Are you both ready?"

Maleficent turned to Cosmaira and Pete. Cosmaira nodded. Pete cracked his knuckles and chuckled menacingly.

"Just remember the Reality shell I will put over you both will not last forever. We don't know what will happen if you are not outside the barrier of protection when my power fades. It could expel you forcefully. Or perhaps nothing will happen at all. It is possible there are no defenses for keeping the fox _within_ the henhouse. What about you?" Cosmaira looked to Pete. "You recall exactly what your role is?"

"Of course I do! Dat part's easy. Cause a bit o' noisy mayhem on de udder side of the castle. Shout a few tings about finally coming back fer revenge. Dey'll eat that up no question. Dat'll leave de way clear fer Maleficent te nab her future talisman."

"If they somehow manage to subdue you, do not struggle to greatly," Maleficent said. "Imprisonment will be temporary as the entire castle will be mine soon enough."

"Uh, just one ting. Whaddif the queen sends me back de dat place instead?"

"Fool. Was it not I who freed you in the first place?"

"Oh yeah. Den whadder we waitin' for?"

Maleficent nodded to Cosmaira. The Nobody princess closed her eyes. The glass pendent glowed and hovered in front of her. Cosmaira raised her hands to either side of it. Her hands shimmered with white light as her power of Reality amplified within her talisman. Cosmaira held her hands out to her sides. The glowing energy faded from her hands and a narrow dome of the same colored light glistened over Maleficent and Pete for a moment before vanishing.

"I must go back now to continue our other plans. I look forward to seeing what becomes of this Cornerstone of Light."

* * *

Title Translation: Evil Woman


	26. Ka Papahana Holo Pono

Never in her life could Rachel remember being so still. It wasn't like she'd never faced beings or foes much bigger than herself before. But at the moment that wasn't her issue. She'd turned invisible to search a monster cave for a supernatural stone. Yes, while flying with pixie dust she bumped a pile of treasure but now she was silent. She touched nothing. In a quick panic Rachel looked at her hands. When invisible via the magic ring she appeared as very light opaque to herself but entirely see-through to others. This was still the case. And as much as it was a physics head-scratcher invisible people didn't cast shadows. So why was the giant crab staring _directly_ at her!?

The massive crab squinted at her, leaning a little closer as he did so. Rachel barely dared breathe. Then he did something unexpected…he backed off. Huh? He stood back, focusing on her. Then he…shifted? Tamatoa shifted his body to his right just a little then froze. From above bright light shone down into the lair. The light reflected against the gold on his shell and back up again against the walls. The moving gold dots were actually quite beautiful if the situation wasn't so dire that one could actually enjoy it. After a few seconds the crab shifted again to his left then stopped. Eh? Testing the light? For what? She already knew she wasn't casting a shadow but his gaze was still on her. Wait…staring, yes, but not maliciously. What was that look then? Was that…curious? And surprised? That's exactly what it was. Like the look of a child watching a butterfly hatch for the first time. There's curiosity, awe, and bewilderment. Unless those huge eyes could see through invisibility and had never seen a floating human before. Wait…the eyes. The guy wasn't actually looking _at_ her. His gaze was angled more toward her knees. But why would-? Her stomach dropped to her feet yet again with realization.

It was the pixie dust!

How could she have forgotten! On everybody but Peter Pan, pixie dust occasionally drops like glitter off the person using it, even the Neverland fairies. Even invisible the dust would still fall off her. Now the crab knew where she was. Could she fly off fast enough that he couldn't tell which direction she went? Too late to find out. And this was about to get dicey.

Tamatoa raised a claw high and opened it wide. Oh great. A praying mantis poses the same as it hones in on a grasshopper and is just waiting for it to twitch. What were the reflexes of a hundred-foot tall crab? Maybe zip away really fast? Before he could follow the trail of glittering?

Too late.

The monster crab moved first. And quick! She tried to be faster but it wasn't enough. The massive claw clamped shut just above her knees.

" **OW**!"

Tamatoa froze. His huge eyes widened. He'd caught something and it talked! Whatever he may have been expecting this wasn't it.

"What the-?"

He shook his claw up and down a few times.

"Owowow!" Rachel started having flashbacks of two fractured shins on an old pirate ship. "Okayokayokay! Stopstopstopstop!" Quickly she reversed the magic of the ring.

Once again the crab looked the one who was the most surprised, so much so his grip momentarily loosened. It wasn't much but enough to slip Rachel down a bit so she didn't feel like her legs were about to break.

"What was-? How did you-? Hold on. Elgh! _Another_ human? How did you even get down here? Wait a minute. You were invisible a moment ago. Humans can't do that. How did you do that? You even look different than others I've seen. What are you doing here?"

Each question was spoken as a demand but there are moments where calling out someone's bad manners wouldn't be considered wise. Okay. She could get out of this. Confidence and a cool head. That's all she needed. Hopefully. Oh yeah! There was one more tool Maui said to use.

"M-my name is Rachel. You're right. I am no ordinary human. I journeyed far and wide and have seen incredible things on my adventures. I heard the most fantastic stories of the _grandest_ collection of riches to be found anywhere and of the great crab who watched over it. Those tales seemed too _fantastic_ to be believed. So I braved the realm of monsters to see if the stories were true."

Tamatoa eyed her suspiciously. "Then why were you invisible? Why hide if you just wanted to see the truth of a legend? Unless you really came here to steal from me," He ended with a growl.

"And _disrupt_ the trove worthy of the envy of storybook dragons? No way! As for staying unseen, can you blame me? The stories were a little vague about the temperament of the treasure's guardian. I thought I could bear witness and leave without anyone being the wiser. Unfortunately my awe also came with a bit of clumsiness."

The titan crab still looked at her with suspicion.

"Okay, okay, fine. I admit I was a _little_ bit tempted. But can you _really_ blame me? Sure, did I take anything? No. Was I going to leave with any gold? No. And, might I add, as one glitter aficionado to another, this cave of magnificence has to be the most incredible of its kind anywhere throughout history?"

Well, there was Sora's regaling of the Cave of Wonders. Not to mention her own experiences with Willy's treasury in the dream version of Happy Valley, formerly Treasure Planet and the trove beneath Monkey City in Paradise Jungle. Of course she wasn't about to say that out loud. The last thing you need when fluffing up someone's ego is to douse it with the truth.

"One to another? Phhfft. You really think we revere all things shiny and beautiful the same? While there is something oddly familiar about you, you don't exactly look it, unlike _some_ ," He shifted his weight a little again so all the treasure on his back reflected like a disco ball on the cave ceiling.

Familiar? Anyway. "Are you kidding? My mother used to say all the time how I must have been a crow in a past life. For my present occupation, sadly, sparkles aren't exactly practical. However, I can assure you my heart has a glitter-finish."

* * *

From the entrance of the gilded cave Maui could hardly believe what he was seeing. He hadn't expected Rachel becoming invisible so that was the first surprise. After the gold had shifted and Tamatoa woke up he was certain he'd have to rush in to rescue her. But this kid was full of surprises! The last time a human was caught in the collector's lair things really took a bad turn. Then, flattery only worked for a hot minute. As they talked, he must have believed to really have found a kindred spirit (and the subject kept rounding back to him) and he was genuinely listening to her! The stupid crab let her shower him and his collection in flattery and even _returned_ a few compliments! But now Maui watched with his jaw slack. Mini-Maui literally had his jaw to his feet. This kid had actually gotten Tamatoa to relax! And relax meant _really_ relax! Tamatoa leaned back on his legs much more casually. And he let her go! Once comfortable himself, the monster crab opened his claw enough so Rachel could slip out. She remained sitting on his claw and even drew her legs up, a sign she too was comfortable and at ease.

Un. Be. Leivable.

At least he wasn't singing this time. But there was still the matter of finding the-nope. She had that covered too.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay. So tell me, what is the best thing you have here? What has the best story of how you got it? To you, what is the most valuable? What is _the_ crown jewel? The ultimate center piece. Normally I hate it when people ask me to pick favorites but give it a shot."

Now that was a look of smugness if there ever was one. It was almost as if he'd been waiting for her to ask.

"Now, don't go sharing what I'm about to show you but there is something, something I can't have anyone else know is here."

"Something others want? Even moreso than everything else in here?"

"Oh yes. Rumors have it that monsters are looking far and wide for it again. But, the best find the best."

Tamatoa raised his right claw so it was level with the other Rachel had been sitting on. Stuck to the back of his right claw was a flat clam shell about the size of a plate. Lightly he tapped it with his left claw and it popped open. Inside was a small green gem.

 _Yes! Maui was right. But now for the tricky part._

"That's the greatest treasure? Yeah, I know they say good things come in small packages but isn't that kinda tiny?"

She hoped her look of respectful doubt was convincing. It must have because Tamatoa regaled her with an over-inflated tale of how he found it before finally concluding with why it was so special.

"That is insane," Rachel said in 'awed wonder'. "May I?" She asked, pointing to the Heart.

Tamatoa nodded. He held both claws together so she had a bridge. She knelt on his left claw and picked up the Heart in her left hand as if it were the most fragile item in the worlds. Resting it flat in her left palm Rachel gently ran her fingers over the spiral grooves.

"Amazing. This lovely little stone is the heart of a goddess. This little thing has the power to create life? How? How does it work?"

"Haven't figured that out yet,"Tamatoa shrugged. "But it's only a matter of time, I'm sure."

"Forgive me for saying so but shouldn't a treasure this grand be on display? If this is the ultimate crown jewel of your collection, why isn't it set up to outshine everything else? Like there," Rachel nodded toward a space on the wall. "With just a bit of shifting you could turn a treasure pile into a shrine. Those large pieces over there could be the sides. Turn that large scallop shell upside down and you have a bowl. Angle it a little and put in some sand so the Heart won't slip and voila!"

The massive crab turned to the wall she indicated and examined it closely as she described the idea. No sooner had the collector turned away Rachel cupped her right hand over her left. All in one swift motion she held out her right hand flat and slipped the left into her pouch before pulling it out again.

"Hmmm, there may be something to this." Tamatoa mused.

"While you're thinking on that, this might be a sign for me to head out."

"That's it? You're leaving?"

"Well, um, I guess so? I've already found what I was looking for and discovered much more than I was expecting. I really enjoyed the talk but I have a home too. Do you mind if I come back sometime? I have no idea when that might be but I'd be willing to visit again and talk treasure."

Tamatoa made a satisfied grunt in surprise. (Meanwhile, Maui in the background had to repeatedly resist the urge to slap himself awake, not entirely convinced at this point the spectacle was some kind of surreal dream). The giant crab began lowering the claw Rachel stood on to the ground. He stopped.

"Hmm?"

"You're sure you've never been here before? I can't shake how familiar you seem."

"I don't see how. This is my first journey to the realm of monsters and I'm pretty sure I'd remember a titanic crab."

"I suppose. Unless…" Tamatoa trailed off. He gave her a raised eyebrow look (fascinating to witness considering he didn't have eyebrows). "Dancing Fire?"

"Wow. Nobody really ca-aahhls-."

Rachel's stomach seized up. That was the honorary title the Neverland Indians gave her the first time she visited that world years ago. Very few people even knew she had that nickname and even fewer outside of Neverland actually called her that. SO **HOW** DID A FREAKIN' MONSTER CRAB KNOW!? Worst still was Tamatoa's expression of having a suspicion confirmed. She had no time to fib her way out of that surprise. But he didn't seem malicious with this new information. On the contrary, he looked…delighted? Yes. Like a child seeing their long-lost puppy come bounding up the drive to them. Oh boy. What can of worms had she unknowingly opened?

"It's you,"

Huh?

"I-uh-."

"I knew there was a reason you looked familiar! Why didn't you mention this in the first place? It's been so long I'd nearly forgotten-I can't believe it! After all this time!"

Well this ball came out of left field in the strangest way. And not so much baseball as a cannonball.

"Um, I hate to be the pin in your joyous balloon but I'm lost."

"You said to call you that. It's all coming back now. Surely your memory is getting jogged too."

"I-I don't know how you know that name but I can't recall a memory I don't have. I'm sorry but I think you must be mistaking me for someone else." _I have no idea how but that must be in_.

"You mean…you don't remember? Well…I suppose it has been a while and a lot has changed but-wait!"

Tamatoa turned so fast Rachel nearly fell off his claw. She actually had to let the pixie dust carry her when he started rummaging through piles of treasure. Rachel carefully glanced to the cave entrance. Maui was mostly concealed, but even so, visibly twitchy. He stood up just enough for her to appreciate the heart that went into his very animate full-body gesture of _what the heck?_ while Tamatoa wasn't looking. Her _I have no idea_ face and returning gesture had to be much more subtle but she felt it necessary.

Tamatoa whipped back around, nearly running into her in the process. Once re-oriented he scooped her up in his claw and stuffed a golden conch shell in her hands.

"Look inside."

He looked and sounded excited.

Rachel couldn't say the same with the giant claw around her waist again but did as instructed. The shell rattled as she turned it. Rachel tipped it so its contents dropped into her hand. Inside the conch was another smaller snail shell. The first observation to be made was age. This thing had existed for a very long time. The once orange and black surface had dulled considerably. Pocked marks could be seen across the shell like sparse freckles as a sign the organic material was losing the fight to stay pristine. This was supposed to be important? In appearance it was a complete one-eighty from everything else in the room.

"It's nice. But I still don't understand. I've never seen this before. And, again, I'm sorry but I've never met you before today. You have to be mistaking me for someone else." Rachel respectfully put the little shell inside the large one and handed it back.

Tamatoa took the shell in his other claw. He had the look of someone who just had a raging idea train suddenly derailed. Rachel felt awful for being the trigger for the distress he was displaying but what could she do? Mistaken identity wasn't her fault. How exactly that was possible she wasn't sure. Apparently the natives of this world had a darker skin tone like Maui, as he himself told Rachel he'd never seen anyone with sand-colored skin before the Princesses showed up. The mystery of him somehow knowing her Neverland nickname still made her stomach tighten.

"So you're-. You really don't-? I see."

He put the shell back and stood quietly for a moment. Rachel was on the brink of speaking before the claw holding her stiffened and Tamatoa looked to her with a much colder gaze than before.

"No. I'm not wrong. It's all coming back clearer and clearer. It _is_ you. But why not just tell me? Would you somehow get in trouble if another spirit knew we met again? Give me _something_!"

"I-I can't! I would if I could but I'm positive we've never met bef-."

Tamatoa pulled her closer to his face with a warning scowl.

"I don't understand why you're still denying it. Some of you looks very different but your face is exactly the same. Actually-."

Faster than Rachel could have expected a huge claw went straight for her head. There was no time to react except a full-body wave of panic. A painful tug at her hair preceded a frayed scrunchie flinging away from the elastic breaking.

"OW!" Rachel clasped both hands to her head. " _What was_ _ **that**_ _for_!?" As she massaged her throbbing scalp her hair fell down from its usual style.

"I knew it! This is exactly how you looked then."

"Okay, I was enjoying your company up until about a minute ago. That hurt. I don't know how to break this to you any easier but I have _no idea_ what you're talking about!"

"Stop denying me!" The massive crab roared. "I know your name. I know your face. I still have that shell. Why won't you just admit it!"

"Because there's nothing to admit! I'm sorry but I've never-!"

"STOP LYING!"

With another insane snap of movement Rachel barely had time to evade the claw going for her arm. The second snap she wasn't so lucky.

"Yes! You're still wearing it! I was enamored with the red stone I actually-."

Once again his expression darkened. Only this time he truly looked angry. Oh boy. How did it get to this point anyway? He didn't even know the Heart was gone and he looked ready to go nuclear. Options seemed a little fragile too. This guy clearly couldn't be dissuaded away from whoever he thought she was. And with her arm clamped in his claw, now seemed a really bad time to make him angrier. And on top of all of it HOW DID HE KNOW THESE THINGS!? Even familiar with her invisibility ring and what hand she wore it on? It made no sense and she didn't like it. And now something else was angering him.

"Where is it?" Tamatoa growled.

At first her stomach dropped thinking he meant the heart. But his focus was still on her hand. Since answering truthfully probably wasn't going to end well she didn't answer at all.

"I gave you that pearl. It was my most treasured thing at the time." Tamatoa spoke shakily and deliberately as one does trying to keep their temper from going full-on Vesuvius. "You said you would treasure and take care of it always. But now…do you even know what I'm speaking of?"

Again, she didn't answer. Not doing so was apparently all the answer he needed.

"So your promises were nothing but lies." He growled fiercely. "I suppose your claim of friendship was also a lie? Not like it matters now. I made it through fine without the help of so-called friends. And if you're anything to judge by-."

Very slowly he applied pressure.

"OW! H-hey! You don't have to do this! I'm not the one you're angry at! I can't b-!"

"HEY! Crabcake!"

Distracted by the shout Tamatoa blessedly released his gripped on Rachel's arm.

 _About bloody time!_

The giant crab turned to the entrance of his lair. Maui stood tall, shoulders back and hook pointed warningly at him.

"Put. The human. Down."

Tamatoa ground his barnacle-encrusted teeth together in disgust. "This doesn't concern you, dinky demi-god. Leave. I have business with this human. Or water spirit or whatever she is."

"Leave? Yeah, not a chance. I came looking for the Heart of Te Fiti, and as a lucky bonus, I find a damsel in distress to rescue and get to kick your shiny butt to do it."

"I'd rather we not resort to further violence but I'm not opposed to a rescue about now!"

"QUIET!"

"Put her down!" Maui demanded. "Whatever's left of you after I reclaim the Heart can conclude your squabble with her."

"What makes you think I even have it?" He sounded irritated he even had to speak with Maui at all.

Tamatoa squared his stance and drew up to his full height. Unfortunately to do that he had to use both claws to balance. He didn't need to let go of Rachel to do it either. Her 'umph!' of displacement was largely ignored. From his distance Maui appeared to be only mildly concerned. But so far it looked like Tamatoa was pretty sold on the act neither mortal or demi-god met before.

"Oh come on. _You_ not find the most valuable treasure on this world? A millennia ago you found my lost hook and kept it as your centerpiece. And I know how rumors spread down here. Believe you wouldn't go after the best collectible ever? Yeah. I now you better than that."

"Hmph. And true to form I know how much you like to hear yourself talk."

"Well, you got me there. But this time I was just stalling so she could do that,"

"Eh?" Tamatoa looked down to his claw…which was empty. "What?!"

The bulbous eyes darted about rapidly until they came to a stop to a spot on the ground. A spot where a blue (well, lavender) racer snake had been sneakily trying to get away. Sensing the furious eyes upon it the snake retracted into the tiniest ball it could coil into, fully aware hiding at this point was futile.

Tamatoa's rage had clearly hit an 11 at this point. His trembling anger shook many a coin off his gilded back. He looked to Rachel (who had transformed back into herself) then to Maui, piecing together they were working together.

"You lied to me and now you try to trick me. Mark my words, Maui, and you, water spirit, neither of you will be leaving the Realm of Monsters ever again.

* * *

Title Translation: Best Laid Plans


	27. Tranquility Shaken

"I am so glad you decided to come for a visit. It isn't too often we get the chance to just talk."

"To be honest the decision was partly out of necessity. I was going stir-crazy with cabin fever. Worrying alone wasn't helping either."

"What about Master Yen Sid? Surely he is willing to help."

"He is. He's been almost constant company. I think he's more worried about me than he is about the others."

"Is it because of-?"

"It has to be. Get this. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, but he frets."

"Master Yen Sid? Surely not."

"It's subtle, very subtle. But make no mistake, it's true. When I told him I was coming here he said he might come by later to visit you as well once he finished a few things. I know that man surely has more than a few secrets left to share but let me tell you I have _never_ seen him more transparent."

Queen Minnie and Daisy laughed.

Just as she had said, Rachel had been climbing the walls of the Mysterious Tower. She'd been side-lined from this latest adventure and hated every second. The whole thing about time travel and how past events could alter the future rarely escaped her thoughts for more than a few moments. So she sought out female company somewhere nearby to hopefully distract her from worrying. Queen Minnie and lady-in-waiting, Daisy were glad to have her. The whole situation bothered everyone. Even they could feel something pressing against their minds as a memory or two was either changing or taking its place in their Hearts. They could only assume the rest of their friends were feeling it too. But so far no one could describe any definitive differences. Just how long did the re-adjust of time-travel-altered memories and events take? As much as the three ladies didn't care much for the idea of ignoring the problem, this seemed as good a time as any.

"So you haven't felt anything bad?" Daisy asked Rachel.

"I thought we were changing the subject."

"I know. I'm sorry. But you're not the only one thinking about it."

"Perhaps we need a different distraction." Queen Minnie suggested. "Have you learned any new magic lately?"

Rachel shook her head. "My magic has been off lately. Even the first spells I ever learned that are usually second-nature go on the fritz."

"Oh my. Does it happen often?" Minnie asked.

"About fifty-fifty. That's often enough that I've restrained myself from using too much too often."

"Is that unusual in the world of magic? What could make magic just-?" Daisy asked then considered. "Oh. _That's_ the reason, isn't it?"

"It has to be. Of course, getting out of touch with one's magic isn't entirely unheard of and can have several triggers. Thankfully this cause isn't a mystery and should self-correct."

"Very soon if we're fortunate." Minnie giggled.

"Does your staff not help you control the mishaps at all?" Daisy asked.

"Compared to casting without it? Yes, it does help. Too bad it just doesn't help enough sometimes."

In her right hand Rachel held a beautiful silver and gold staff. The head consisted of an empty metallic circle with four wide curved points arcing off one side. A second circle, a third of the size sat on the lower right of the main one. Inside the large circle hovered a semi-transparent crystalline moon and star. They would become solid when channeling magic. In the small circle hovered a crystalline sun. Two intertwining metal branches at the bottom came together to the main length of the staff. But the design of the bottom was made with a purpose too. After a slight curve one path remained straight while another curled like the handle of a coffee mug before coming together again. This split space at the bottom was so it could be held and maneuvered in combat like a Keyblade. Dual-wielding with it felt awesome.

This magnificent artifact was once known as a Faceless Conduit. All those trained in the art of Magic were presented with the shape-changing item once they reached a certain level of accomplishment in their arcane studies. After a brief ceremony performed by the Master, the apprentice merely had to hold the Conduit. On first contact the artifact could read the magic within its new master and took its permanent shape as whatever would best suit them.

"So where is that beautiful companion of yours?" Minnie asked as they casually walked the halls. "I saw a fluffy tail vanish around a corner when you came so I knew you brought a friend."

"Probably just exploring and making sure everything is safe-."

"AAA-aaahh!"

"Speaking of, what was that?" Daisy exclaimed, hands to her mouth.

"Oh no," Minnie whispered. She looked up to Rachel. "Do you feel that?"

"Darkness," Rachel nodded.

" _Here_? But _how_?" Daisy cried.

"Not just any Darkness," Minnie scowled. "I know that presence far too well. But I don't understand. It's been years and we've added to our defenses. How did Pete get in?"

"Ask him after he's caught," Rachel said. "Come on."

"You? Certainly not! Think about-."

But Rachel was already off at a brisk walk. Minnie and Daisy had no choice but to follow.

Another alarmed cry came down from a distant hall, followed by crashes and thuds. From a distance the three ladies saw a group of brooms trying to wallop a small cluster of Shadow with mop buckets. Clarabell Cow came running toward them when she saw them. Quickly she reported having nearly run into Pete in the middle of doing her castle chores. Normally she would have given him a piece of her mind but he had a small troop of Heartless behind him. The castle residents were evenly split between those getting safety away from the Heartless and those trying to get Pete and his two-ton tookus to beat it.

More crashes.

"'E's headed to the North wing!" Someone shouted.

"This way," Minnie instructed. "We might be able to cut him off if we cross that courtyard," She pointed down another hallway.

Only once they rounded the corner to enter the great courtyard the three ladies came to an immediate halt.

"Maleficent!" Minnie and Daisy cried.

At the other side of the courtyard a tall woman stopped and turned at the sound of her name. Once she saw who it was the dark fairy made an almost pained look of impatience and annoyance.

"You're not supposed to even be able to get in! Leave the castle this instant!" Minnie demanded.

"That fool," Maleficent muttered. "He can't even cause enough mayhem to be a proper distraction."

"I should have known. It's been a long time but one usually follows the other." Minnie said scowling. "What are you after now? After all this time?"

"I do not have time for this nonsense. I happen to know your king is far from here and unable to come to your aid. You and your handmaidens do not have the power to stop me from collecting my prize."

" _Excuse me_?" Rachel stepped forward, her staff sparking. "I'll only let that slide because we've never actually met before. So you're the great and terrible Mistress of all Evil. I wish I could say it was a pleasure."

"Ah, my mistake. Based on what I have heard you must be Keyblade _Master_ Rachel."

"So you've heard of me. Your reputation precedes you as well."

Daisy tugged at her robes when Rachel made to step forward again.

"Don't!" She whispered, worried. "What we were talking about earlier, you don't mean to fight her, do you?"

"Well I doubt she'll leave if we ask nicely."

"Please don't! It's not just you at risk!" Minnie added.

The sorceress locked eyes from across the courtyard. Maleficent had an expression that was a mix of impatience and you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me. Then the dark fairy looked her over more closely. The way she raised an eyebrow was unsettling.

"Allow me to guess: Riku's doing?"

"You are well-informed."

"It certainly has been a while since we crossed paths. He had such potential for the Darkness too."

Maleficent paused. Then smiled. It was an unnerving smile. A smile that spoke loudly of ideas and intentions without betraying specifics. Rachel and Minnie held defensive stances. So did Daisy but mostly out of a growing sense of fear.

"Actually,"

In one word her entire demeanor changed. The impatience vanished. Her expression relaxed. Her following words dripped with civility. The listeners weren't fooled. There was no sincerity in the witch's voice.

"I have no qualms with Riku about the past. I will happily let bygones be bygones. And to show I bear no ill-will, I wish to leave him a gift. A gift I shall leave…with you." Maleficent looked to Rachel. "And by the look of you, you will both find out what it is soon enough."

Cold realization hit like a slap in the face to what she meant and what she intended to do.

"Get back!" Minnie cried to Rachel.

Twice Maleficent twirled her fingertips around the orb of her staff before extending the same hand, palm out and fingers spread, in Rachel's direction. Between the two of them Rachel and Minnie barely erected a barrier of counterspell in time before Maleficent's magic reached them. The glass-like bubble of protective energy bore the brunt of the curse being hurled at it. Only the dark witch had no intention of letting that be the end of it. The evil magic continued to push.

"Falter now and there will be nothing to save you from my power-."

SSSSHHhhh-KKKRRIIIII-eeeEEEE!

Suddenly a shrill, high-pitched, ear-boring, banshee-like shriek shook the stone walls of the courtyard. A great shadow descended from above. Maleficent glanced up just in time to cast her own protective barrier as a shield to keep the new beast at bay. Powerful wings beat hard against the shield. Strong claws did their best to tear through it. The surprise attack failed. The beast backed off but only to the middle of the courtyard.

"What _is_ this?!" Maleficent demanded.

Before her stood a large cat-like creature. But it wasn't entirely feline. Snow-white, black-speckled wings spread wide at its sides. Its face had many traits of an owl. Large triangular ears laid back flat against its feathered head. A spitting hiss revealed small needle-like teeth that lined the inside of its beak. The creature held its head low and rolled its shoulders; ready at a moment's notice to pounce. Its long feathered neck moved serpentine almost completely independent of its head and body, neither of which moved as the neck did.

This was Elias, Rachel's Familiar.

"Filthy creature!" Maleficent spat.

A burst of acid green energy intended to push the gryphon back. Sharp claws dug into the stone. Elias barely budged. Feathers raised like the hackles of a wolf. A threatening hiss pushed passed the sharp teeth. From behind the Familiar a bright light went off like a firework. Maleficent flinched. Minnie immediately launched another bubble of radiant light. With her own staff held wide Rachel's hand sparked with orange light. A sparkling comet of golden energy shot at the dark fairy. Seeing his mistress engaging in battle Elias backed up to her side and at her defense.

Back and forth magic, Light and Darkness flew across the courtyard and hallway. One might have compared it to a very intense tennis game. Of course the projectiles in this game were considerable more dangerous than a rubber and nylon ball. White castle bricks grazed by spells were burned black. Walls hit in the crossfire either cracked or crumbled like a dry cookie. However, this method, while intense to observe did not gain either side the high ground. That is until Maleficent sent a different magic at them. A small orb of fiery red sparks landed short of Rachel and Minnie. It landed silently then exploded like a noisy and hot grenade. Elias beat his wings heavily to blow back the red-hot flecks and smoke. While not obscured for long, those precious seconds to blink away the lights and compose themselves from the blast were all the evil woman needed

A cruel grin curled at the edge of Maleficent's lips. "Now, let us try this again, shall we?"

Another concentrated blast of dark magic crackled and popped in the air as it flew across the hall. Better prepared this time Rachel and Minnie layered their magic shields. Elias wasn't without his share of surprises either. The black speckles on his wings glowed silver-white. With a great beat of his wide wings the shimmer of silver magic formed another layer of shielding.

Thick miasmic magic battered the protective barrier. With Rachel, Minnie and Elias having created their own layer to the spell they kept the dark fairy's power at bay very well. However, after only a few seconds, though it felt like hours, Rachel cried out sharply and dropped to her knees. When she faltered, so did the spell. The curse gained ground.

"Don't stop now! We can hold it back. Rachel?" Minnie felt it when the counter barrier weakened but it took her a few seconds to see how Rachel was faring. Then their previous conversation about Rachel's temperamental magic came to mind. So did the other thought. "Oh no! The curse couldn't have gotten through! Elias! Don't let up!"

Though alarmed and concerned by his mistress' sudden ailment the gryphon knew going to her aid would only make things worse for all of them.

"This gift will not be so easily broken as the last one," Maleficent gloated from across the courtyard. "Be sure to give my regards if your friends and your king manage to return from-."

A massive column of white and orange lightning struck hard and suddenly from above.

Minnie and Elias were so surprised by the bright light and the force of it they dropped their concentration that upheld the barrier. Thankfully it didn't matter. The lightning had reduced the curse to a harmless gray mist. Though, despite the force behind the strike, not so much as a blade of grass had been bent in the process.

"Who-?!" Maleficent demanded, just as alarmed.

"It was I."

Rachel, Minnie, and from behind a pillar, Daisy looked up to a new voice. Master Yen Sid came down the hall at a steady and deliberate pace. He walked with his arms crossed, hands hidden within his sleeves. A few white hairs practically glowed against his otherwise gray beard. Around him a haze of magic faded away with every step he took. His demeanor caught Rachel completely off-guard. In all her years apprenticing under him she'd never seen that hardened expression before. His gaze could have frosted the surface of the sun. He had not broken eye contact with the dark fairy since he made himself known.

"The great Sorcerer himself. It has been far too long."

"That it has. Though you appear to be lost. Otherwise someone has neglected to inform me you are now a welcome guest of this castle."

Despite the formality of their words neither made any effort to hide the disgust toward the presence of the other. Yen Sid glanced to Rachel, Minnie and Daisy, his gaze lingering on Rachel. Though still on her knees she nodded to indicate she was all right. He looked back to Maleficent.

"I am afraid you have overstayed your welcome. Leave now and of your own volition and no harm will come to you."

"My, my. That almost sounds like a threat. Suppose I do not wish to leave? What shall become of me then?"

"Then, I am afraid, force is the only other option."

To that Maleficent cackled, "Force? By whose hand? Theirs? _Yours_?"

"Yes. I will make you leave."

Maleficent's expression hardened. "You must be joking. How many years have you sat idly in your tower? How long have you merely listened to the stars and never acted? How many times have you only offered guidance and wisdom through words but never action?"

Rachel's eyes flashed furiously at hearing her mentor insulted so. She made a motion to stand and speak a word or two on the subject but Yen Sid held his hand up to stop her.

"I would not expect you to understand. While I do not deny I am not the man of action I once was, I do not believe you, Maleficent, are in any position to criticize me regarding matters of character. It would appear you perhaps believe I am no match for you. After all, for years you have been actively seeking greater powers whereas I have not. Or, at least, not in the same ways. I am willing to put it all to the test. What say you?"

The dark fairy studied him closely. "I can make time for this. What better way to earn my talisman than destroying _the_ Sorcerer?"

"You mean this to be a battle to the end?"

Maleficent smirked in response.

"Very well. This is not how I would wish it but I accept."

"Master Yen Sid, no!" Minnie and Daisy cried.

Rachel finally managed to pull herself to her feet. "Master, let me help."

"Absolutely not!" Daisy snapped. "Out of the question."

"I'll be fine," Rachel looked to him for an answer.

The old sorcerer looked back with a slight smile of grandfatherly pride. He shook his head.

"I appreciate your loyalty and desire to rush to my defense. This is a challenge I accepted and is the responsibility of no one but me. All three of you stand back somewhere safe. And before you protest, as I know you were about to, that is an order. Your time is coming when you and I will stand as equals. For now, please do as I say."

For a brief second she cursed him with her eyes for being so calm and logical but obeyed.

Maleficent and Yen Sid stood at opposite ends of the courtyard. Minnie, Rachel, Daisy and Elias gathered far behind the columns and almost into the next hallway. Elias raised his furry and feathery hackles to the sky and stood protectively in front of Rachel.

As per the etiquette of any duel Yen Sid made a short bow. Even through her air of these-fools-are-no-match-for-me was so heavy it could have crushed a house Maleficent also bowed. A raging torrent of magic followed.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you all have been having a fantastic holiday season! Sorry for being a bit stagnant with my posts. I've been writing a lot but slow with typing up what I've got in my notebooks. I hope to have at least one more ready by Christmas and of course another chapter on Christmas day as my present to you!


	28. Battle of Titans

Peace.

Tranquility.

The pleasant pull of the waves in their eternal dance.

A dance with each other. A dance with the winds. A dance beneath the grand stage of the endless sky. The rocks of the nearest landmass would be less likely to show great enthusiasm to this forever partnership. Year upon year the ever-swirling white-laced tresses would wear them away little by little.

But not all was a perfect symphony of harmony between the elements. Far below in a world apart from, yet woven within, the world all was not harmonious. In fact, any antonym for 'peaceful' you could thinking of would likely be accurate. Far beneath the calm waves a cataclysmic battle was taking place between a titan, a champion and a Master.

The trail of destruction following the battle would have certainly made a tornado tip its proverbial hat in respect. Most of the damage was caused by the monster crab, Tamatoa. Furious at being tricked and, at least in his mind, lied to, showed no mercy to anything that got in his way. Demi-god Maui looked to be enjoying the opportunity to engage the monster crab in true combat. Rachel was stuck between focusing on the immediate danger and trying hard to understand how this could be possibly her fault.

Needless to say the ruckus hooked the interest of every resident of Lalotai. Most of the larger, older monsters knew of Tamatoa and his disposition and paid little attention to what they perceived as a tantrum. Others were not so shy about their interest. Despite being the Realm of Monsters, life beneath the world could be surprisingly predictable most of the time. An upset like this could literally be the event of the century and they weren't about to miss it. A mass of bizarre creatures moved around the battle like an amoeba. Nothing joined the fight but were certainly keen on watching.

That is, except the Heartless.

Drawn to the sudden violent outburst in Tamatoa's Heart the dark creatures began appearing in every shadow. No monster stopped them. However their attempts to capture the raging Heart were about as futile as catching the wind with a butterfly net. And it was hardly because of the interference of Rachel or Maui either! Naturally any Heartless that came within attack of either was dealt with. But even focused on them, Tamatoa wasn't letting anything get in his way. Heartless were just irritating ants that were easily crushed or swatted away. Organized chaos at its finest might be considered a good way to describe it.

Reasoning was out of the question. Fleeing did not appear likely. Technically they had the Heart. Amazingly Tamatoa hadn't noticed. Good thing too. Last thing they needed was Armageddon on top of Pompeii. But would the other monsters let them pass? Would they join the fray too? Maui looked to be enjoying himself too much to even consider retreat. Rachel wasn't left with much time to evaluate alternate options.

The battle lead itself to the edge of a very wide and very dark ravine. A spray of crushed rocks and strange corals rained over the edge after a powerful swipe from Tamatoa's claw. A swarm of horrid bat-like creatures rose up in a screeching mass as a result. Thankfully one glance and the din and discord made them think better about exacting revenge on a nap disturbed.

Evading a swing Rachel found herself hovering over the chasm gap. Teeny dots of bioluminescent something glowed at what she presumed was the bottom. Staying there for a moment felt ideal. It's hard to reach what's hanging over a giant hole. Even though Maui could shape-shift into something with wings, as he had been frequently doing, he still seemed too on fire to be asked to slow down. Maui glanced behind him to the ravine. He grinned.

"What do you say we make this dance a little more private? Yeeeaah-hooo!"

Without warning Maui let out a battle cry and dramatically leapt off the edge. Even in the short time she'd known him, Rachel was hardly surprised. Tamatoa skidded to a stop at the ravines' edge. He briefly glanced down to where Maui had jumped but then looked back up to her. *Gulp* That bulbous-eyed glare could have frosted Agrabah at high noon. Rachel had sensed early on Maui and Tamatoa had some kind of beef with each other but circumstances did not seem appropriate to inquire further. However, whatever ugliness that lay in their history mattered little compared to the bone he had to pick with her. And she didn't even know why!

Rachel tucked her feet under herself and nose-dived after Maui. Another cry of frustrated rage was followed by the grinding, crushing and scraping of a large body quickly moving against the rocks. Of course he'd easily follow. How couldn't something with that many legs spider-climb with the best of them? From the bottom of the ravine, Rachel could see a glowing blue something moving in a deliberate waving motion. The symbols and etchings on Maui's fishhook were glowing brightly, illuminating him and the nearby area in an eerie blue light.

"What took you so long?"

"This is not the time to be smarmy. He's right on my tail feathers and _not_ happy."

The large violet orb at the end of her first Keyblade, Moonlit Majesty, lit up with white light. When the battle first began Rachel felt a pang of horror when she realized the Keyblade she had equipped had been Treasure in You, a weapon born of jewels and was made of gold, gems and pearls. Going against a prolific treasure collector didn't not seem to be the best idea with it. So she quickly switched to the most magical of all her Keyblades. Only they did it register she was doomed from the start of something shiny could redirect Tamatoa's attention. _**ALL**_ her Keyblades had _some_ kind of sparkle! Moonlit Majesty? Studded with jewels. First Laugh? Glittery like the pixie dust that had created it. Innocence? Glistening silver-white. Though meant to emulate ice, Frozen Heart still looked like it was carved from a chunk of solid diamond. Even Ocean Song had a jeweled starfish and a frozen water spray that looked like crystal. But thank all the stars on all the worlds the sparkle had not-wait, no! Going from murderous to just aggressively greedy would have been a great improvement!

"What the-!?" Rachel took her stance beside Maui and looked up.

"Oh, yeah. He also glows in the dark."

Ordinarily creatures that are bioluminescent are regarded as things of wonder and beauty. Fireflies, though simple little bugs, make children believe magic could be real with their blinking lights. Though hardly a cute little glowbug, Rachel might have regarded Tamatoa's intricate neon markings as wickedly cool if his raging expression didn't make him look completely demonic.

Between the three of them the space at the ravine's floor was well-lit. Eerie, but well-lit. However, Rachel still worried about the Heartless. Out of her peripheral she could just see the edge of the ravine walls moving from above. Instinct told her it wasn't just the other monsters crowding in for a better look.

"Been waiting a long time for this," Maui rolled his shoulders and gripped his hook with both hands.

"There doesn't have to be a 'this'! The only thing _this_ is is a big misunderstanding."

"Liar! I know your face! I know your name! You said we were friends yet now you deny me. I gave you a special treasure that you forgot about so easily!"

"Ppfffttt! You? _Give_ anyone anything? You have no idea how crazy you've been sounding but now I know you've finally lost it."

"Shut up, Maui! This never concerned you to begin with." Tamatoa turned his glare back to Rachel. "Though I suppose this proves I wasn't wrong to have kept my treasures close and look out only for myself. Imagine how much more I would have lost to false 'friends' if I had followed your example."

"I promise this is the first time I've ever met you! I don't know how else to say it! But we'll all have much bigger problems if the Hea-."

"Spare yourself and stop trying to convince him out of his own delusion. The only thing harder than his shell is his head."

Tamatoa growled. "Then it will be my pleasure to crush you both."

With another roar of rage the monster crab lunged forward. Maui also let out a great battle cry before engaging. Rachel hesitated. She'd been trained well and apart from magic felt second-nature. But fighting now didn't feel right. Yeah, the insistence they'd met before was crazy. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling the anger displayed now had a root in genuine sadness. Maui would be no help to find out more since he was too blinded by whatever ugliness lie in their history. No other choice presented itself than to also engage in the battle. Rachel took up her blade but stayed mostly on the defensive.

The ravine echoed the sounds of battle. Mighty blows from the primary fighters demolished any corals or stones unlucky enough to be in the way. Maui, or what Rachel could see in the uneven light, took his blows in stride and continued fighting strong almost like this was a game. But Rachel took notice of something the others hadn't. The Heartless were gathering in the safety of the darkest shadows. She could see the glowing dots of their eyes as the lights moved around them. Tamatoa's rage had to be their main draw. She'd seen what could happen when fury mixed with Darkness. Years ago Madam Mim caused her own downfall by calling on more and more Darkness in blind rage. Complete combustion didn't seem likely in this instance. But, oh boy. It might be worse. If the Heartless were to overshadow his Heart when he was this focused? Mrs. Jumbo had the same thing happen to her grieving Heart and she went on the fast track to tearing the whole circus down to find her son. And she was only a third the size of Tamatoa!

"Maui! We need to leave!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Tamatoa brought down his claw like a massive hammer. Thankfully an experienced pixie dust flyer made for great agility. It wasn't like she had a lot of hope for the plan of retreat. Maybe with them out of play Tamatoa might take his frustrations out on the Heartless before they had a chance to influence him.

"Don't worry! We got this!" Maui called back before transforming into a giant hawk and lunging.

"That's not what I-ugh!"

The situation felt so senseless and had to be diffused quickly before Heartless decided to make a move. Rachel took a deep breath. Time to turn to what she knew best.

The young Master landed gently and gracefully on the sand. She held her Keyblade before her. The glowing orb lit up brighter as magic channeled through it. Maui and Tamatoa took notice of this. The pause of confusion and curiosity provided all the time she needed to complete the spell. The orb of Moonlit Majesty strobed every color of the red spectrum. Hazy orbs of light formed around Tamatoa, blinking in sync with the Keyblade. Before the monster crab could open his mouth to demand and explanation, the lights flashed blindingly in unison.

Heartless retreated in haste. Maui, not knowing what to expect, braced himself behind his fish hook. If anyone had looked even Mini Maui tottered in a daze with blinkies all round his head Loony Toons style. Rachel opened her eyes. The brightness made the ravine floor look darker for a second. Her eyes quickly adjusted. She looked around. The Heartless kept their distance. The atmosphere had changed. Good. Maybe most would leave now that the bait was no longer so juicy. But there was still the matter of…

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"Eh?" Maui looked around. "What did you do? Where did-? Oh. Oh-ho!" Confusion quickly turned to a knee-slapping giggle-fit.

Standing in his exact same place was Tamatoa: in perfect miniature.

If the peals of laughter were anything to go by Maui clearly thought this was hysterical. Rachel felt a little embarrassed that in a pinch her choice was the best she could come up with. Tamatoa looked mortified. Hardly surprising. At his current size he wouldn't have been able to fully wrap his legs around a coconut.

"You are full of surprises!" Maui eventually wheezed. "So how long does this last? He straightened up and took a few deep breaths to stop laughing."

"It's not permanent. It will last a while though. Maui, we-."

"A while is more time than I'll actually need."

"What? Need? What we need to do-."

"This will only last a second."

Maui shouldered his fish hook and strode over to his old enemy.

"Don't! Don't you come any closer or I'll-!"

"Oh yeah, _please_ tell me what you'll do, _Tiny-_ toa."

"Hey, leave him be. We still have an important-Maui!"

Tamatoa never stood a chance to out-maneuver Maui. In one swift motion the demi-god knocked the crab on his side and scooped him up by two back legs. Naturally Tamatoa made to defend with his claws but with his other hand Maui held out his hook in position for a dangerous swing.

"This has been a long-time coming," Maui said triumphantly.

"No! Nononono! Let go of me!"

"Maui! For real, he's not a threat anymore. Put him down and lets go."

"Listen to her! Listen to her!"

"Clam it, crab! You don't know him like I do."

"That may be but it doesn't feel right to-."

"In addition to be a long-standing thorn in my side he's done plenty to deserve this. Nobody is making you watch. Think of this as long overdue justice."

" _Justice_? But he's not even-Maui!"

Before she could do anything the demi-god threw Tamatoa straight up and held the fish hook in both hands, poised for a powerful swing. Panic and disbelief stabbed Rachel in the stomach.

"Maui, STOP!"

Just like the first time Rachel ever used the power of Time, the magic just released from her without her control. However, the unintentional spell did not hold a demi-god the way it would have anyone else. But that didn't mean it wasn't effective. Maui's powerful swing was slowed to half-speed. Tamatoa hadn't been touched by the spell so he fell in accordance to the rules of gravity. Startled by what she'd accidentally done but not robbed of her senses because of it Rachel made a quick hand motion for another spell. Immediately an orb of pearly green light formed around Tamatoa. It landed on the sand at about the same the spell on Maui lost its hold. The tail of the swing continued at normal speed. But since there was nothing to hit Maui stumbled from the swing-gone-wide. But he wasn't standing discombobulated for long. Maui rounded to face Rachel.

"Did you just _cast a spell_ on **me**?"

"I-you-you weren't listening! I wasn't-I- _I didn't do it on purpose_! It's been a long time since my magic got away from me like that. But I'm not sorry. He can't hurt us right now. There's no reason to keep fighting. Let's go."

"Go? No reason?" Maui shook his head, scowling. "You have no idea what he's done."

"You're right. I don't. But even if I had witnessed guilt beyond refute, I would _never_ strike an unarmed enemy."

Mini Maui had been fired up but then looked guilty. Maui looked furious in the face of a valid point.

"Look, you're new here," He tried to say calmly. "You saw his lair. How do you think he _got_ all that treasure? How much of that could you just find? Imagine, if you will, all the voyaging ships brought down to steal their shiny cargo? Huh? How many people would that be? Do you think he saw them to safety after pirating them? I can tell you four sure the answer is no. And who knows what else! He-he was going to _eat_ my friend! He nearly _broke your_ arm!"

"But are you the one to pass such judgement?"

" _I'm_ a demi-god! **I am Maui**!"

"You're also losing sight of the bigger picture! If he's guilty of those crimes then fine, he should be made to answer for them. But not now. Not when he can't defend himself. And not when the rest of your world is in danger. Once the crisis is dealt with I'll have no say in what happens after. But I hope it won't be driven solely by a personal vendetta."

" _Personal_? You-!"

"I'm not blind. It's good to seek justice on behalf of those he's hurt but don't think I haven't been able to read some ugly history between you two. And before you try to deny it, tell me why _they're_ still here."

Rachel pointed to the shadows beyond the still-glowing light of her Keyblade. Beady yellow eyes moved in the darkness. The Heartless were massing along one wall like bees on a honeycomb. They did move aggressively but certainly with interest.

"There are always drawn to Hearts but not usually like this. Tamatoa's rage is no longer enticing them. I don't feel any negative emotions right now from myself. But look where they're looking. It's not at me. It's not even at Tamatoa. What does that say about you in this moment?"

For most, pride is a tough pill to swallow. For some, the pill can be enough to choke a horse. For others it could incapacitate an adult blue whale. Where Maui fell on this scale Rachel couldn't tell. There was a struggle going on with its roots in pride but she couldn't see the depth. From her distance Mini Maui looked only looked like a flickering shadow. What the living tattoo was trying to get across was outside Rachel's vision but Maui's subtle responses hinted he agreed with her.

"I'm not saying you're wrong to be angry or your dislike is unjustified. Just…for the moment, leave it be. We have what we came for. Your world is in danger. But not from him."

An eternity seemed to pass before Maui at last took a long, deep, stress-relieving breath. No sooner had he released the vice-grip on pride and personal feelings the Heartless scuttled about as though confused. There were still desirable Hearts near but the emotions that excited them were gone.

"Let's get out of here," He said flatly.

Held tension released from Rachel's shoulders. "What is the best way to leave the realm of monsters?"

"C'mon."

Maui transformed into the giant hawk and crouched. No doubt there would be words about this later but at the moment she had no intention to upset the status quo. Well, almost.

Rachel looked around. Tamatoa hadn't gone far in his protective hamster ball. She picked it up, ignoring is protests, and held it under her arm. Hawk-Maui did not look pleased.

"There is need to conversate," She said, indicating between the ball and herself.

The hawk rolled his eyes but did nothing else as Rachel laid low on his back. Heartless tried to swipe at them as they exited but Maui was quick and agile as a hawk and never ventured close enough to be worried. Out of the ravine Maui soared over the still-gathered monsters, quickly leaving them behind. Whatever he was looking for he honed in on fast.

Scattered throughout the realm were geyser vents. Their size belied their strength. Some didn't go very high but others shut up water and missed all the way to the ocean ceiling. After locating the most powerful, Maui circled it, ready to make a move the second it showed signs of activity. Picking up on this, Rachel cast Aeroga around Maui. The tight ball of Wind magic would soften an impact blows and hopefully keep them dry.

The ground rumbled. Maui dove. The second the first spray of mist could be seen Maui pulled up so not to get the vertical torrent in the face. In the span of a few short seconds they went down fast then up even faster. Rachel didn't see much of the transition. Without much to hang onto she lay as low and flat as she could, Tamatoa tucked up under her arm.

The dark and glowing world vanished to shades of blue then finally the brightness of the clear sky. With powerful wingbeats Maui righted himself immediately and turned to the bizarre rock island gateway.

Rachel slipped off Maui's back before he landed, catching herself with pixie dust before landing. With a quick flash the demi-god returned to his true form. Rachel could tell he was deliberately not looking at Tamatoa in the protective ball.

"So what now?" He asked stiffly.

You didn't have to be the most insightful person in the room to pick up on he wasn't just asking about the mission.

"Just…give me a few minutes."

Rachel walked around Maui. A distance away she found a formation of the odd stones that had a great improvised chair. She looked at Tamatoa in the ball in her lap. He hadn't said much. Currently he was resting on his back legs with his claws crossed, not looking at her.

"Can we please try to clear the air without resorting to violence and mayhem?"

"Can you get me out of this thing?" He asked sourly.

"Can you promise not to pinch me?"

"No."

"Figured as much. I'm sorry if this arrangement is a bit undignified but can you understand why I did it?"

"Hmph."

"If it helps, talking to you wasn't the only reason I brought you with me. I didn't think the other monsters needed to see you like this."

"Oh, she wanted to help me save face. _How kind_. Do you want to take a coin off my back as a thank you? Not like it would be worth much at this size.

"You're bitter, I get it. Humiliation is a hard thing to recover from. I assure you thought it was not done with malicious-."

" _How_ can you be so understanding?" Tamatoa snapped, shuffling to face her. "You sound just like I remember. Look around. There's on one here at all. Nothing is going to happen if you confess that we've met before." He looked up to her impatiently expectant.

Rachel exhaled heavily. "Tamatoa, I'm sorry. I will swear the honest truth on whatever you want me to but this is the first time I've met you."

He glared daggers at her before shuffling around so he was faced away from her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what-."

"She was the first person I considered a friend." Tamatoa cut her off without turning around. "For the first time I thought others might like me too and not think collecting was strange. But the ridicule didn't stop. She didn't come back. That was a long time ago. I learned since then friendships weren't real. All you can do is take or get taken from. I started to hate her for getting my hopes up. She ended up proving me right by never coming back. I've lived this long without the help of anyone. Depending on others only leads to disappointment. Friends only get in the way. I have a treasure. That's all I need to be happy."

"It's…it's sad to hear you think that. I've found a lot of pleasure and fulfillment in the same things you seem to scorn. Giving even a little, especially if it's of yourself, can go further than the imagination can stretch."

"Mmph!" Tamatoa grunted. "Fancy way of telling me you think the path to happiness is giving away my precious treasures? Not a single coin is leaving its place in my lair. Now release me. This has been a humiliating enough day as it is."

"Alright. I've said all I needed to."

"Good."

Rachel stood up and turned to place the ball on the rocks. But before she put it down, she stopped.

"Hey! No more tricks!

"No tricks. I still intend to let you go. I just thought of something you will do for me."

" _Will_? Not likely."

"Ya-huh. You may recall Maui had every intention to tenderize you into an undefinable mush. I stopped him. I protected you. I saved your life. Now _you_ owe _me_ a life debt."

"You _cannot_ be serious."

"As a heart attack. It's not like it was that long ago for you to have forgotten the details. I saved your life and now I invoke the honor-bound laws of a life debt."

"What do you want? Me to follow you until I save your life then we're even?" Tamatoa sounded truly disgusted with the idea.

"No. Your task, I think, will be much harder."

"Oh joy," He said dryly.

"I want you to do one kind thing for someone else."

"…what?"

"You don't have to necessarily save someones' life. But I want you to repay me by helping someone in need of it. No, the first person, man or monster that is in need in some way you will do all you can to help them."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Nope."

"And how will you know if I complete this ridiculous task?"

 _Fib. Fib and make it good._

Rachel placed the ball on the rocks, stepped back and called her Keyblade. The orb of Moonlit Majesty shown an intense powder blue. Tamatoa shrunk away from it as she held the light directly over the ball. In another blink the light was gone.

"Now I will."

Never before had Rachel seen anyone or anything so frustrated and disgusted with their situation. Tamatoa looked on the verge of wanting to say more than a few choice words but the pressures of a rising temper prevented them from coming out.

With a simple hand motion the protective ball vanished. Her Keyblade was dismissed.

"The size spell will wear off soon," She said before making to leave.

It felt a little awkward but what else could she say? And the world was still in danger so she wouldn't have had time anyway. Surprisingly from what she'd learned of Tamatoa in such a short time he didn't make any sour last-word-in comment either.

Maui had barely moved from where she'd left him. He straightened up when he saw her coming.

"So?"

Rachel took the Heart from her pocket. "We got what we came for. Let's go."


	29. O Ka Mea Ua Hala, Ua Hala Ia

A silent sky.

For a long while after leaving the gate to the Realm of Monsters, neither Rachel or Maui said anything. Maui actually made sure he couldn't by shifting into a giant hawk. The awkwardness of the flight was so thick in the air you could have knocked someone out with it.

"You at least know why I did it, right?" The young Master finally asked.

Maui made no indication he'd even heard her.

"I get you getting carried away. It can happen to anyone."

Nothing.

"I also believe in second chances. Even those who least deserve it can surprise you. If I was wrong, well, that justice is left to you. I won't try to intrude any further."

Still nothing.

"Could you at least squawk or something or show you're listening?"

Silence. But she didn't catch the slight twitch of a smile at the edge of his beak. Hoping that meant they were on good terms again the silent journey continued but far less awkwardly.

Land could at last be seen on the horizon. As they neared, Maui dove. Once landed on a large fallen tree with Rachel on his tail feathers he shifted back to himself.

"Okay, the Heart is with us and needs to be returned to the Mother Island. But that alone won't keep her safe as long as those she-demons are still looking for it.

"True. But what now? Neither of us are exactly the type to hunker down and keep it safe in a cave playing mancala until this all blows over."

"Mancala?"

"It's a game. A lot of fun too."

"Before we do anything else," Maui said. He turned to her with his hand out. "Not to say I don't trust your resolve to protect the Heart, but I would feel more comfortable if the Heart stayed with me."

"Fair enough."

Rachel reached into her pocket. Her fingers wrapped around the cool smooth stone. She took it out and placed it in Maui's palm. His hand clenched around it and his entire demeanor seemed to take a sigh of relief.

"So are we just here to rest?"

"Yes and no. This is the nearest Island I didn't pull up. You said you were looking for something important that didn't fit that criteria, right?"

"Criter-? Oh, yes! Thanks for remembering. Hopefully I sense quickly if it's ever here so we don't waste time. All right. Let's start looking."

"Hey,"

"Hmm?"

Rachel turned back to Maui. He wasn't looking at her directly.

"Listen, you…you were right back there. I got carried away. A hero isn't much of a hero if they don't show honor in battle even to enemies. It just felt so easy! Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm grateful you kept me from going off the deep end."

"Hey, even the greatest heroes need someone to watch their backs from time to time. Now, what do you say about going and swatting some Heartless?"

Maui smirked. He looked up and studied the suns placement.

"Most defeated in an hour wins."

"Oh, I don't know," Rachel called her Keyblade. "I'd hate to make a grown demi-god cry. HaHA!"

She dashed into the jungle. With a hearty battle cry Maui swung his fish hook and followed.

* * *

"Thirty-two! HA! Eat that!"

"Hy-aah! Thirty-four!"

"What? Impossible!"

"Big ones count as two, right?"

"No they don't! You only have thirty-three. Ya-hah! And now so do I!"

"Thunder! Thirty-five! Don't fall behind big guy. Hours almost up. Thirty-six!"

"Ow! Teach you to bite me. Thirty-four!"

"So when I win, I get to lounge on your back as a bird to the next island, right?"

"Thirty-five! Never going to happen because I'm not losing."

"Thirty-seven!"

"Hey! I saw that one first!"

"What are you, eight? Speaking of, thirty-eight!"

"Ha! Two-in-one strike! Thirty seven! And look, new ones! Hey, they don't look so tough. Callin' it!"

"New-? What do you-?"

Rachel turned to see what he was talking about. Something new had indeed wandered into their battlefield. But it was no Heartless. Tall-hovering beings of ivory and pale gray approached them through the trees. Musical notes danced around them as they waved their skinny, clawed arms over thick books in their other hand.

"Maui! Careful! These aren't Heartless or common Nobodies!"

"Who cares? They just got me to thirty-nine."

Rachel didn't bother trying to explain further until that wave of foes had been defeated.

"WHA-hoo! This is a great way to stay active. What does that put you at?"

"Forty-five. But Maui-."

"Ha! Forty-seven! Now where's the next one?"

"MAUI!"

"What?"

"We need to put the contest on hold!"

"Oh don't tell me you're a sore loser."

"No, I'm not. It's that last group of Nobodies we fought. They were different; stronger. From what I've learned from those with more experience with this type of enemy I can tell you it usually means the one who can control them isn't far away."

"You mean one of the false princesses, as you've called them."

"Yes. I'm not saying we hide but we need to say vigilant. Whichever one it is is likely either looking for what I'm looking for or the Heart."

"Well, she'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands."

Mini Maui agreed fiercely by holding the Heart in one hand and holding his own fish hook in the other.

"I like the sentiment. Let's keep moving."

Silently agreeing the contest would be considered incomplete the heroes continued searching, only now keeping their eyes peeled with more focus.

"There's more of those things the further this way we go." Maui commented.

"I noticed that too. But does that mean this is where they're coming from or where they're going? You know what? Watch my six. I'm going to try something."

"Okay, what?"

Rachel switched her Keyblade to Ocean Song. She held it aloft in front of her. The jeweled star sparkled. The young Master closed her eyes. Maui kept just as close an eye on her as he did the jungle for enemies. For several moments she did nothing but focus. Maui found himself startled when a joyful gasp broke the silence. But mere seconds after a bright smile lit up her face it fell again, replaced by a look of horror.

"What happened?" Maui asked firmly.

Rachel opened her eyes. She slowly lowered her Keyblade.

"Riku…"

"What? Wait, wasn't that the name you cried out to the world when we first met? Oh," He said, recognizing something was wrong.

"I…I tried to listen for Heart Songs the way my brother does. And I heard them. Riku is here. But something is-is smothering his Song. He's very near one of the Princesses. But I can't tell what's wrong! We have to-!"

"Hey," Maui put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Relax. I don't know what a Heart Song is but if you've got a friend in trouble we'll find him and put everything right. Did your listening thing give you a direction?"

"Y-yeah. It's the opposite direction of the Nobodies we've been fighting. They must have been sent out as a search wave from the one commanding them."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Maui knelt with his back to her. "Hang on."

"A hawk ride? I didn't even win the contest yet." Rachel said, trying to keep herself from worrying.

"Oh, that's still on. I can get us there faster than you can with your dust. Let's go get your friend."

Smiling gratefully Rachel still had to jump to get her arms around Maui's neck. The second she did hair and skin gave way to feathers and the jungle floor transformed into an ocean of green beneath the blue sky. Maui hadn't been kidding. When speed was the objective, he aced it. The land raised into hills and high ledges. Maui circled wide to get the best viewing vantage of their quarry. It didn't take long to spot two human forms standing on a balcony of moss-covered stone, one male, one female. Neither made any kind of move against them as they neared.

"Riku!" Rachel cried after Maui landed on a smaller ledge not far away.

The silver-haired Master didn't look to her. He didn't move at all.

The beautiful woman beside him however looked down on them with the most disconcerting smile.

"Well, well, such a fortunate turn of events. I thought I sensed other Hearts on this island. My suspicions were confirmed when my Composers stopped reporting back. And all the heroes to cross our path here, how _wonderful_ that it was you, Magic Master."

"Riku!" Rachel cried again, Keyblade appearing in hand. "What have you done to him!"

"There is no reason to fear. No harm has befallen him since he so graciously volunteered to protect me."

"What have you done!" Rachel yelled, hurling a ball of energy at Adaira.

In a blink the magic was cut down…but not by Adaira. Riku suddenly had his Keyblade in hand and had slashed through the attack. He held a shielding stance in front of the Nobody Princess. Once he moved Rachel saw his eyes. A clammy prickle of dread washed over her skin. She had never seen him so distant before. The brightness in his bold blue eyes was gone.

"Riku…"

Only observing until then, Maui took a protective stance in front of Rachel.

"I don't know what kind of witchcraft this is but be careful. That isn't really your friend."

"Yes it is! Riku! I know you can hear me! Fight her!"

"Adorable," Adaira said, tossing a lock of gold hair over her shoulder. "There is no fighting my song. I have enticed many with stronger wills than your friend and none of them have had the power to break free of my spell."

"You don't know Riku," Rachel growled.

"Perhaps not," Adaira said patronizingly. "But since all you hero types are the same I am not terribly worried." She looked between Rachel and Maui smiling mockingly. "You saw for yourself. His desire is to protect me."

"Fat chance!" Rachel took her battle stance. Magic energy crackled and popped around the jeweled star of Ocean Song. "Riku! Listen to _me_ , not her! I know you've broken free of opposing wills before, Riku!"

The young Master made to step forward but Maui put out a hand to stop her. His gaze locked with Adaira.

"Let the boy go," He ordered darkly yet calmly.

She smiled. "Or what? You intend to fight me for his freedom? Surely you do not mean to trade his freedom for that trinket you carry."

"Ha!" Maui chortled. "This?" He held the hook in a battle-ready position. "Hardly. But it will be what I use if you decide to remain disagreeable."

"I wasn't talking about your fish hook."

Rachel straightened up, surprised and concerned. Maui's expression darkened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do not bother playing dumb. Did you really think you could bring the Heart of a goddess literally a stones throw away from me and I would be unable to sense its true nature? Honestly. Did you think my sisters were merely searching with their eyes for a little green stone? It is almost insulting just how often we have been underestimated since this part of our plan began. However, I am not unreasonable. I would be favorable to a trade."

"I'm actually in favor of the fighting option!" Rachel snapped. "Listen to my voice, Riku! You can resist her! You can break free I know you can!"

A territory lies between the realms of protective devotion and absolute faith and trust in someone. Unpleasant circumstances can land one right in the middle of it. This territory is strewn with jagged rocky plains of fear, doubt and battered with winds of uncertainty. You desperately wish to be in one land or the other. However, your circumstance makes the choice a difficult one. Rachel knew many of the challenges Riku had endured over the last few years. Some led to growth. Others were traumatic and took much longer to come to terms with. However, he always made it out. She had seen many of the forms his strength took. He could overcome this too, right? Then there was the side as his girlfriend that went practically feral at the thought of anyone or anything doing him harm. And, as illogical as it sounded, part of her felt rushing into the rescue was an act of doubt of his abilities. At the moment it was even harder to pick a side when the situation had no clear solution.

If Adaira wasn't just puffing up her confidence in her ability? Rachel would never give up, of course, but where to start to dispel that magic? Even if she could break Adaira's hold, how long would that success last with the original caster right there? On top of that, the princess could sense the Heart! A trade was out of the question. Too much was at stake and Adaira had no trust points to be considered at all.

Maui, no stranger to the high-on-caffeine, two left-footed samba human emotions could dance to sensed Rachel's conflict.

"This is the last time I'll be civil. Let the boy go from your spell and leave."

Adaira looked down on Maui coldly. "Your immortality does not come with authority and certainly not over me.

A dozen Composers arose around her. She stepped beside Riku. After halting Rachel's attack he hadn't moved from his defensive position or dismissed his Keyblade. Adaira brushed her fingertips over the hand still held out to defend her. A tiny beast of magma and fury snapped to life in Rachel's stomach. It raised its quills and clawed away from the inside. The feeling was new and its suddenness uncomfortable yet not for a millisecond did she think to silence or disagree with it.

The false princess took a breath then seemed to shatter the very air of the world with a long, hauntingly beautiful note of song. Both Rachel and Maui flinched, prepared to, or at least try to, resist whatever was coming. They needn't have worried as they were not the targets. Strangely though, they could hear faint words even though Adaira was only singing notes.

 _They mean to hurt me. They have something of mine. Keep me safe. You want to keep me from harm. By any means necessary._

"RIKU!" Rachel tried to shout over the enchanting song.

The Composers moved in for the attack. Riku followed.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone's Christmas is fun, safe and full of the spirit this time of year is all about. Thank you for sticking with me for so long and this story that I've truly adored bringing to life.

Sorry if there are scattered spelling errors. I worked hard to have this ready for Christmas day so I had to type fast and sometimes 'think' became 'thing' etc. Since it's not a misspelled word it didn't show up as incorrect.

Title Translation: What is Gone is Gone


	30. The Curse of the Song

Adaira's lough danced off the rock walls of the mountainside at the sight of the chaos. The demi-god made quick work of her Composers. No matter. She'd summon a few more before engaging him herself. The young sweethearts locked in combat were far more entertaining. The girls' pleas and cries for him to fight the power of her siren song was the embodiment of amusement. Her precious 'protector' didn't falter even once despite his love begging him to come to his senses. Adaira couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for just how airtight her ability was. Between that and concentrating the power of her Talisman into the commands of her song that boy wasn't going to put a toe out of line until she commanded otherwise.

The false princess turned back to the demi-god. Shame the foes she sent his way didn't seem to be wearing him down as she would have preferred. No matter. She did enjoy a challenge. With the delicate poise of a true princess Adaira walked amongst the fray to the demi-god. The girl wasn't going to be a bother. Her enslaved sweetheart was proving to be more than enough to keep her busy.

A Composer blinked out after being struck with the magical fishhook and hurled into the side of the cliff. Another had been hooked around the waist and sent flying off the side. The world's champion turned to face her. He looked eager for a fight. Good. Eagerness while facing a futile endeavor made the fall so much sweeter to witness. Adaira held out one arm to her side. In her open hand a long, sturdy quarterstaff appeared. One of, if not the simplest of weapons, perhaps but in the hands of a skilled user could indeed be quite dangerous. Like a fencer preparing for a match she elegantly took her stance.

"Ha! You mean to beat me up with a stick?"

"Pride goeth before the fall," Adaira reminded.

"The same could be said of you."

He was strong and no stranger to combat. The former she didn't find at all impressive. His tactics were crude and brutish. The only skill she couldn't predict was his ability to transform. However that appeared to be the only one. The randomness of timing kept her on her toes but the princess found herself overall disappointed with the lack of finesse. Perhaps a more versatile fighter would better satisfy. Well, the faces he made after landing a fair hit against him were very satisfying. For every time he struck her he struck him three.

"We're going to be at this a long time if that walking stick is the best you've got,"

"Oh, it isn't. And I certainly have no desire to indulge any longer than I've had."

" _Indulge_?" He bristled.

Adaira ignored him. She held her quarterstaff close before her with both hands. The delicate, near-invisible carvings and glyph-like symbols across the staff lit up. A bright spark flashed from it. When it faded the staff had changed. A large blade had formed at the top and small curved blade at the bottom. But the neon blue blade wasn't truly a blade at all but a finely shaped mass of pure laser-like energy. Thin sparks of pink energy crackled occasionally off it. Once again the hero's expression was quite satisfying in its astonishment.

The first Nobody closed her eyes. After a long yet gentle exhale she sang out a single, heavenly note. At her musical command six more Composers surrounded Maui. Just behind them three others appeared equidistantly from each other. The three were lither than the others. Both arms were thin with small hands. Instead of a book it held a conductors wand.

The hero was wise to be on his guard. However the events that followed happened in too rapid succession for him to do much about. The Conductors raised their spindly arms. The Composers held a hand over their opened books. In perfect sync the Conductors long wands slashed through the air. Empowered by their musical leaders the songbooks of the Composers floated and glowed. The wands danced faster. The books glowed brighter. The Composers thrust their mismatched hands forward on either side of their books in unison.

A terrible concussive din erupted from the songbooks; hitting Maui on all sides. He cringed from the blast. No sooner had the Conductors deemed him incapacitated all three of them lunged forward, their wands brandished like rapiers. The Composers ceased the blast so not to harm or impede their allies. The hero did not have much time to recover before the Conductors were on him. Adaira smiled. Let him obliterate her Nobodies. They had all already succeeded in their task. A great triumph swelled within the false princess as a small green stone clattered to the ground in the fray.

* * *

Learn to fight mercilessly yet focused against a friend so there will be no reservations when fighting a true foe.

That was the lesson. That was one of the first lessons. For years it made sense. But now…Rachel had no idea what to do when a friend _was_ the foe. And that friend was Riku. He had been more than a friend for a while.

Words to him fell on deaf ears. Pleas went unanswered. Nothing on his face gave away any clue he could hear her. Once or twice Rachel thought she saw something flicker in Riku's eyes but he otherwise did not falter. This was him battling unhindered. Whatever magic that horrid princess possessed she hadn't just been blowing hot air about her abilities. And this was her special power as a Nobody. That kind of power couldn't be negated just by a counter-spell.

She knew magic. But magic wouldn't work. Words hadn't worked. Adaira wouldn't just let him go. Rachel didn't want to hurt him but under the spell he was certainly trying to hurt her. Would that spell break if she knocked him out? She should be taking out this frustration on Adaira. Rachel wanted to be fighting for Riku, not against him. And Adaira had just been standing there! They may has well have been a theatrical troop performance she was casually enjoying. Breaking off to take the fight to Adaira was impossible. Riku stayed in close quarters the entire time.

Words were exchanged between Maui and Adaira. Rachel couldn't discern anything else other than she'd finally engaged in combat. Maybe the control was concentration based. She had to try again.

"Riku! You know who I am. You know what you mean to me. Think what I mean to you! You can resist her, I know you can!"

Riku's attack pattern did not falter. Rachel finally became aware of just how hard her heart was beating. It wasn't from the exertion of combat. Panic. Panic and dread. It had been growing from a slow boil. Each failed attempt to break through to him burned up the heat little by little. Now the kettle was beginning to whisper.

"Riku! Listen, _please_! I know you would never hurt me! I know you don't really want to fight me!"

Even to Rachel her words felt more desperate than convincing. She, the one who could talk to anyone about anything couldn't grasp words of power when it really counted for something so important.

A golden sound seemed to get the attention of the very air. Adaira had disengaged from Maui and sang out a long, single note. Several lesser Nobodies immediately answered. That only held Rachel's attention for a moment.

Riku had stopped fighting.

There _was_ a chink in the armor. She only had total control over one target at a time. The power lessened when split.

Rachel swung around to face him, catching the teeth of her Keyblade against his. It would take a second to disconnect them. This might be the best chance she was going to get. Rachel stepped forward and kissed him. Riku didn't react but he didn't push her away either.

"Let that be your strength," She whispered. "Come back to me."

The opposing push of their Keyblades lessened slightly. Though his eyes were still sullen and empty, something stirred deep within them. He looked directly at her. Rachel's heart swelled with hope.

Riku attacked.

* * *

"You disappoint me, demi-god. I would have expected getting this away from you to be much greater challenge. Tell me, just _how_ did you become this worlds champion?"

Faster than a seagull after a bagel crumb Adaira swooped down and snatched the Heart of Te Fiti the moment it stopped skidding across the ground. Maui let out a roar of rage the second after it happened. Needless to say the Heart at risk was more than enough to give the hero to all his second wind. The stun attack from the lesser Nobodies was shaken off almost immediately. Electric blue light burned bright from the etchings of the magic fish hook. The Conductors and Composers never stood a chance.

Graceful as a deer Adaira leapt across the slopes of the cliff, avoiding all of Maui's attempts to hit her.

"She's got the Heart!" He yelled to Rachel.

Rachel heard Maui's shout but barely registered he was speaking to her, much less about something so important. Something had gone blank in her mind. Riku still saw her as an enemy. But he had looked right at her! He responded to her kiss. But it didn't last. What else was there to try? Riku couldn't be lost to her. She wouldn't let that happen! But what was she _supposed to do_!?

"Riku," Adaira called casually.

"No! Nonono! Don't listen to her!"

Once again Rachel's pleas proved futile. Riku disengaged from combat to follow Adaira. This time he directed his long-range attacks to Maui to widen the distance between them.

"I don't want to hurt you, kid, but I will if I have to."

"In a moment you won't have a choice,"

With a delicate sweep of her arm Adaira raised a shimmering dome around herself and Riku. It was mostly transparent and moved like water flowing upward against glass. Maui brought the still-glowing fish hook down against it repeatedly but to no avail. All the knowledge Rachel possessed about barriers and force fields told her well-constructed ones were nearly impossible to break through. Even then she fought the urge not to join Maui in the attempt.

Adaira let out a satisfied sigh. She held the Heart to the sky, allowing the sun to gleam off the smooth surface.

"At last we can move forward," She said mostly to herself. "And to that end I can't very well leave you free to pursue me. Adaira glanced coyly to Riku.

"Don't you dare!"

Rachel shot an acid green beam of energy at the false princess. It hissed and crackled when it hit the barrier. Adaira smiled but otherwise barely acknowledged the attempt. She stood very close to Riku. Delicate fingers combed his hair behind his ear. Riku didn't so much as blink.

"Get your disgusting hands off of him!"

"He doesn't mind. Do you, my pet?"

Adaira took a long gentle inhale. Once again even the essence of nature itself seemed to react to the angelic sound. Notes fluttered across her lips but, same as before, the song itself was wordless. Again siren-like orders could be heard even though she wasn't actually speaking them.

 _Riku, did you see that? They are trying to hurt me. You will not let that happen. The very thought fills you with rage._

Immediately Riku straightened up. He stood tense. His grip on his Keyblade visibly tightened.

"No…" Rachel said weakly.

 _You want to hurt them. Listen to my song. Kill the demi-god. Bring the girl to me broken. Nothing will stop you. You want them to hurt. You will stop at nothing until this task is finished. Do whatever it takes. Make me proud, my pet._

Adaira stepped back. A dark corridor formed behind her. The barrier dropped.

"You're not getting away!" Maui roared.

With a great leap he made to come down upon the false princess with a titanic blow. He never came close. Hardly more than a blur Riku appeared before him and deflected the attack. They exchanged several blows before gravity reminded it couldn't be cheated forever. By the time their feet touched solid ground again Adaira was long gone.

"NO!" Maui bellowed. "We have to get to Te Fiti right n-! Out of my way kid!"

Riku wasn't waiting on anyone or anything. The young Master struck hard and in rapid succession. Maui matched him almost blow for blow. The times he didn't hardly mattered. The size of the fish hook made getting around it difficult. At first Maui did what he could not to hurt him too badly. However it didn't last. It couldn't. Riku was fighting without hesitation or reservation. Anything less than a merciless, calculated strike he gave back harder than he was getting.

"Could use a little help here!" Maui yelled.

Rachel jumped when addressed. Her mind had frozen. Not enough useful thoughts were moving forward. Fearful ones moved about easier than a fish swimming downstream. Kill Maui? Hurt her? This wasn't by any means the first time a foes' power or abilities left her feeling intimidated or wrestling with the doubt she could emerge victorious. But those time hadn't left her crossing Keyblades with the one she loved. He had to be fighting Adaira's control. He had to. But it didn't show. She had to help him. Abut she didn't know how.

"Anytime!"

Reluctantly Rachel gripped her Keyblade and engaged in the battle.

Two opponents changed nothing in the way Riku fought. If anything his blows became more brutal. He only used the basic magic spells of the Keyblade but even those seemed to have gotten some kind of a boost. After countless sparring sessions with him Rachel knew many of his combat patterns. At the tower, recognizing inevitable patterns provided opportunity exploit them and the opponent the opportunity to further adjust and improve. However, Riku was completely off the reservation. Rachel couldn't understand how that was possible. She'd always know him to be a strong yet refined fighter. What she saw know was purely seek and destroy. Perhaps worse than the focused path of destruction were his responses to the ebb and flow of combat.

When an attack from Riku was successfully blocked or deflected his entire body language changed. He bristled. He glowered. It was as though self-defense was the worst of all cardinal sins and enraged him to his core. Reversely, if a powerful blow knocked Rachel or Maui off-kilter even a little his entire atmosphere changed again. It was comparable to watching a wild animal spot wounded prey and recognizing the opportunity of the kill so long as it acted quickly.

That was it for Rachel.

Twice he came after her in such a way. Each time Maui blessedly jumped in so she could get to her feet and heal herself. But the experience had shaken her. The way he looked at her…in that moment she was just prey. He didn't see her at all. In that moment the fear she'd been holding at bay took root and wasted no time growing its flowers of helplessness and releasing its seeds of doubt.

What if he really was in a place she couldn't reach?

A bitter cold bore through her all the way down to her bones like beetle grubs on a tree. She couldn't lose her Riku. What good was she to him if she could help when it really mattered? Of all times she wasn't strong enough.

"Riku!" Rachel screamed his name. She couldn't take a proper breath afterward as her inhale was cut short by a sob. Her throat hurt. Her body shook. Inside felt cold and tingly while her skin felt flushed and hot.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Up until Maui shouted and pushed her out of the way Rachel hadn't registered at all that she hadn't moved. When her mind came back to the fight Rachel nearly dropped her Keyblade in shock from what she saw. Maui and Riku were locked in a stalemate; weapons crossed and each pushing for control against the other. Only a lot happened in the few seconds Rachel had zoned out.

Riku's right am was engulfed in black miasmic flames. The Dark energy dripped up and down his Keyblade before falling off as wisps of smoke.

"No. No…"

Precious few things in nature had the hearing power to report Rachel had said anything at all. Riku's fight against the Darkness had been long and hard. He'd told her as much. She'd seen the struggle in his eyes. She'd sensed the shame in his heart. But she had seen the triumphs too. Riku had confided in her time and time again. He'd let her stand by his side and often guide him out of the shadows that haunted him. He'd called her his Light, the distant candle flame he would forever search for when things around him got dark. But now…the way he was using the Darkness…he would never do that. How could she shine bright enough to get him through this?

After another great din shook the young Master out of her frightened thoughts Maui's hook lit up like a blue sun. With a powerful push and burst of energy Riku was blown back several yards. He landed on his feet with a single twist like a jungle cat but distance between combatants had been achieved.

Rachel didn't see much of this. As soon as Riku was out of swinging distance Maui bolted back to her. In a series of fluid motions Maui grabbed her arm, twisted so she was lifted and above him and transformed into a giant hawk. There wasn't a lot of time to make observations when your focus was suddenly on holding on for dear life so not to fall victim to merciless Gravity.

Maui successfully gained altitude and distance by the time Riku recovered himself and located them again. Blessedly his current state the young Master had not remembered he too had a pixie dust pouch and could have pursued from the air.

The only thing whiter than Rachel's knuckles as she clawed into Maui's feathers were the clouds above them. Maui made a wide, slow circle around the rocky cliffs. The demi-god was no fool. He knew that grip had little to do with hanging on. Turning his head around as far as he could Maui chittered and shrieked as gently as a raptor his size was able.

Rachel buried her face in the mane of feathers, impossibly gripping tighter. Composure would come even if she had to force and beat it into herself. With the edges of her eyes pink from the strain of holding back tears she straightened up.

"I'm okay. We need a place to figure out what to do next."

Maui gave an affirming squawk and dove to the thickest portion of the jungle.

No sooner had she chosen a direction the pair were immediately pursued.


	31. Hoa Pili

Sleeping.

Sleeping without dreaming.

A forced sleep. He couldn't help it. He had no energy.

Returning silence.

The awful silence.

No. Not quite. There was a sound. There was a sound just on the edge of awakeness. Not just any sound; a familiar sound. Not a sound, but a voice. He knew that voice. But was it real?

"Bryan! _Bryan_! Wake up! Please Bryan, open your eyes!"

Slowly he did so. For a second he could barely see anything. After a short time the world came back into focus.

"Kairi?"

"Oh thank goodness. I've been trying to get you to wake up for at least ten minutes. I was starting to think they'd done something to you. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I wouldn't say I'm okay."

Immediately Bryan could tell he didn't have the strength to get up. With closed eyes he called the Bass Blade again. No sooner had he held it in both hands the links began glowing as a rhythm flowed out of it without being prompted.

"What happened to you? How long have you been here?"

Here-? Right. He was still in the mountain stronghold. If Kairi was here that meant she somehow had been captured too. Ugh. He hated trying to think with his brain at half-mast. Thankfully the Bass Blade worked its musical miracle quickly. His strength came back slower than his focus but it was nice to feel coherency returning. The ability to Hear came back faintly but quicker this time too. That was how it only took a hot minute to know for sure the person talking was in fact Kairi. No doubt even the best illusion could imitate the song of a person's being.

"They got you too, then." He said.

"One of the Aurora Nobodies. I think she's still here somewhere, keeping guard on us. How long have you been here? What have they done? Why didn't-?"

"Kairi, listen to me," Bryan propped himself up the best he could to look at her. The clarity of his vision was almost normal now. "Have you met the leader yet?"

"I-well, no, not yet. Why? Have you?"

"Yes. And if you do, you need to do everything in your power to keep your distance."

"Distance, why? Bryan, what's going on?"

"Xhosar can Leech away your energy and abilities just by touching you."

"He can…steal powers?"

"More or less. Not permanently but I also don't know how long he can use what he took. Nothing good can come of it if he takes any energy from your pure Heart."

"Oh…right."

Bryan could hear the grave realization in her voice.

"Is that, um, is that what happened to-?

"Yes. Twice. That's the only reason I was brought here. Xhosar wanted to know about the Music in All Things. I wouldn't tell him so…" He didn't bother finishing. It wasn't that great a stretch of the imagination to guess.

"Well now that we're together he won't get a third chance. It was a really bad call to put any of our group together if they expect to win."

"That is odd we were put in the same cell."

"We weren't. I woke up in the one next to you. But the bars weren't magically enforced so I turned into a squirrel and slipped through."

"Good. I'm going to have to rely on you for a lot for a while. Right now I got nothing."

"How bad is it?"

"Remember how sore you said you were after Master had you start running the obstacle course? Think like that but coupled with days of little to no sleep. I think that'll get you close."

Through his closed eyelids Bryan could see a quick flash of light. He recognized the subtle sound of a Keyblade materializing.

"Heal,"

That green glow was unmistakable too.

"Does that help?"

"It does chip some of the fatigue away."

"Then I'll keep doing it."

Several moments passed in silence. The continuous haze of Curaga magic was making a difference. While that power to heal wasn't designed for an affliction like his, Bryan could feel the exhaustion ease away to the point where he could sit up without getting light-headed.

"Any better?"

"Well, I don't have to fight against the urge to fall asleep anymore but honestly I think a Soldier could out-maneuver me."

"That paints a vivid picture considering how un-coordinated they are. We have to get you out of here and find a way for you to get your strength back. Can you think clearer now? Are there any weaknesses we can take advantage of?"

"Get out? You wish to leave us so soon, Princess? That is such a shame."

A lovely woman appeared from the shadows down a nearby passageway. Most of her long golden hair was held back in a loose braid down her back while one lock curled over her shoulder. Her garb looked unlike some kind of warrior monk. Three sashes hung in panels around her waist. The separation would undoubtedly be integral for kicks and agility. From elbows to wrist her arms were wrapped in some kind of tough brace material. One would be forgiven if their first impressions based on appearance determined her to probably be a melee fighter.

"Are your accommodations not to your liking? I see you found a way out of your cell. No matter. Even if you escape the cell, there is no way to escape the prison. You do not have the abilities yet required to be a match for me, your dutiful guard. And he does not have the strength to help you."

Kairi stood up and held the end of her Keyblade through the bars.

"Either let us go or stay back."

"But of course, _your highness_. But I am afraid I can only honor one request."

"Why are you holding us here?" Kairi demanded.

"You couldn't guess? Xhosar has been curious about your friend for a while. You? You are one less piece to get in the way. Your presence in this time is more of a nuisance than a threat. However, your attempts at thwarting us are being dealt with, quite easily might I add."

"Attempts? Ha! I happen to know at least one part of your plan has been stopped."

"Oh? Do you perhaps mean your magic friend finding the Heart we've been looking for? Because that has saved us a great deal of trouble."

"Rachel?" Bryan sat up straighter. "How do you know that?"

"My sister reclaimed it."

"And what did she do with _my_ sister?" Bryan asked warningly.

Arihana shrugged. "Adaira is keeping the Heart safe until the Keyhole is found. Then Xhosar will have all the power necessary for us to begin our reigns as true queens of the worlds."

"This really is a world domination plan?" Bryan wondered aloud.

"Good luck with that." Kairi replied smugly. "If the Keyhole really is that important to the plan, you best start thinking of something else. I found it. And I sealed it."

"Nice try," Arihana chuckled. "Is that really the best you could come up with? Not exactly clever, are you?"

"You found it?" Bryan asked her.

"You actually caught me not an hour after leaving the place where it is. I did my duty as a keybearer and I left. I'm surprised you couldn't sense it when all that power was suddenly cut off."

Arihana studied Kairi for a long minute. The change was slight but the moment she sensed Kairi was in fact telling the truth her expression darkened.

"The Keyhole is out of reach then," She said to no one.

Bryan could tell from her tone she was trying to keep her anger in check. Kairi's posture reflected the triumph in her voice. It was good to know they were making a difference in thwarting the master plan. Going through Time was a huge risk for it not to amount to anything. Considering how easily the princesses reclaimed the talisman shield and scattered the group he had been wondering just how much of an impact they could make.

"I need to report this immediately," Arihana continued to herself. "Prepare yourselves for my return. We may have been given orders not to cause lasting harm to you heroes of the past but this slight against our plan will not go without its due repercussions."

She turned to leave.

"Hey! Don't you walk away!"

Kairi shot a blast of fire from her Keyblade as a warning. However, Arihana didn't make any move to dodge or deflect. The Nobody Princess just took the hit! Only…not quite. A faint shimmer of silver-green energy flickered around her entire body like a shell. As soon as the fireball hit it, both fizzled out. No damage had been taken at all.

"My apologies. Did you say something?"

Arihana laughed as she turned back to them. Bryan could tell their looks of confusion were amusing to her.

"You journey through time to defeat us yet you know nothing. Your buffoon of a professor didn't tell you about me? I'm hurt. My Somebody was once terribly cursed by the same woman who made my existence possible. I am sure that is why no magic can touch me. Not even your old fool of a mentor has what it takes to cast a spell on me. Your attacks with their origins of magic do nothing to harm me. Consider that in the escape plans I'm sure you will be putting together in my absence."

A Dark corridor appeared and Arihana vanished into it.

"Augh!" Kairi clawed at her hair. "Ludwig did mention one of them was immune to magic! Whatever. No big deal. We can still do plenty without magic if we have to fight her. These cells aren't hard to get out of. We just need to find a way out of this place entirely."

"And what good am I going to be to you?" Bryan lay back down. "It took me hours to stop feeling exhausted and sick last time and that was _with_ the Bass Blade helping to restore the Music. She's sure to be back by then."

"I will keep casting healing magic over you if you like,"

"That'll help but I don't know if that'll make me battle-ready the way I'd like to be."

"Any step forward is good for me. Besides, this circumstance does have a silver lining."

"Okay, Sora. What is it?"

"One, you're not alone. Two, of all the Nobodies we might have to fight together you have an advantage in a fight against this one."

"Advantage?"

"You hardly ever use magic in combat anyway! You would barely need to adjust how you fight. But we'll get to that in a minute if we have to." We can still plot an escape while you get your strength back."

"That might be tricky." Bryan said. "I'm pretty sure the tunnel Arihana came from is an exit. Well, maybe something like one."

"What do you mean?"

"The second time Xhosar came I heard the sounds of a lot of rocks grinding against each other. Cosmaira, the Cinderella Nobody was with him. I wonder if we're in a pocket cavern of the mountain where she completely blocked the entrance with rock like it were a wall."

"That makes sense. That would explain why Arihana used a Dark door. If only Reality could open the passage, that'd be the only other way she could get in. I'm beginning to see what she meant about escaping the cell but not the prison. It would be more challenging to escape a place without a proper door. Oh! Wait, you could take care of that too!"

"Take care of what?"

"If the wall isn't super thick, you could use Showtime and smash it to powder! I remember you completely disintegrating a huge bolder on a mini quest the same way."

"Three possible problems with that. It will be very loud. It might make the roof collapse too. I don't know how long it will take before enough of my energy is restored to try it. Your healing spells are helping. And I can feel the Music slowly coming back. But I want to be as little below par as I can before we sound the battle cry."

"It keeps rounding back to you getting better first. How can we speed that up and still have time to escape before she comes back?"

"Believe me, if I knew it would've been the first thing I said. This whole thing-." He stopped.

"What?"

"It's just…"

"Bryan, are you okay?"

Bryan closed his eyes and took a long inhale.

"No. No, I'm not."

"This isn't just about being weakened, is it?"

"I-." Bryan clenched his jaw. "He took it, Kairi. He took it and I couldn't do anything to stop him."

"You can't blame yourself. None of us knew what to expect with this guy so-."

"No. You're not getting it. This isn't…it's not…Kairi he took it! He pulled the Music _out of me_! It's _my_ gift! It's _my_ special power. No one else has what I have! Even Master Yen Sid and Xehanort had never heard of it before. It was mine and mine alone. I have every right to be selfish with it. I don't think I've ever been without it, not really. And Xhosar he…he pulled it out from so deep inside of me for a while the Music stopped. I'd never known silence like that before. Kairi, I honestly thought I was going crazy. And now he is somewhere using my gift. I just…I just…"

He couldn't finish. He wasn't even sure what he 'just'. Bryan closed his eyes and turned his head from Kairi. Kairi didn't say anything for a long while either. He didn't blame her. He felt violated by the theft and had no idea how to really express that horrible, wrenching feeling.

"Can you sit up?" Kairi eventually asked.

"Probably, why?"

"I know how to help you now."

"How?"

"Just sit up."

Kairi helped Bryan get up and leaned back comfortably. She sat down close next to him.

"Bryan…I won't pretend to understand exactly what you're going through right now. But you're my friend and you've been hurt. That makes me angry. You once shared your gift with me, remember? We listened to the song of the Mysterious Tower. I'd never experienced anything that amazing before. Later you listened to my Heart Song and that helped ease Xehanort's song out of your head. You said hearing my pure Heart made it better." Kairi put her hands on either side of the Bryan's head. "Listen again. Listen again and let my pure Light restore the music; restore you. It helped you before. I know it can help you now."

The Bass Blade stopped beating out its rhythm. The entire Keyblade glowed gently as it started humming quietly. The effect was almost immediate. The Song of the mountain and the island became less muffled. Kairi's familiar song rang clear.

Relief and a sense of peace flowed over and through him. Tension melted away. Kairi held nothing back and opened her Heart entirely. The pureness of her Light vanquished the heaviness on his Heart and mind. He Heard the song of all who Kairi was.

The perfect orchestra. The radiant music. Steel drums. Wind instruments mimicked the sound of tropical birds. The notes swayed and moved like running water. It wasn't just sound. It was a torrent of emotion tied to the music. Sounds painted a picture. The song was the perfect representation of what feelings sounded like. He knew this song. He'd heard the sound before of looking out over a wide open world. The sense of empowerment as all fears were blown apart. Music as a voice louder than a bomb but as beautiful as a firework. A silent moment between someone trusted. All senses were alive and ignited, taking in the world in new and unimaginable ways.

Her pure light breathed life anew into his gift. Sharp focus returned. The background noise of the island came to life as the radio-on-at-the-other-side-of-the-house again. With the Music rekindled everything else felt instantly better. The weariness of his mind vanished. His muscles only left minimally fatigued.

Bryan opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"It worked, didn't it? I knew it would-!"

Kairi stopped as Bryan took her by the hand and looked her directly in the eye.

"You brought the Music back. I don't think you could ever fully understand what that means to me. There's no way I could properly thank or repay you for that."

"Bryan, I only-."

"I'm back to revvin' at full throttle because of you. We're getting out of here. And no power in the 'verse can stop me."

* * *

Title Translation: Close Friend


	32. E Malama

Confident they'd gained enough of a lead Hawk-Maui dove into the thickest patch of trees and undergrowth as he could find. Landing in the rich foliage the demi-god transformed back into himself.

"Wow, that boy of yours can move. We're going to have to plan our next move before he catches up."

"I got an idea," Rachel said shakily. "Take my hand."

"What're you-? YAH!"

In a flash of light Rachel cast the same spell as the one she used on Tamatoa. Instantly the two of them were miniaturized versions of themselves.

"What the-!?"

"Under here."

Rachel pushed aside a curtain of leaves. Once hidden at the base of the plant nothing could have seen her behind the greenery.

"Next time, _warn me_!"

Maui joined her beneath the foliage done. The sourness he felt about being suddenly shrunk dissolved away almost immediately. Even in the partial light Maui could clearly see Rachel was not okay.

"Hey, kid," The demi-god put a hand on her shoulder. "We can make this right. We've bought a minute to figure things out."

"Yeah…" Rachel responded not-commitedly.

"He's more than a friend to you, isn't he?"

Rachel nodded. "He makes my Heart smile every time I think about him. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to him. Riku told me so many times about his past struggles with the Darkness. I've helped him so much however I could but-but now I-I don't know what to do!"

"First things first; stay calm. Hysterics really won't help anyone."

Mini Maui demonstrated several times the calming breath technique of in-through-the-nose-out-through-the-mouth.

"That witch's spell is pitting him against us. He was told to stop at nothing because of her sick magic. That has its risks for all of us. We can't hurt him too badly yet we can't let him clobber us. We need to stop him or at least slow him down somehow."

"What I need is to get through to him! If he manages to seriously hurt one of us? Kill you? Hurt me? If he even got close to either he'd never forgive himself. That blackness coming off of him earlier? That was Darkness. Riku has tried so hard not to use it as a source of power unless he absolutely needed to because of the crap he's faced and overcome. To know he wielded it like that? Against an ally? Against me? It won't matter if it was out of his control. If anything that will make him feel worse!"

Rachel tried to continue but she choked on a sob. Maui propped his hook against the plant. With both hands on her sounders and gave her a little shake to make her look at him.

"We'll get him out of this. Once he's free of that demon's control then we hunt her down and get the Heart before she can misuse it." Maui spoke gently but also with bold confidence. "Now think. If you're sure you can get through to him somehow you'll need his focus on you but also keeping yourself out of danger. Can we get his weapon away from him for a start?"

"It wouldn't do any good. Keyblades come to the wills of their wielders. You could throw it into the ocean and he'd have to want it back in his hand and there it will be."

"Alright. If we can't disarm him what can we do to immobilize him? With the magic I've seen you cast you _have_ to have something that would make it impossible for him to fight back."

"Shy of knocking him out?"

"Well, that's not off the table but it can't be our only solution. Even if we did that would being unconscious break the control?"

"I don't know. I don't know the limits. I'm not sure what to try. I can do so much. Why is my mind so blank!"

"You're scared for someone you care about. Just remember what I said about hysterics."

"I can't stop thinking about the way he looked at me, the way he used the Darkness against me…"

"Maybe there's something to that. That black magic he wielded, can you counter it? One less weapon to work around."

"It doesn't work like that. The powers of Darkness aren't exactly magic. It'd be like trying to smother a fire by throwing a whole cactus over it. A cactus has water _in it_ but not in a form that's useful."

"He can't change the form or power up his weapon with the Darkness, can he? The last thing we need is for him to become more dangerous."

"I don't know! Darkness can be used all kinds of ways. I have no idea how Riku under a spell w-w-."

"Hey, I get that you're upset but we won't get anywhere if you all go to pieces-wait. Those are epiphany eyes. What did you just think about?"

"Smother…over…useful form…change…" Rachel mumbled.

"Eh?"

"I have an idea."

"I could tell."

"If we can keep Riku from looking anywhere but at me like you said I can try to break through to him. Do you think you could hold him down long enough for me to do that?"

Maui raised an eyebrow before holding up a massive arm and flexed.

"Kid, you're looking at the arms that _lassoed the sun_. If I could do that I am confident I can restrain a teenager."

"And if you had help, no question about it?"

"Two sets of hands are better than one, I guess. But how are you going to talk to him and help me at the same time?"

" _I_ won't be. Um, don't freak out, okay?"

"Okay?"

Rachel stepped back. She held her arms out in front of her with her hands one over the other. She took a long inhale. Blackness began folding over her arms. Dark tendrils loosely formed over her hands like frost. It continued over her shoulders, down her body and across parts of her face and hair. Some elements only looked to darken her clothes while others seemed to alter the garb entirely. As she exhaled the blackness peeled away from behind like a cicada breaking free of its nymph shell. Behind her a legless humanoid figure with vague female features and almond-shaped yellow eyes rose up. It tilted its head back and stretched its manta-ray like arms.

"Rachel," Maui said carefully. "What is _that_?"

"Nothing to be distrusting of. It can help."

When he spoke the Shadow snapped its head in Maui's direction. With no mouth, ears, eyebrows and seemingly inability to blink it was impossible to get a beat on what it was thinking. Rising up it connected with the shadow of their sanctuary plant. Skinny clawed arms appeared like they'd been under a black poncho the whole time and it spider scuttled over to the demi-god.

"That's my shadow; the manifestation of the Darkness that balances the Light in my Heart. It won't hurt you. It can be independent but won't do anything against my command."

"And how is this helpful?" Maui asked.

Understandably he was still cautious. In appearance her Shadow did bear some resemblance to a Heartless. It probably didn't help that it extended its neck several feet (well, inches) like some kind of bizarre turtle to get a better look at him.

"Being essentially a living shadow its about as amorphous as the definition could describe. Between the two of you I'm sure you could hold him down long enough to try and break Adaira's spell."

"And what are your plans for pulling that off? Begging didn't work. You try true love's kiss?"

"I did…"

"Uh-huh. No dice then. Hold on."

The sound of disturbed undergrowth made them both freeze. It wasn't terribly loud, yet.

"That'll be him," Maui said much quieter. "We still have the element of surprise. We either wait until he gets closer or use your dust to fly beneath the plants and right up to him and undo your size magic. He'll never see that coming. Or you could fly in his ear and try singing sweet nothings to get his attention first then-."

"What was that-?"

"Well if you let me finish,"

"Maybe I could get through to him with song…" Rachel trailed off.

"I wasn't being literal."

"Riku has always loved my voice. Maybe singing something that resonates true to his heart will release the hold Adaira's song has."

"And Plan B we knock him out."

"Y-yeah."

"I hope there's truth to your theory. Here he comes."

The snapping of fallen twigs and _trrrshhhks_ of displaced foliage had finally gotten louder. They could feel the ground shake beneath them as footfalls neared. Signaling, Maui instructed Rachel to stay ahead of Riku while he came up from the rear. Rachel locked eyes with her Shadow. No words were necessary to impart what she wanted of it. With no acknowledgment at all the Shadow melded into the dark undergrowth.

Rachel pushed two segments of a fallen palm frond apart. Riku wasn't coming directly towards her but still closed the distance. His arm was still coated in Darkness, giving the look that limb and Keyblade were one. Riku slowed. Then he stopped. It was the look of a cat hearing a mouse in the tall grass. More than likely he could sense their Hearts nearby but at this size they were impossible to see. Rachel's Heart hurt looking at that dead-eyed expression. This had to work. She had to get him back from whatever evil place Adaira put him.

"Riku!"

Rachel shouted and simultaneously released the size spell. Riku snapped his focus in her direction. For a moment she forgot herself. She knew he wasn't in control of himself right now. So why did that look like she was the most detestable being on all the worlds cut so cold and deep within her.

Riku lunged like a wildcat. Rachel flinched. A black clawed hand snapped up from the shadows and grasped him by the wrist. As soon as it tightened its grip the Shadow retracted into the ground, pulling Riku with it. The young Master stumbled back terribly from the opposite momentums colliding. Immediately Riku tried to get up but no sooner had he gotten to his feet Maui came up from behind. With his hook he caught Riku around the shoulders and pulled him down again. This time the Shadow swelled up from shadows of the jungle floor and like the blob encased Riku from mid-thigh down. On his knees with the Shadow as one with the ground Riku could not get back up, though not for lack of trying. Dominant hand pinned down Darkness coated Riku's left hand, taking the form of blackened claws. His free arm flailed to grab at any part of Maui he could reach.

"You're the one making this difficult, kid," Maui grunted.

For better control Maui dropped his hook and tried to pull Riku into something like a sleeper hold. However the free hand was still armed with Dark claws.

"Agh! Okay, now you're _really_ testing me!"

All the while Riku fought tooth and nail against Maui's strength and the Shadow's confines. Getting control of a freaked out wet cat while trying to get it into a travel carrier would probably be easier. The blackened Keyblade switched hands but neither arm was position right or had any slack to be of any concern. At least for now.

"You're up. HEY! Focus!"

Watching the capture was practically a surreal experience. This was happening to her Riku? Some concepts just didn't go together. Yet the whole terrible act of forced submission took place before her very eyes. Rachel hadn't felt the tears in her stunned disbelief.

"Sooner you do your thing sooner this is over!"

Once again Maui's shouts were just the thing to snap her out of her freeze. Rachel dismissed her Keyblade as she approached. Her hands trembled though she barely felt it. Maui had Riku's arms completely restrained. The Shadow solidified as best it could to insure minimum mobility. Against them both Riku fought and fought hard. Never before had Rachel seen the cords of his neck and veins of his arms stand out so prominently. His glare was like that of a caged animal waiting for the door open to open to exact vengeance on its captor. As she approached Riku glowered at her.

 _Stay strong. This isn't by choice._

She reminded herself of this truth though still recoiled when he tried to lunge at her.

"I'm not letting up but if he keeps doing that he'll end up dislocating his own shoulders," Maui warned.

Timidly Rachel knelt in front of him. She knew she'd have to but oh how uncomfortable it was to look him in the eye. A song to counter a song. What would be good enough? The message would have to run deep. Or it had to mean something important to him. Gently she stroked his cheek with her fingertips. Usually he would smile when she did that. Shakily Rachel took a breath and began to sing.

" _I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship as grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show."_

Rachel's voice slowly grew steadier as she continued. This was the song she heard in Riku's Heart when she'd been sent to study magic at the hidden training castle. About that time she'd learned to identify the songs of a Heart that could chance with a person's mood in addition to their core Heart Song. During one of their special moments this was the song she heard.

" _And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."_

Granted that was a while ago that didn't change the fact at one point this song was a woven part of him. Surely his inner being would recognize what they had shared in that moment and the melody his own Heart created at that time.

" _And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars forever."_

Her own Heart nearly stopped when she realized he was struggling against Maui less. For the briefest seconds their eyes locked. Not just gazes crossed, but he stopped and looked directly at her. That was good, but not enough. She poured all she could into the power of the song. Adaira's spell was just a door. She would make her song a battering ram.

" _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you; I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, because you take me to the places that alone I'd never find…"_

In Maui's grapple on Riku had gone completely tense but during the latter part of the song hadn't been fighting to free himself. Maui wasn't sure what to think. Was her lovely voice really breaking through the other spell? Was the lack of fight the magic's hold weakening? Riku's body unable to maintain the strength to fight his way out of Maui's grip? Or a caged animal readying itself to bite at the first hand that gets too close?

Rachel's song came to an end. Her body shook with nervous anticipation. This had to work. She couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Riku," She said quietly.

He looked up to her. His face was still locked in a glare but he looked at her. For the first time, though strained,

"D-don't…stop,"

Rachel's stomach prickled with ants wearing ice-coated shoes. No one would ever know if the gasp that followed was only in joy and surprise or the inhale that were to precede words because Riku tried to lash out again.

"He can hear me…" She breathed.

"Yeah, great. Now follow up with something else!"

With no hesitation this time Rachel held the sides of his face. His response was violent like before. This time she didn't pull away. He'd heard her. She could break through again. And this time the wall would be demolished. She would pull him back. Pressing her forehead against his she ignored his resistance. Concentrating she listened for his Heart Song. She knew it well. She'd been there when it had changed from one of regret and shame from past choices to acknowledging they happened but being stronger than the events of yesterday. But Adaira's magic was strong. The Song of his Heart was being smothered by the power of hers. As hard as she tried all Rachel could only hear his Heart Song as though through a thick door. That was just a minor detail. He'd heard her. The magic keeping him locked away wasn't as infallible as-.

Everything faded to blackness.

Falling.

A stab of panic from the unknown.

No, floating, not falling.

What was going on? Bright, beautiful colors glowed from below. Below? What had happened to up and down? What just happened!

As quickly as it had started it was all over. Rachel felt her feet touch a flat, solid surface. She stood atop a tall pillar of colored glass. The plane before her was a great circle paned as a stained glass window. This was very new. Was this Riku's Heart? Had to be. Along the edge of the bottom featured an effigy of Riku postured serenely and eyes shut in a relaxed expression. Above that were several circles clustered together. Each one featured the faces of his closest friends. Except one. Rachel's image was not among those circles. However she was not absent. The background of this scene was a view of the plateau on the little island where they were all first met. The colors were of an island sunrise. And, standing on the bent Paopu tree was the glass image of Rachel facing the sunrise.

In the center of this station lay a splattered black mass like a layered pile of oozing spider webs. Could this be what Adaira's magic looked like? An unsettling thought to be sure. But if she could break it apart from within-. Rachel called her Keyblade. A tumor could be cut out. She'd take it out by the roots. Approaching the mass Rachel noticed something odd at its base. The color of the glass faded away a few inches from where the repulsive thing had taken root. Little hooks of black and white scratched away at the foreign magic like the claws of a thousand mice. His Heart was trying to fight it out. Rachel didn't know how she knew that but it made sense. Holding her Keyblade at the mass she poured as much Light through it as she could. The oozing tumor shuddered and shifted like a tethered horse approached by a wolf. However, though it responded uncomfortably, it did not appear to be harmed by it. It did cause an unexpected reaction. The area closest to the Light turned opaque then clear like looking through dark gray glass. It even appeared to harden like glass for just a second. In that second Rachel could see a hunched figure inside it.

"Riku!"

Rachel nearly dropped her Keyblade. She dropped to her knees next to the dark magic. Her hands didn't get close. Crackling energy created a shell as she neared, pushing her back several feet.

"Ow!" Rachel grabbed the back of her head as she sat up. Her hands tingled a bit but other than a goose egg she wasn't hurt. "Oh, you wanna fight? Well, you black magic phlegm-wad, enjoy it while you can. No power in the 'verse is going to keep me from him!"

Taking her Keyblade again Rachel circled the tumor-like blackness. Contact would create blowback. It didn't like the power of Light but wasn't damaged by it. What then-? Wait. There was something else about this place she impossibly missed until then.

Something cast a warm light all around the edge of the circle. All around the circle were beautiful shining candles on ornate stands. Every single on was dramatically different from the others. And each one had an inscription at its base. There existed a fantastic candle for each person Riku held the most dear. But there wasn't only a candle for the people that made him who he was. There were also candles inscribed for Loyalty and Perseverance, among others. As she looked around, Rachel felt an emotional knot in her throat when she found the one for her.

On this incredible candelabra branched five arms. One tall candle was wrapped up in the leg of an octopus. Rachel remembered describing Riku's battle with Darkness like fighting an octopus. The worse the struggle to free yourself only resulted in the creature holding on tighter. Another candle sat within the center of a gorgeous open lily. The first time Rachel invited him into her magic book, a little flower fairy gave him that lily. And it was with that token Riku had asked her if she would be his girlfriend. The arm on the furthest right was the bent Paopu tree. The candle stood tall from the fanning fronds. The fourth candle rested in a stand woven of music bars with tiny notes resting on the lines. Actually, on some of the notes the dot was a teeny star. The center candlestick arm rose higher than those on its sides. It was just a pillar of shiny metal. But it did have one significant adornment. Just above the base where all five arms came together at the base a very special symbol had been engraved. It was the same ancient runic symbol for 'light' as the necklace he wore.

" _A candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night,"_

Rachel smiled, shaking her head. She'd never made that connection before. Of course. It wasn't just her singing. It was _what_ she chose to sing. Everything circled back to that symbolism. She knew what to do now. Rachel knelt by the black mass at a safe distance. With a little sparkle of light her Keyblade switched to Ocean Song. The orange star at the top twinkled from within. With two fingers she stroked down the crystalline water shaft of the blade. White glitters followed her fingers and emitted the heavenly cries of a piano. Rachel took a breath,

" _One little candle burning bright, one little gleam of radiant light, shimmering softly in the night makes the darkness fade away_

 _One little song that's freely sung. One little bit of good that's done, Brightens the world for everyone Like a candle's golden ray."_

Oh the triumph that filled her own Heart. There wasn't just one wolf approaching the tethered horse but an entire pack. The horse knew it was in trouble and nothing it could do would make the determined fangs back off. The black prison writhed. Parts of it seemed to fray and curl back in response to her song.

" _Keep your light shining bright, like a torch of hope held high. Let it glow Let it show. Keep the flame of love alive._

 _One little smile for someone new. One little word of kindness too, Kindles the friendship flame anew, soon the loneliness is gone."_

The mass seemed to claw at the glass surface. Moreover it tried to claw its way to her. That was a good sign. It considered her a threat. Her empowerment grew when Rachel noticed something else was happening. The color of the image beneath her had peeled away to an irregular swirl of black and white. The Darkness and Light in Riku's Heart fought to keep her safe while she fought to free him.

 _One little candle flame when shared, spreads through the darkness everywhere, Reflecting in hearts of those who care and they pass the light along_

 _Keep your light shining bright, Like a torch of hope held high. Let it glow Let it show. Keep the flame of love alive!"_

The awful mass had continued to writhe the entire time, coming apart layer by layer. All around the tiny lights of the candles surrounding the station grew to such an intensity it was nearly blinding. Rachel had to close her eyes against the radiance. When she opened them again the candle lights were fading. She had to blink several times before she could see properly again. The black mass was nothing more than a fading mist. Riku was gone. The image on the stained glass became whole again.

The station faded to black. With the ease of falling into it Rachel found herself exiting the space of Riku's Heart. Rachel opened her eyes. At first glance nothing looked to have changed. Maui still held Riku securely. Immediately though she could sense a very different atmosphere to him and the situation. Riku held his head down. Maui looked down to her with anticipation.

Tenderly Rachel tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Riku," She whispered.

Slowly he looked up. Blue eyes, exhausted but clear, locked with her gaze.

"Rachel, He panted. "You will always be my one little candle."

"RIKU!"

The young magic Master threw herself to him, arms open. Maui let go and stepped back. The Shadow released its hold and dismissed itself. The strength of the embrace was not equal between the participants but it mattered to neither. One had little physical strength but a clear mind again. The other vice-gripped as though if she didn't he would slip away forever. However emotional strength also has its limits. Rachel had reached the end of hers. Riku was hers again. That relief put into sharp focus how desperately she'd been holding herself together against the fear and worry, comparable to keeping a crumbling tower from falling apart with craft glue and shoestrings. Rachel couldn't pretend to be strong any longer and broke down bawling in Riku's arms.

* * *

So I'm with my real-life inspiration for Bryan, and he knows of course about the character. He says to me in essence, "Oh, so you keep posting until you bring me back!" Y-eeeah. I did notice that too. So, just in case your poor widdle feewings are hurt, here's another chapter, you big baby.

Title Translation: To Protect


	33. Holapu Ke Ahi, Koe Iho Ka Lehu

The courtyard crackled and pulsed with energy. The magic could practically be tasted. Spells and curses blasted back and forth with hurricane force. How long this display of arcane mastery lasted could only be guessed. Though it doesn't take much to forget a great many things can happen in only the span of a few seconds.

Not a single cloud drifted in the sky yet lightning lit up the area and thunder shook the walls. A tsunami of a neon-green flame rushed at the sorcerer. Calmly Yen Sid redirected the torrent so a flashing pillar of green rose high above the castle. Thick tendrils of Darkness rose up around him like the tentacles of a giant squid. The Sorcerer merely flicked his fingers dismissively and they turned into bubbles. Yen Sid made a wide motion with his arms. The ground shimmered. About a quarter of all the blades of grass angled toward Maleficent and launched at her, now sharp as shards of glass. The barrage was deflected. The retaliation was immediate. Localized clouds formed and darkened above the makeshift arena. Flaming meteors the size of prize pumpkins hurled themselves at Yen Sid. He responded with a series of simple hand gestures. Instantly the meteors were redirected to the castle where they transformed into slushy balls of snow and harmlessly splatted against the walls.

Back and forth the duel continued this way. It didn't take long to see Maleficent's frustrated rage. Nothing she conjured came anywhere near their target. Yet nothing he had thrown at her had found purchase either. Her scowl of fury came partly from realizing Yen Sid had been casting spells he knew she could block.

"You dare withhold against me?" She asked darkly.

"You may still walk away or surrender. The choice is still yours."

"Never!" She spat. "You fools will bow before me yet!"

Maleficent cracked her staff on the ground, causing great snakes of green and yellow lightning to erupt from the orb. Yen Sid lifted a hand. The castle walls shimmered for just a second and the lightning did no damage. The dark witch waved her hand over the orb. The remaining sparks danced furiously before shooting out as a single concentrated beam at Yen Sid. The sorcerer once again stopped the beam before it got near him and once again redirected it to the sky. The lightning aggravated the lingering clouds from the meteor spell. After only a few seconds of cooking in the storm clouds they shot down again as ordinary lightning. She didn't even need to move a hand for the pale bolts to miss their mark.

A low rumble, like distant thunder up close, reverberated against the walls. Maleficent's side of the impromptu battlefield came to life with green and orange flame. The wildfire concentrated into three bolts like flaming javelins and shot at the sorcerer. After motioning with both hands Yen Sid called upon a massive tidal wave of fuchsia energy. The arcane flood crashed over the courtyard, swallowing the bolts before vanishing.

Pure fury flashed dangerously across the eyes of the witch. She held her staff in both hands before her. The orb sparked and crackled with energy. Maleficent spread her arms wide. Immediately a great mass of Darkness and flame rose up behind her. The Darkness took the form of a massive long-necked dragon. It beat its powerful wings, stirring the swirling Darkness at its feet and creating a concussive force against the walls. As it was only made of Darkness and black magic the dragon form couldn't roar but certainly did have an intimidating presence. Nevertheless Yen Sid barely batted an eye. The sorcerer held both hands out and together like cupping water. He raised his cupped hands together before parting them above his head. As he did so, colorful lights flickered above him. When his hands parted the lights took the form of a giant, shimmering, pastel-rainbow, psychedelic butterfly. Upon closer inspection it wasn't just a single butterfly but thousands. Each beat of tiny colored wings made the whole glisten like something from a dream. Without words or gestures prompting them the two forms lunged. The dragon came forth with claws extended a torrent of Darkness like flame made of ink. The butterfly lost its shape as the legions of individuals dove at the dragon. The palest ones exploded like tiny bombs of light upon impact. The brightest sliced at the dragons form with razor sharp wings like a million paper cuts. The two forces created a cacophonous blast of energy as they canceled each other out. The dragon had been reduced to a hazy, slow-fading smoke. Colorful twinkles were all that remained of the butterflies.

Neither duelist stood harmed or even winded. Master Yen Sid looked across the courtyard, his eyes focused but otherwise expressionless. However that may have only appeared that way by comparison of Maleficent's growing snarl of rage.

"You are still holding back, aren't you? I will still rise victorious but how dare you mock me!"

"Forgive an old man for hoping you would see reason. Again, I wish to express this is not the way I would wish this to end. I shall do as you request. I will hold back nothing."

"Good. Show me what the great sorcerer can do. It will make my victory all the sweeter."

Despite standing on grass, Maleficent's staff resonated with a loud _crak_! throughout the courtyard as it hit the ground. Acid green and violet flames sprang to life at her feet. Flickers of blackness danced around her and her fire. Yen Sid held his arms by his sides with the gentleness of welcoming a grandchild in for an embrace. As he did so, vibrant blues and violets rose up behind him. Their shape resembled a drop of ink as it diffuses in water. Throughout the masses glowed silver dots like stars.

"Do not make me do this."

"Fool!"

Maleficent held both hands in front of her. Her long fingers spread wide as the shifting flames obeyed and followed the path of her wicked intentions. The orb of the long staff flashed repeatedly from the sphere of black magic and darkness was being called upon through it. A thick, flaming beam of energy lunged at the sorcerer like a striking snake. Master Yen Sid held his left arm folded close to his side and fingers at ease. His right arm was fully extended before him, his hand held up as though he were simply halting walkers across a street. In contrast to his relaxed actions the magic around him lunged as violently as Maleficent's.

The courtyard lit up. Despite the strength of the two opposing forces the sound never exceeded that of a strong wind gust. The magicks themselves however reacted fiercer than adding water to hydrochloric acid. The point where the two powers met glowed white hot. The energy of the collision made both torrents bubble and sizzle. Large ribbons of tangible magic were flung off and sent flying. Those ribbons ranged in color and moved as though someone had thrown an eel in the air. They landed against roofs and walls with thick _splets_ where they sizzled and dripped down quickly decomposing mana. The flames on the ground around Maleficent reared and curled up, feeding the torrent of power. Faces and forms of imps and demon-like creatures blinked in and out of the flames. The shapeless masses of color continuously shifted and swirled behind Yen Sid. The silver dots of light reshaped themselves into different clusters. If one were paying attention, they would recognize the arrangements of constellations.

Occasionally Yen Sid's spell would gain against Maleficent's but only for a few seconds before she reclaimed her ground. However, the dark fairy had not been able to get the better of Yen Sid even for a moment. Maleficent must have sensed this. Darkness radiated off of her like smoke. Flickers of blackness danced within the green flames. The reaction of opposing forces intensified. Whip-like _CRAKs_ echoed across the stone. Even then the arcane magic of the Sorcerer remained immovable.

Rachel, Minnie and Daisy had stayed well out of the way as instructed. After the meteors had been neutralized, however, Minnie urged Daisy to go somewhere safer. The faithful lady-in-waiting had no magical way to defend herself and Minnie wanted her far away from possible danger. Elias growled continuously, hackles raised and flinching at every loud noise. Rachel watched the duel with a mix of awe and surprise. Never before in all her years of apprenticeship had she ever witnessed her master wield his magic like this before. She knew he was powerful. She knew he was wise. She knew he could meld humility with authority. Watching this battle of raw magic revealed side of him Rachel had never imagined. It was almost more like watching a conductor leading an orchestra than a life and death duel. Yet, she wouldn't have expected any less. The immense power coupled with the almost elegant control of that power embodied to her what magic was meant to be. And her mentor was the one wielding it.

The duelists hadn't paid any of them any mind for most of the battle. However, Minnie couldn't help but cry out when a particularly large ribbon of mana had been sent flying forcefully in their direction. This seemed to remind Maleficent they were not alone.

* * *

It wouldn't take a great stretch of imagination to see Maleficent's building fury had roots in desperation. Stubbornness and pride were of course the voices who would never allow her to admit she'd picked a fight she never had a snowballs chance in Guam of winning. Still, the warriors of Light were predictable.

"Foolish old man," She hissed under her breath with a slight grin.

With one hand the dark fairy held her staff and maintained the torrent of raw power. With the other she sent another crackling beam of black magic at Rachel and Minnie. Between the two of them and Elias they called upon a protective barrier in just enough time. They cried out in distress and alarm. Good. The curse wouldn't do much to the queen or that creature. They were not the intended target. No doubt the old sorcerer would recognize the nature of the spell. If he cared for his apprentice the way she suspected he did he would help her. The hero-types were all the same. Their selflessness and willingness to self-sacrifice for their allies were so predictable it was almost sickening. The moment he made a move to her aid, Maleficent would seize her chance and strike the old man down with the true power of Darkness. With him out of the way the other fools wouldn't stand a chance. Everyone in this wretched castle would-!

The swirling magic of the Sorcerer rose up higher around him like a snake poised to strike. The colors intensified. The lights grew brighter. Behind him was the perfect image of the infinite cosmos squeezed between the walls of a castle courtyard. His magic was surging…but not to aid his friends. The second she realized this Maleficent dropped her control over the curse and refocused her attention to the original opposing rivers of power. But even then it was not enough. Yen Sid's arcane mastery had obliterated more than half of the black magic she'd been hurling at him.

That wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to go to the girls aid so she could do exactly what he'd done to her! Had he not realized the danger? Was he so confident he could overcome her curse he let it happen? Why hadn't he saved her!

Every ounce of her energy she had and every drop of magic went to restoring what had been lost. The effort was futile. Yen Sid's magic continued to gain ground. Nothing she was doing stopped or even slowed it from getting closer. More! She needed more. More power! More Darkness! The livid green flames turned black and swelled. All to no avail.

For the first time, in a very, very long time, Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil, truly felt afraid.

* * *

Maleficent trying to shift the odds in her favor by attacking the friends of her opponent was to be expected. Nevertheless Minnie and Rachel were given quite a start when the miasmic black magic was suddenly hurtled toward them. They'd count their blessings for a quick reaction time when the danger passed. Keeping the curse at bay hadn't been any harder than before. Only this time didn't last long at all. It took them a second to truly recognize they could drop the barrier when Maleficent turned her full attention back to the original spell against Yen Sid. After that they could see just how badly that spell had been damaged when she'd split her focus. Master Yen Sid's magic had blown apart most of the arcane torrent and continued inching toward her despite Maleficent pouring more and more into her defense.

Suddenly Elias shrieked. The gryphon turned, snapping his beak at Minnie. He pushed forward, while beating his wings, urging and forcing Rachel and the queen to back up with haste. Subconsciously understanding why the familiar was acting this way the two ladies did not hesitate or resist. Once on the other side of an archway behind them, Elias puffed out his feathers and spread his wings. The black speckles glowed silver. With one powerful beat of his wings all the glowing dots were flung at the archway where they immediately splatted flat in the archway despite there being only air.

"Light!" Minnie cried.

A faint white-golden glow shimmered across the silver net. With a quick gesture of her hand Rachel called upon a glyph of warding. A runic symbol appeared briefly on the enchantment before fading into it. Not a moment too soon either.

A massive wave of concussive force exploded from the courtyard. Sharp cracks like thunder split the air as large fissures appeared in the stone walls. Thick black smoke roiled and pushed its way down the halls as if caught in a hurricane. Light flashed. The earth shook. In the span of milliseconds clouds descended over the castle, turning white, gray then black, vanishing and reforming. Even amongst the great din another horrid sound could be heard; a long, high wail like a kettle about to over-boil.

All sound stopped.

The lights stopped flashing.

The gust died down and the smoke dissipated into a foggy haze.

High above the sky cleared.

Hesitant at first Rachel and Minnie dropped their wards. Elias had to be coaxed into dropping his before they could move on.

"Oh!" Minnie stopped, hands covering her mouth when they entered the courtyard.

The air had a tension to it like being surrounded by an oppressive fog. No grass remained, only tiny crisped stalks. The white castle walls were stained gray. By the time Rachel and Minnie emerged, Master Yen Sid was in the process of forming a mass of magic into a chair which he promptly collapsed on.

"Master!" Rachel cried, quickening her pace.

"I am fine," The old sorcerer said. He looked sadly at the wall opposite him.

Said wall, and most of the other half of the courtyard was nothing more than a smoking black smear. Thin trails of Darkness danced feebly throughout. In the corner where the wall met the ground something else lay burned and smoking; a shattered crystal orb.

"Oh dear," Minnie breathed in a whispers whisper. "Does this mean-? Is she really-?"

"Yes. I made sure of it."

"Goodness…" Minnie still had a hand over her mouth.

Rachel surveyed the courtyard with a stunned awe. Never had she seen anything like this before. She really hadn't. As teenagers she and her brother had been brought to the Mysterious Tower after Yen Sid had sensed an unusual awakening of an ancient Keyblade. It was as though life began anew after learning of other worlds and being chosen to shoulder the destiny of the Keyblade. In the years that followed Yen Sid became to them a grandfather as well as a mentor and friend. But never in those years had Rachel ever witnessed her Master ever display the sheer immensity of this true magic. Yeah, obviously he was the Sorcerer for a reason but she had never actually seen it. And she was about to see something else for the first time.

"Rachel,"

The young Master turned away from the blackened scene back to her mentor at the call of her name. She barely took three steps toward him before stopping again. Rachel only needed one hand to count the number of times Master Yen Sid had looked at her in such a way that made her stop dead. The first time this happened was the look of frightened concerned when she and her brother were suddenly pushed out of the Dream Realm. This was new. He looked sad and…apprehensive? What was that? It was like that but not quite.

"Master?"

"Please forgive me. I did not want this. I gave her so many chances."

A chilled tension bit into Rachel's shoulders and sides. The word for that expression eluded her but she understood it all the same. Though some might have agreed without hesitation Maleficent got what she deserved, Yen Sid only recognized his actions as a life taken. He knew from the beginning if he fought he would win. Yes, he could have simply subdued her. However, circumstances both from her history and vehement refusal to stand down with intent to harm forced Yen Sid to become judge, jury and executioner all at once. He took no pleasure in the deed. Now he looked to his apprentice, begging with his eyes she not think less of him for it.

Rachel didn't know what to say. What could she say? 'It's okay, you did what you had to'? When did that actually make anyone feel better? But even through the shock the young Master knew her opinion of her mentor would not change because of what just happened. That look in his eyes and expression on his face…it was genuine, and not because she wished it to be.

"You tried…and she wouldn't let you," Rachel said quietly.

Yen Sid's expression softened a little with relief. That didn't, however change much. That lingering look, what was it? The exhaustion was easy enough to identify. What was the rest? What was the word for something like sorrow and shame?

"I, oh, well," Minnie stammered. She turned so her back was to the blackened wall. "Even though she was a terrible, evil woman, I am sorry that you had to-to," She couldn't finish.

"I am sorry that anyone had to," The Sorcerer said, leaning back heavily into the magically conjured chair. "I would not have wished this on anyone. Extinguishing a Heart, even ones so devoid of Light such as Maleficent or even Xehanort should never be taken lightly. I understand the wickedness she had and planned yet to put in the worlds and ultimately how our universe would be safer with her gone. The safety of those we have chosen and have been chosen to protect is all that is to be celebrated this day. Would she have ever changed her ways? I sincerely doubt it. But as long as one lives the possibilities for changes never go away no matter how far back we may try to push them. Is there anything more tragic then a lost chance of redemption?"

For a long moment no one spoke. Ever so slowly denizens of the castle began poking their heads around corners, timidly trying to find out what in the worlds had just happened.

"I…I will send word to Mickey," Minnie eventually said softly. "He will want to know about what has happened. And there is still Pete to deal with somewhere."

"For the latter there is no need," Yen Sid told her. "I crossed paths with him on my way here. He is in no position to be a concern."

"Master?" Rachel asked. "What was that spell? I've never seen that much raw magic before."

"It may be because that is exactly what it was. Two forces of pure magic colliding. It lasted so long because I still held out the hope one more second might change her mind. Then she made to curse you again. That was it. I could not wait. And I knew her attempt to curse you was half-hearted. I can imagine her surprise when I took advantage of her divided focus instead of her doing the same to me."

"You knew you had the power to win all along, didn't you?" Rachel asked.

Yen Sid nodded somberly.

"What made you so sure?"

"I know why you ask. And I will tell you. As I have told you before, you have a rare gift for magical aptitude. I am confident you will exceed even me one day."

Rachel shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Well…I don't know about that."

Yen Sid chuckled. "Modesty aside, there is a reason I have referred to your talent as a wellspring of magic. Everyone has the potential to know magic, as you have known for a long time. Imagine that potential as a well. When you cast, the spell reflects how deep the well is to draw from. There are many avenues to travel in order to increase the waters you have at your disposal. Just as you and I, Maleficent always had the gift of beginning with a naturally deep well and growing stronger as time went on and knowledge grew. However, somewhere on her journey, Maleficent only sought extended ways to fill her well. She reached out to the Darkness for more power time and time again. Each time only gave temporary satisfaction and the quest to gain more continued.

"She commented her doubt I was up to the challenge of facing her in magical combat. I have never made excuses as to why I stay primarily in my tower and spend hours at a time every day communing with the stars. I do this because I discovered a long time ago a different avenue to increasing the waters of my well. Unlike Maleficent I looked inward to expand my power. Not only my power but my understanding of that power. The stars have much to teach and share. After years of study and meditation my knowledge and understanding deepened the well considerably. This avenue has even opened other doors, allowing me to discover reservoirs from which I can draw from.

"Maleficent, as I have said, tried to external sources to fill her well. As one might imagine, filling a well one bucket at a time does not make a grand difference, just give an initial rush of the waters churning with the change. But once the waters settle is it fully apparent how little has actually been learned. I dug deeper within myself and listened to the celestial bodies of their wisdoms. Outwardly my well's depth belies just how deep it truly goes."

"I-I suppose," Minnie said after another short and tense pause. "We'd probably best collect Pete from wherever you left him and see he is locked away."

"That will not be a problem," Yen Sid answered. "Collect him at your leisure. Though Mickey should at the very least be informed right away."

"Indeed. I will send word-."

"Shhkreee!" Elias shrieked.

"Oh my! What's the matter?"

"Oh!"

All eyes went to Rachel.

"Goodness, are you all right?"

"Y-yeah. I think so. It's passed. Just from all the excitement I-hyiie!"

"Rachel!"

Yen Sid stood up. A concerned growl rattled in Elias's throat. The gryphon started to pace anxiously.

"Oh! Oh-oh!" Minnie stuttered. "That's more than just excitement!"

"No. No, no it's nothing. I'm fine. Just give me a second and I'll-."

Another pained gasp cut her off.

Yen Sid made a small gesture with his hand. A shimmery veil formed in front of Rachel then passed over her before vanishing. His eyes widened then his expression became serious.

"She's right. It's time."

"No it's not. I just shouldn't have pushed myself so har-ha-wha-whew boy. Son of a monkey that is not fun."

"Daisy! Daisy! Have a guest room prepared immediately!"

"NO! Everything is ready at the island. I _need_ to get there. It _has_ to happen there!"

"I will get you there," Yen Sid assured. "Minnie, this takes precedent."

"Most certainly!"

"Still send word to Mickey. Have him collect Riku. With haste! The time we have all been waiting for will be upon us soon."

* * *

Title Translation: **The Fire Blazed Up, Then Only Ashes Were Left**


	34. Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani?

Lines of cirrus clouds crossed the powder blue sky. Perhaps angels plant fields and occasionally mortals can glance their plots from below. The great island mountain looked up at these clouds. Perhaps if it were but a little taller it could be kissed by those ivory puffs. Sea birds coasted mere feet above the waves searching for food. Much more colorful birds lazily grazed on ripe fruits in the lush jungle. Tiny lizards darted away from the sounds of wild boar shuffling for a morsel in the undergrowth.

Barely a sound was to be heard other than the symphony of island life. That is, however, apart from the massive tremors that sent colorful birds to the skies in a startled panic. An observer would have been forgiven for thinking it was an earthquake or the mountain was a volcano getting restless. While the mountain was indeed partially hollow, the tremors were from no disaster of nature.

Deep inside the mountains heart the tunnel walls shook. Pebbles and dust fell from the ceiling. With each impact the rock wall surrendered to the playfully adorned Keyblade, Showtime. But these balloons meant business.

"You're almost through, I can feel it!" Kairi encouraged.

She sat back, catching her breath, while watching Bryan John-Henry the crap out of the wall.

Bryan had come up with their plan of escape. Years ago he and his sister had fought a rock Heartless, the Mountainside and did a great damage by hitting it hard with Fire attacks followed up with Ice to rapidly cool the rock and make it brittle. Bryan and Kairi were applying the same method to the rock wall they'd suspected was at one point the mouth of a tunnel. Kairi poured her magic into heating the wall then rapidly freezing it. Arihana must not have been around or hadn't considered their noise-making a threat because it would have been impossible not to notice the echoing _snaps_ and _craks_! as the rock separated. Once the stones were brittle Bryan took his turn.

"This is the right spot," Bryan confirmed through gritted teeth. "I can feel it give when I hit it. The rocks are being pushed out somewhere."

Kairi just let him hammer away. Though the way the wall had been destroyed layer by layer she doubted she'd be waiting long. Still she was glad. Whatever damage had been sustained to the Music in his Heart had been revitalized by the song in hers. A determined flame flickered furiously in his dark eyes.

Finally with one last mighty swing the battered wall gave way. The heroes had to step back so not to be directly in the cloud of dust. Shards of broken stone clattered to the ground like spilled scrabble tiles. The clearing dust revealed a larger tunnel connecting to the one they were in.

"We did it! Well, mostly you did it but you get it."

"Yeah. Congratulate me later. Let's bail!"

The long tunnel opened into a dimly lit central cavern. Bryan commented this room was much brighter when he and Xhosar had spoken before. Even in the low light Kairi could see the simple furnished center of the cavern. It was an odd contrast for the setting.

"Where exactly are we?" Kairi asked quietly.

"Well, inside a mountain is the best I can give for an answer." Bryan said. "I remember this tunnel wasn't the only one. But I never had a chance to explore the others."

"Then we just check every one. Quickly of course," Kairi said. "Here. I've got an idea."

The princess called her Keyblade. A beat of white-hot fire danced at its tip. With this intense heat she made an X on the stone to mark where they'd been.

"Nice."

"Thanks. Let's go."

The bead of flame stopped flickering as it faded into a gently glowing orb to guide them through the dim light. The first tunnel was hardly a tunnel at all. Only about five steps in could they see it was a dead end. Together they inspected and felt along the wall for any hidden levers or anything to indicate this was only a false dead end. Kairi marked the entrance before following Bryan down the next one. Surprisingly the next tunnel brought them to a curtain of clear crystal-like beads hanging from the ceiling and nearly sweeping the floor.

"What is this for?" Bryan asked.

"It's a type of room decoration to replace a door. I've got one similar at my house for my closet. Do guys really not know anything about interior design?"

"I'm not very trendy. But what's something like this doing in a cave?"

"Probably the same reason as the rug and chairs back in the main cavern; homey touches."

"Why would a Nobody need anything like door beads?"

"They're heartless, not animals." Kairi pulled the curtain back as quietly as she could and slipped through, holding it for Bryan. "I mean, yeah, their intentions are evil but they're still people and have to live as people do."

"After what I've seen and experienced personally you'll have to forgive me if I have a hard time empathizing."

Not far down the tunnel opened into another cavern. This was the room where the princesses slept. Seven differently themed beds were spread out across the cavern. One hung from the ceiling by the series of roots and vines. Another was just a ledge covered in cushions about eight feet up.

"Not much here for those homey touches." Bryan commented.

It was true. Very little furniture, pictures, or knick-knacks existed to reflect the personal tastes of the occupants.

"Maybe they planned on waiting to discover themselves after the master plan succeeded. Oh, that reminds me. I learned something important but I can't tell you until we've left this place in the dust."

"Okay. Hey, what's that?"

Bryan pointed to the seventh bed. All the beds (except for the one with cushions) were neatly made. The last one was different. A very large sheet had been carefully laid across it entirely. It looked like how a homeowner might keep furniture free of dust or chimney dust. But another detail revealed the intention behind the peculiar arrangement.

Clustered in the center were seven pristine red apples. Each one had a single bit taken out of it.

"Ludwig said our future selves took out the Snow White Nobody, right?" Bryan asked.

"He did," Kairi confirmed, looking over the bed-turned-shrine. "We should…we should probably go. There isn't a way out through here or any useful clues."

Bryan nodded and they retreated down the tunnel and onto the next one. This tunnels' ceiling was only tall enough for Bryan to get through without ducking. There were no adornments or side chambers from what they could tell either. In fact, this one looked the most untouched and natural of all the ones they'd seen so far.

"Dead end," Kairi said as the tunnel came to a wall. She and Bryan wasted no time tapping and searching for any secret panels again. "Though, now that I think about it, why have any secret passages at all if they can open the dark corridors at will?"

"Fair point. Worth a shot."

"You haven't Heard any of them return, have you?"

"Trust me, the second after I know, you will. I wonder though," Bryan said thoughtfully. He held his hands flat against the stone. "Maybe if I focus on the Song of the land I can get an idea of how close to the edge this tunnel is. We might be able to just smash our way out."

"You can do that?"

"I can try. If it takes too long without results we'll keep moving."

Kairi backtracked up the tunnel to keep a lookout while he focused. Keyblade still in hand she watched the area just beyond the reach of her bead of light. After of moment or three of silence,

" _Are you freakin' kid-_!?"

Kairi jumped at his outburst and whipped around. "What? What! Is some-?"

"Shhh!"

The young Master pressed his whole body against the wall, ear flat to it. Kairi, still startled and confused barely dared move.

"Lea."

"What?"

"And…Sora."

"Sora's here!? Where are-?"

"Shh. I think…I think that's the song of Donald and Goofy. Darn it!" Bryan hit his fist against the wall.

"What? What's wrong? Are they okay?"

"They're gone."

"Huh?"

"They were here; maybe just a day ago. I caught just a trace of familiar Heart Songs. I don't have time to figure out the whole story but the island has a verse of their arrival, story and departure."

"But if they left that probably means they're okay. No, I know it does. Hey, if we get to the surface, could you figure out which direction they left from?"

"Getting that specific usually takes time but I could try."

"If we could find that out we might be able to catch up to them."

"Worth a shot. C'mon. The faster we-."

Bryan turned and froze mid-gesture to Kairi to get going.

"Bryan?" She asked slowly and quietly.

"Arihana's back."

Kairi stiffened. "Is she alone?"

The young Master paused. "So far, yes." He whispered back.

"So how are we going to-?"

A distant, disgusted shout could be heard even from at the end of the long tunnel.

"Great. She went to the cells first. Now she knows we escaped and will be actively looking."

"We can still try. But realistically expect to have to fight our way out."

Bryan called his Keyblade and took Kairi's hand. Stepping as quietly as they could the heroes darted back up the tunnel. Just as they could see the dim light of the entrance it blackened as a dark door appeared. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving Arihana behind. Bryan and Kairi skidded to a stop. The Nobody princess glared at them with the seething yet controlled anger of a mother catching her child in front of a broken window with a baseball bat but no ball to be found anywhere.

"So," She said darkly. "Our hospitality really isn't good enough for you? Neither of you have been very courteous guests. That being said, thank you for marking the tunnels you searched. It saved me the trouble of looking down every one."

"Get out of our way," Bryan demanded coldly.

"Oh, that will never happen. The Keyhole is lost to us. Your friend claims to have done the deed herself? And you are looking much more spry than when I left. How curious." She drew herself up and took a battle stance. "I know you will not go quietly back to your cells like good children. So I will just have to teach you a lesson."

Arihana smashed her fists together. The metal studs of her leather knuckle guards lit up blue, yellow and red.

 _So she is a melee fighter._ Kairi thought _. But judging by the way those knuckles are glowing I'll bet they can let off blasts of Ice, Lightning and Fire._

"We're under strict orders to have you sent back to your proper time unspoiled. But I would be remise, if I came capable of such a thing, if I did not leave you with a taste of your mission's futility."

Bryan let go of Kairi's hand and stepped forward protectively in front of her.

"Leave this to me," He said quietly

"I can help. I want to help."

"Please. I don't know how to explain it but there's a special beauty and focus about the song of combat. It helped me clear my head after Hearing Xehanort up close again. I need that now. Besides, I really don't like her."

Kairi paused. "Okay. But I'm jumping in the second things get hairy."

"Fine by me."

Bryan stepped forward.

"You mean to challenge me alone? Foolish. I know what Xhosar has done to you. While I do not fully understand how you can be standing now I sincerely doubt you have regained enough strength to hold your own against me for long."

Bryan continued to close the distance. He firmly hit the wall with Showtime. A patch of rock crumbled to powder. If he meant it as an intimidating display Arihana merely smirked. Then the Keyblade sparkled and flashed as it switched to the Bass Blade.

"I think this will be ironically fitting," Bryan said, looking down at his Keyblade. The Bass Blade hummed as if to respond. "Xhosar wanted to know about my gift. I wouldn't tell him much, so he stole a piece of it. You probably have no interest in it but I will gladly give you a demonstration I'm sure Xhosar would have been thrilled to see. The theft of my gift will be avenged, starting with you. I am going to crush you with it."

Arihana laughed. "As flattering as that sounds I believe you are forgetting a very important detail: magic cannot touch me. No matter its form magic will never damage me the way its wielder would hope. And thanks to my talisman," She lightly touched the black enamel feather clip in her hair. "Your gift will never find purchase. I believe you are overestimating yourself against my talisman. But please, try. I would never say no to being entertained."

"Maybe, maybe," Bryan nodded, taking his battle stance. The Bass Blade continued to hum. "I won't question or challenge the power of your talisman. Even if I was as skilled at magic as my sister I doubt I'd be so full of myself to think I'd have what it took to bring you down that way. I'm not underestimating you, but I think you're underestimating me due to one single detail."

A concussive blast radiated from Bryan's body. He smirked at Arihana.

"Music isn't magic."

* * *

Title Translation: Ready to Play?


	35. Malama Ka ʻAina

"Land ho!"

"Lea, Goofy, there's an island up ahead!"

Sora slapped the water several times to get the attention of their aquatic sentries.

"Any more signs of Heartless or Nobodies?" Sora asked as Goofy's head broke the surface.

"Not for a while. You?"

"Same. It's probably fine for you both to come up topside for the remaining length to the island."

"There sure are a lot of 'em." Goofy commented, hauling himself up on the canoe, transforming back as he did so.

"It's not that different from my world," Sora said. "Though not many of our islands are this far apart."

"Do you think we even need to stop?" Donald asked. "We haven't been traveling long enough from the last island to need supplies."

"Well, we're bound to meet up with our other friends sooner or later. Making sure we have enough for them wouldn't be a bad idea," Goofy said. "Besides, I wouldn't mind walking on solid ground for a while. No offense, Ocean,"

The waters at the edge of the boat rose up then slapped down again.

"On that note," Sora added, hand still on the rudder. "The ocean's been pushing us in that direction. Maybe it knows something we don't,"

"Yeah, I guess that all makes sense. Hey, where's Lea?"

"Right here,"

Lea pulled his upper body onto the canoe and let his crimson-scaled tail just get pulled beside him.

"What took you?" Goofy asked.

"A dumb decision that proved to be just that."

"Eh?"

"What happened?

"I saw one of those sea pincushion things,"

"A sea urchin?"

"Yeah, that. It didn't look that sharp so I touched it."

"What?" Donald squawked. "That _was_ dumb!"

"I acknowledge that. And it did stick me. Only I didn't know how brittle they were until I tried to get it out. So I spent a minute trying to burn it out."

"Underwater?" Sora questioned.

"Boiled then. I think I got it all. But,"

Lea held up his right hand. Sure enough the side of his pointer finger was a little pink. He looked seriously between the three of them.

"Test of friendship time. In case I missed anything I'm going to need one of you to suck out the poison."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You would've burned away any venom. You're fine."

"Fine, fine. You're probably right. But if not I hope you all can sleep with a clear conscience if I get an infection."

"Think you could get us there a little faster?" Donald muttered to the ocean.

* * *

"Hold on. Something's…off."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"I don't know. Just…hold up a second."

Getting to the shore did not take long. Once in shallow water the team hauled their canoe onto the sand (even though the ocean probably wouldn't have let it drift away). Seconds after observing the tree line did Lea make his comment.

"What's the big deal? It just looks like another tropical jungle," Donald said. "Let's get going."

"No, Donald, wait. I think Lea's on to somethin'." Goofy said. He glanced carefully back and forth and up and down the trees line. "Hmmm," He scratched his chin.

Sora stood between Lea and Goofy, trying to see what they were seeing.

"If it was just one of you it might be easier to look over. But you're both doing it. So…what's 'it'?"

Several quiet, thoughtful seconds passed. Well, quiet except for seabirds and Donald tapping his foot in the sand.

"Hey Lea," Goofy said. "Remember how we was talking about all tropical islands lookin' the same?"

"Uh-huh. This one should only look minimally different but it doesn't. I just can't put my finger on what that detail is."

"Me neither," Goofy agreed with a frustrated, concentrating second.

"Ah, phooey! You two have just been in the salt water too long. C'mon! We're still on an important mission." Donald started walking through the trees.

"Donald, wait!" Sora protested though there was little choice but to follow. "Yeah, I don't know what they're talking about but half of our team things something's off. Maybe-."

"With the _scenery_! Really, Sora, not you too. Look around. Yes, it's beautiful but no less than every other stop we've made. See anything wrong? No. Tall trees, green grass, colorful flowers and white sand, as expected. Now c'mon! I'm not going to be the only one here not paranoid."

"Geesh, maybe you're the one who's been out in the sun too long."

"Wha-!"

"Flowers?" Goofy muttered thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Lea asked.

"Is it the flowers? Goofy asked. "Not sure how but, hmm."

"I…I think you're right. I don't know how either but, hey Sora. On your island, are all plants in bloom at the same time?"

"I-me? Well, um, no. I'm not expert but not all plants flower at once. Some only bloom once a year or longer. Some plants don't have flowers at all. They…" Sora trailed off, perhaps catching on to what Lea and Goofy were getting at.

"You are all ridiculous!" Donald squawked impatiently. He turned to Lea. "Don't drag Sora into your imagination. Besides, you're from Radiant _Garden_. Shouldn't you be able to answer your own questions? Your home city is full of flowers all the time. It's not that different."

"Yeah, by design," Lea countered. "The wilds of nature aren't that organized."

"You're not going to like this, Donald, but I think they're onto something."

"Whadja find there, Sora?" Goofy asked.

The young Master knelt down in a very thick patch of dune grass. He ran his hands through the soft blades before pulling up several and inspecting them closely.

"Look at this," Sora passed the blades to Goofy. "Notice anything?"

"Hmm, I don't think so? Those little white and pink flowers sure are pretty though."

"That's the thing, dune _grass_ doesn't _have_ flowers. There are plenty of plants that like the sand that do have flowers but not grass. Now that I think about it, does any kind of grass anywhere have blossoming flowers?"

"Well, there's…" Goofy paused. "You know I think you're right."

"Everything is in bloom at once and so are things that normally don't at all," Lea stated. "Now, come on. By no means are any of us plant enthusiasts but isn't that a bit odd?"

Donald gave a heavy, exasperated sigh. "Fine. I'll see if I can find out what's going on."

Muttering and grumbling Donald stood in a patch of lush grass facing the trees. He raised his wand and focused. After a moment or two of silence,

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Goofy asked.

"Magic passed through all these plants not long ago. And _a lot_ of it."

"Any particular direction?" Sora asked.

"Uh, *mutter*letmesee*mutter*, that way? Yes! Down that way! C'mon!"

With that Donald took off down the beach, companions in tow. Though, no doubt the change of tune was to distract from his previous naysaying.

Down the beach looked the same. Colors appeared to too vibrant to be real. Flowers of all kinds were in lush bloom. Beautiful, most certainly. However it almost looked too perfect to be taken seriously.

"Wait a minute!" Lea came to a sudden stop. He grabbed Sora by the collar.

"*Gulk!*"

"We're being stupid. One of the princesses did this. Sorry."

"I'm fine." Sora said, adjusting his shirt. "I cannot believe we didn't think of that first. Right before the storm that separated us all, remember how she controlled that seaweed?"

"That's right," Goofy said. "She stole that shield out of my hands!"

"Stole? How could an item that never belonged to you be stolen?"

The heroes jumped and whipped around. The new voice had come from above them. They had come upon a rocky rise at the edge of the beach. From the top a wide yet gentle waterfall made its way to join the ocean. Looking down on them stood a beautiful brunette woman in an outfit of mostly yellows. She must have been in the process of creating new growth on the waterfall because only one side was finished.

"How long have you been there?" A startled Donald demanded.

"I hope you do not mean to imply your poor perception skills have something to do with me,"

Oh how irritating it can be when the enemy has a point. None of them had been very vigilant. The Nobody of Belle walked across the shallow waterfall. With each step bright green curtains of moss and flowing algae draped over the edge. As she came down the other side thick vines and large leaves clustered at her feet to create steps where there previously had been none.

"So, it seems the cavalry has found me. Oh, whatever shall I do?" Brylissa said flatly. She sighed. "I suppose the duty falls to me to make sure you do not become a further nuisance to our plans."

"Ha! I think we all know you can't try to do us in." Sora said. "If anything bad happens to us that could mess up all kinds of future events, even things that were once in your favor."

"Alas, that is true. As much as I would like to be rid of you before you have a chance to become a thorn in my side, I cannot. However," Brylissa took a coiled whip from its place at her hip and let it unravel. As she gripped the handle the whip itself began to change. It spiraled as it lengthened. Short but sharp thorns grew out on all sides. "Many forget just how much you can live through,"

Faster than expected Brylissa snapped her whip. The four heroes scattered, some with only inches to spare. Sora and Lea called their Keyblades. As the false princess pulled back her whip four Harvester Nobodies appeared across the waterfall. As a unit the five dashed down the falls.

Flashes of blue and yellow flickered across the sand and caps of ocean waves. A Harvester shook off the daze of a blinding Thunder spell from Donald founds itself thrown back as Goofy charged with his shield. Another got cooked well-done almost instantly by Lea. Sora began the first round of combat against Brylissa. He'd never fought against anyone who fought with a whip before. All preconceived notions about how one would use a whip fizzled out very quickly. It seemed to change direction mid-air on a whim. The arc seemed to go one way then the momentum suddenly switched and went another. Not to forget either the whip was covered in thorns. That was the detail that made how she fought made sense. Brylissa could control plants at will. The whip was made of plants. The precision of her strikes was limited only by her focus. Oh, and whatever extra juice her talisman gave her.

"I'm comin', Sora!"

Goofy dashed across the beach, head down behind his shield toward Brylissa. As he closed the distance Goofy picked up speed and made to go into his signature Tornado attack. A valiant effort that literally fell flat. The whip stopped mid-slash to snake back to Goofy wrapped around both feet then pulling. The abruptly stopped spin was quickly followed up with a cry of alarm before Goofy fell face first in the sand.

"Goofy!"

"Mine o-fay," He groaned before getting to his feet, sputtering out sand.

"That all you got!" Donald challenged.

He and Lea finished off the last Harvester together. Still connected to his old weapons Lea called a chakram to his left hand. As the Harvester leapt down on Donald with its sickle-like hands Lea threw the chakram, hitting the Nobody square in the back. Donald took advantage of it getting knocked off balance and blasted it in the face with Blizzard.

Brylissa pulled the whip back to her side. "You are right. This is too easy. But I also have no intention of drawing this out just to toy with you. Honestly, I find no pleasure in dealing with you at all. So...let's move this along."

As she'd been talking the thorns on the whip had slowly been growing longer. Brylissa brushed a hand through her hair, gently caressing the enamel rose-stemmed laurel that held part of her hair in a small bun. The talisman shimmered as it activated. Gracefully Brylissa opened her arms in an almost welcoming gesture. Only, when she did the ground began to quake. Vines writhed from the jungle like masses of pythons. Stems of flowers lengthened and thickened while the flowers seemed to mutate into much larger and dangerous versions of their otherwise lovely selves. The nearest trees creaked and groaned. The palms swayed like cobras waiting for prey to take one step closer before striking.

"Where can you go on an island where all its flora answers to me?"

The jungle attacked.

* * *

Title Translation: Respect the Land


	36. He Kaha Lu'u Ke Ala, Mai Ho'okolo Aku

A beach in chaos.

The frantic scramble of uncertain combat.

Sora, Lea, Donald and Goofy had faced off against Brylissa, only to discover an unexpected challenge. The Nobody of Belle had greater control over plants and their manipulation than they thought.

Palm trees at the jungle's edge twitched at-the-ready to bring their heads down like hammers on anything that came near. But the palm trees weren't really the problem. While they did limit the size of the battlefield they themselves could not move. No, the problem was the vines. They. Were. Everywhere. Many were no larger than a garden hose while others were roughly the length and width of an adult anaconda.

Needless to say there was a lot of ridiculous jumping around to avoid a vine, or five, from finding its way around your ankle. This setup also made it tricky to actually land a hit on Brylissa. Obviously she was in no danger and primarily attacked long-range.

Cutting the smaller vines wasn't hard. However, after a moment of writing it would begin to grow back. Lea made the most headway with fierce attacks of fire. Only his tactic faced the same problem. A vine could get burnt to ash but where the damage ended a new shoot would grow and the problem would start all over again.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted. "Go get her!"

With only the strange and unique and unspoken language between battle companions Sora somehow understood what to do when Goofy ran at him. Sora raced forward. Goofy skidded to a stop. He braced himself and held his shield over his head. Sora leapt high, keeping his feet together when gravity called him back down. Vines reached for him. Blessedly their swipes missed. Sora came down on the shield. He and Goofy pushed off at just the right time to launch the young Master further over the fight of man VS nature.

"Here!"

Donald cast Aeroga just under Sora for another boost. Lea tried to do the same only his reaction time wasn't fast enough for the boost to have the same strength.

"Yeah! Go Sor-ah-yah!"

Goofy's cheer was cut off with a yelp. The spectacularly timed combo stole precious seconds from his focus. In that window the vines advanced unhindered. Wrapping around his feet the vines pulled hard, sending the captain flailing flat on his back.

"Goofy!" Donald cried.

Seeing the danger the royal magician did all he could to get to his friend and free him from the advancing vines. Goofy struggled in the sand. Thick tangles of plat matter were not easy to cut through with a shield. Of course they were no picnic physically struggling against either. Donald went crazy with magic to aid Goofy to at least get to his feet. Ice proved effective. So long as a portion of a vine was encased completely the rest of it had reduced mobility. After all, few plants like the cold. Lea hurled his chakram so it spun vertically like a runaway wheel across the vines. Blazing with flame it scorched and cut anything it touched. Arcing the attack away from the heart of the fight made for longer lengths of dead of weakened vines. Slowed or damaged plant ropes did make it easier for Goofy to get back on his feet. But freeing the lovable clutz wasn't the only thing going on. One of the thickets vines held tight around Goofy's ankle. What neither he or his friends noticed another thumb-widthed woody vine snake and spiral its way along the length of the larger ones around it. As it neared, the end became leafy, then bulbous until a very large orange but went into full bloom in a matter of seconds. Just as Goofy was about to pull himself to his feet he looked up, finding himself face-to-face with a gorgeous multi-layered lily.

"Huh?"

With a jerky movement similar to a sneeze the whole flower shook. As it did a large cloud of yellow dust puffed right in Goofy's face.

"Hey! What wa-ah- _ah-chew_! Et-chew! Oh…oh,"

And just like that Goofy dropped to the ground, glazy-eyed and not moving.

"Goofy, no! FIRE!" Donald shouted.

The flaming ball incinerated the flower. That small victory amounted to nothing as more wooded vines snaked their way from the jungle. On top of that, other vines had continued advancing toward Goofy. Only now massive fronds were growing from the ends, wrapping him up in a leafy cocoon and slowly pulling him away.

"No you don't!"

Lea scorched the vines trying to ensnare him before trying to free Goofy. Wash, rinse, repeat. Cut vines. Vines grow back. And Lea couldn't arc an attack just right so it damaged enough of the vines to stop them from pulling Goofy back into the jungle. All the while beautiful lilies with wooden vined stems grew in large circle around them. Some were blazing orange. Others were snowy white or vibrant purple.

"This isn't working!" Donald cried, swinging his wand madly.

"Donald! Duck!"

" _What_? WA-AAH!"

Lea's chakram flew straight at him. Barely a second to spare Donald was able to get out of the way. He didn't see the worlds' most dangerous Frisbee decapitate a white blossom that had been approaching from behind.

"What's the big idea!"

"I warned you to-ah. Retrospect: poor choice of words. But that flower was-agh! Pay attention!"

"Wha-? Ahh!"

The beach filled up fast. Writhing, green snake-like bodies hid nearly all of the white sand. Beyond that the palms swayed at the ready.

"We may have to consider a retreat," Lea said. "If we can get the water the ocean might help us get back to the boat."

"Not without Goofy! BLIZZARD! There's gotta be a way to get the better of them!"

"Well…I might have one idea."

"Let's hear it!"

"First we need t-gah!"

Amidst the hacking, slashing and staying on the move it was Lea's turn for a flower to get the better of him. After blasting back more vines Lea turned and was face-to-face with a violet blossom. The flower shook, releasing a powder blue dust. Every muscle in Lea's torso seized with panic. Immediately the lily was incinerated and Lea recoiled.

"What happened?"

Lea quickly shook his head and brushed his face. "It got me. But I think I'm all right. Get to Goofy."

"But the vines are still-!"

"Don't worry just go!"

Cutting, freezing or burning the best path they could Lea and Donald ran across the beach to where the leafy cocoon was still being slowly dragged away. Lea put a foot right on the foliage that kept Goofy captive. Near his head the vines and leaves didn't cover him completely. He still looked dazed and incapable of speaking. The new orange flower probably had something to do with it.

"Stay close to me. Keep down and don't move."

"Ah," Donald looked around nervously at the encroaching growth. "Lea, are you sure-?"

"Stay low,"

Lea shook his head again as though trying to rid himself of a persistent fly.

Keyblade in one hand and chakram in the other Lea extended both arms in front of himself. He closed his eyes, raised both arms and weapons above his head while taking a deep inhale through his nose. Just a breath seemed to stoke the fire in his belly and awaken the flame woven to his very soul. His entire torso began to burn. That kind of power felt _so_ good. Little tongues of flame licked across his body and across his hair. Lea opened his eyes and exhaled. A small flicker of flame danced over his lips.

In one swift movement Lea thrust his arms down and out. As he did so did a massive and intense wall of flame. The wall forcefully circled outward, completely scorching everything in its path to ash. Twenty feet in every direction all vines had been obliterated. The entanglement around Goofy had been dried out and turned brown. Goofy himself did not appear to be hurt. Donald had assumed something of an ostrich pose with his head down and covered with both hands. The very tip of his tail feathers smoked lightly.

"Eh? Whoa!" Donald exclaimed when he looked up. "That's amazing! Goofy? Goofy!"

Right way he got up and began tearing the crispy vines off his friend. Beneath him the ground crackled. The intense heat had turned the topmost layer of sand into glass which broke as weight was applied.

The captain of the guard groaned as the vines were removed.

"Get up! We're not safe yet."

Donald swatted Goofy several times across the snout. He moved stiffly but came about.

"Gnn," The captain groaned. "That was, whoa,"

Donald did what he could to help Goofy to his feet.

"Can you still fight?"

"I-I think so. That posie got me then I felt all stiff and weak-kneed. I think it parlasized me."

A sparkle of light caught their attention. Lea had dropped his chakram. He swayed on the spot a little.

"Lea?" Donald said, concerned.

"I think I know what the purple one does," He said faintly.

With no further warning Lea dropped to his knees. His Keyblade plunged in the sand. He leaned heavily against it.

"What's wrong!" Goofy exclaimed, shaking off the remaining effects of the flowers pollen.

"Just…give me a…second,"

"We don't have a second!" Donald cried. He cast several fireballs to keep the reviving vines at bay. "Move! Wha-!?"

The Keyblade vanished and Lea slumped to the ground, asleep.

"Nonono! Not again. We gotta get Sora and get out of here!"

"Wake up! Come on! Wake up!"

Goofy tried and failed to wake Lea by shaking him. He tried knocking hard on his shield. No dice.

Donald's signature outcry filled the air. "All the scary things we've won against and we can't beat plants!? Can you carry him? We have to try som-SORA!"

The vines on the inland side of the beach suddenly pulled away only to be thrust in another direction. Sora and Brylissa had been battling that way. Though something had taken a turn for the worst. A massive cluster of vines had coiled firmly around Sora's chest. Still gripping him firmly the vines thrust the young Master into the water and held him there.

"Wa-ah! I'm comin', Sora!"

Donald died his best to dash to the water, wand held high. His wand sparked and trailed glowing bubbles. If he couldn't obliterate the vines holding his friend underwater perhaps the spell for their aquatic form would at least keep Sora from drowning.

"Whoa! UMPH!"

Clever and thoughtful idea to be sure but only if you are also vigilant for living plants looking for an opportunity to trip you spell released and went wide. The glowing ball of magic hit the vine cluster holding down Sora. From the impact point down to the ends the jungle vines became dry kelp. Interesting but not helpful.

"Let him go!" Donald demanded.

Brylissa turned only her head to face him. Her beautiful face wore no expression at all. No cocky grin. No triumphant smile in her eyes. Nothing except subtle impatience or boredom.

"I no longer have a need to be here,"

That was it. The false princess made a motion with one hand. The snake pit of vines writhed to life with new energy. Wooded vines anchored themselves to larger ones and blossomed into a thick ring of flowers. Brylissa made to return to the jungle and continue her work.

"Hey! Get back here!"

She ignored him. No surprise. However, what was a surprise was the explosive rise of water that erupted just where Sora had fallen.

* * *

Title Translation: The Trail Leads To A Diving Place; Do Not Follow After


	37. Kahania

Brylissa merely rolled her eyes in response to Sora's epic three-point landing before dashing into melee range with her. In the first critical seconds Sora was able to land several damaging hits. Brylissa couldn't use her whip effectively at such close range to attack or defend at first. But, like all worthy foes, she had more than one trick up her sleeve.

Practically dancing across the sand the false princess found a window where she could distance herself from Sora. In one swift motion Brylissa snapped the whip to her right. Oddly the whip lined up abnormally straight. It held for just a second for just a second before most of it fell away in a thick shower of rose leaves. The rest of the weapon had changed! While still green and thorny this new tool looked in shape like a lance but only about the length of a short sword.

Great. But when did anything every stay easy?

They came to blows. Apparently being a versatile warrior was one of her many skills. This actually suited Sora better as he had more experience with the up close and personal ways of combat. Dealing damage was much easier one-on-one and, blessedly, without the moving vines. The fight felt much more even without worrying about that element. Not to say Brylissa was helpless without them by any means.

Out of the corner of his eye Sora could see the moving mat of green covering most of the beach. Occasionally a friend cried out to another amidst the declarations that made magic come to life. As terribly as he wanted to look Sora kept his focus on his own battle. If he could weaken or keep her busy then maybe her control over the plants would be lessened. With that achieved his friends would be able to help themselves.

There was something else about Brylissa Sora noticed and found unsettling: the lack of emotion. And, maybe it wasn't even emotion but just how little anything put before her seemed to matter. There had been no 'we shall be victorious!' confidence or arrogance since they'd met. A lot of foes he'd faced in the past couldn't wait to put him in his place. Others would taunt his insignificance claiming he wasn't worth their time. Brylissa hadn't done either. But it didn't feel like laziness or true boredom. Indifference was the only word that seemed to best fit. He knew a Nobody would eventually grow into a Heart of its own. Other than a few Heartless of the truest Darkness such as NeoShadows and Dark Sides, the state of being heartless is not naturally. A form does what it can to eventually fill the space and create a semblance of being whole. It had been several years since the Princesses had their Hearts taken. And that was from his timeline! This was the future. Was Brylissa so devoid of, well, anything because perhaps the process varied by person? Or was _this_ the personality that grew in the empty space? Sora couldn't help but feel a bit sad if the latter was the truth. But such contemplations wouldn't give him an edge in this fight. Until then, Plan A: Attempt to keep busy/defeat if lucky.

"Why even fight us at all?" Sora said. "We weren't even paying attention earlier. You wouldn't have had to deal with us at all. We would probably still be wandering in circles trying to figure out the mystery of the abnormal plant growth. Why bother yourself?"

Brylissa half-rolled her eyes impatiently. "Those were my instructions if I met any of you. I thought it foolish the key bearers of this time calling for their less-experienced selves to 'aid' them against us. I still do. However, some of you have proven strangely damaging to our final plan. With that in mind I cannot let you leave in the bizarre event you also prove more than a nuisance."

Suddenly the beach flashed bright orange. A column of flame raged upward. Rapidly the cylinder of fire widened greatly. It vanished nearly as quickly as it appeared. In its wake the vines on the outer edge recoiled and writhed like beheaded snakes. Lea stood at its center, Donald on the ground next to him and a tangled mass of crispy foliage. Awesome. Lea was perfect for a job like this.

Brylissa sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Speaking of nuisance,"

Sora went for whatever window he had for her to possible put down her guard. The display and burning didn't actually throw her off but it was worth a try.

"Yeah, nuisance. You have to stall us and can't even have the satisfaction of finishing us off,"

"I believe you and your friends will be of little concern very soon. Now a truly tire of you. Remember what I said before. Prepare to have the limit of yourself tested. I do not need to destroy any of you. I just can't let you leave."

Before Sora could respond Brylissa waved her whole arm and thrust her hand in his direction. A thick tangle of vines of all sizes slithered rapidly out of the jungle straight for him. Sora tried to parry the vines as they neared. Only this was not a singular entity. The end split apart into a dozen different sized vines like the maw of some alien monster. Before Sora could try anything else the vines had wrapped around his chest and shoulders. The momentum pushed him off his feet. It didn't stop. He heard someone yell his name before getting pushed into the water not far from where the waterfall poured into the sea.

Naturally Sora did all he could to break free. The vines had pushed him to the sand. The water wasn't terribly deep but technically you only need a few inches to drown. But she couldn't do that! Brylissa acknowledged she couldn't inflict lasting harm on them.

 _Prepare to have the limits of yourself tested._

She wasn't going to drown him. All she had to do was push him to the edge of the brink then pull him back. As an islander he'd been through a lecture or two about drowning. It could actually take several minutes to reach the point of no return. He had to get free before that.

Easier said than done. He wasn't held down by one restraint but several. Most held him around his upper torso and shoulders. It's not easy getting rid of something that close with a very long tool. On top of that Sora wasn't in his aquatic form. The rules of water drag around a moving object still applied.

Wait, water! Hadn't the spirit of the ocean been guiding them this whole time? Would it help him now if he called to it? Then again, what would be the point of that? He was already _in_ the water. Of course the ocean spirit would know he was in trouble. So why wasn't it helping him?

Lungs burning. Lungs burning! As a child who spent half his life in or near the ocean Sora did possess the skill of holding his breath for an extended period. Unfortunately that skill was rendered null and void when also expending energy trying to cut away from a restraining plant mass.

Brylissa wouldn't let him drown. But what good is that fact when the painful process is _getting_ to that point? The worst part about suffocation is that it involves the whole body. The lungs cannot oxygenate the blood. However, the heart doesn't know that and continues its never-ending delivery job. Blood with little to no oxygen has nothing to give the muscles that need it. Without their oxygen stores muscles burn and ache. Then there is the brain, prone to kick into panicky survival mode when in extreme distress. If that does work to get the air it needs the next step is complete shutdown. All functions are at their most minimal for survival. However, this emergency state can only be sustained for a matter of minutes. After that chances of revival without lasting brain damage drop significantly. She would pull him out right before that.

Desperate strikes became weaker. There was no strength to call upon magic.

 _Have to do…something. Have to…keep trying._

Boy, that sun reflecting off the surface looked pretty. Sparkling gold never moving quite the same way twice. Lovely. Sora was barely aware when his head lolled back. Didn't matter really. Even upside down something distant still glittered gold in the sunlight. Sparkling, sparkly and…getting bigger?

In his current state Sora only picked up on the basics of the very rapid succession of events that happened next. A surging push of water. Something grabbing and pulling him. Or was it pushing? Water falling away. Himself falling. Soft yet grainy landing. The impact pushed the last bubble of air out of Sora's lungs. The most basic survival reaction made him gasp. He _could_ gasp. Now he couldn't stop. Air. Sweet, precious, life-giving air. After a few long seconds the desperate gasping slowed into heavy panting. His senses came back though the strength of his arms and legs took their time. Calling his Keyblade Sora plunged it into the sand and heavily leaned against it. Not at all ungrateful but what in the worlds just happened? The ocean? Donald's magic? If that was Brylissa pulling him back, what was that pressure surge just before it? Wait, there weren't any vines on him anymore at all. Wouldn't Brylissa still want him restrained?

"Be gone from here, creature. The business conducted here does not concern you."

Who was she talking to? The commanding tone was the most voice inflection he'd heard from her yet. Curiosity peaked and strength slowly returning Sora turned to see who or- _WHAT THE-!?_

It had gone unnoticed until then but Sora found himself covered by a massive shadow. He looked up. And up. And up! Standing somewhat over him was a massive crab! Massive enough to look a Dark Side in the eye! Was it *gulp* friendly? At the edge of its shell Sora caught a glimpse of something gold sparkling in the sun. That had to be the same glisten he saw in the water! Wow. Sometimes help comes in the most unexpected ways.

Sora gasped, remembering. "Donald! Goofy! Lea!"

The young Masters' gaze darted around the beach. The vine mass had recovered quickly. A stunned Donald was being dragged into a leafy pile. Others slowly coiled around the legs and torso of a very dazed Goofy. Next to both of them a different colored flower scattered a puff of pollen in their faces. Sora couldn't see Lea at all.

"I'm coming, guys!"

Sora shakily got to his feet. Yeah, in a minute. If all three of them couldn't best the magic vines and flowers, what could he do with jelly legs? Giving up wasn't an option. Wait. Sora looked up at the giant crab. It was looking with bulbous eyes at Brylissa. Clearly she was the aggressor in this situation but the contempt expression was probably from being called a 'creature'.

"Hey!" Sora shouted up to it. "I don't know if you can understand me but _please_ help me one more time! I can't free my friends _and_ defeat her myself. Please help us!"

The crab looked down at him. Something in its face told Sora it could understand him. There was another thing too: surprise? A few other things too but now wasn't the time to decode expressions.

" _Please_!" Sora begged.

Again the crab looked to him curiously. Then it looked between the mass of vines, Brylissa, then back to Sora.

"Which one?"

Sora's face widened into a grateful smile. It did understand and it was going to help!

"I need to help my friends. She's a danger to your entire world."

Sora took off, Keyblade held at the ready with a fire spell preparing. Behind him he could hear giant footfalls hitting the sand.

Fire had to be the answer. Alone, however, Sora knew he couldn't call upon enough of it the way Lea could to free them in one fell swoop or even two. He had to come up with a different plan fast. The vines had full range of movement and didn't take long to regrow. Avoid the flowers. Wait, stupid. Sora plunged a hand into a small pouch on his belt. An indispensable tool that was always the first to be forgotten. Golden dust showered over Sora. The rest of his dash was released from the hold of gravity.

With new ideas cooking the young Master flew to the edge of the jungle and beach. Awakened palm trees twitched expectantly but didn't attack. Interesting. Before they couldn't wait to hammer them all into a pulp. A suspicion grew in Sora's mind. Aiming to the vines in range of the trees he finally released the Fire spell. As soon as the blast hit the ground the palms smashed down on the spot. Sora created a ball of concentrated Wind magic and shot it down. Once again the nearest trees bashed the impact area. Sora grinned. The plants responded to disruptions on the ground. No doubt they could feel the vibrations of footfalls through their roots. This was a point of advantage they could have used earlier. Unfortunately genius doesn't always strike when you need it. There was another added benefit to this development too; the trees were also smashing vines.

Did I say smashed?

Forgive me the weak use of adjective. What I should have said first was _pulverized_. Ever accidentally step on a string bean? The vines ended up looking up like that.

Like a rapid-fire machine gun Sora cast his Fire spells until he felt like he would run out of magic. His damage to the tangled mass paled by comparison to the pummeling that followed. It didn't matter. In the end it still meant less work for him. The fruits of such labors became apparent almost immediately. With their bases and connection point to their roots lost the smallest vines became limp and listless first. Good. That far back it would take a second for replacements to grow in and be a problem. That is, if Brylissa could shift her focus long enough to keep the plants growing.

With his focus understandably elsewhere Sora could only hear the sounds of combat and snips of dialogue from the false princess and her giant opponent. He caught bits like 'Leave now, fool, this isn't your fight', 'Hold still', and something about being 'annoyingly honor bound' but was largely too focused on freeing his friends.

All three of them had been cocooned by layers of large leaves. A flower of a different color grew tangled amongst the other vines. Each shook a puff of pollen. However what came out this time wouldn't have been enough to salt popcorn. For good measure Sora heavily frosted them with Blizzard. Thankfully the vines lost much of their constriction power. Sora still had to struggle a bit getting the layers off Donald, Goofy and Lea.

"Are you okay!" Sora exclaimed as soon as he saw Goofy's face through the tangled mess.

"Gnnn,"

"Better than nothing."

Sora cut, pulled and heaved Goofy to at least the top of the dying foliage. Donald was released next. Getting him out was strange as he seemed to have gone very stiff. But as Sora began jostling him about Donald showed signs of coming out of it.

"What happened?"

"'Un uhst."

"What?"

"'Uhn usht."

"One more time?"

"SUHN UHST!"

"Sun ust? Stun dust! Got it."

Naturally the next step was to shake Donald silly to loosen up the stun. The response was about like blow-drying a wet cat.

"Cut it out! Cut it out! I'm okay."

"Great. Slap Goofy back to his senses. I'll get Lea."

"AHH! What is _that_!?"

"Huh? Oh. At the moment, helping us. Now get Goofy! Those vines could grow back any minute."

Getting to Goofy to snap out of it only took a few swats to the face. Turns out the dust of the white flower induced a heavy daze. Fortune was in their favor on two points for speedy recovery. One: the effect of the pollen remained potent with repeated application. Two: when not focused on anything in particular, lightly dazed or slightly zoned-out was pretty much Goofy's state of being. After helping a recovering Goofy to his feet Donald assisted Sora with Lea. Now, Lea was a little trickier to get to come around. The purple flower induced sleep. Even with the dusts potency fading fast he didn't show any signs of waking up. After all, a lullaby might put you to sleep but once you're out it's not necessary to _stay_ asleep.

"Hey! Wake up! C'mon, Lea!"

While he was responding Lea was taking a bit longer to come around.

"Goofy, help me get him to his feet. You make sure the vines stay back."

"On it!"

Donald took a defensive stance. Goofy shook his head very rapidly to shake away the rest of the daze.

"But Sora," Goofy said as he draped Lea's arm over his shoulder. "Where are we supposed to go? The jungle will swallow us whole."

"We can't go anywhere yet. Ughn! Why does he have to be so tall? We have-."

"Not my fault you're short,"

"Good, he's coming to,"

"What happened?"

"Flower put you to sleep."

"Am I still dreaming?"

"No, why?"

"Because that looks like an eighty-foot crab."

"It is. Don't worry. He's helping us."

"Uh-huh."

"He helped me get away from Brylissa and now he's fighting her. This whole thing has just taken a turn in our favor and I'm not going to repay that by walking away."

With Lea now awake Sora stepped away then took off to where Brylissa and the monster crab were still dueling.

Meanwhile the other side of the fighting had escalated quite brutally by the time Sora joined in. Brylissa still had the short thorny blade in one hand and a newly grown whip in the other. She looked to have taken quite a beating. A line of six new Harvesters stood between her and her opponent. The crab looked to be, well, _enjoying_ the combat. Across its huge claws were a few long scratch marks but none went deep. A few golden trinkets from its shell had fallen into the sand but otherwise it looked completely unhurt. It looked down to the Harvesters and chuckled.

"Adorable. After our last dance _these_ ants are what you expect to protect you?"

"I will only warn you once more: Leave."

"Yep, mnh-hmn, let me think. That'd be a no. You see, I've figured out who you are. When the Heart of the Mother Island went missing there were _plenty_ of whispers and rumors of great rewards for its return. Fascinating. But who is making these promises? Fair maids with powers like a demi-goddess? Why do they want it? Return it out of the goodness of their Hearts? Yeah, sure. Now _that's_ a short list. Monsters talk. I listen. I never believed for a second anyone would try to get the Heart unselfishly."

"We have great plans for it now that-."

" _We have great pans for it nyii-nye-nee_!" The crab mocked squeakily. "I really don't care why you want it. I'm already more involved in squaring a debt than I ever wanted to be. Let's get this over with."

"Let's!"

Sora and company gathered and took their battle stances.

"Thanks for the time you bought me," Sora said without turning around. "Now we can take her on together!"

* * *

Title Translation: Close Shave


	38. Busy Day

A beach at rest.

A nearby waterfall bubbled quietly. Its flow made a short journey to the ocean. Palm trees creaked and groaned as they swayed upright before coming to a rest. A large portion of the sand itself was hidden beneath languishing vines of all sizes. Further inland the sand had been unnaturally tore up. A battle had just ended. A pool of blackness faded fast. As it vanished something metallic reflected in the sand.

"Uh?" Donald jogged to the spot. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Goofy asked.

"It's the talisman!" Donald held the thorny laurel triumphantly over his head. "We got one!"

"And this time we gotta make sure none of the other Nobodies take it." Goofy said.

"Uh-huh," Donald agreed.

"Hmph."

It was the crab. After the 'good riddance' noise the ground shook as he busied himself recovering fallen treasures from his shell.

"Here, let us help," Sora offered enthusiastically.

"Eh? Egh, I don't n-."

Too late. Sora and friends had already spread out across the beach picking up the fallen trinkets. Goofy turned his shield over like a bowl. Everyone put what they'd found in the collective pile.

"And you're giving _everything_ back, right Donald?" Goofy asked playfully.

"Of course I am! Those days are over."

"Just checking,"

Upon putting back a large gold conch shell Lea was the only one to notice the crabs' reaction to their help. Not angry. Not grateful. Bewildered. Imagine the look of someone intently watching a chess match only both players made only the stupidest moves possible. Before Lea could comment,

"I think that's all of it," Goofy said.

"I got this," Sora said, taking the shield.

Still effected by pixie dust the young Master glided up and over the gilded shell. The crabs' expressions to this sight were many in the span of a few seconds to anyone paying attention. Unexpected surprise? Realization? Then something like an 'oh brother'?"

"Um," Sora looked around for the best place to put the dislodged treasures. Honestly he wasn't sure how the crab made all this stuff even stick. It was like he carried the Cave of Wonders on his back. "I'll just leave it here," He carefully poured the shields' contents in a broke rowboat made of gold.

Once empty the shield vanished. Sora floated over to be face-to-face with their unexpected ally. The crab had weirdly twisted its giant eyes to follow him the entire time. Sora looked down at his hovering self occasionally dropping glittering flecks of gold dust.

"I get this might be a bit out of the ordinary for you but let's face it, it's not the strangest thing you've seen in the last few minutes,"

"Or days,"

"Huh?"

"Hmph."

"Well, anyway, now that the danger is out of the way, I'm Sora. These are my friends, Donald, Goofy and Lea."

"Uh-huh. And _why_ do I need to know that?"

"Well, you really did just save our bacon back there," Goofy said.

"Shamefully of all the things we're faced in the past we got caught off-guard by the battlefield of plants," Lea said. "You showing up when you did turned the odds back to us."

"Yeah!" Donald added. "We're on an important mission. That phony princess might have kept us from it without your help."

"Sure, yeah, fine, now are we done? I didn't exactly lend a claw because I wanted to get chummy afterward."

The friends looked between themselves, confused. This was a response none of them had encountered before after years of helping and receiving help from denizens of other worlds.

"Um, we're just trying to say thank you," Donald said a bit more meekly. "You really helped us do a good thing. _You_ did a good thing. We just want to let you know we're grateful for it."

"Don't be grateful to me. This whole helping someone in need wasn't _my_ idea."

The giant crab gave one more firm look to floating Sora and made to turn back to the sea. A fresh round of bewilderment was had by all.

"Wait!" Sora flew level with the monsters face. "Could you answer just one more question before you go?"

The crab sighed heavily and impatiently but waited for Sora all the same.

"You said to Brylissa you were more involved in squaring a debt than you wanted. And just now you said helping us wasn't your idea. What did you mean by that?"

Their reluctant savior looked for a second to be seriously considering continuing on without answering. But,

"Exactly what it sounds like. I found myself annoyingly in a life debt. And instead of returning the favor to her I had to pass it along to someone else."

"Oh! You mean pay it forward!" Sora said.

"Great, it has a name?"

"Yeah. Instead of paying back a favor or kindness to the one who did you a good turn you're supposed to give the same kindness to three other people with the-."

"Oh _no_! Three? Nope. I was only told to aid _one_ person one time. As far as I'm concerned my debt is paid and it no longer has to haunt me. Actually, you know what? Fine. Three. The first was not letting you drown. The second, fighting what's-her-name while you freed your sidekicks. The third, staying to fight afterward. I'm in the clear in every possible way. And if she was a dangerous to my world as you claim then that is a bonus for me. Now I'm owed praises from the mortals and lesser beasts for my critical part in the safety of their ordinary lives."

"Well," Lea said, rolling with what they'd been given. "There would be even more grateful citizens singing your praises if you were known for defeating more than one villain that threatened them."

"Nice try. But well-deserved flattery will only go so far for what I'd be risking. If you can live off of gratitude alone then by all means to go to Te Fiti and earn it."

"Te Fiti?" Goofy asked, puzzled.

"The Mother Island. Something has been stirring there lately. But I'm not risking my shell to find out. Now stop being a bother. If I never see you or anyone else like you again it will be too soon."

The crab made to leave again but with much more conviction and finality to his departure.

"One more thing!" Sora said. He flew just in front of the crab. "What's your name?"

He answered with a smarmy grin.

"That's two questions."

And continued his way back to the ocean where he vanished beneath the waves. A quiet fell over the team until they could no longer see the golden reflections below the water. Sora looked back to his friends.

"Did anyone else find that really strange?"

"Oh yeah," Was the unanimous answer.

"I don't think we've ever met anyone who accepted a thank you quite like that before," Goofy said.

"Also, did anyone else sense he knew more than he was saying?" Lea asked.

"What do you mean?" Donald replied.

"Sora is _flying_ and that only got him a look but no comment. You mean to tell me first meetings on other worlds _never_ involved comments or questions about where you came from or what you can do?"

"True. There was the time in the dream world when Frollo called me a gypsy because of how I was dressed," Sora said.

"The first time we met Ariel she did say we looked 'a little different', remember?" Goofy added.

"And that last thing he said," Lea went on. "He said 'you or anyone _like_ you'. I think he crossed paths with one of our team recently."

"That would make sense." Donald said thoughtfully. "And explain some of the looks he kept giving us. But you're right. There's gotta be more to this story."

"Hey! It's our boat!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing.

Sure enough their little boat had appeared around the bend. Unmanned it glided purposefully toward them before beaching itself.

"The ocean must've known about the princess and brought us here." Goofy continued.

"But is it okay to just leave?" Sora sked, finally landing. "We haven't had a chance to look for the Keyhole."

"The ocean has steered us true so far." Lea pointed out. "And the crab did say something about a Mother Island."

"Maybe that's why he mentioned something 'stirring' there." Donald said. "What if the 'stirring' is the Nobodies getting close? We need to get going!"

"Then let's go! All aboard!"

"Goofy, that's for trains." Sora laughed.

"All hands on deck!" Goofy corrected.

No sooner had the last foot left the sand a great swell of water rose up beneath the vessel then pulled it out to sea. The sail was dropped. Donald filled it with Wind. Sora took his place by the rudder. Once they hit deep water Goofy and Lea dropped off the sides to patrol from below. Occasionally they would come up to report there was nothing to report or hang off the edge of the canoe and rest a while.

"You think any of our friends are heading to this place too?" Goofy asked at one such time.

"I hope so," Sora answered. "If they're not already there."

"Just as long as we don't miss anything important," Donald added.

Another good portion of the day passed by of mostly peaceful gliding. Sora felt his role to steer their boat was a little pointless with the Ocean itself guiding them straight and true. He let himself zone out a little. He thought about the mission, the rules of time travel and what else they could do to make sure the risk of going through time was worth it.

Amid his musings Sora felt something prod him in the shoulder startling he drew his hand lightning quick to the spot. There was a _plip_! noise. He whipped around. There wasn't anything or anyone there. And his shoulder was wet.

"Goofy! Lea! If either of you think you're being funny-huh? Oh! Oh, Donald! Guys! Look!"

"WHAT! What is it?" Donald had his wand at the ready and looking around.

"There!" Sora pointed to two shapes rapidly approaching.

Sora stood up. The distance closed fast. Only a few feet above the water the speed of the figures created a displacement spray.

"Kairi!"

"And Bryan!"

Their flying friends moved to a halting position as they neared the boat. Even then they slid gracefully through the air several yards beyond the canoe due to their momentum.

"Sora!"

Kairi, still flying, went straight to Sora, arms open. Sora embraced her, spinning her in a big circle with ease. Bryan landed without flourish.

"What's goin' on up-*Gasp!* Oh boy! Lea! You'll never guess who just showed up!"

Goofy raised his head to check out the commotion then dipped back down to relay the good news to Lea.

Sora pulled Kairi in close and sighed deeply. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too. After the storm I was so worried about what happened to everyone."

"Are you both okay?" Donald asked. "Nothing bad happened, did it?"

"We've got a story to tell," Bryan said. "For most of it we came out okay."

"Don't mind us."

It was Lea. He and Goofy brought up quite a bit of water as they heaved themselves aboard and regained their legs.

"We've had some excitement since last we saw each other too," Goofy said.

"This is all of you?" Bryan asked, looking around.

"Yeah," Lea told him. "No sign of Rachel or Riku yet. Sorry."

"Well, if you were lucky enough to find us I'm sure they will be soon too." Sora said.

"We didn't find you. We followed you," Kairi said, beaming.

"Huh?"

"It was all Bryan. He heard your familiar Heart Songs and that's what led us right to you!"

"Something big happened on an island a few hours back, didn't it," Bryan said.

"Oh yeah," Lea said. "Take a load off for a second and we can all get caught up."


	39. Kupouli ʻla

Earlier…

* * *

Chirps.

Trills.

Cries.

Few places on any world know no sound. Even the night life is seldom completely silent. A tropical island is one such place where no hour of the day goes by without something making its presence known. For many creatures the curtain for their performance rises as the sun sets. Some declare ballads of ownership of space. Others serenade to the true love they know must be out there somewhere amidst the trees. This orchestra has no conductor. Yet is plays out their scores every night until the sun signals the performance to end. No two performances were the same, nor would they so long as the world turned. They sing for everyone and no one. This night had several new witnesses to the unique orchestra. Well, witness only up to the point of being present. None of them were actively listening.

In the shadow of a moss-covered rock formation two Keyblade Masters and a demi-god had taken shelter for the night. The area had been cleared and a small fire had been built. No Heartless or Nobodies had been sensed for hours. The mood was hard to read. An ally and loved one had been released from an inescapable prison. But not an hour before that the Heart of Te Fiti had fallen into the hands of the enemy. Well-deserved relief and worry hung in the air like an ocean mist.

Maui sat on the other side of the fire across from Rachel and Riku. After they'd finished camping down he'd remained respectfully silent. Rachel had been inconsolable for some time. The longest she'd gone without some kind of contact with Riku averaged ten seconds. Once the small party had settled in she'd laid her head against his chest and cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Riku (how can I put this politely?) looked like crap. His face looked like he hadn't slept for days. His eyes looked like they wanted to sleep for days. How he held his girl so firmly after she fell asleep was a wonder. Why he didn't surrender to sleep himself was a question. One arm never left the embrace around Rachel's back. The other absentmindedly stroked her long hair with his fingers. Why her hair had been let down since last he saw her barely shook his curiosity.

Periodically Riku looked across the fire to Maui. Technically they hadn't been properly introduced yet. Even so Riku felt indebted. Thought voicing his gratitude for Maui's part caught in his throat every time. What exactly could be said? Nothing Riku could think of really did justice to how he felt. The demi-god picked up on this after a while.

"It's what I do," Maui said, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't think you can really understand what your help means to me,"

"Hey, under the spell of an evil princess? I may have not had that happen personally but-."

"It's not the principle of what happened that's bothering me the most."

"Oh. Then…what?"

For a moment Riku only stared down at the top of Rachel's head.

"She knows this isn't the first time this has happened to me. Though, unlike before, this had nothing to do with youthful pride at the end of the trail of stupid choices. I couldn't break free of Adaira's influence. I'm not as strong for her as I need to be."

"Nobody is all-powerful. Te Fiti is the goddess of all life on this world and her Heart, the source of her power, has been stolen twice."

"Do you think your goddess has ever had anyone look at her the way Rachel looked at me?"

Maui took note immediately when Riku, probably by some subconscious instinct, drew her in closer in his arms.

"What do you mean?" He asked, treading carefully.

Another long moment passed before Riku answered.

"She's the most unique and wonderful person I've ever met. Fearless without being reckless or arrogant. Driven, fun and talks and thinks in a way all her own. Her beautiful heart guided me out of a lingering Darkness I thought I would always have to carry with shame.

"I…I could see everything. I heard everything. Another highlight of Adaira's cruelty. I knew exactly what was going on around me yet I couldn't fight hard enough to break out of it. Listening to her beg me to fight it and be strong cut like wild claws on my heart. I tried. Every agonizing step I tried. I saw myself raise a blade against her. Some wicked thing inside me wanted to hurt her and there I was, screaming it wasn't true. Then…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"I have to. It has to be said to someone because I don't think I could ever tell her."

"Then say what you need to. No secret will ever leave this clearing."

"That means a lot," Riku looked down at Rachel again. He didn't continue until he was sure she hadn't woken up and was quietly listening. "I saw the moment her faith in me wavered. Yeah, we all know what happened was the result of a curse but…I wasn't prepared for that look in her eyes. I really felt something inside me shattered when I realized she wasn't just scared for me…Rachel was scared _of_ me." Riku laid his head against hers as bent he was able the way were sitting. "I never want to see her look at me that way again."

Cracks and pops of twigs and branches being slowly devoured by the fire were the only unnatural sounds for a long while. At one point a night breeze picked up. Perhaps it was an evening eavesdropper irked that the juicy story was over. Even the evening orchestra seemed to have picked up on the mood and played with less fervor than normal.

"If you don't mind me asking," Maui eventually said. "What happened after she sang? Rachel, I mean. To me you both looked to have gone into some sort of trance. She didn't say a word. You didn't fight to get away near as hard as you had. And what you said about her being your little candle?"

"It's fine,"

Maui recognized the body language of relief when the subject shifted.

"Because she's my Light; my little star. When things become their darkest around me she's the distant candle light I'll always run toward. Days after we met Rachel sang a beautiful song to me about the simple power even the smallest candle flame can have. I had no idea how important those words would be. Because of her the deepest parts of my Heart have changed one little candle flicker at a time. From that deep corner Adaira's curse had trapped me within myself. I don't know how she did it but I felt her warmth and light inside my Heart. She sang the song that helped reshape it. And honestly, I had no idea what it looked like from the outside."

Maui nodded. "You best get some sleep. Tomorrow we need to get to Te Fiti. We have no other leads. I haven't found where ever these she-devils have been hiding. For all I know they don't stay in one place long. There's one more island directly between us and Te Fiti. We'll stop there to quickly rest then head on to the Mother Island. I just hope we're not following a dead end." Maui stood up. "I'm going to get some more firewood to get us through the rest of the night. And seriously, you need sleep. No offense but you look like you fell down the steep side of a mountain."

"I feel it." Riku rubbed the palm of his hand into his eyes. "Is it stupid a piece of me is afraid all this was just a wish and she'll be gone if I close my eyes?"

"Considering what you just went through? No. Besides, I can't even imagine how bad you'd have to screw up to make her give up on you. You've got something very special in your arms right now. And I've seen a thing or two over my many, many years so that's saying something."

Mini Maui stood on one tip-toe with both hands by his face and batted over-exaggerated eyelashes in an aww!-so-sweet fashion. Maui smiled and held both arms around Rachel.

Maui searched the jungle for the direst burnable material available. He didn't go far. At no point did he lose sight of the fire's glow through the trees. In fact, the fire wasn't really in trouble of going out soon. The excuse to distract himself from the events of the day only provided him a private stage to dwell on them. He hadn't encountered all of the false princesses but this last one put into sharp focus just how bad their quest could still get. Now they had the Heart. Maui had a hard time believing being of such destruction had a purpose for the power of creation. Yet Adaira seemed sold that it was the key to whatever they had planned. No real leads. All the things he had done so fearlessly couldn't have prepared him for facing such an important unknown. His greatest worry was just what he told Riku. What if they could put a stop to their plan but went to the Mother Island when that was never the destination?

* * *

Title Translation: Broken.


	40. Ukuli'i ka pua, onaona i ka mau'u

"You know that feeling when a thought is just at the edge of your brain but you can't quite catch it?"

"Oh, believe me, Sora, that's and itch I've been trying to scratch since this started."

"It has to be our memories syncing back up with our past selves. Not only that but they and us are on the same world."

"I completely agree, Lea-rah. But understanding hasn't shaken the feeling I should know something."

"I've remembered I sealed the Keyhole. There's still something else I _know_ I should know. Like knowing you had a dream but you can't remember what happened."

"Anything to do with you vanishing the other day?"

"That was the first time a past decision broke through. It was important but I'm not sure what came of it. It might be out of my hands from now on. I'm sure once this is all over all will make sense."

"I'm stuck with the feeling I'm forgetting. The kind like I should have brought something."

"Me too! Like you want to keep checking your pockets but you know they're empty from the first ten times you looked."

"Great. Lea and Kairi aren't sure if they're fully equipped for the upcoming fight."

"It's not like forgetting to bring your sunscreen when going to the beach."

"He's right. Fingers crossed it all becomes clear soon."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Bryan, Lea and all the Dream Eater Spirits had stopped to rest on a rocky sandbar. All around them hints of color flashed beneath the waves. A very healthy reef had risen up high enough to offer the Masters a moments respite.

"Something else I don't understand is how the net holding back our memories is breaking." Sora said. "I mean, I remember which princess Lea and I fought but I'm not sure if it's technically happened yet. Could be happening right now but I can look back on it and-."

"Stop!" Riku demanded. "Everything about this time travel craziness still makes my head spin. Even Master Yen Sid said that potion wasn't an exact science. Yes, it's been wearing off like he said it would but he didn't know _how_ it would happen."

"Yes!" Bryan agreed. "The more I think about the holes in the logic the more I-." He shuddered. "Too much thinking in circles. So far it's working without any obvious horrific side effects. I'm okay with leaving it at that."

"But everyone knows the island of Te Fiti is where we're supposed to be going, right?" Kairi asked.

"That's not ringing untrue to me," Lea said.

"What's that?" Sora asked, pointing to the sky.

"Huh?"

The party looked toward the indicated direction. A pale blue streak arced across the distance sky. At the end of the arc it twinkled. It did this several times all the while getting closer.

"Is that-?"

"Someone using that star shard thing?"

"They're a little out of practice by the look of it."

"Place your bets now: good news or bad news?"

A bright flash of blue light sent King Mickey tumbling headlong into Kairi.

"Your majesty!"

"Are you okay?" Kairi helped steady him to his feet.

"Moment of truth, good-news-bad-news,"

However Mickey was panting so heavily he was momentarily unable to form words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to rush," Sora said. "We can wait until you-."

But Mickey shook his head and gestured a firm 'no!' with his hands.

"But you can barely talk!"

"Are you here because something bad has happened?"

The king once again shook his head. He then pointed distinctly to Riku, back to himself then to somewhere off in the distance. The heroes looked.

"What's out there?" Bryan asked.

"Mickey, do you need me to go with you somewhere?"

A nod.

"Has it something to do with the Nobodies?"

A shake.

"But we need him," Sora objected. "This whole thing is going down soon and-."

Mickey cut him off again, breaths coming easier and the urgency, if anything, increasing. Once again he pointed distinctly to Riku.

"S-st-stork *pant* land-ding *cough* **now**!"

Silence.

Ordinarily a stunned silence is mostly an exaggerated phenomenon used in books and movies to create a dramatic effect. Not often is a true stunned silence occur en mass in response to news or witnessing an event. This silence held the Masters in layers that peeled apart quite quickly. 1. Understanding what Mickey said 2. Fully processing what he said meant. And finally 3. Reacting to what he said. Mouths hung open. Smiles curled up. Kairi held her hands over her mouth, eyes widening with delight.

All except Riku. He was still working to get passed step 2.

" _ **Now**_?" He asked in a voice he barely recognized.

Mickey nodded fervently. Even then Riku just stared at him like an idiot.

"What are you waiting for! GO!" Sora slapped his best friend on the back to snap him out of it.

"I-I know! I just-oh this is what I was afraid of."

"Don't worry about us," Kairi assured, a little higher pitched than normal.

"If you think you're the lynchpin to this team you're crazy," Lea said with a cocky grin.

"You won't need-?"

"Not as much as she does, now GIT!"

Bryan grabbed Riku by both shoulders and pushed him forward.

Mickey took his hand and with the other activated the crystalline star. Just before they were enveloped with blue light Riku looked back to his friends. The dumbfounded astonishment had fully given way to overwhelming joy. In a blink they were gone.

Another eerie silence befell the small sandy island. The four friends glanced excitedly between themselves. The silence was shattered by two screams. Bryan going,

"FINALLY!"

And Kairi because she could hardly contain herself. Several of the Dream Eaters became very antsy from the sudden shift of the group energy.

"Everything's fine," Lea assured the Spirits. "Riku just had some important business come up," Like everyone else he couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe this!" Sora didn't look capable of standing still. "That all just happened, right? That meant exactly what I thought it did, right?"

"Oh it did. And the stakes for victory just got higher." Bryan looked to the sky, knowing the star his sister was currently on was hidden amidst the blue.

"Yes they are," Kairi agreed. "We need to make sure the worlds are made brighter for a new Light."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Sora exclaimed. "The sooner we set things right the s-."

"Agh!"

"What!"

Bryan flinched and held the sides of his head like he had a migraine. Everyone froze.

"What was that about?" Lea asked carefully.

Bryan shook his head, thick hair fluffing up some when he stopped. He pointed across the waves to the horizon.

"Cosmaira," He said darkly.

In the distance clouds centralized. Black and silver lightning struck repeatedly in a distant circle. Even far away they could see the white caps of the roiling sea. A large dark mass rose strangely out of the ocean. The lightning stopped but still flashed occasionally within the ominous clouds still spiraling high above only in that area. Watching closely the dark mass became larger and distinctly green. All in the span of maybe three minutes, Cosmaira, Nobody of Cinderella had created an island.

"I think we've been invited," Lea said.

"She couldn't have known Riku was going to leave. Riku didn't even know he was going to get pulled away. Can we really call this timing coincidence?" Kairi asked.

"I think she meant to challenge us alone regardless," Bryan said, still rubbing his head from the sound of a shocked Song changing so rapidly. "Though it would have been easier with him. Because someone couldn't wait _two more hours_!" He yelled to the sky.

"And she will have quite the surprise thinking she can take us on herself. We have somewhere to be. And I have no intention of missing our appointment. C'mon, guys. No power in the 'verse!"

Sora called his Keyblade and raised it high musketeer style. His friends grinned, also calling their blades.

"No power in the 'verse," They chorused back.

Sora opened a corridor of Light which they all followed through, Dream Eaters on their heels.

* * *

Title Translation: Tiny is the flower, yet it scents the grasses around it


End file.
